Sonata de Tiempo
by Inwe Faelivrin
Summary: Eren es un violinista con un profundo cariño a la música, Levi es un director de orquesta que la ama tanto que la odia. Sus caminos se encontrarán en un espacio creado por las emociones. La Sonata del tiempo evoca tristeza, esperanzas, sonrisas y desilusiones. Aunque nos sugiere que el amor duele, nos recuerda que el dolor nos hace vivos.
1. Chapter 2

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Si estas aquí, tienes suerte. **

**Lo antes expuesto es debido a mi poca experiencia en la web, incluye FanFic.**

**Editar corriendo es malo, perdonad mi poco tacto en este capítulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo.**

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 1-2:

Instructor

Ese primer día en escuela, Eren concibió una imagen interesante de un persona. Podía dividirlo en dos aspectos: El primero, su instructor parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba mostrando un rostro suave, piel tersa y un cabello lacio muy cuidado al corte militar, lo que llevaba al segundo aspecto; Si no tuviera un aura tan temible, aterradora y asesina, ese joven pelinegro pudo ser extremadamente popular en cualquier entorno.

Levi Rivaille era un ser especial. Físicamente contaba con la previa descripción más una tez pálida y cuerpo atlético y compacto. Aún así, era seriamente aterrador ya que su persona emanaba un aura espeluznante y tétrica. Miraba a la gente con cautela y sin demostrar ninguna expresión. Daba la impresión que todos ellos les daba igual.

A decir verdad,que todo el mundo le daba igual.

-Me alegra que este seguro de sí mismo, señor Braun- dijo con naturalidad. Reiner se paralizó al escuchar su nombre de forma que lo haría un verdugo con su ejecutado.–Dígame, ¿qué instrumento toca usted?

-Trombón Tenor, Señor- dijo el rubio con algo de esfuerzo,mientras sonreía nervioso ante aquella situación.

-Muy bonito instrumento, necesita mucha respiración para evitar caer en una nota- dijo Rivaille mientras acariciaba su cabello – Antes de comenzar la clase. Haremos algo divertido.

Rivaille se levantó dejando a todos congelados. Suspiró con fastidio, abrió el ventanal de la clase, que estaba a la derecha de su escritorio, y observó desde ese punto a los jóvenes aprendices.

-De verdad, que molesto.- Chistó Levi saliendo de clase.

Aquello fue el detonante de murmullos y comentarios. Nadie podía creer que aquel ser pequeño y aterrador les daría clase en el primer añ miraban a Reiner con pesar, ya que había molestado al profesor con su actitud grosera.

Cuando volvió Rivaille, traía una maleta marrón grande. Un Trombón Tenor siendo protegido por un protector llegó.

-A los estudiantes de Viento se les solicitó traer su boquilla. Braun, venga y colóquele su boquilla al trombón- dijo Levi sacando al precioso instrumento dorado de su protector.

Reiner obedeció en silencio. El chico se levantó con elegancia hondeando su orgullo americano. Miró por encima del hombro al instructor, que si no tuviera el aura de un feroz hombro hambriento hubiera sido violentamente maltratado por el rubio chico.

La musculatura de Braun era entrenada todos los días en su residencia en Munich, practicaba lucha libre con un viejo amigo ruso veterano de la guerra.

-¿Cómo prefiere tocar, de pie o sentado?- Dijo Rivaille mientras Reiner colocaba la boquilla del trombón. Levi caminó hacia los alumnos y se sentó en el primer asiento. Eren sintió como todos se incomodaban bajo la presión de Levi. El chico se sorprendió sonriendo bajo el inmenso poder que tenía el maestro.

-Lo haré de pie, señor- Contestó Reiner una vez acabado el proceso de boquilla.

Todos le miraron con atención mientras sostenía el trombón. Estaba tensa la clase,sin un susurro ni suspiro.

-Quiero que toque su mejor pieza. –Ordenó Rivaille cruzando los brazos mirando con ferocidad al americano.

El rubio asintió con una pequeña confianza y partiendo de ella,comenzó a tocar.

El trombón tenor era un buen instrumento para Reiner. Era fuerte, respetable y muy patriótico con sonidos firmes. Tocaba una canción interesante y llena de seguridad.

Pero de repente, como a los cinco minutos de empezar a tocar, Rivaille detuvo la interpretación de Reiner con brusquedad.

-Bien, Braun. Esta usted muy seguro de si mismo.- dijo Levi sin expresión alguna en la voz. Luego hizo una señal para que Braun caminara hacia la ventana.

Lo que vio, aterró al joven americano.

Las personas salían del instituto y todos miraban con atención la ventana del salón de Rivaille. Nadie comentaba nada, solo miraban a Reiner con mucho atención y sin hablar entre ellos.

-Toque en Sol mayor lo que acaba de tocar, ante todas esas personas. Y haga que una de ellas detenga lo que pasará a continuación.

Reiner tocó en Sol la canción y sintió como el aire le faltaba. Las personas mantenían la mirada fija en el rubio.

Todo sucedió como una cadena.

El aire le faltó a Reiner, las notas comenzaron a caer bajo la poca respiración y la presión tanto de los estudiantes como de Rivaille.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a reír y a burlarse de Reiner. El chico mostraba claras intensiones de terminar de tocar, pero el instructor se acercaba con peligro cada vez que pretendía hacerlo.

Aquello duró unos cinco minutos. Cinco minutos eternos para el trombonista.

-Basta, Braun. Calle ese sonido - dijo bajando el trombón de Braun. El chico sudaba y respiraba con agitación. El instructor hizo señas en la ventana para que todos los estudiantes se dispersaran.

El plan del primer día siempre funcionaba, aquel día no sería la excepción.

Por lo general en las clases de Rivaille ingresan muchos talentos con habilidades impresionantes para tocar música. Claro, la mayoría de ellos representan solos de gran calidad. Y es por eso que eran asignados a la clase del pelinegro, quien había estudiando por mucho tiempo el perfeccionamiento de grandes músicos y además, hacerlos trabajar en equipo.

Casi siempre, había un idiota como Reiner Braun quien se creía superior a los demás.

\- Señor Braun, ¿Cuántas veces se le cayó la nota?-Preguntó Levi levantándose de su asiento.

El silencio de Reiner

-Puede responder o irse de mi clase- dijo Rivaille mirando al joven con esos ojos peligrosos.

\- 15 veces, señor. – Repsondió finalmente el otro

-15 veces...- dijo Rivaille a la clase.

El silencio se matenía en todo momento.

-Esta mañana tomé un café muy bueno, chicos. La señora Hilde cocina bastante bien y admito que esa es mi debilidad. En fin, ese café lo extendí tantocomo pude hasta la penosa imagen que vi esta mañana. El señor Braun se regodeaba de notas caídas y ahora ha caído en lo que él nunca esperó.

Los miró a todos. Continuó.

-En esta clase tengo a los mejores de los mejores. Pero sobre todo, quiro que sepan que la música no es algo adquirido. Es algo que se desarrolla siempre, y además es de continuo aprendizaje. Las personas debemos tomar la música con respeto. No para alardear. Además, nadie quiere sentir el desprecio que acaba de sufrir el señor Braun, ¿cierto?

Todos comprendieron entonces el porqué del ejercicio de Rivaille. Y su respeto por el instructor creció con buena gana. Y con temor, claro.

Rivaille acababa de humillar a Reiner sin necesidad de tocarlo ni agredirlo. El rubio quitó su boquilla y volvió a su asiento con la mirada esquiva. Rivaille lo miró con frialdad y se dirigió a todos

-Que esto sea una lección para todos ustedes, niños. Todos creen tocar algo cuando en realidad no tienen la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Este año será duro para todos, pero en especial para ustedes y el entrenamiento que se les viene.

Todos miraban a Rivaille. El silencio era sepulcral y nadie bajaba la mirada del profesor.

-Empiecen a decirme sus instrumentos y sus apellidos. No necesito sus nombres- Dijo Rivaille sentándose en su escritorio.

-Arlet. Flauta- dijo Armin a los pocos minutos de tensión.

-Ackerman. Contrabajo- dijo la chica diciendo el nombre correcto de su instrumento. Fue neutra cuando Rivaille la miraba con algo de atención

\- Jaeger, Violin- dijo Eren sintiendo la fría mirada de Rivaille

\- Braus, Flautin- dijo Sasha con timidez

-Leonhardt, Chelo- dijo Annie con calma

-Reiss, Viola- dijo Historia

-Ymir, Oboe- dijo la morena mirando inexpresiva a Rivaille.

-Fubar, Fagots- dijo Berthorld

-Boldt, Trompeta- dijo Marco con calma

-Kirschtein, Violin- dijo Jean

-Springer, Clarinete- dijo Connie

\- Y mi querido Trombón, Braun- dijo sarcásticamente Rivaille mirando a Reiner. – Sus instrumentos son variados. Y me imagino que querrán saber por qué estamos aquí. Formalmente me presento, Soy Levi Rivaille. Soy profesor desde hace cinco años en esta escuela. Pero como las clases generales no me soportaban me asignaron a entrenar a los solos. Aún no veo que tienen de especial ustedes y no me importa, pero aprenderán verdaderamente lo que es un solo.

Todos quedaron en Silencio y Rivaille continuó.

-El que se quiera ir. Puede hacerlo. De verdad no quiero basuras en mi clase.

Las palabras del profesor era variantes. Pero siempre mantenían un tono calmado.

Cuando el recuerdo de la humillación de Reiner fue olvidado, la severidad se hizo presente. Dependiendo de los instrumentos eran sometidos a pruebas de respiración, de tacto, de resistencia. Les daba lecciones con el pentagrama y sus símbolos. Era una especia de introducción al infierno.

Las clases en la escuela superior de música duraban 7 horas y las clases empezaban a las nueve de la mañana. Seis horas que se hicieron eterna con las lecciones de Rivaille. Nadie comentaba nada pero nadie se divertía.

-No sé si vaya a dejarlo- dijo Armin al salir de clase. – La música para mí es divertida. Pero el instructor Rivaille es muy severo

-Si... Cree que estamos en la milicia o algo similar – suspiró Jean comiendo su almuerzo. Rivaille no los dejó salir hasta las tres de la tarde sin permiso para comer o ir al baño.

-Es difícil.- Dijo Eren. No se había divertido en absoluto. Las clases de Rivaille eran severas y llenas de angustias. Pero algo le entretenía de todo aquello.

-¿Te agradan las clases, Eren?

-Siento que aprenderé mucho si sigo ensayando con Rivaille

La respuesta del chico incentivó a sus amigos a seguir ensayando.

Al día siguiente Reiner, Berthorld, Connie, Marco, Sasha y Annie lo habían dejado. Se transfirieron a algún otro profesor sin decir nada más. No era común en la escuela cambiarse de profesor, pero con Rivaille siempre hacían esa excepción. Quedaron seis.

-Vaya. Un solo día soportaron aquellos. Incluyendo mi trombonista favorito. – dijo Rivaille al final de la clase. Había sido otro día agotador. – Para mañana quiero un ensayo de cinco páginas antes de seguir con ustedes.

Todos suspiraron. Rivaille era un francés que mandaba muchos trabajos a casa como historia, simbologías, descripciones, sonidos y melodías. Incluso a descifrar ondulaciones de sonido dependiendo de la nota de tal o cual canción.

-Quiero saber por qué tocan el instrumento que tocan, quiero una grabación adicional de su mejor melodía. Denme su historia y yo les haré tocar. – Dijo Rivaille dos meses más tarde de lento sufrimiento. Aún se mantenían los seis, así que el francés se resignó a sus alumnos.

A todos les sorprendió eso. Rivaille se levantó y salió del salón. Los chicos se reunieron para irse a casa juntos.

-Al menos, quiere saber de nosotros- dijo Armin, claramente agotado con las muchas tareas que le había asignado Rivaille

-No creo que sea de nosotros, Armin- dijo Mikasa muy perspicaz.- Cuando pregunta por qué tocas no es por ti, si no para conocer la vida del instrumento

Eren quedó pensativo mientras se despedía de todos. Su apartamento quedaba a media hora, tentativamente, del instituto donde estudiaba.

Al llegar a su casa, nadie lo recibió. Era normal.

Miró su primer violín y sonrió. Buscó un ordenador y empezó a escribir.

Eren Jaeger. Violín.

"Mi madre murió luego de que algún borracho la atropellara un viernes. La vida cambió para mí. Ella me regaló por primera vez el instrumento y desde ese entonces fui retado. El violín era difícil y sacó de mi lo mejor que pude dar. Tardé dos años en aprender a tocarlo a la perfección, y cuando digo perfección es a sacarle notas agradables (Eren recordó la humillación a Reiner). Estoy solo en el mundo. No tengo familia aunque he logrado cosechar a dos grandes amigos. Mikasa y Armin me han acompañado al igual que mi violín. Por eso los valoro más que a mi vida.

Eren sonrió levemente, aquello era una confesión de amor hacia sus amigos. Incluyendo a su violín. El joven siguió escribiendo más y más hasta que obtuvo dos cuartillas y media sobre la vida de su violín. La pieza que adjuntó fue la última que le tocó a su madre. Era sentimental y a él le parecía correcta.

Envió su trabajo sin pensarlo mucho. Dudó muchísimo de la reacción del instructor. Pero confío en su habilidad con el Violín.

Al día siguiente, fue el horror para él.

-Me gustaron los temas de todos- dijo Rivaille con seriedad - tenían fuerza y espíritu en ellos. Pero hay uno que noté que le faltaban algunos detalles. Jaeger.

Todos miraron al joven. Éste se asustó al escuchar su apellido.

-¿Se... Señor?- Respondió inseguro

-Su canción es deficiente. Tiene habilidad con el violín, pero esperaba más de usted.- dijo Rivaille apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos, prestándole mucha atención al joven violinista

-Señor, le pido que no se exprese así de mi trabajo- dijo Eren sorprendiendo a todos inclusive al mismísimo Rivaille

-Tenemos un retador- dijo Rivaille con sarcasmo

-No lo tome como un juego- reafirmo Eren mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos grises del profesor se le clavaron en los suyos. Parecía que viera su alma

-Jaeger. ¿Quiere que le pida disculpas?- preguntó Rivaille estudiando al joven mientras asentía-No lo haré. Su trabajo es deficiente.

-Señor pida disculpas- le dijo Eren, olvidando todo de repente

-No lo haré Jaeger- Respondió la figura negra levantándose del escritorio

-Señor, discúlpese- Insistió Eren.

-Señor Jaeger, no me haga enojar- advirtió Rivaille con fastidio.

-Discúlpese- dijo Eren alzando la voz.

-Jaeger, largo de mi clase. – dijo Rivaille claramente molesto con el chico.

-¡¿Tanto le cuesta una disculpa?!- gritó Eren por fin enloqueciendo.

-¡Largo de mi clase!- dijo ahora muy molesto Rivaille. Mirando con odio a Eren.

-¡No me iré hasta que se disculpe!- gritó Eren.

Rivaille se dirigió a la puerta. –Se acabó la clase. Jaeger, muévase con Smith ¡ya!.

El maestro se fue del salón dejándolos a todos perplejos. Algunos se alegraron, pero Eren de repente cayó en cuenta de los que sucedía. Rivaille se habría dirigido a la oficina del Señor Smith para solicitar su dimisión del instituto de música.

"No duré mucho en esta escuela" dijo Eren resignado a perder aquello por lo que había luchado. Escuchó la voz de Rivaille alterada cuando se aproximó a la dirección.

-¡Ese mocoso me dejó en ridículo frente a los demás, Irvin!- gritaba Levi sin que le importara si era escuchado o no.

-Cálmate Levi. Es solo un chico

-¡No! ¿Debería pedir disculpas si su trabajo fue ineficiente?

-Levi, que te calmes.

\- ¡No soporto a los mocosos!- dijo silenciándose. Se escuchó el sonido de un sofá de cuero.

-Entra Eren-dijo Smith sabiendo que el chico estaba ahí.

-Señor.

-Eren. El profesor Rivaille ha sido muy severo contigo. –dijo con tranquilidad Irvin sentándose en su escritorio.

– No te pediré una disculpa.- Mantenía Levi seriamente su posición.

A Eren lo menos que le importaba era la disculpa de Rivaille. Lo correrían de esa institución y todo quedaría acabado.

-Trabajaran cinco lecciones particulares a partir de mañana- Dijo Irvin haciendo oídos sordos a reproches

Eren Jaeger y Rivaille Levi trabajarían juntos a partir del cuarto día de haberse conocido.


	2. Chapter 3

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Lamento mi abuso en su confianza en publicar hoy. **

**FanFic es complicado para mi uso, todo debido a la costumbre de usar libros de mano. **

**Levi cumplió año en navidad. Vi muchos especiales y casi todos me hacían sonreir. **

**(Si, me gusta muchísimo Levi)**

**Afirmo: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo.**

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Tres:

Ojos Grises

"Oh Genial"

Aquello realmente le disgustaba. Rivaille sentía haber quedado como un imbécil por culpa de aquel mocoso y aunque rondaba los treinta en su vida habría conocido a alguien que le retara de aquella forma.

El joven Jaeger la pasaría muy mal. Realmente mal

Cuando Irvin dio por concluida la reunión, Eren salió pálido del lugar, suspirando con agitación y disfrutando su pequeña victoria contra el tirano. Rápidamente se encontró con Mikasa y Armin quienes lo esperaban en la puerta del instituto. Pasaron el resto el día agradeciendo a Rivaille haber dado la clase por vista.

Por su parte, Rivaille se quejó como nunca ante la decisión de Irvin, todo aquello inútil mas sabiendo como el rubio tomaba aquellas decisiones sin preguntárselo y sin importar mucho la posición de Levi.

-Pero Irvin, ¿cómo me pones a trabajar con ese chico?- preguntó Rivaille mostrando su cara serena sobre la rabia contenida que poseía mientras tomaba una taza de té.

\- Es joven y talentoso. – Concluyó Irvin con paciencia.

-Tchk- chasqueó Rivaille con fastidio. Smith era su director asistente en la orquesta, pero la dirección de la escuela superior alemana estaba bajo su cuidado.

No había salida, trabajaría con Jaeger.

Tampoco es necesario mencionar el humor con el que salió Rivaille del despacho del rubio.

Suspiraba con fastidio y caminaba los profundos pasillos de la escuela superior con pesar, pero manteniendo esa elegancia que le hacia resaltar de todo aquel que le rodeaba. Se dirigió a la sala de profesores de música y tomó las llaves de su carro con vehemencia.

Levi amaba los autos, sobre todo los negros. Ajustó unos costosos lentes que le había regalado el comité organizador de la antigua competencia de orquestas y presionó el botón de su automóvil.

El Nissan negro último modelo respondió a su llamado. Rivaille ganaba mucho dinero como uno de los mejores directores de la filarmónica de Alemania y con esa importante labor de encontrar solos, el instituto jamás escatimaba en gastos para el joven instructor.

Lanzó la chaqueta que había dejado en el asiento del piloto hacia atrás y encendió su vehículo.

Los ojos desafiantes de Eren lo irritaban, como nunca, como nadie.

Encendió su vehículo maldiciendo por lo bajo que dio libre ese día a esa clase. Le surgían poco a poco instintos por ahorcar y destruir cosas.

"Pasaré por el gimnasio más tarde"

Levi practicaba Kick Boxing desde que comenzó a dar clases a los nuevos solos. Todo por recomendación de Smith, ya que Levi tendía a arrojar cosas a los estudiantes.

"Maldito Smith, luego de comer, iré a patearte la cara en el gimnasio"

Por alguna razón y mientras conducía a su casa, Rivaille comparó que la misma mirada de Eren era la suya propia al conocer a Irvin. En ese entonces odiaba el ruido que hacían los violines, chellos y demásinstrumentos.

Ahora amaba tanto a la música que la odiaba. La odiaba con un amor insólito.

Sacudió un poco su rostro para borrar todo aquello que pensaba. Manejó un poco más hasta llegar a su casa y esperó de muy mal humor que el portón electrónico se abriera en su lujosa residencia.

A decir verdad, a Rivaille le gustaba la vida cara aunque para su gusto, todo era muy lento y elegante. Como buen joven que proviene de un pasado humilde,detestaba las vanidades y los gastos innecesarios, además de la estupidez que puede llegar a presentar una persona adinerada.

La estupidez es contagiosa.

Al quitarse los lentes mientras subía por elevador a su departamento, Levi observó su rostro en el espejo. Las leves ojeras resaltaban aquellos ojos grises. Ojos que le delataban que el alma estaba cansada y molesta.

-"Mary, estoy en casa. ¿Alimentaste a Artemis?"- dijo Rivaille al llegar

-Señor Rivaille, Artemis siempre espera que usted llegué para comer.

El semblante de Rivaille se suavizó ante la única cosa que hasta ahora lo había hecho. Una gata moteada de marrón salió a su encuentro maullando con suavidad.

La gata tendría como dos años cuando Rivaille la conoció. Tenía un agujero en un costado infectado, múltiples golpes y una pata fracturada.

Normalmente, Levi la hubiera ignorado,como en efecto pasó. Pero a gata suportó dos días de dolor y cada vez que veía a Rivaille sedirigía hacía él. Solo con él lo hacía.

Se rindió ante su destino, y adoptó a la gata luego de operarla de emergencia.

Levi no era mala persona, pero la vida le enseñó a no encariñarse con nada.

El lujoso departamento estaba finamente amoblado con cuero negro. Su vista a la ciudad era única y le había costado a una fortuna a cualquiera. Por supuesto, no a él. Tenía tanto poder en la música que de verdad no tenía necesidad de limitarse de nada.

Mientras Artemis esperaba que Levi sirviera su comida, se frotaba poco contra Rivaille ya que su amo le enseñó con severidad que las caricias son pocas.

Regó un poco de comida para gatos fuera del plato de Artemis, miró aquella comida como si fuera su peor enemiga.

Rivaille limpiada con detalle, era muy organizado y simplemente no podía vivir ni sucio ni con nadie. Mary era una señora que venía a ordenar sus cosas y hacer lo que nunca supo dominar: La comida.

Mary limpiaba para que el joven profesor no se preocupara por nada, pero Levi le agradecía y limpiaba nuevamente cuando la señora se iba. Él le gustaba mucho la limpieza y eso era debido a varias cosas:

1\. Levi pequeño era muy pobre, por tanto hacia toda clase de trabajos asquerosos para sobrevivir

2\. Levi sufria de acoso y ataques que lo dejaban bastante maltrecho y sucio

3\. Levi era manoseado cuando estaba pequeño para satisfacer escorias que le daban dinero a cambio.

Claro esta, nunca dejó que nadie se propasara ya que el chico era un peligroso felino. Más de una mano cortó, más de una paliza se ganó, más de una noche en la cárcel de menores sufrió.

De todas formas, Mary era apreciada para él, pues la señora ayudó a Rivaille y a sus dos hermanos a salir de la miseria en la que vivían. En la floristería de Mary, Levi escuchó por primera vez la música de Irvin

-Tu comida es la mejor del mundo- sentenció Levi probando la comida de Mary

-Podrías envenenarte si cocinaras tu propia comida.- dijo Mary cariñosamente

Levi calló, Mary y Artemis eran aquellas que hacian una vida voluntariamente solitaria en un vida.

Mary limpió la vasija y se retiró sonriendo, volvería la otra semana.

Levi obligaba a obtener el pago, la señora se negaba. Siempre lo mismo

Siempre

Tomó un poco de torta que Mary le había hecho acertando que de verdad estaba delicioso. Se sentó solo en el comedor y abrió su laptop.

"Estúpido Eren"

El pensamiento sorprendió un poco al francés, el nombre del ojos verdes le llegó sin premeditar y aquello era muy extraño. Que se grabase el nombre de alguno de sus alumnos.

"Haré de esas clases un infierno para ese mocoso"

Preparó su primera clase con firmeza e inspiración. Haría sufrir a Eren. El chico renunciaría al instituto y tal vez dejaría de tocar el violín.

Con ese pensamiento, se detuvo. ¿De verdad quería que el chico dejara de tocar?. Escuchó una vez más el trabajo del chico y sintió muchísima nostalgia. Era un doloroso trabajo de despedida. ¿Cómo pudo decir que era deficiente? Aunque el chico tuviera errores, su melodía tenía muchísimo sentimiento.

-Qué fastidio, enserio- dijo suavemente Rivaille observando aquella vista de su casa.

El día siguiente, al terminar la teorica y ruda clase de Levi, el profesor detuvo a Eren antes de salir.

-Jaeger. Nuestras clases particulares comienzan la próxima semana- dijo Rivaille sin rodeos. Vio como Eren suspiraba entre aliviado y sorprendido- Smith dijo que comenzáramos hoy, pero en verdad no siento los ánimos de atenderte.

Eren observó la entrada del salón, Armin y Mikasa lo estaban esperando. El profesor vió esto y cerró la puerta con muy mala educación de su parte.

-Hay una cosa más- dijo el profesor- Te daré mi número telefónico. Y no sabes lo infeliz que será tu vida si me llama alguien que no conozco. Así que cuida ese detalle o sufrirás muchísimo.

Penetró su mirada a la de los ojos verdes de Eren. El alemán se intimidó pero asintió.

-Si señor- dijo Eren tomando el número de Rivaille.

-Te suplico que me envíes un mensaje con tu identificación. No querrás que te haga algo agresivo como la policía detrás de ti o aún peor, un regalo de mi parte. Siendo tú, ahora mismo me escribes. - Dijo Levi recogiendo todo y caminando hacia la salida.

Una nueva asentida del castaño se quedó sin respuesta.

Rivaille salió con mucha elegancia del salón, dándole muchísima mala espina a Mikasa.

Ackerman era otra estudiante que no se intimidaba con facilidad ante Levi.

Ese día comería con Irvin y con Hanji Zoe, otra profesora de teoría y solfeo de la orquesta general.

-Le dije a Petra que aceptara la mitad de los estudiantes que huyeron de ti, enanin- dijo directamente Zoe recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Rivaille.

-Ninguno ha huido aún cuatro ojos, ellos tienen agallas. Y no me llames enanin - dijo Rivaille claramente amargado de que Zoe esté en esa reunión

-¿Te comerás eso, enanin?- dijo Hanji tomando sin permiso el abre bocas de Levi. Un panecillo con queso Ricota. El francés quiso golpearla mucho en ese momento. Irvin se entretenía con esos dos.

Ellos tres eran amigos desde que Rivaille admitió tener debilidad por la música.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con Jaeger?- preguntó Smith a Levi sin pensárselo mucho.

-Le haré sufrir mucho- contestó con naturalidad Rivaille mientras seguía tomando café.

Pronto en el almuerzo, pediría vino tinto, su favorito.

-No seas tan duro con el chico, Rivaille- dijo Smith. Sabía que Levi era obsesivo en casi todo lo que hacía en la vida. Así había sido siempre.

-Si sobrevive, hará buena música-dijo la firme voz de Rivaille. Tanto Hanji como Smith se quedaron callados ante tal declaración. Ambos sabían que si Levi ponía mucho de su empeño, Jaeger llegaría a ser una gran violinista.

La comida llegó. Un Paté para Rivaille, langostas para Hanji y carne muy asada para Smith. Los profesores salían una vez a la semana, variando el lugar dependiendo del profesor que le tocaba pagar. Era el turno de Hanji y ella había seleccionado un restaurante sencillo con sillas fuera para poder conversar. Rivaille hubiese escogido algo suntuosamente costoso y Smith algo muy familiar o muy silencioso.

-El lugar molesta, cuatro ojos. Mucha gente en la calle. - Dijo levi comiendo su Paté

-En francia, los lugares son así- dijo Hanji

-Molesta- dijo Rivaille

-Enano- contestó Hanji

-Cuatro ojos- dijo Levi

-Amargado- dijo Hanji

-A comer- dijo Smith ya algo sofocado de aquellos dos.

Luego de comer, los tres amigos se separaron. Aunque eran pocos días lo que tenian, ya tenían mucho trabajo que evaluar. Rivaille corrigió ensayos sobre ondulaciones del sonido admirando el de Mikasa y escribiendo en el de Historia que le faltaban detalles. Se dio cuenta que esa clase realmente era muy aplicada y sin chistar hacían los deberes que les asignaba. Ya no había necesidad de humillar a nadie puesto que, al parecer, se había ganado el respeto de todos. Y sin darse cuenta, ellos poco a poco se iban ganando el respeto del profesor.

La clase siguiente, antes del primer del fin de semana. Decidió darles algo de respiro

-Hoy, quiero tocar música- dijo Rivaille sin levantar la vista mientras revisaba una serie de preguntas que les acababa de hacer. Sonrió por debajo ante los pequeños susurros que había ocasionado. –La teoría, las nuevas técnicas y sus evaluaciones no han terminado. Pero quiero escuchar lo que sepan tocar.

Todo lo que los chicos pensaban de Levi era un tirano evaluador. En las cinco horas restantes, Rivaille se dedicó a observar a cada uno de los integrantes menos a Eren puesto que el castigo de Irvin comenzaría la semana que viene.

-¡Ackerman, baja más la mano. Reiss, presiona más la cuerda de la viola. Ymir, no veas para acá y concéntrate en el Oboe. Respira más, Arlet!... Braun! Más alto! - Decía Rivaille mientras se paseaba por los diferentes chicos. La música que salía era una pieza compuesta muy sencilla. Pero los jóvenes músicos tenían talento.

Levi se enorgulleció un poco de ellos.

Fue la primera clase divertida y práctica con el profesor. Todos le agradecieron por las técnicas y quisieron más clases así. Un "No se acostumbren" les bajó el ánimo, pero sabían que no sería la última clase con el pelinegro.

A la hora de salir, Levi le detuvo un poco a Eren. Ya que comenzaría a trabajar con el chico, quería detallar cosas que no soportaba.

-¿Qué haremos, nuestras clases no comienzan la semana que viene?- preguntó Eren al volver de su descanso.

-Silencio Eren- dijo Rivaille. El chico se silenció. Era la primera vez que el profesor le llamaba por su nombre- quiero analizar varias cosas.

Eren esperó en silencio, sentado en el primer pupitre de salón. Observó a Rivaille con detenimiento. Su cabello estaba perfectamente cortado, sus ojos grises fijos en el papel que tenía enfrente. Sintió curiosidad de ver como el pelinegro sonreía sin usar sádicos maltratos a sus estudiantes. La cara de Rivaille adquirió una expresión de fastidio, agudizando más los felinos ojos del profesor.

Sus manos escribían ágilmente sobre la superficie del papel. Sintió celos de esas manos. Nunca, por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiera a su violín, tendría unas manos tan perfectas como aquellas para tocarlo.

-Eren. ¿Te gusta mucho el violín?- preguntó el profesor levantando su filosa mirada hacia el chico.

-Si señor- esa pregunta parecía fuera de lugar.

-Toca aquella pieza que me mandaste en el ensayo que causó todo este rollo, por favor.

Eren asintió mientras tomaba el violín que el profesor había dejado a un lado de su escritorio. Toco para probar afinación y le pareció un sonido adecuado.

-Cambia a Fa menor- dijo Rivaille al chico y volvió a centrar la vista en el papel. Eren empezó a tocar

Sus dedos se volverían agiles, Eren lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y se sentó frente a una ventana. Para que al abrir los ojos, no se topara con los penetrantes de Rivaille y le haga perder las notas. Esa canción era de su madre.

La melodía era lenta y suave. Como un pequeño pájaro que volaba en el cielo sin detenerse. La brisa mecería sus alas tocándole con afecto. El pájaro agradecido por ese impulso seguiría volando y cantaría para el viento.

Eren subía y bajaba el arco con suavidad, cambiando el ritmo. Tenía silencios que le brindaban momentos únicos a la pieza. Eren comenzó a llorar, recordaba a su madre recogiendo margaritas un día de primavera cuando él estaba chico. ¿Por qué solo ella estaba con él?

El violín sonó triste, a Eren le llegó el calor del sol al rostro y sintió margaritas a su alrededor. Quería volver a su niñez, quería volver a su madre sin pensarlo. Abrazarla y decirle que la amaba. Que era todo para él.

Se imaginó un rio, lento y pausado, pero que seguía fluyendo sin importar el tiempo. El rio daría vida a muchas cosas a su paso y de él dependían millones de cosas. Así también se sentía. Todo pesaba, todo estaba sobre él. Pero el chico seguía adelante, como un rio, como un mar, como un océano.

El arco del violín le costaba detenerse. Estaba próxima la canción a terminar. Las lágrimas salieron con suavidad de su rostro sin tener que aferrarse a sus ojos.

Una vez más y antes del final, quería repetir la estrofa favorita. Escuchó la voz de su madre y sufrió a la soledad con la que vivía actualmente. Era duro vivir en ese departamento, encargarse de todo y tratar de no gastar mucho. Su economía debía durar lo que durara sus estudios en ese instituto. Solo tenía para eso y si perdía ese norte su vida sería un eterno vacío.

Eren terminó de tocar y vio el cielo azul. Estaba precioso y mágico. Como cada vez que tocaba su violín en las noches o en los días libres.

Tocar ese instrumento le hacía feliz. Le creaba un sentimiento único que nada en el mundo podía ofrecerle. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Con la fuerza con la que estaba vivo.

De repente recordó. Todo.

Rivaille le estaba viendo llorar. El joven sabía que el mayor estaba ahí y sintió muchísima vergüenza, así que tardó un poco en voltear mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Cuando giró, sus ojos se toparon con algo gigantesco.

Levi se había quedado estático en su asiento, mirando a Eren con mucha fuerza. Estaba asombrado como nunca más le vería.

Tenía sus ojos grises clavados en Eren y en su violín. Los ojos Grises del alma de Levi habían sido descubiertos por los verdes esmeralda de Eren

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron verdaderamente en ese momento por primera vez desde que se conocían


	3. Chapter 4

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Sonata de Tiempo esta inspirada en la música, no hay películas que pueda recomendarles. **

**Los ojos son el espejo del alma. Son el desnudo del corazón.**

**Se aproximan momentos fuertes para el joven Jaeger. **

**Les recuerdo: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Cuatro:

Partitura 4

Estrella Fugaz

-¡Mueve tus manos, Jaeger!- gritaba Levi sin piedad. Era la tercera lección de la semana siguiente y la tercera lección con Levi particularmente.

Aquello era horrible.

Rivaille se mostraba malhumorado, brutal y dictador. Y ese humor lo aplicaba sin piedad en los dedos de Eren y en las enseñanzas particulares.

Luego de que ambos ojos se encontraran:

Eren palideció. Esperaba la franca respuesta de Rivaille ante su interpretación con el violín. Sin embargo, el profesor no dijo nada. Salió del aula y trajo consigo dos botellas de agua. Mientras estaba ausente, Eren se sonrojó con mucha violencia ante su actuación. Había olvidado por completo que tocaba para Levi.

Pero, no era Levi particular. Cuando tocaba con ganas sentía su entorno ligero y difícil de descifrar. Lo que Jaeger no lograba comprender es porqué la presencia de Rivaille no lo perturbó en absoluto aún con su brutal presencia.

Por su parte, el profesor estaba pensativo. Eren tocaba con muchísima pasión el violín y evocaba sentimientos de toda clase. Tenía la mente confusa y le costaba pensar con claridad sobre el chico. Tomó agua y se dirigió de vuelta al salón.

La escuela estaba totalmente sola, ya que las clases habían terminado.

Levi sonrió internamente, el chico era una prueba a sus enseñanzas. Sacaría lo mejor de él en esas particulares que vendrían.

-Gracias- dijo Eren agradeciendo el agua mientras notaba como su cuerpo se hacia más pesado tanto como cansarlo. Suspiró luego del trago.

El silencio se hizo presente, así que ambos siguieron tomando para cortar conversación alguna. Desde su alma surgió un intenso deseo de escuchar la respuesta del profesor. Este, volvió sus ojos a los documentos para revisarlos. No le pidió que tocará nada más, lo despidió y así terminó aquel interesante acercamiento.

-¡Eren!¡ La nota cae!-gritó Levi, de nuevo en el tercer día. Su piano estaba muy ágil y a Jaeger le costaba seguir el ritmo.

-Señor, va muy rápido- dijo Eren siento un arrepentimiento en el acto.

El piano dejó se sonar mientras Levi se levantaba

-Jaeger, me molestas. Me molesta que no puedas seguirme- dijo Levi levantando una ceja. El chico tenía talento, pero el instructor sabía el punto débil de sus manos.

-Señor- comenzó Eren

-No me discutas, Jaeger. No hago esto porque me agrades, en absoluto me agradas. Pero mi trabajo es pulir solistas, y para su desgracia, los solistas tienen un acompañamiento suave.

Eren lo miró incrédulo, "acompáñamiento suave" era que el instructor toqué como si estuviera solo, ignorando por completo su violín, aplastando, atropellando, destruyendo.

Su pobre violín.

-No se detenga. Este violín brillará ante todo.- dijo Eren con seguridad, le dolían las manos, ya sus antiguos cayos se reemplazaban con unos nuevos.

Dolía, pero a su vez, Eren mejoraba.

Levi se sentó nuevamente, esta vez casi seguro que, en esta oportunidad, el chico lo lograría.

Juntos lo lograrían.

-Cuídate Eren- comentó el profesor antes de montarse en su carro, unas horas más tarde. Las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse bajo el cielo despejado de Alemania.

-Si- comentó Jaeger sonriendo con amabilidad. Si bien Rivaille era un maestro excesivamente duro, era muy bueno en su trabajo ya que hacia notar al joven violinista que si valía el esfuerzo y el esmero.

El chico comenzó el camino de vuelta a su casa, emocionado y entusiasmado. Tendría pronto un buen manejo del violín pero lo más importante para el ojos verde era el poder transmitir de forma correcta los sentimientos sobre la música.

Mentor y pupilo pensaron, por primera vez, que su trabajo en equipo era magnifico.

Luego de llegar a su casa y de un merecido baño nocturno, Eren colocó música para hacer la cena. Aunque amaba la interpretación clásica de la música, en algunas oportunidades escuchaba música movida, con preferencia de los 60 o 70. Esta oportunidad prefirió relajarse con algo de The Doors. El rico olor de papas horneadas con pollo inundó el lugar.

De alguna forma, estaba feliz de haber salido airoso de las reacciones de Rivaille. Comió con mucho gusto y suspiró ante la tarea de las clases regulares, nuevamente. Sin mucho reclamo, colocó los libros de historia para analizar los distintos tipos de cuerdas usadas en los violines y comenzó a escribir sin mucho animo.

A eso de media noche, Eren se percató que estaba dando lo mejor de él en las materias, quería salir muy bien. Debía admitir que su ego había crecido un poco pues había dejado sorprendido al profesor con su interpretación antes de los días de castigo. Sin ninguna reacción particularmente buena o mala.

Sonó su móvil, lo tomó sin ver el número.

-¡Hola! Es tarde para llamar, así que sea preciso para...

-Mocoso, si quieres que sea rápido, no interrumpas- dijo la fría voz de Rivaille del otro lado de la línea.

A Eren se le acabó al pequeña felicidad que tenía.

Levi Rivaille era un profesor de música severo. Muy severo. Tanto, que esos momentos pequeños de felicidad que el joven gozaba eran aplastados bajo la figura francesa de Rivaille.

Eren suspiró antes de continuar:

-Señor, no me diga así- dijo luego de un breve silencio.

-Eren, disculpa.- dijo Levi

La reacción que tuvo Jaeger ante la pronunciación de su nombre por teléfono fue la misma que tuvo cuando escuchó que Ludwig van Beethoven era sordo.

-¿Eren?- Escuchó nuevamente al teléfono

Jaeger sintió la piel de gallina ante el segundo llamado del profesor. El silencio se volvió crítico y se obligó a respirar.

-Sí señor, espero que me diga- dijo desorientado el chico.

\- Me disculpo formalmente contigo- escuchó Eren.

Rivaille le habla de forma informal. Rivaille le llamaba Eren. Rivaille se disculpaba

¿Una trampa?

-Tu canción… Es buena- concluyó Rivaille, como si respondiera la duda del joven.

El chico sonrió un poco. Eso ya lo sabía. Él mismo la compuso un poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Aunque su mentor tenía una mala observación ante el tema, logró cambiar su opinión. Estiró un poco las piernas y observó el techo.

-No se preocupe, profesor. Acepto sus disculpas, aunque llegó algo tarde. Estamos metidos en clases extras por ese tema musical. Y faltan dos sesiones.- dijo Eren acariciándose un poco el cabello

-No me hable con tanta informalidad, Jaeger- dijo Levi por el otro lado de la línea

-Lo siento, señor- dijo Eren automáticamente. Algo que le había enseñado Rivaille en estas lecciones particulares y en los pequeños momentos críticos que ambos vivían era a no retarle nunca más.

Pareció escuchar un "Ja" por teléfono. Pero, pudo haber sido su imaginación mas que la realidad.

-Te enseñaré a ser el mejor, Eren- dijo firmemente Rivaille- Descansa.

-Si. Buenas noches, Sr Rivaille.

El chico colgó la llamada y se dedicó a terminar sus deberes. Ahora podía respirar en paz. Levi le había dado el visto bueno a su canción.

Respeto. Admiración. Paciencia.

Esa noche, muchas cosas nacieron en el corazón de Eren por aquel mentor.

El día siguiente fue estricto, como siempre. El cuarto día, Levi pidió a Eren más clases particulares las cuales el chico acepto a pesar de lo estricto que podría ser. Aunque tenían un acuerdo, las clases de Rivaille sus clases seguían siendo duras.

Las lecciones particulares eran acordadas previo aviso ya que no eran las obligatorias que les había asignado Smith.

La segunda semana pasó y el mes de Noviembre se hizo presente sin que nadie notará el paso el tiempo. Todo fue analizando, ejercitando los dedos de los chicos, quienes poco a poco se habían acostumbrado a las rigurosas clases de Rivaille. Lo trataban con respeto y miedo paulatinamente.

Mikasa había dejado de gruñirle a Rivaille y le hacia los deberes sin protestar. Armin se esforzaba y estudiaba muy animado. Todos preferían estudiar dos horas después de clase sacando el día en el Eren tenia lecciones adicionales.

Reiner no tenía tiempo para bromas, Sasha para entretenerse ni mucho menos para divertirse. La verdad, ni siquiera había tiempo para retirarse de la clase de Rivaille como varios ya tenían pensado.

La disciplina de Levi lo era todo.

Una de las lecciones, Rivaille miraba a Eren con recelo y examinaba la postura con el violín.

-Es más cómodo si lo haces de esta forma- dijo Levi modificando la postura del chico.

\- Sí, señor- respondía apenas Eren mejorando la postura

Rivaille se enorgullecía un poco, Eren era un chico determinado y con una fortaleza única. El chico mejoraba poco a poco. Sus dedos se volvían más ágiles. Su postura más serenas y suaves. Pronto tocaría un buen solo de violín si se lo determinaba.

-Buenas- dijo Irvin entrando al salón, Rivaille chasqueó un poco y miró a Smith. Nunca le había gustado que intervinieran sus lecciones ya que lo desconcentraban – Eren, ¿cómo has estado?.

-Bien señor, poco a poco he mejorado.- dijo Eren sin mirar al rubio. El violín y la fría mirada de Levi lo tenían atado al temor de tareas adicionales.

-Me alegra. ¿Te gustaría tocar algo para ver tu avance?- comentó el americano clavando su mirada en Jaeger

-No molestes Smith, de verdad Eren necesita concentrarse- dijo Rivaille serio.

-Solo un poco, Levi. Voy se salida, así que sólo será alguna pieza vieja...

-Toca el Lago de los Cisnes, Eren y no dejes de tocar. - interrumpió Rivaille, cambiando de parecer de una forma abrupta, sorprendiendo tanto a Jaeger como a Smith. Estaba viendo algo en su celular y salió del aula.

Eren e Irvin se miraron desconcertados. Smith hizo una seña para que el ojos verdes comenzara a tocar, y se apoyó de la puerta. Desde ahí vería la silueta de su amargado amigo.

Rivaille salió del salón con violencia y caminó con velocidad hacia el balcón de la Escuela de Música, al final del pasillo del salón del ensayo, y llamó.

-¿Cómo esta Isabel?- Preguntó Levi, preocupado

-No tan bien. El idiota la golpeó con violencia- Respondió una voz masculina en el otro lado de la línea

-Tsch- chasqueó Levi.

Isabel era la hermana menor de Rivaille. La chica se había casado a los 18 con un imbécil holandés que se la había llevado lejos de Alemania y de Francia. Luego se descubrió que era algo menor a un psicópata, pero Isabel le amaba tanto como para esconderse de su familia. -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Isabel tenía mi número guardado como si fuera una emergencia- le dijo Farlan. Su otro hermano.

-Maldita sea- dijo Levi, furioso.

-Levi, quiero que te calmes. Yo ya estoy con ella y la están tratando...

-La cosa no es que la estén tratando, ¡el problema es que es la cuarta vez que Isabel esta en un hospital! Hasta cuando ella se ocultará de nosotros...

Silencio. Ambos hermanos por años han intentado contactar a esa hermana. Unos pocos mensajes, un "estoy bien". ¿Solucionaba todo?

-Esa mocosa lo protege...- dijo Farlan con rencor en su voz.

-El fin de semana me voy- dijo tajantemente Levi. Colgó la llamada y volvió a la sala de ensayo.

Efectivamente como Rivaille había sentido, no tenía ganas de enseñar. Pero como siempre, y como si el americano le leyera la mente, Eren se había ido y Smith lo esperaba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Irvin con preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Eren?- preguntó Rivaille observando el salón.

-He dado tu clase por vista. Le dije que la semana que viene habrá otra lección. Levi. ¿Qué pasó?- Insistió el rubio conociendo a su amigo.

-Isabel. Isabel está mal- dijo Levi recogiendo sus documentos. Irvin lo miró mas no le dijo nada. La familia adoptiva de Rivaille era de vital importancia para el músico.

-¿Qué pasará con las lecciones de Eren?- preguntó Smith viendo las intenciones de Rivaille de abandonar la escuela

-Ten dos clases a la semana con el. Te lo encargo hasta que vuelva- dijo Levi.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela. El instituto estaba desolado en ese atardecer, pocos estudiantes ya quedaban en el campus.

Cuando se montaron en el carro de Levi. Sonó su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rivaille

-Lo agarraron. No te imaginas el trato que le estoy dando.- comentó Farlan

Rivaille sonrió.

A partir del día siguiente, Irvin dictó las clases de Levi. No era un profesor tan severo y dejaba a los chicos divertirse un poco más. Las clases tenían tres recreos cada dos horas y los jóvenes comenzaban a disfrutar los resultados del duro entrenamiento que se sometían con Levi

Smith sonreía. Recordaba su juventud con alegría. Él tocaba la flauta dulce cuando tenía la edad de esos chicos. Antes de conocer a Louis, la que sería su veía a los jóvenes jugar con la música en sus recreos por la ventana del salón de Levi, se entristeció por su amigo.

Rivaille siempre estaba estudiando más de música, más de técnicas, más de teoremas y de solfeos. Era una persona casi obsesiva con el tema.

En parte, Irvin se sentía culpable de esos gustos de Rivaille. Cuando les brindó una oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida a través de la música, después de sacarlos de una pensión donde vivían los chicos.

Actualmente, Farlan Church dirigía y producía conciertos de mú Isabel Magnolia se había casado joven con un músico Holandés. Ese joven había trucado la carrera de la chica y había sido el peor esposo que habría podido encontrar.

Smith suspiró. Le había dado a Levi una nueva dedicación. Pero ahora era imposible sacarlo de su obstinación.

-Señor- dijo Eren luego el día de sus respectiva lección. Había tomado el violín de una forma que a Rivaille le hubiera alterado. Pero el rubio no se inmutó.

-Eren, ¿qué sabes de Levi?- le interrogó el rubio mirando a través de la ventana.

-El sr Rivaille es una persona muy responsable, señor- dijo Eren mirando a Irvin

-Eso ambos lo sabemos, Eren. No necesitas más de medio semestre para saber eso.- dijo Smith como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es rudo, disciplinado y con una mente retorcida- dijo Eren guardando el violín pues su hora había terminado- Pero, el profesor Rivaille esconde una gran personalidad detrás de su fría mirada. He mejorado mucho con mi violín gracias a él. Se esmera en sacar lo mejor de mí por alguna extraña razón.

Irvin sonrío ya que descubrió que Levi se reconocía a él mismo en ese joven músico. La determinación para aprender a tocar, para luego perfeccionarse fue abrumadora. Pronto orquestas nacionales estuvieron detrás de su pista y poco a poco creció. Smith siempre supo que Levi trabajaba para él porque era su amigo.

-Levi es un figura pública importante- mencionó el rubio a Eren

-Pero aun así, se esmera en un chico como yo. Eso es admirable- dijo el chico guardando apuntes en su mochila. El comentario sorprendió un poco al capitán. A pesar de que el joven Jaeger le recordaba a Rivaille como era en su juventud, este parecía un poco más humilde a lo que a su condición se refiere.

-Me alegra que se esmere contigo, Eren- dijo sonriendo el rubio. –Me gustaría que conocieras a Hanji Zoe.

-La conozco señor.- Dijo Eren restándole importancia al comentario- La señorita Zoe le da solfeo a algunos de mis compañeros quienes me dieron referencia de la clase de Rivaille

-Hablando de eso- dijo Smith- ¿Por qué no huiste también de Levi?

-Porque jamás juzgo nada por su primera imagen y porque desde pequeño asumo retos bastante grandes. Disculpe señor, vamos- dijo Eren dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Irvin admitió que Eren era mucho más maduro que Rivaille a esa edad.

Ese día una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo Alemán, y a su vez por el cielo Holandés. En Alemania, un joven ojos verdes deseaba con lograr ser el mejor violinista de la Escuela Superior de Música Franz Liszt Weimar. Sus felices ojos verdes admiraban intensamente el cielo y evocaban la mirada severa de su instructor.

Por su parte, la misma estrella en Holanda presenciaba las lágrimas y los dolorosos gritos de dos hermanos que cuya vida había sido cruel. Desde su nacimiento no fueron más que esclavos de los más fuertes.

Impotentes, inservibles, inútiles. Nada podrían hacer.

Tenían el alama quebrada, en tantos trozos que nunca podrán armarse de nuevo.

En una funeraria,debido a la muerte de Isabel, aumentaban la cantidad de regalos hacia Farlan o Levi, pero faltaban personas.

Solo estaban ellos dos.

Levi deseo la muerte para el exposo de Isabel. Una muerte atroz, planeaba bajo su nueva y ennegrecida alma. Un accidente o tal vez, un asalto.

La estrella cumplió uno de los dos deseos.

El deseo de Rivaille.


	4. Chapter 5

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**La confianza, respeto y admiración son los primeros pasos para el afecto. Por tanto,ni Eren ni Rivaille pueden enamorarse tan fácilmente. **

**Hasta ahora, he trabajado en esos tres elementos. Lo que sigue no hay necesidad de explicarlo. **

**Las primeras cuatro partituras son la apertura en Re mayor para un concierto de sentimientos. **

**Queridos lectores, déjense llevar por el ritmo de la melodía para que puedan disfrutar de la historia. **

**Les recuerdo: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama.**

**Géneros: El que lector le coloque. Yo lo clasifico Romance.**

**Es Levi x Eren.**

**Esta historia actualiza los domingos.**

**Los comentarios abajo. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 5

Preludio al amor en Fa mayor.

Aquella noche era terriblemente fría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observando el gran ventanal de su departamento, la ciudad se veía lejana y abstraída de la realidad. Los ojos grises de Rivaille se llenaron de frustración ¿Acaso nadie sentía el dolor que su alma concebía?

Estaba envuelto con unas cobijas azules y su pijama negra. Levi suspiró, su nueva rutina consistía en bañarse, colocarse otro pijama y volver al ventanal.

Ya no tocaba, ya no analizaba con obsesión y menudencia notas musicales; y aún menos planteaba teorías para mejorarlas. Su talento de arreglista sufría un bloqueo mental bastante fuerte.

Mary llegaba muy preocupada por el joven músico, cocinaba, limpiaba todo con esmero sin esperar respuestas y objeciones del Levi. Luego silenciosamente tomaba las llaves, y se retiraba.

Es poco lo que se le puede decir a una persona que ha perdido a un familiar.

Artemis solo ronroneaba por ahí, y era victima de la envidia de su dueño. Esa gata era tan feliz. Sin razón. Sin cariño.

Ese día en particular, Levi se sentía de muy mal humor por alguna razón desconocida. El tiempo había pasado lento y calmado, como un pequeño riachuelo en proceso de crecimiento.

En conclusión, era horrible.

Sea la casualidad, el momento, el lugar o simplemente que todo confabuló en su contra cuando el timbre sonó. Levi no contestó. Solo esperó que aquel que tocara el timbre con tanto ímpetu se fuera.

Pero el ímpetu en que se fuera nunca llegó, sino que el fastidio de Levi iba aumentando de forma absurda.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar. Diez minutos, Viente… ¿Qué tan terca debía ser la persona que tocaba la puerta con tal pasión? Con el ceño bastante fruncido, Levi se incorporó del sofá, aun envuelto en sus sabanas azules y preparó una mirada exasperada para aquel que tocara de forma tan brutal en la puerta de su casa.

-Enanin- dijo Hanji Zoe, iluminando su rostro lleno amabilidad. Levi la observó con detenimiento y con molestia: Su amiga tenía puesto un conjunto gris satinado, una caja blanca, una bolsa de regalo y una botella de vino. Vino que le gustaba a el pelinegro

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Levi ignorando todos aquellos detalles. Se recostó un poco de la puerta para observar a Hanji con el rostro lleno de interrogantes.

-Pasar el rato, claro está. ¿Verdad Irvin?- dijo la chica mirando a su derecha. Levi siguió la instrucción mirando por el pasillo y se encontró con el rubio director y su mejor amigo, Mike; con Petra y con Auruo. Todos instructores.

Aun cuando intentó cerrar la puerta con firmeza, entre Hanji y Mike evitaron que Rivaille se encerrará nuevamente en su departamento. A final del jaleo, el pelinegro se resignó a dejarlos pasar.

El primer dato curioso que observó Levi es que todos usaban abrigos de lana.

El segundo dato curioso, fue que todos traían algo para comer y una bolsa de regalo.

-A ver- dijo una vez todo ingresaron a su departamento. Levi cruzó los brazos y los miró a todos - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué tantas cosas para comer? ¿Por qué Hanji no me dice que está utilizando uno de mis vasos?

La instructora sonrió.

-Muchas preguntas Levi. Y yo tengo hambre. – comentó la chicha ajustándose los lentes, ignorando todas las preguntas y haciendo que sus compañeros se movieran en pro de la mesa del comedor de Rivaille.

-Vamos-dijo Irvin colocándole la mano en el hombro a Rivaille. El peli negro accedió silencioso.

"Irvin siempre hace lo que el da la gana"

La sabana azul que el músico cargaba fue a parar en la ropa sucia. El profesor volvió para descubrir que pretendían aquellos que se llamaban "Amigos".

Los instructores comieron con ánimo, bebieron, festejaron, cantaron karaoke iniciado por Hanji y silenciado por Levi. A decir verdad, al peligreno le agradaba la compañía de todos ellos. Y les agradecía en el fondo de su corazón.

-Y... ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó Irvin observando a través del ventanal de la sala de Rivaille.

-Algún día me pasará- dijo Levi sin importancia dirigiendo su mirada a la ciudad. Estaba algo oscura a lo acostumbrado y había… ¿Nieve?

-El señor Braun ha mejorado, ese carácter ya está casi dominado, por su parte, Historia aún debe confiar más en sí misma.- comentó Irvin

-No te extrañan, enano- dijo Hanji de la nada abrasando a Rivaille por la espalda.

-Tampoco a ti, cuatro ojos- dijo Levi

-¿Quiere pelea, mucamo?-preguntó Hanji sonriendo

-Perderás cuanto empecemos, rara- respondió Rivaille

Irvin se limitaba a verlos.

-Amargado- dijo Hanji

-Loca- respondía Levi

-Obsesivo- le decía de nuevo Hanji. Mantenía esa sonrisa tan de ella, que sabiéndolo amargaba la fría personalidad de Levi.

Rivaille ignoró el comentario y caminó hacia el centro de la sala, donde Auruo y Petra conversaban mientras que Mike observaba con detenimiento. Aunque este último era bastante silencioso, se decía que podía conversar con el alma de las personas a través de su flauta dulce.

-Ahora- dijo Levi mirándolos a todos con el aura asesina característica del profesor-¿Qué hacen aquí?

La respuesta general fue una silenciosa mirada para Irvin, quien bastante tranquilo señaló a Mike que trajera "aquello".

El silencioso músico se levantó, salió del departamento y regresó con una caja beige mediana, colocó todo cerca de una toma corriente y sacó un maravilloso árbol de navidad.

El pino mediano parecía saludar a Rivaille, quien no se creía todo aquello.

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado?

-Es fibra óptica- dijo Mike retirándose al encender el árbol.

El pequeño amigo giraba alegremente, los colores iluminaban el departamento de Rivaille maravillando a todos los que estaban dentro. Era una expresión de colores maravillosa, entre rosas y morados, amarillos y naranjas, verde y azul.

Todos estaban en silencio, nuevamente. El silencio era una herramienta vital para poder relacionarse con Levi, que siempre le había incomodado el ruido.

-Es navidad.- Dijo Hanji acercándose a Rivaille.

-Solo quiere decir. Mi cumpleaños- dijo Levi quedando petrificado.

La muerte de su hermana era algo que sentía que sucedió ayer. La verdad los meses pasaron y el pelinegro estaba abstraído.

Rivaille se miró al espejo. Estaba extremadamente pálido, delgado, con ojeras bajo los ojos.

El silencio. Siempre reinante en la casa.

-Ahora. ¡Las bolsas!- exclamo Hanji, claramente incómoda ante tanta ausencia de sonido.

Eran regalos para Rivaille. Hanji obsequió un reloj plateado, Irvin una chaqueta espléndida color verde oscuro, Mike ya le había dado el árbol, Petra un maletín nuevo y Auruo, dos botellas de vino.

-Gracias- dijo Levi colocando los regalos sobre el sofá. En verdad estaba agradecido con todos ellos.

Pero, aunque estaba contento, no lograba sonreir.

-Tu cara se arrugará pronto, viejo- dijo Hanji iniciando nuevamente el Karaoke

-Cállate- dijo Rivaille, dejándola cantar con los demás. Se sentó a observarlos desde el sofá. De vez en cuando, observaba los regalos.

"He dejado de sufrir. Levi" Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Isabel.

Era hora de seguir. Al menos, aceptarlo y seguir.

La vida del ser humano está llena de antagonismos. Para reconocer el bien, debes hacer mal. Para ser una gran persona, debes haber caído muchas veces. Para vivir, debes haber muerto.

La noche pasó con estos pensamientos vagos en la mente del Instructor. Bebía mucho vino, se alegraba y se entristecía. Pensaba en Isabel, se deprimía o se alegraba.

¿Cómo podía el mundo sonreír tanto?

-¿Por qué sonríen?- preguntó Levi a Irvin.

-Porque estamos vivos y juntos. Ahora.

Aquella respuesta abrió los ojos de Rivaille. Muchos creían que era un monstruo obsesionado con la música o la limpieza y el orden. Pero Levi era humano. Era jodidamente humano.

Rivaille se amargó. Esta vez hasta que todos se fueron. Una vez cantado cumpleaños y comido torta.

-Gracias por no corrernos de tu casa- dijo Irvin siendo el último en salir del departamento de Rivaille.

-Gracias- cortó Levi. Con claras intenciones de cerrar la puerta.

-Dos cosas- dijo Irvin antes de irse. – ¿Cuándo le dará la oportunidad a Petra?

El tema nuevamente. Rivaille sabía que Petra sentía cosas por él, pero el instructor estaba incapacitado de querer.

-No la haré feliz. Ni a ella ni a nadie ¿Algo más?- comentó fríamente.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- preguntó Irvin

-No.- contestó Rivaille. Honestamente no había amado a nadie, pero si se había divertido mucho.

-Ten- dijo Irvin dándole el CD a Levi. –Esto es Eren. El chico me pidió traértelo.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. No había visto al mocoso en meses, escuchar su nombre nuevamente era complemente fuera de lugar.

-Gracias nuevamente- dijo Irvin saliendo del departamento. Dejando nuevamente a Rivaille en su soledad.

Levi caminó con pesar hasta la sala. Observó el reloj y marcaba 3:15 am. Era tarde.

Prendió el arbolito de Mike nuevamente, para evitar limpiar todo a esa hora. Rivaille estaba algo tomado y cansado. Revisó su celular para encontrarse con tres mensajes de texto. Colocó el cd de Eren para escucharle con atención.

El primero, un Ackerman molesto que le mandaba felicitaciones

El segundo, un mensaje de propuesta de trabajo.

Basura y spam, respectivamente, como solía decir Rivaille.

Cuando la apertura 35 de Pyort Ilyich Tchaikovsky para violín empezó a sonar, Levi estaba acostado en el suelo de su casa. Mirando las luces del arbolito. La pasión de Eren al violín estaba plasmada en aquella canción. ¡Cuánto había mejorado el chico!

Rivaille sentía que Eren estaba ahí, con él. Tocando una gloriosa apertura de Tchaikovsky como un profesional. Pero lo que más le importaba a Levi, era los mensajes que podía transmitir.

Algo parecido a "Mírame"…

Cuando Eren terminó de escribir un mensaje, gritó feliz navidad con la familia de Mikasa, con ella, con Armin, con Jean y Marco, Con Historia e Ymir. Con Sasha y Connie.

Pasaron una noche estupenda, llena de regalos y risas.

-¿Está todo bien, Eren?- preguntó Mikasa, notando al chico bastante lejano

-¿Eh?, ¡Si claro!- dijo Eren volviendo a la fiesta.

Eren tenía la sensación de ser observado.

Rivaille observaba las luces. Sentía a Eren en lo profundó de su alma. ¿Cómo el chico había llegado tan intensamente a sus pensamientos?

Aún con la música, Levi leyó el tercer mensaje.

Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille no lograba recordar cuando le había dado su número, que fue el primer día de lecciones. Aun así no se molestó por recibir el saludo de aquel a quien llamaba con la mente. Pudo decirse que se entusiasmó con el mensaje

"Señor. Feliz navidad y, permítame, cumpleaños. He estado pensando mucho en usted. ¿Todo bien? Desapareció del instituto sin decirnos nada. El profesor Irvin nos prohibió escribirle, pero aun así, he roto su orden el día de hoy.

Levi miró e teléfono. Quería responder sin quedar como un idiota.

"Jaeger. Feliz navidad y gracias. Estoy escuchando su avance mientras no estuve y puedo decir que ha mejorado. Todo está bien. Pronto estaré de vuelta."

Eren leyó el mensaje y sonrió. O mejor dicho, se sorprendió sonriendo.

"Señor. Pase usted bien estas fiestas. Ha hecho falta en la escuela. Y en lo personal, a mi también"

-Que le hago falta- comentó Levi. Dejando a un lado el teléfono.

Sea el vino, las luces, la navidad, la soledad o el apasionado violín de Eren que Rivaille rió. Rió hasta el cansancio. Rió de felicidad. Rió como si fuera el fin del mundo él era único sobreviviente. Rió con desesperación. Rió con Alegría y tristeza. Rió por la vida y por la muerte. Rió por sus amigos. Rió Por él mismo. Rió por su dolor.

Rió porque estaba enamorado.

Se detuvo.

¿Estaba enamorado?

En la mente de Rivaille la sonrisa y los ojos de Eren se dibujaron.

Eren Jaeger.


	5. Chapter 5-1

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Esperé esta semana ansiosa. Ya es hora que estos dos se vayan sincerando con lo que sienten. **

**Enamorase es así, un juego. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

Partitura 5-1

Amabilidad

Levi volvió al instituto después de año nuevo.

-Lista. -Dijo sin mirar al salón o alguno de los presentes. Comenzó a decir todos los nombres sin detenerse. Siete personas.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Historia e Ymir.

-¿Señorita Reiss. Puede explicarme que ha pasado?- preguntó Levi mirando a Historia sin expresión

-Los demás integrantes se fueron con el señor Smith, profesor- dijo la chica con timidez.

Rivaille masajeó su frente, dejar a los chicos había arruinado medio año de esfuerzo. "Tiempo mal gastado pero bien pagado". Había escuchado de otras clases que sus alumnos tocaban en los recreos, se divertían sin control. Sin hacer caso a la partitura o al metrónomo.

Especialmente Eren, quien parecía el flautista de Hamelin ya que incitaba a la mayoría a tocar siguiendo su ritmo. Y todos bailaban y reían de forma despreocupada con el violín del ojiverde con algún tono de "Ya no hay Lobo Feroz".

El Mocoso. Rivaille lo miró furioso en ese momento, otorgándole todo el peso de la fuga, porque primera vez en la historia sentía que su dura disciplina había quedado en ridículo. Miró a Jaeger con sus perfilados ojos y aceptó su nueva clase. Impartiría nuevamente el terror, no tenía apuro en aquello.

Por su parte, en la ausencia del amargado profesor. Los chicos habían explorado a sus compañeros un poco más allá de clases dictatoriales: Paseaban y construían nuevos recuerdos juntos, construían nuevas relaciones.

Annie había confesado sus sentimientos a Armin y salieron un par de veces. Al parecer no había funcionado. Jean había rechazado a Marco respetando el lazo de amistad que los unían. Ymir seguía a Historia a cualquier lado que al chica fuese.

A Eren no le gustaba nadie. Mikasa moría por él lentamente desde hace mucho y jamás le había confesado su amor. Sasha solo sentía amor por la comida y Connie la vigilaba de cerca.

Aunque estuvieran un la flor de su juventud y el amor se atravesó en muchas partes, también se atravesaron los finales.

Sin Rivaille, la escuela parecía una escuela muy normal y carente de retos.

Eren empezaba a acostumbrarse a este nuevo estudio. Leía de forma ocasional y salía muchísimo con sus amigos.

Como a él le habían asignado sesiones con Levi, las cuales el profesor cumplió pero pidió más que no pudo seguir. Se había adaptado a los retos y al estilo de enseñanza del pelinegro, pero sin él, Eren era un chico más de la escuela.

Irvin era muy permisivo con los estudiantes en general.

Irvin formaba orquestas unidas.

Irvin no formaba lo que formaba Levi.

Las sesiones con Jaeger eran diversión, música sin partituras, sin importar mucho la postura o sin silencios respectivos.

Era música sin teoría.

Era tan curioso como las personalidades de Levi e Irvin chocaban incluso en su trabajo, pero juntas eran realmente formidables porque siempre llegaba a un punto donde había equilibrio y armonía entre ambos.

Pero ese no era el caso.

En alguna sesión con Irvin, Eren solo tocaba la música que se sabía sin aprender nada nuevo.

Las noches de Karaoke, de cine, de comida, se hicieron normales para los jóvenes músicos.

-Todo es tan feliz sin el ogro enano cerca- comentaba Jean, bastante alegre de la ausencia del profesor.

-Te apoyo- dijo Mikasa, no por flojear como Jean, sino porque Rivaille le caía pesadísimo. Trataba de forma muy confiada a Eren y siempre estaba reprendiéndolo o asignándole tareas de más

-Es mi culpa, Mikasa. Jamás debí pelear con él al principio del semestre.

-¿Y nunca se acaban esas clases particulares?-Preguntó Connie comiendo

-Con Irvin todo es más divertido

Todos reían. Pero Eren si sentía un vacío. El director los había comprometido a no molestar a Rivaille pero... ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de querer hablar con Rivaille?

Eren suspiró.

La semana siguiente de la ida de Levi, presentaron las violentas pruebas semestrales. Los de la clase de Rivaille aprobaron todo lo que le presentaron y fue gracias a sus lecciones. Pero nadie le dio su mérito sino que se alegraron de que ellos pudieran pasar.

Comenzaron unas pequeñas vacaciones para todos. Eso excluía el castigo de Eren que si era llamado debía ir. El joven estuvo de acuerdo ya que le gustaba la idea de tocar en sus tiempos libres.

Siguieron las cosas con felicidad y tranquilidad para todos. Feliz Navidad. El año nuevo. Y luego, las clases de Levi, otra vez.

-Mocoso- lo recibió la fría expresión de Rivaille

Eren bajó su estado de ánimo tan rápidamente que pensó desmayarse frente al profesor. Levi había vuelto. Había vuelto la severidad y la rigurosidad. Pero había algo diferente en el profesor.

Y aunque le había visto esa mañana, Rivaille estaba distinto. Sus ojos, muchos más oscuros, su tez más pálida. Eren domó sus impulsos de querer abrazarlo por dos razones: la primera, que le profesor lo viera como un enfermo aberrado y lo golpeara y la segunda, que siempre se había regañado por sentir lástima de otra persona.

Rivaille necesitaba ser querido. Ser amado.

¿Amado?

Eren entró en silencio. Se sentó en el primer asiento que sus ojos pudieron encontrar, uno en la esquina más o menos cerca del escritorio de Levi.

Cuando se hubo sentado, miró a su profesor que buscaba algún documento en el maletín.

Aún Eren no entendía cómo Rivaille podía verse tan bien haciendo cosas tan pequeñas.

-Señor…

-Silencio.-cortó el pelinegro mientras seguía buscando. Cuando se alzó con una pequeña libreta, sus ojos brillaron triunfantes.

-Señor. ¿Quiere que toque para usted?- preguntó Eren esperanzado.

-No Eren. Tienes prohibido tocar música para mí de ahora en adelante. – dijo sin importancia el instructor, ojeando el cuaderno.

"¿Qué?"

Era absurda aquella petición, el joven Jaeger no podía creer aquello!, simplemente, estaban en la mejor academia de estudios superiores de música y el mejor de los profesores le había prohibido tocar música para él. Eren bufó y se dispuso a sacar cuadernos de notas. La vida con Irvin había sido demasiado buena para ser para siempre.

-¿Practicaste tus lecciones mientras estuve ausente, Eren?- preguntó Rivaille sin ver al chico.

-Si señor- mintió Eren.

-Muéstrame, postura de Adagio en Fa menor- La severidad de la voz de Rivaille fue implacable. El chicho se levantó con cautela y esperó.

Eren preparó su postura. Estar de pie o sentado era irrelevante, pero las manos eran vitales.

Rivaille se acercó y empezó a observar las manos de Eren. El chico se incomodó, pero supo respirar con calma.

-Por esto, no quiero que toques música para mí, he perdido mi tiempo enseñándote algo que no has practicado.- dijo Rivaille al final

Era cierto. Eren notó si intentará algunos acordes complejos, sus notas fallarían.

-Puedo practicar nuevamente…

-Puedes hacerlo, pero el tiempo que has invertido se perdió- dijo Rivaille saliendo del salón dejando a Eren solo y perplejo.

Por su cuenta, Rivaille caminó a la oficina de Smith, abrió las puertas sin permiso y entró.

-Irvin. Eren está peor que como lo dejé.

-Está perfecto.

\- Coloca mal las manos.

-El chico está bien, Levi. Toca casi perfecto

-Eso no basta para mí

Ambos se vieron por primera vez, ya que Irvin alzó la vista.

-Los chicos deben relajarse cuando tocan música, si no, ¿cómo podrían sorprender al público?- argumentó Irvin

-Al público se sorprende cuando tocas algo hermoso que has practicado, no con movimientos locos al azar. – dijo Levi serio.

-Que yo recuerde, mis movimientos "locos al azar" fueron los que gustaron el día que nos conocimos.- dijo Irvin, como carta de triunfo.

Rivaille guardó silencio. Esos feos acordes de hace ya muchos años lo había traído al mundo de la música.

-Yo no dañé a tu estudiante, él toca casi perfecto- sentenció Irvin- y sería bueno que tocaras la puerta antes de pasar.

Rivaille se acercó, una vez más.

-Irvin. Casi. Casi perfecto no es perfecto. Ahora ha dañado su postura y sus manos parecen incomodas tocando un víolin.

-Seguro fueron los nervios.

Rivaille golpeó a la mesa y vio a Irvin con furia.

-Te lo dejo encargado debido a mi emergencia y ¿Qué me consigo?- empezó a alzar la vos- ¡Dime, que consigo!- gritó de una vez

-Te digo que Eren está muy bien…

-¡No lo está!- gritaba Rivaille- ¡Irvin! ¡Te lo confío un tiempo mientras atiendo un asunto y se daña! ¡Mi hermana murió, Irvin! ¡Yo no estaba de vacaciones ni nada similar!

El viento calmó los ánimos. La inteligencia de Irvin le enseñaba a esperar que Levi se calmara puesto que el pelinegro reflexionaba muy rápido.

-Me voy- dijo finalmente.

Cuando cerró la puerta. El silencioso instituto suavizó a Rivaille. Lo que acababa de pasar eran esos coletazos de sufrimiento, no tenía sentido seguirse martillando de tal forma.

Una suave melodía inundó el lugar. Rivaille lograba reconocerla: El vals 34 de Chopin. Era una melodía con fuerza, con magia. Y era de Eren.

Pensando en mil y un cosas horribles sobre su hermana, Levi llegó al salón.

Rivaille escuchaba perplejo la canción. Recuerdos, recuerdos…

La muerte reciente de su hermana y de toda su soledad cuando lo supo. Fue un momento desgarrador.

Aquello era el infierno.

Eren apenas se desplazaba por la sala. El arco suave se movía al compás de sus dedos, imaginó al mar a su alrededor y escuchaba a lo lejos las olas con su suave va y viene. El chico tenía muchísimo tiempo sin sentir la arena en sus pies. Siempre le había gustado el agua y sobre todo la del mar que, aunque salada otorgaba muchísima más vida que cualquier otro entorno en la tierra. Además, imaginó risas. Gente disfrutando de con su familia los placeres pequeños de la vida. El no imaginaba a su madre, sino a su entorno feliz. Sus amigos y su bella música. Luego de eso, definitivamente adoptaría un perro o un gato. Una mascota le daría momentos increíbles.

Del otro lado del muro, Rivaille había caído sentado apoyado en la pared. La melodía había cambiado sutilmente y ahora estaba en su parte clímax. Levi lloraba por su miserable vida, por haber conocido la música y por amarla tanto. Lloraba por su querida hermana y porque Eren había dañado su postura.

Y aun así tocaba con ese nivel.

Tapó su boca para que el joven músico no lo escuchara llorando. Las lágrimas empañaban su vista y agradeció estar en periodo vacacional. Ningún alumno jamás le vería como estaba en ese momento.

Eren continuaba, ahora daba pequeños giros con gracia y sonreía. Evocaba la vida en sí misma. Deseaba amar a alguien con mucha fuerza y darle todo. Ya no sabía para que o quien tocaba y así sería siempre.

La canción duró un poco más de ocho minutos. Eren ágilmente movía sus dedos para su invisible público y Rivaille apretaba sus puños con dolor. Los sentimientos de estos dos hombres eran muy opuestos. ¿Jamás podrían compartir nada en ese mundo tan cruel?

Eren dio a las últimas notas especial esmero. Ya había vuelto de aquellas ilusiones magnificas que la música le daba y estaba finalizando su apertura.

Terminó, por fin, el sufrimiento de Rivaille, este se puso de pie.

Abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, esa imagen Eren jamás volvería a verla de esa forma.

-¡Te prohibí tocar música Jaeger!- gritó enfadado Rivaille entrando apresuradamente a la sala acercándose de forma amenazante al chico

-Lo siento señor, no sabía que estaba en el pasillo

-¡No mientras!- gritó aún más enfadado Rivaille tomándolo por la camisa colocando su cara muy cerca- ¡Te prohibí tocar música!

Lo siento señor. Pensaba Eren una y otra vez. Estaba muy asustado y del impulso cerró los ojos.

Levi lo miró con detenimiento y sintió el corazón acelerado del chico. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Era una presa encontrada. Rivaille lo miró con desprecio. Odiaba a la gente débil.

-No te quiero volver a ver la cara hasta mañana. Mañana es la última puta vez que nos vemos como lecciones especiales- dijo Rivaille soltando poco a poco a Eren. El chico recogió sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada más. El ojiverde tenía el corazón desbocado y se maldecía con molestia.

¿Por qué debía ser bueno con Levi? ¿Todo lo que hacía estaba mal?

Eren había escuchado lo de la muerte de su hermana mas no había dicho nada.

Eren había sido amable con Rivaille. Y éste solo podía gritarle.

Levi era una persona sin alma. La había perdido en algún momento de su vida.

El profesor se acercó a la mesa y vio correr al joven Jaeger como un ratón asustado a través del patio.

¿Así quería tenerlo? ¿Con miedo?

El pelinegro no quería. Eren soportó mucho de él sin necesidad de reprochar. Sabía lo fuerte que era.

El silencio inundó el corazón de Rivaille. Pero algo más lo llenó de repente. Una extraña felicidad entró de repente en Levi. Comenzó a reír. A reír mucho recordando los ojos cerrados de Eren, su miedo, sus ojos cerrados con terror y la forma en la que abrazaba el violín.

Rivaille Observó el cielo. Quería observarlo para siempre.

Por su parte, Eren estaba furioso al salir a la calle. El miedo inicial se había ido y ahora quedaba restos de molestia.

Pero no podría molestarse con Levi, le recordaba a una pantera herida. Eren pensó mucho en Rivaille. Tal vez demasiado.

Ese día, el destino giró. Eren pasó el día y los que siguieron pensando en Rivaille. Levi pasó el día y los que siguieron pensando en Eren.

Esas cosas que tiene el amor de irse metiendo en las personas y cuando se dan cuenta ya es tarde…

Tanto Levi como Eren miraron ese día el cielo. ¿Acaso, el cielo fue tan azul todo el tiempo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**¿Como reaccionas la primera vez que te enamoras? **

**En eso se basa el siguiente capítulo. **

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

Partitura Seis

Sonata del tiempo

Eren llegó o muy asustado o muy molesto a su casa. Aún no lograba describir correctamente lo que sentía en ese momento por Rivaille. Pero en efecto sentía algo. Se sentó en el suelo calmando su corazón y aunque no habría más lecciones particulares, el día siguiente iba a ser horrible.

Y aparte sábado. Genial.

El mensaje llegó:

"Mañana a las 9 en el salón del piano. Rivaille"

Iba a morir. Levi lo iba a matar y acababa de darle el ultimátum. Con un ligero temblor, dejó a un lado el celular. Observó detenidamente su casa y cuestionó si aquella era la última vez que podría verla de esa forma.

Nervioso como estaba, trató de llamar a Mikasa, pero recapacitó. Si la chica se enteraba de lo sucedido con el profesor, definitivamente sería un duelo.

Eren debía pasar por todo aquello solo.

Decidió tomar un baño de agua tibia y de repente se calmó. Era su culpa por desobedecer al mayor. Le había prohibido tocar música y aun así lo hizo; Eren creyó ciegamente que la hermana de Rivaille merecía un pequeño honor luego de fallecer.

Morir para Eren es un honor enorme.

Esa noche durmió intranquilo. Escuchaba la voz de Rivaille gritándole con sus ojos totalmente fríos. Soñó con que el mayor estaba sentado frente a un gran mar tranquilo con cara apacible para luego convertirse en algo tenebroso.

En aquel sueño, o pesadilla para decirlo correctamente, Rivaille golpeaba con brutalidad a Eren y cortaba con un pequeño cuchillo partes del menor. El pelinegro parecía disfrutar de aquel dolor ya que cada vez su velocidad de corte era mayor.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando logró despertar,porque era de día. Se vistió de mala gana con jean grises, una camisa vino tinto con bordes blancos, un par de tenis color negro.

Tomó el un desayuno algo apurado, pues quedaba quince minutos para llegar al instituto y con su emoción, tardaría al menos 20.

Caminó con pesar hacía el instituto, ya que lo peor de ir a ese lugar , era ir un día sábado y sumándole todo el sueño que tenía por las pesadillas Eren solo se sometería a los golpes del mayor sin inmutarse. Concluyó que ya no importaría mucho la tortura que le colocara el profesor ese día.

Observó el cielo, con aquello que ayer percibió de los colores. ¿Habría estado mal? ¿Podría ser un fallo de visión o tal vez una percepción errónea del momento?

No. El cielo estaba precioso y estaba de un intenso azul celeste. Y de alguna forma, el vuelo de los pajaros le parecía la cosa más maravillosa del planeta. Volaban con libertad, sin asustarse por la altura y dominando el elemento. El chico suspiró un poco sin darse cuenta, en verdad deseaba tocar el violín así alguna vez y poder llegar las personas.

Los ojos del chico sonrieron de repente, se veía a él mismo como uno de esos pájaros volando sin detenerse cuando de repente un tiro lastimaba una de sus alas. El pelinegro instructor lo había derribado.

A pesar de esto, el joven estaba determinado a no dejarse cazar.

Al menos después de ese día.

Con eso a favor, se relajó un poco y al rato estaba con su personalidad normal. Pero, al abrir las puertas del instituto y haber sido informado que Rivaille había llegado materializó las pesadillas del día anterior.

En silencio se dedicó a buscar la mazmorra donde sería brutalmente apaleado.

El salón de piano donde Levi estaba no se usaba nunca, debido a la ubicación: Estaba cerca de la dirección y casi todos los alumnos escucharían lo que ahí se tocase. El que lo usara, debía ser extremadamente valiente o Rivaille.

El espacio era un pequeño semicírculo con algunos asientos de apreciación y el magnífico piano blanco esperaba la valentía de algún músico en el centro del espacio. Habia una ventana que daba directamente al patio central y se podía apreciar todo lo que pasara.

Si Rivaille hubiera sido aún más macabro, hubiera hecho alguna treta en ese momento. Ya que la ventana, abierta de par en par con unas suaves cortinas beige invitaban a una espeluznante escena de terror.

Eren no sabía cuándo entró pero Levi había limpiado cada centímetro del lugar y lo había estado esperando con firmeza estoica en el segundo puesto del salón.

El ojos verdes decidió irse por el camino largo y correcto. En otros tiempos, hubiera entrado por aquella ventana pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Buenos días, Profesor Rivaille- dijo Eren con suavidad.

-Buenos días, Eren- dijo fríamente el profesor que estaba sentado en el primer asiento de apreciación. Se levantó mostrando unos pantalones elegantes y un suéter hasta el cuello color verde. El sobre todo lo había arrojado en otro pupitre

Eren se fijó lo bien vestido que estaba y le dio muy mala espina. Rivaille se veía apuesto incluso para otro chico.

-¿Puedes correr las cortinas?- pidió Levi con firmeza, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo y caminando lentamente hacía el piano.

Eren obedeció la orden recordando lo sucedido el día anterior y esperó nuevamente otra instrucción. El hermoso salón cobró vida mágicamente con los rayos de luz y el efecto de las cortinas. Además, de algún lugar llegaba un delicioso aroma de manzanilla.

-Está prohibido que hagas música, Eren- Le recordó el mayor, en vez de ir al piano, como el chico tenía pensado, fue en dirección a su sobre todo negro. Debajo saco algún objeto y dio la vuelta.

-No desayunaste. Tienes pinta que no dormiste bien- dijo Levi indiferente mientras le arrojaba un jugo a su estudiante para verlo totalmente desconcertado.

-Gracias. Y si, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿Para qué el jugo?- dijo Eren tomando su jugo que era de manzana.

-Siéntate allá- le indicó el instructor señalando primer asiento de la clase, donde había estado hasta al llegada del menor.

Eren obedecía sin chistar. Ya era tarde para salir corriendo y poco a poco sentía su desgracia aproximarse.

Rivaille se sentó en el piano con calma y toco un par de notas para ver su afinación. Estaba perfectamente afinado.

Ante la sorpresa de Eren, Levi comenzó a tocar con suavidad: Una melodía que reconocía como "Sueños de Amor de Franz Liszt".

El joven músico se paralizó mientras observaba la cabellera negra de su profesor. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en Levi, se mostraba diferente y parecía una persona nueva aunque se comportara como siempre. Las tímidas notas inundaron el espacio.

Rivaille cerró los ojos en los graves. El piano era un instrumento suave y violento para él. Tocaba con una desgana que gradualmente iba adquiriendo fuerza.

Eren miraba con peculiar detalle las manos de su profesor. Eran tan diestras y ágiles que le restaba mucho a su condición de violinista. Observó luego la ventana siguiendo el ritmo de Levi y sintió calor. Un calor sofocante que pedía a gritos salir de ese espacio.

La música de Rivaille era diferente a la suya. Era agresiva y llena de rencor aunque igualmente hermosa. En algún momento sintió mareos fuertes y se sostuvo de la mesa.

Levi presionaba el piano con odio y suavidad dependiendo de la partitura, la cual se sabía de memoria. No esperaba nada de Eren. Le daba igual que se fuera, que se quedara, que sufriera con su música lenta y agonizante o que disfrutara con sus dulces tonadas frescas

Sus manos eran aquella herramienta que mostraban y reflejaban su yo interno. Poco a poco, la música fue cesando o eso sintió Eren antes de ver todo oscuro para luego observar en una turbia neblina a Rivaille riendo de aquí para allá a través del salón. El mayor se veía feliz y Jaeger estaba estupefacto. Ese profesor no era real y lo descubrió cuando el peli negro vociferó algo sobre limpieza y malas posturas.

Despertó en seco, sobresaltado y asustado ante esa horrible felicidad de Rivaille.

Con algo de vergüenza, se atrevió a buscar a su mentor en el salón.

Levi estaba sentado al borde de la ventana, observaba el horizonte mientras su cabello era mecido por el viento con los ojos cerrados. El ojiverde sintió latir aquello nuevamente y calló la emoción que el cuadro le daba. Rivaille ya no estaba triste. El mayor tenía una rara paz en su rostro. No era inexpresivo ni dolorosa. Era tranquila y suave.

-Señor, lo siento- comenzó a decir Eren, siendo silenciado por una mano en alto de Rivaille

-Ahí está tu almuerzo, Eren- dijo con un tono similar a la amabilidad. "Era más un come y cállate"

Jaeger comió en silencio. Estaba muy bueno aquello. ¿De dónde Rivaille lo habría sacado?

El chico probaba cada bocado como si fuera el último ¿Desde cuando tenía tanta hambre?, observó con cautela la hora y se percató que era hora de almuerzo.

Prácticamente, Rivaille lo dejó de dormir unas tres o cuatro horas.

-¿Esta buena? La hizo la señora que cocina en mi casa- dijo Levi sin mirar a Eren. Sintió como el chico asentía mientras devoraba la comida.

¿Aquella sonrisa habría sido un sueño o pasó en realidad?

Cuando la hora de almuerzo terminó, Eren estaba muy despierto. Y de verdad esperaba el castigo severo de su profesor.

-Tocaré algo que compuse, si no te molesta- dijo calmadamente Rivaille sentándose, una vez más, en el piano. – Quiero que te sientes aquí y veas los acordes.

El momento incomodo había llegado.

Eren se movió con lentitud, esperando que su profesor lo atacase en cualquier momento. Pero el otro lo esperaba tranquilo en el piano.

-Bien, comenzaré- dijo Rivaille preparándose.

Acarició una vez más las teclas de piano y comenzó. Era suave y tranquila esa nueva canción. Eren no la conocía pero era maravillosa. Sintió el tiempo lento y pesado. Pero de una forma agradable. La ventana permitía el acceso del viento, así que toda la sala estaba iluminada.

Las manos de Rivaille parecían mágicas. El sonido era glorioso y dejaba en un silencio sepulcral su inquieta alma. Era tranquilizadora.

Eren comenzó a ver las mangas de su profesor y el esfuerzo que sus brazos hacían para tocar esa sonata. Eren acarició su cabello y sintió calma. Mucha calma

-¿Sientes la paz, Eren?- Escuchó lejana la voz de su instructor. Asintió como si ocurriera algo fuera de este mundo mientras su alma se armonizaba con las bellas notas que Levi sacaba del piano de mármol.

¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Que hacía? ¿Que era aquello?

Parecía una droga para sus oídos.

Un aroma agridulce llegó a los sentidos de Eren. Era algo delicioso y embriagante. Hubiera dado la vida por ese aroma, aunque no conociera su procedencia.

En ese momento miró a Rivaille. El profesor miraba el piano con amor y mostraba una tez como si estuviera durmiendo. Eren lo detalló con mayor atención. La canción seguía sin importar el curso.

El viento soplo el cabello de Levi, y el levantó su mirada gris al frente. El cuello del maestro se volvió un punto visual para el joven violinista.

Tocaba con amor. No con pasión. La vida se iba cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Levi ignoraba las miradas de Eren a su persona, creía hacer lo correcto mostrándole por primera vez a alguien esa sonata que le parecía mágica.

Rivaille volteó y se tropezó con los ojos verdes de Eren. Esa mirada curiosa y llena de bondad con amabilidad.

-Gracias por ayer, Eren- dijo con suavidad Rivaille mirando primero al chico y luego bajó a sus propias manos.

La cara de Eren era lo único que Rivaille veía. Al cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos, al mirar al frente o al mirar sus manos. El sonido majestuoso no paraba de sonar.

Eren era atraído como un imán. En esos momentos giraba en torno a su profesor. Quería tocar aquella música, quería sentirla y hacerla suya. Sintió celos de que el mayor la hubiera escrito.

-¿Cómo la ha compuesto?- preguntó Eren fijando la mirada en las manos de Rivaille

-Aún no lo sé. Pero la última lección es esta, Eren- dijo el tutor acelerando un poco sus manos así como el corazón de Eren- El sentimiento que trasmite la música es peligroso. Debes medir con atención como y para quien tocas.

Eren observó. Así que todo aquello era venganza. Pero, aun así, deseaba quedarse en ese espacio. Quería buscar su violín y acompañar a Rivaille en su Sonata.

El joven mantuvo la vista en el rostro de Levi. El mayor no lo notó, incluso cuando terminó su pieza.

Rivaille descansó mirando al frente.

-Levi- dijo al voz de Eren haciéndole un vuelco en el corazón al pelo negro. El mayor volteó y fijo su mirada en la del menor.

Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos

Su cara dulce y amable

Y lo miraba con ternura.

-Dime, Eren- dijo Rivaille sin pensarlo mucho.

El chico acarició el borde de su boca con suavidad, pero no con el tiempo suficiente para admirarla. Dibujó fugazmente una sonrisa como si saliera de su mano. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Se mordieron un poco produciendo suaves suspiros acallados que alimentaban nuevas llamas en el corazón de los músicos, quienes poco a poco se ahogaban en una calma inusitada y se funden con dulzura en una sola tonada.

Al separarse, ambos temblaron y perdieron el sentido de lo que ahora reclamaba su atención: la vida.

Ese día, el joven Eren Jaeger besó repentinamente al director de la filarmónica nacional de Alemania y el mejor profesor de la Escuela Superior de Música Franz Liszt Weimar.

A su vez, Rivaille besó a Eren, correspondía toda aquella locura con una inusitada calma. Eren suavemente sentía que todo su ser se embriagaba de una felicidad inexplorada. El joven tomó la mano del mayor. y esto último acabó con el ensueño.

Se habían besado.

Rivaille se levantó precipitadamente y se dirigió a la ventana. No miró a Eren para finalizar la lección. Colocó sus manos sobre su boca y esperó que el chico se fuera.

Eren esquivó por todos los medios mirarle la cara al mayor cuando la clase terminó.

Recogió sus cosas con prisa y se dispuso a salir del salón del piano.

-Eren- dijo Levi con cuidado. Haciendo un esfuerzo para observar al chico.

Un silencio feroz atacó lo que antes se mecía en una sonata casi mágica.

Ambos se vieron por última vez en las lecciones particulares. Los ojos de Eren eran esmeraldas y los de Rivaille gemas infinitas sin reconocer. El estudiante se fue.

Levi tapó su boca una vez más, con una inmensa duda en la mente. Sentía mucha felicidad y confusión. ¿Un chico? ¿Eren? Rió tanto que pensó que moriría. Eren Jaeger había entrado a su vida y era prácticamente imposible sacarlo.

Por su parte, el joven alemán había corrido mucho. Sonrojado. Los penetrantes ojos de Rivaille habían visto su esencia. ¿Una persona como el profesor? Y ambos hombres. Todo era confuso, pero estaba extrañamente feliz.

Eren descubrió que estaba enamorado de Levi Rivaille.

Hace cuatro años, Armin le dijo a Eren que Mikasa lo amaba en secreto. Desde entonces Eren habría cuidado de ella para confiar que sus sentimientos no fueran dañados.

Pero sabía que al crecer, pasaría.

El chico salió del salón y corrió. Corrió todo lo que pudo fuera del campus, por la ciudad, por algún lugar donde fuera libre, como los pájaros que había visto antes.

El sentimiento que crecía sin control en su pecho le hacía feliz, pero a su vez lo confundía.

Corría, corría sin detenerse por toda Alemania. El joven músico que nunca antes había tenido tiempo o fijación en el amor.

Amor.

La palabra lo hizo acelerar aún más. Si te enamoraras como la primera vez, ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

Cansado como estaba, entró a una cafetería y se sentó, o más bien, se desplomó delante de la mesa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- se acercó una linda mesera

-Quiero dos sodas y un vaso de agua- ordenó Eren

La chica vio que el joven venía solo, pero aun así tomó la orden. Al volver, el chico tomó el agua.

-¿Seguro está bien?

-Acabo de darme cuenta que estoy enamorado- dijo Eren con suavidad. Invitó a la chica a sentarse con él. El local estaba vacío y, al parecer, el dueño le había otorgado cierto permiso a la damisela.

-Que bien- dijo la chica sentándose con respeto. Eren le aproximó la soda ya destapada.

-La persona de la que estoy enamorada y yo nos acabamos de besar- dijo Eren avergonzándose.

La chica sonrió. "No hay nada de malo en ello"

-Y entonces corrí muchas cuadras hasta este café para agotar mis energías.

La chica no entendía. Ella tenía un novio querido que la besó con muchísima ternura la primera vez.

-Estoy confundido. Mi corazón late rápido y nunca antes he sentido esto.

La chica quedó perpleja y sonrojada ante la actitud de Eren. ¿Acaso el chico no se había percatado que no la conocía o que estaba balbuceando cosas a causa del sentimiento?

Eren dejó de hablar mientras miraba a la chica, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quién era ella?

Pidió disculpas por aquella locura. No intervino más por el trabajo de ella.

Eso era lo que alimentaba a Eren desde el primer día. Ese sentimiento de tocar música con libertad. Ese poder que tenían las manos de Rivaille sobre las suyas al enseñarle las posturas.

El corazón de Eren latía desbocado por Rivaille. ¿Desde cuándo?

Oh corazón traidor, que le dices a las personas que están enamoradas del peor sujeto que se puede encontrar, o de aquel imposible por el que todos hemos sufrido.

Lo cierto. Ellos se encontraron, nuevamente, frente a un piano color blanco.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

**¿Qué tan fuerte es el sentimiento cuando nace en el corazón?**

**Nos leemos los domingos.**

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Siete

Pensamientos

Hubo un momento en la vida de Eren donde creyó que jamás le gustaría nadie. No importaba si era chico o chica. Simplemente no podía lograr que le gustara nadie. Se casaría con Mikasa para evitar preguntas idiotas y para vivir cómodo. Era el plan perfecto, de esos planes que uno hace cuando no pasa absolutamente nada en concreto.

El joven músico siempre observaba a las chicas y había llegado a la conclusión de que eran lindas, entonces ¿Qué había en Rivaille?

Levi Rivaille era un hombre pequeño, amargado, excéntrico y poseía errores más que cualquiera donde se pueda encontrar.

Aquello no podía ser peor.

Eren pensaba acostado en el suelo mirando al techo. Su profesor era alguien inteligente, habilidoso, amaba la música y era excepcional. Y Era un hombre.

El joven sacudió su cabeza con sobresalto al descubrirse pensando en eso. Luego una vez más imaginando la risa de Levi. Tapó su rostro y giró sobre sí. Definitivamente estaba enamorado del tiránico instructor.A su mente llegaron todos los momentos que habían pasado en medio año y algo era increíble. ¿Cómo no vio antes lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser? Se golpeaba suavemente contra el piso de madera de su pequeño apartamento. ¿Cómo estaba Rivaille? ¿Le habría ofendido aquello? No sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre ellos, pero no quería arrepentirse.

Tenía la firme creencia que las cosas cuando la haces son porque así quieres y no sirve de nada arrepentirse.

Pero ¿pensaría Rivaille igual del arrepentimiento?

Tomó su celular. "¿Estas bien?" escribió.

Eren pensó media hora antes de decidirse por mandar el dichoso texto y apenas lo envió se sintió estúpido. Ahora parecería que él acosaba a su profesor. Gradualmente, El alemán se sentó y observó su primer violín, que aún conservaba. El sentimiento de que estaba enamorado de Rivaille era similar a cuando le dieron ese instrumento. Al principio; ariscos y difíciles, pero, gradualmente soltaron sus notas más amables. Eran idénticos.

El chico ignoró desde entonces por esa manía que tenemos los humanos de ignorar lo que sentimos y fue a cocinar su almuerzo.

Tomó su teléfono una vez más, pero en esta ocasión para escribirle a Armin: "Necesito hablarte. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?". El rubio contestó que iría un poco más tarde, que también se encontraba almorzando. Con esto en mente, Eren se cambió de ropa a unos bermudas debajo de la rodilla y una camisa ligera color verde. Cocinó para él y dos aperitivos para su amigo.

Una vibración lo sacó de su estado pensativo, tomó su móvil y atendió la llamada:

\- Ya estoy casi listo con el dulce. No me presiones

-Mocoso, no te presiono- escuchó la voz de Rivaille del otro lado del teléfono. Tumbó sin querer un vaso vacío de la preparación de los dulces de Armin- De este lado de la línea, eso suena a que peleas en tu casa, Eren.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico tartamudeo un poco y un pequeño "ja" se escuchó de Rivaille.

-Señor, ¿puedo saber por qué me llama?- dijo Eren recogiendo los trastes y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Estoy bien. Algo confundido- dijo Rivaille, parecía honesto. El instructor intentaba responder al mensaje del chico.

-Lo sien..

-No te disculpes, idiota- dijo el mayor en por el otro lado. Eren sonrió escuchando al malhumorado que estaba en la otra línea- No es sencillo, ya que solo he tenido chicas en mi vida. Pero no me desagradas, Jaeger.

¿Aquello era una confesión? Si era así, era la peor confesión del mundo

-Señor, me alegro que este bien- dijo finalmente. – Yo también tengo la mente confusa. Aunque espero que eso no interfiera en mi música.

-Oh créeme que no interferirá, Jaeger. Ya las lecciones culminaron y me llegó una información importante. Al volver a clases lo comentaré con ustedes. – Dijo con un tono algo amenazante Rivaille- Te debo dejar, chico. Hanji molesta de una forma única para que le diga con quien hablo. Y ella es molesta, mucho. Our Revour

Rivaille colgó. Su acento francés era increíble. Eren suspiró al ver el teléfono nuevamente. El "voy llegando" de Armin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente. Todo eso era extraño. Eren sintió tantas ganas de llorar. ¿El mayor no le había dado importancia? ¿O sí? ¿Cómo debía tomar aquello? Se sentía tan vulnerable y estúpido.

-Voy- dijo Eren al escuchar el timbre.

-¡Hola, Eren!, están listos mis panecillos? – dijo Armin con ánimo. Eren sonrió y le trajo los dulces

Al rato, Armin sonreía sin disimulo.

-Cocinas tan bien- dijo al chico- tu comida me hace feliz.

Eren agradeció mientras recogía los platos. Vivir solo le había enseñado que era mejor fregar todo desde un principio que dejarlo para después. Mientras limpiaba, hablaba con Armin de la supuesta información de Rivaille.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntaba el chico rubio jugando con un lapicero que recogió del suelo

-Ni idea, pero se escuchaba serio- dijo Eren restándole importancia. Debía decirle a Armin lo otro que pasó con el profesor antes de que colapsara con el secreto dentro de él.

-Rivaille es una persona estricta- dijo Armin mientras seguía jugando con el lápiz y había fijado su atención en los libros de Eren- Oye, te traeré unos buenos libros la próxima vez

-Me besé con Rivaille y estoy enamorado de él- dijo sin pensar Eren y rezó a que su amigo no escuchara.

Si escuchó y muy claramente

-¡¿Qué besaste a Rivaille?!- preguntó alarmado Armin, sacudiendo un poco el lugar donde estaba sentado. Tomó un cojín y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Y estoy enamorado de él.

El rubio palideció ante la confesión de su amigo, Eren escuchó "pero es hombre".

-Lo sé Armin, sé que es un hombre, que es la cosa más gruñona del mundo y ni sé cuándo ni porqué me enamoré de él. Solo sé que ya estoy metido en esto.

El rubio calló. Eren le había confesado una complicada verdad. Pero, de alguna forma sabía que estaba enamorado. Solo el pelo castaño había soportado le rigurosidad de Rivaille y si antes no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos era por lo inocente que era. Cada vez tenía una razón diferente de hablar de Rivaille. Primero como un reto, luego como un compañerismo. Todo aquello que poco a poco se fue creando ahora estaría tomando forma

-¿El sr Rivaille qué dice de todo esto?- preguntó Armin. Levantándose del suelo para apoyarse de la pequeña barra que separaba la sala de estar de Eren con la cocina

-No lo sé. Me dijo que estaba confundido y que le agradaba- respondió Eren secando los platos.

"Rivaille correspondía a Eren" pensaba Armin. Solo de esa manera podía darle explicación a todo aquello.

-Wo pues. No sé qué decir. Sería interesante verte, finalmente, con alguien. Jamás lo he visto. Lo importante es que Mikasa y yo estaremos contigo

"Oh no, cuando Mikasa se entere"

-Armin, no le dirás nada a Mikasa.

-No te preocupes- sonrió el rubio. Era bueno contar con amigos como él. Lo quieren sin importar gustos o estilos. De esos amigos que llegan para siempre.

Tenían unos 14 años siendo amigos, desde el momento en el que Eren le ofreció un helado al rubio que había dejado caer el suyo. Desde entonces Mikasa y él eran sus mejores aliados para cualquier cosa.

La tarde terminó para los chicos con un mensaje para Eren desde su celular.

"Hoy a las ocho pasó por ti. Arréglate. Rivaille"

Eren casi destruye otro vaso que hacía juego con el que había roto y donde estaba tomando agua en ese momento. Vería a Levi tan pronto luego del beso. Pero, ¿qué podría significar?

Estresado como estaba, despidió a Armin y se dedicó a luchar con su ropa.

Un suéter color blanco, un jean azul, unos tenis beige a juego con un suéter bastante caliente. Habia previsto que la noche iba a ser fría, así que se colocó un gorro gris que completó un estilo más o menos casual. Y mientras se vestía no podía dejar de pensar que planeaba hacer el profesor.

Cuando el Nissan negro de Rivaille llegó, Eren supo que debía bajar. Arregló un poco su cabello (para luego regañarse por eso) y bajo de la forma más natural posible. Dentro del auto donde los ojos inexpresivos de Levi lo esperaban. Por su parte, el instructor estaba divertido con aquella aparente "normalidad exagerada" del chico.

-Bonito gorro- dijo para familiarizarse un poco con Eren y esperó que el chico se terminara de subir para arrancar el auto.

Eren cerró la portezuela. Mientras aceleraban observó a Levi esa noche: Pantalones negros, una chaqueta casual del mismo color y una camisa de marca con una linea diagonal entre gris y blanca. Los zapatos de vestir de un marrón muy oscuro que le hacía juego con la correa.

En conclusión, se veía espléndido como siempre.

-¿Dónde quieres comer?- preguntó Rivaille tomando la avenida cerca de la casa de Eren

-¿Disculpe?

-Que dónde quieres comer. ¿Quieres comer?- repreguntó Levi con paciencia. Había sido un inicio algo atropellado pero intentó mostrarse paciente delante del chico.

Se veía como siempre. Inexpresivo.

La pregunta agarró fuera del aire a Eren. La verdad, no quería salir si era necesario y le incomodaba estar por la calle, al menos por ese día. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. El negro cielo se había vuelto gris gracias a las nubes condensadas que, dentro de pocas horas, harían caer gotas frías.

-Quiero comer en mi casa, hamburguesas- dijo avergonzado temiendo que el mayor se ofendiera con la respuesta.

Rivaille no lo vio ni preguntó nada más. Condujo hasta un auto mercado, se bajó, compró las cosas necesarias más algo de tomar y volvió al auto.

-Te advierto que deberás cocinar. Soy muy malo para eso- dijo Rivaille encendiendo el auto nuevamente.

Eren quedó pasmado, enserio iban a comer en su casa. No pudo negarse y ahora debía cocinarlas.

-¿Alguna razón para que viniera esta noche?- preguntó Eren mientras volvían

-Ninguna en especial, ¿acaso necesito una?- dijo Levi sin observarlo.

"El descaro" Pensó Eren. Trató de imaginar muchas salidas para esa, pero el carro traía los seguros abajo. Se resignó. El camio de regreso fue calmado, sin conversación alguna y sin ánimos de comenzarla.

En realidad, ambos reflexionaban por su lado ¿qué pasaría entre ellos?

Al llegar al departamento de Eren, Rivaille entregó las bolas y esperó afuera. Se detuvo con mucha naturalidad y espero de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Señor, entre- dijo Eren con suavidad mientras preparaba todo. Rivaille hizo caso omiso y siguió esperando afuera. El chico no insistió y preparó la cena de ambos. Mientras tanto, el profesor se dio la vuelta y observaba la calle desde es mismo sitio.

Berlin estaba nublada esa noche, pero por alguna razón las luces brillaban como pequeñas estrellas que llegaron a la tierra. Era maravilloso.

Levi sopló sus manos en busca de calor y observó de reojo el departamento del chico, dentro parecía estar muy cálido. Pero algo le decía que se mantuviera afuera.

¿Qué sería?

Una vez listas las Hamburguesas, Eren las trajo. Rivaille se sentó en el umbral de la puerta a comer dejando sorprendido a Eren.

-¿Seguro que no quiere pasar?- preguntó Eren. El instructor que estaba sentado en el borde de su puerta era una figura importante y conocida en el mundo de la música.

-Están muy buenas- dijo Levi luego de la primera mordida. La hamburguesa sabía a familia, a cálido.

Eren se sentó entonces frente al músico. ¿Por qué el mayor no había querido entrar y tenían aquella cena improvisada en la puerta?

En silencio, ambos se acompañaron a comer en la entrada del departamento . Rivaille nunca tuvo problemas con ello, no siempre comió en lugares caros. Cuando era chico, comía muchas veces entre la basura. A Eren, por su lado, le costaba un poco comer en el suelo, pero tener la compañía de Levi lo calmaba de alguna forma.

Rivaille era amable y respetuoso.

El corazón del chico latió con fuerza admitiendo esos pensamientos. Apresuró a terminar de comer para beber soda.

-¿Qué era eso dulce que decías hoy?- dijo Rivaille probando un nuevo bocado.

-Eran dulces. Aún tengo uno.

-Eran para alguien?- preguntó Levi terminando su soda.

-No. Siempre me han gustado los dulces y por eso los hago aveces. Ya le traigo.

Eren se levantó, buscó una bolsa y el pequeño dulce que había hecho para Armin esa tarde. El bocadillo se lo entregó a Levi mientras él guardaba las sobras de la cena en la bolsa para botarla.

Rivaille probó el dulce y el silencio que hizo no fue normal. Aquel dulce estaba realmente bueno. Miró a Eren mientras el chico ordenaba todo con rapidez. Eso pasa cuando vives en un lugar solo.

-Está delicioso- Dijo Levi, mordiendo solo la mitad- Lastima que no me gusta mucho el dulce.

Aun así, lo comió todo. Eren sonrió y se volvió a sentar con el profesor.

Y entonces el instructor se dedicó a escuchar cada cosa que a Eren le apareciera en la mente para conversar. En silencio el pelinegro analizaba como un audaz cazador a la pequeña presa. El tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta y sólo hasta que vio el reloj dijo algo.

-Es tarde. Debería irme- dijo Levi poniéndose de pie. Eren lo siguió para despedirlo.

Rivaille bajó al automóvil. Eren saludó con la mano y cerró al puerta.

¿Qué había pasado?

Y se mantenía en aquellos pensamientos cuando su puerta volvió a sonar. Al abrir, Levi estaba ahí algo incomodo por la nueva situación que se le presentaba.

-Dejé las llaves adentro del carro junto a mi cartera. ¿Puedes ayudarme para un taxi?- trató de decir Levi con el tono más orgulloso posible.

Eren vio la hora, era sumamente tarde y nunca había confiado en los taxis nocturnos. Menos con Rivaille y su poder monetario.

-¿No puedes hacer nada por tu carro?- preguntó Eren, observando el Nissan.

-Llamar a las seis de la mañana para que desbloqueen el seguro.

-Pase entonces la noche aquí.

En la vida de Levi le enseñaron que el respeto es valioso. Ahora, que sentía cosas por aquel chico había estado esquivando aquel momento con todo su esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no entrar? Porque se conocía. En el pasado se había divertido mucho de esa forma. Aquello debía ser Karma.

-Puedo esperar aquí en la puerta a que amanezca.

Eren lo miró con ojos de regaño y tomó su mano. El tacto sobresaltó a Rivaille quien se dejó llevar dentro del departamento.

Eren cerró la puerta con tranquilidad. Se sintió en calma por un tiempo hasta que cayó en cuenta que Rivaille dormiría en su departamento. Solo.

Estaban solos.

Los suéteres fueron a parar en el sofá. Rivaille se sintió ligero y observó su celular. "01 y 10 am". Era tarde.

-¿Eren, donde dormiré?- preguntó Levi al chico que estaba en su cuarto. Se cambiaba por una dormilona de pantalones largos y suéter azul celeste

-El departamento es de soltero. Solo hay una habitación.

-¿Nunca nadie se ha quedado?- dijo Levi estirándose. Eren le aproximó una pijama gris.

-No. El baño esta por aquel lado si desea ducharse- dijo señalando el sitio.

Rivaille temió lo peor. Compartir la cama con Eren.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue al baño, se desvistió y se metió en la tina. Miles de imágenes llegaron en un segundo de descuido.

Acariciaba a Eren, le quitaba esa pijama azul, lo sometía por el cabello, le hacía gritar, le hacía llorar y luego gemiría su nombre. Levi se conocía tanto que le daba miedo. Desde que empezó el año escolar no se había tenido algún relajo con nadie. Algún "Desahogo" .

Luchaba. El músico luchaba para que su mente no dominara su cuerpo. El rostro apacible de Eren en la tarde, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa animada o su cabello castaño. Rivaille continuó teniendo imágenes bastante gráficas hasta que se regañó para limitarse. Lavó su cabello y lo sacudió. El corte semi militar se despeinó mostrando una pálida frente. Levi decidió salir del baño y dormir

La pijama de Eren le quedaba algo grande, pero tenía estampado el olor del chico por todos lados.

Más imágenes que alimentar

-Señor. Dormirá en mi sofá cama. Lo compré porque a veces veo televisión en la sala.- dijo Eren acomodando una nueva cama que apareció en su sala. Tenía alguna almohadas y sabanas limpias para el instructor.

El sofá cama esperaba a Rivaille. Sin mucho ánimo, el pelinegro asintió aceptando las sabanas de Eren.

El chico sonrió con timidez y se dirigió a su habitación. Y entonces, ¿qué pudo haber pasado por la mente de Levi?

El pelinegro observó el techo por un tiempo. En realidad cuestionaba su comportamiento y su forma de actuar. ¿Era tan diferente Eren a otras chicas?

Pues claro. Eren era un chico.

Rivaille sonrió ante su tonta forma de pensar que lo hacía recordar su adolescencia.

No sabía que era aquello que sentía, pero podría asegurar que le encantaba.

El pelinegro revisó su celular. Un mensaje de Irwin

"Mañana hay reunión temprano. Pronto habrá demasiado trabajo para cualquier cosa"

Rivaille frunció el ceño. ¿Es que Irwin siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana?

Con esto en mente, Levi Rivaille se quedó dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura ocho:

El Cumpleaños

-Buenos días - dijo Levi ante su pequeña clase de solos. Recibió una respuesta alejada y temerosa, como todos los días.

Si Rivaille hubiera podido sonreír cada vez que sentía alegría ante el miedo, fuera la persona más alegre del mundo. Se quitó su chaqueta negra de vestir para dejar descubierta una camisa beige que arremangó con cuidado.

Ese día llevaba unos lentes de sol, unos jeans oscuros, zapatos casuales, además de la camisa, que le otorgaba un estilo vanguardista al instuctor.

No hace falta decir que Eren lo observaba cada segundo de clase.

-Lista.- dijo Levi sin interés. Una vez hecho y solicitado las tareas de sus alumnos, se apoyó un poco del escritorio.

Observó a sus estudiantes con calma.

-A finales de Abril haremos un viaje a Hanover-comentó el profesor mirando las diferentes caras y reacciones de sus estudiantes. Por lo general, los chicos se entusiasmaban bastante con la idea.

Y pues, no se equivocaba.

-¿Puede darnos más información?- preguntó Historia sonriente. Ymir parecía una pequeña columna al lado de la chica, pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-Cada año, en solsticio de primavera se realiza el encuentro anual de orquestas europeas. Este año, la treinta y dos edición, esta escuela de música superior defiende el titulo por segunda vez. Los tres niveles de orquesta se enfrentan con otras escuelas.

"Me gustaría que aprovecharan al máximo esta oportunidad. Ya que muchas personas del mundo de la música se interesarán en ustedes"

Rivaille conocía bien la competencia de música. Él mismo se había presentado hace años. A decir verdad, el pelinegro se arrepentía de ello ya que desde entonces descubrió el término "Spam basura".

-Los privilegios de los ganadores son impensables, tanto a corto como a largo plazo. Les sugiero que practiquen lo que les enseñaré y no vagueen tanto como ahora.

En silencio todos aceptaron el pequeño regaño del profesor. Eso más la mirada impenetrable de Rivaille hicieron el trabajo correcto de aleccionar a los músicos.

-Solo vine a darles esa información. Voy a la reunión donde se decidirá qué y cómo tocar. Tómense el día libre.

Levi se fue sin mirar atrás.

Eren observó esperanzado que lo hiciera, que volteara al menos una sola vez para detallar los preciosos ojos grises del profesor.

Siguió esperando.

Luego que el carro de Rivaille fue desbloqueado, el pelinegro dio las gracias a Eren y se fue. Y desde entonces no ha dirigido ni una mirada al joven ojos verdes.

Aún entonces había brillado por un segundo la mirada del profesor. Pero aquel destello se apagó atrayendo para la comunicación Eren-Levi un rio de amargura.

Si. Rivaille se amargaba cada vez que se acercaba a Eren.

-Vamos Eren-dijo Mikasa indicándole al chico que Armin y ella se irían. El ojos verdes asintió y tomo su mochila gris.

Era un día hermoso en Alemania para siete jóvenes músicos. Armin había captado desde el principio el malestar de Eren y cuanto podía, le indicaba que no todo sería tan sencillo. Que tal vez debería darse por vencido.

-¿Vamos por helado?-preguntó Jean escribiendo a su teléfono. Tal vez, en busca de Marco.

Todos asintieron incondicionalmente. Los helados han de curar todo mal de amor de violinistas.

Eren dejó que Armin pidiera chocolate para él antes de seguir pensando en Rivaille. ¿Qué pasaría por la mente del instructor?

-El fin de semana vamos a la playa- comentó Connie, quien había llegado invitado por Historia- extraño a mis amigos solistas.

-No nos culpes por irte a "cámara", Connie. –dijo Jean molestando a su amigo mientras pedía una helado de avellanas, su favorito.

-El fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Eren- dijo Mikasa con la intención de cortar el tema de la salida, hay que destacar que causó el efecto contrario.

-¿El 30? Cae día sábado. Podemos reservar los boletos hoy para mañana irnos a Rostock. En esta época del año esta bonita.

Eren no pudo negarse. Al día siguiente y contra todo pronóstico. Tenía un bolso hecho, y estaba junto a casi todos los chicos para irse a la dichosa playa en Alemania.

-¿Qué pasará con la clase de Rivaille hoy?-preguntó Eren aún ensimismado ante tanto movimiento. Nadie le respondía y todos esperaban el vuelo desde Berlín.

Eren buscó su teléfono y escribió un texto para el profesor.

"No iremos hoy. Lo siento"

En respuesta. Algo bastante sencillo.

"Los mataré"

Eren sonrió ante la amenaza algo espeluznante y guardó su celular. Ya estaba en el aeropuerto a treinta minutos para abordar con sus amigos a la playa. Poco después de que el chico cayó en cuenta que enserio iban a abordar un avión con once jóvenes más hacia uno de las playas turísticas de Alemania.

El viaje inició con calma, aunque solo entonces se notó la presencia de Reiner dentro del viaje. El rubio odiaba los aviones al borde de entrar en pánico; que así fuera si su mejor amigo no estuviera con él.

Rostock es una ciudad costera ubicada al norte del país, era un hermoso que conservaba un aire antiguo y llenó de paz. Para llegar a él desde el aeropuerto debían andar por tierra unos quince minutos.

Ya Historia había resuelto el problema de la habitación pues su padre tenía un yate cerca de esa zona. El "Reiss 3.2" esperaba por los chicos arreglado y limpio. Contaba con dos camarotes grandes, sala común, baño y una cocina.

-¿Qué tan planeado tenían este viaje?-preguntó Eren observando la maravillosa embarcación.

-No mucho, solo unas dos semanas- dijo Jean sonriente colocándose lentes de sol.

¿Dos semanas? Pensó Eren observando la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que tenía el barco. El chico se resignó a su destino y se dedicó a pasarla bien.

De almuerzo tomaron camarones rebosados que Annie preparó con un sabor Ruso bastante intenso.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue diversión universitaria pura.

Los jóvenes bebieron, jugaron con aparatos electrónicos, cantaron canciones, bebieron nuevamente; Reiner, Annie y Berthold fumaban cigarrillos en la parte superior del bote.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, medio embriagados como estaban, empezaron a salir trajes de baños de todos los colores y bermudas de distintos modelos.

-Esto es genial- decía Connie mientras observaba descaradamente a las chicas.

En el caso de Eren, disfrutaba de la compañía de todas y jugaba en el aparato con energía.

La tarde se volvió noche, ya Reiner había recibido una bofetada de Historia por atrevido y una patada en el abdomen por parte de Ymir. Armin y Annie hablaban aparte apoyados en la baranda, parecía una discusión bastante intensa.

Sasha se había dormido de lo embriagada que estaba, Marco y Connie conversaban animadamente. Mikasa vigilaba a Eren que ya había tomado de más y parecía querer lanzarse en cualquier momento.

La noche se mostró calmada. Casi todos dormían en la sala común.

Eren no tenía conciencia de sí. Se había reído demasiado y parecía que nunca hubiese bebido de aquella forma.

Es que nunca había bebido.

El siguiente día fue uno de recuperación, donde todos se levantaron luego del medio día y comieron los milagrosos sándwiches salva vidas.

El segundo fue más calmado que el primero.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos!- ordenó Connie de forma voluntaria arrojándose al agua.

Todos rieron. No porque Connie se lanzara de aquella forma, si no que olvidó bajar la escalerilla del yate, sufría pidiendo ayuda.

Una vez bajada la escalerilla, los demás chicos siguieron su camino.

El cumpleaños de Eren llegó cuando estaba entre amigos y sonrisas. Al abordar nuevamente el barco todos cantaron cumpleaños.

Eren se sentía agradecido. No podría pensar en algún lugar donde se sintiera feliz como en ese momento.

El recuerdo de las manos de Rivaille tocando las suyas para mejorar su postura apareció en un recuerdo fugaz. El olor a manzanilla, que era un olor particular de sus encuentros con Levi, se hizo presente.

Eren deseó tocar su violín, pero necesitaba a Rivaille.

Ese día pasó parecido al anterior. Pero con menos bebida de parte del ojos verde.

Y bueno, como en todo juego universitario. "Siete minutos bajo el cielo"

-Pero no quiero jugar- dijo Eren claramente incómodo.

-Eren. Hasta Mikasa aceptó jugar. ¡No puede ser que el cumpleañero no juegue!- decía Jean

-¿Y qué pasa si me toca Annie, Armin?-preguntaba Eren hablándole a su amigo, suplicando un escape.

-Pues, piensas que eres mi amigo y ves que hacen en siete minutos- dijo Armin, incomodo también por la situación pero animando a Eren.

Lo sentaron entre cuatro personas. Y ya sentado fue difícil escapar del peligroso círculo.

\- Estas son las reglas de Siete Minutos bajo el Cielo- empezó Jean.- Giraremos la botella de vodka hasta que se acabe. Quiere decir que el que le toque gira, toma y se va con la persona al techo del yate. El juego acaba cuando la botella se acabe. En esos siete minutos, las personas pueden hacer lo que quieran y los demás deberán quedarse jugando "El tequila quema", Un shot bastante fuerte de tequila. Cuando uno de los dos vuelva del cielo, quien tenga el vaso lo bebe.

Todos asintieron. Las reglas eran claras.

El juego era la muerte.

Inició el juego con Historia e Ymir. Luego Connie y Mikasa, Luego Reiner y Sasha, y así. Parejas no pensadas y pensadas se rotaban mientras los demás jugaban "el tequila se quema".

Eren tocó con Mikasa, momento interesante de mejores amigos para siempre; con Connie, donde los chicos hablaron siete minutos de cualquier cosa; Con Historia, que hablaba animadamente.

Ya casi al final, con casi todos embriagados con tequila o vodka, a Eren le tocó Jean.

El objetivo del juego era crear un ambiente interesante para algo.

-Eren. Estoy algo ebrio- dijo Jean sentándose en la cubierta. Ya era de noche y las estrellas estaban preciosas

-Estamos iguales.- dijo Eren sentándose pesadamente a observar la luna. Estaba hermosa y blanca, tanto que parecía hablar.

El silencio y la brisa creo un ambiente de confort para ambos chicos.

-Marco me dijo que me amaba- dijo Jean sin atreverse a ver a Eren. El chico se sorprendió ante la revelación del pelo castaño.

Marco y Jean eran amigos desde que Eren los conoció el primer día de clase. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? Solo guardar silencio y esperar el resto de la revelación.

Jean esperó alguna respuesta del chico, pero en vista que no dijo nada. Continuó.

-¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie?- preguntó Jean.

Eren recordó cierto cabello negro con una mirada asesina. Asintió más con pesar que con alegría de que la persona que le gustaba era poco más que un asesino en serie.

-Oh. Sabes entonces lo que siento que ahora- dijo Jean sonrojándose.

Eren parpadeó. ¿Qué?

-Le dije que no a Marco porque me gusta alguien más. Es una persona despistada, animada, determinada y con terco amor por la música.

Silencio. Eren tenía la mente en blanco, absorto en pensamientos raros.

-Eres horriblemente despistado.

Dicho esto, tomó a Eren con violencia y lo besó. Sin preámbulos o aviso. Solo lo besó.

El aliento a alcohol, a deseo y a tiempo guardado fue el sabor de aquel beso medio apasionado.

Eren sintió el rechazo automáticamente. Empujó a Jean temblando, observándolo como un animal enjaulado y su ira se incrementó.

Por supuesto, no era la misma reacción que había tenido con Rivaille. Aquello era ira, molestia, impaciencia.

-Me gustas, Eren- dijo ya inseguro Jean. Eren lo observó con cautela.

Al carajo el juego. Sentía mucha rabia para seguir jugando.

Cuando bajó, el chico estaba incomodo en su máxima expresión. Sin mirar a Jean, fingió que vomitaba y se retiró a un camarote.

Todos se rieron y le dejaron ir. El juego continuó sin Eren.

Aquella última noche, Eren la pasó despierto. Pensando en lo que había pasado.

El chico había recibido otra propuesta que jamás había imaginado: entro todos sus amigos jamás imaginó que aquello podría ocurrir.

Jean era un músico talentoso, igual que él. Pero había pasado inadvertido a los ojos del chico debido a la inmensa impresión que el profesor había causado en la mente del chico.

Eren tenía ganas de llorar. Estaba tan enamorado de Levi que el beso de Jean había causado rabia y molestia.

¿Por qué? El castaño no tenía nada con el pelinegro.

"Porque cuando te gusta alguien de verdad, no puedes ver a los lados."

La voz de Rivaille se hizo presente en una frase que jamás dijo. Eren tapó su boca y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba loco.

Rivaille opacó los besos de jean en, aproximadamente una hora. Eren se perdía en el ensueño de escuchar el piano apasionado de Levi, de observar sus caricias, de mirar sus agudos ojos que esperaba amansar alguna vez.

Eren recordó la cara de perplejidad de Rivaille al escucharlo tocar, la ira que casi siempre causaba cuando se equivocaba o la tristeza que explotaba en los ojos del mayor.

Rivaille se instaló en la mente de Eren. Llegó para quedarse.

El chico sintió enormes deseos de volver. Deseo decirle a Levi lo que Jean acababa de confesar.

Así muriera en el camino. Debía decirlo al volver.

Aunque Eren, en efecto, se había acostado molesto con la actitud de su amigo hacía él. La suave sinfonía de Levi logró hacerlo descansar.

El día siguiente, El chico fue el único que se levantó temprano entre sus amigos. Preparó su bolso, se bañó una vez más en el mar, no sin antes bajar la escalerilla del Yate y preparó el desayuno.

El mar esos dos días en Rostock estuvo calmado. Y fue determinante para que la terquedad de Eren atacara a Rivaille al volver.

Aunque se le confesaran, ya era tarde para el chico.

Con su música lograría timbrar el corazón del frio profesor. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría con Jean?

Eren se detuvo a observar a sus amigos, en específico al chico que enfrentó el miedo del rechazo para declararle sus sentimientos. Jean dormía de forma despreocupada sobre el sofá de la sala común. Estaba sin camisa por la calefacción del yate.

El chico pensó entonces que podría hacer para calmar aquellos sentimientos. No podía simplemente aceptarlo. Su mirada giró hacia Marco y miró su taciturna respiración.

¿Marco lucharía por Jean? ¿Qué tanto había hecho el pelo negro por ganarse el afecto de sus amigos?

Eren sintió tristeza. Sintió que la vida era injusta. ¿Cómo evitaba hacer daño entre sus amigos con la información que le había dado Jean ayer?

Es que el amor es así, injusto, raro, antojado y sobre todo, mezquino. Es difícil de manejar y fácil para herir.

Los chicos se despertaron gradualmente. Lo importante de todo es que era un nuevo día. Un día más para la injusticia.


	9. Chapter 9

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura nueve:

**Eren:**

Y entonces cuando volví del viaje miré su precioso y liso cabello negro. Estaba furioso por el escape imprevisto de toda la clase de su lección del viernes, pero es que no lograba entender como toda su pequeña clase le había faltado sin dolor a un mes del dichoso concierto.

Era precioso y terrorífico. Precioso porque su maravilloso y elegante cuerpo contrastaba perfectamente con su fría personalidad. Una personalidad que se ha forjado dura con el tiempo y que, claro está, no ha sido nada fácil de sobrellevar.

El regaño fue brutal y la humillación fue pública. Rivaille no lograba entender que somos jóvenes y que, a veces, es necesario para nosotros divertirnos como tales.

En otro tiempo y con mi característica determinación no me hubiera dejado pisar por el orgullo profesional de Levi. Pero ahora era diferente, ya que podía notar la decepción en su mirada hacia el grupo en general.

A lo largo del día todos se quejaban, tocábamos sin detenernos, sin una canción en específica y nos atormentábamos unos a los otros sin piedad. Y es que si, por alguna razón te detenías, era la muerte.

Pero ahí estaba Rivaille, soportando nuestra horripilante canción con sus ojos endemoniados por la rabia y sus brazos cruzados ante las quejas de otros profesores.

Pareciera que deseara que odiáramos la música.

Pagamos caro nuestro escape, sufrimos sordera musical como por una semana ante el castigo del profesor. Él exigía ponernos al día con los ensayos, ya que pronto llegarían las piezas musicales del interescolar.

Yo soportaba el riguroso ensayo sin temblar, y por dos poderosas razones: la primera, si quería ser descubierto por algún productor o caza talento musical; mientras que la segunda, quería que Levi viera el avance que tengo y me admirara.

Al menos por una vez, devolviera ese sentimiento hacia mí.

Es que, cuando pensaba detenidamente mis sentimientos hacía Levi, no podía detenerme en cuanto a mis emociones. Al menos una vez al día por seis o siete horas pensaba en él con bastante fuerza.

Es que, como no sentir admiración y deseo por ese hombre cuya vida ha sido brutalmente atropellada. Un hombre digno de respeto, cuya existencia ha sido marcada con la mancha de la tristeza y soledad.

La señorita Hanji me ha puesto al día en cuanto la vida del profesor en cuanto descubrió el temible castigo que nos había propinado. Ese felino en dos patas se había convertido, una vez más, en el tema del que se hablaba en el instituto.

"No ha sido fácil para Rivaille" me ha dicho cuando finalizó el relato, y fue en ese instante que sentí todo lo que un humano puede sentir por otro de nobles razones para existir.

La música había sido la salvación de Levi, pero a su vez, había sido el peor castigo de todos.

Eso hacía de Levi un músico crítico, diestro y nunca conformista con todo aquello que escuchara.

Salí corriendo de la sala de profesores donde había tenido mi charla con Hanji en busca de aquel quien se ha robado mi mente. Decidí entonces que no sólo tocaría para mí, sino para alguien más.

Lo encontré pulcro, como siempre. Con una vestimenta seria y lúgubre. No me atreví, al principio, en interferir con su preciosa practica ya que Levi no tocaba el piano como me tenía acostumbrado, sino que acariciaba con pasión el violonchelo y sus vibratos eran transmitidos por su brazo a través de sus magníficos dedos al melancólico instrumento.

Rivaille tenía sus ojos cerrados, tocando alguna sonata triste en Chelo. Su cabello se mecía con suavidad ante leves movimientos del instrumento.

Yo observaba desde lo lejos. Yo admiraba a Rivaille como el rayo que cae en una planicie: así, hermoso y temible. Y desde lejos.

Ya no quería estar lejos.

Me senté en la puerta y observé el techo. Observé como la canción de Rivaille afectaba mis sentidos desde cualquier ángulo mientras detallaba con calma la vida a mí alrededor: No había nadie y eso común. Cuando Rivaille tocaba, casi siempre, era tarde fuera de las horas académicas. Pero sentía la vida misma mientras las notas del profesor atravesaban mi corazón.

Oh, y pensar el odio que puede tener Levi hacia la música. Desconoce totalmente el poder que ejerce en mí.

Toqué mi pecho para cerciorarme de que aún estaba vivo. Si. Aún conservaba mi aliento de existencia pues los latidos se aceleraban y calmaban dependiendo del ritmo del chelo.

Rivaille… Rivaille... Rivaille…

Recordé momentos, sentí maravillas en mi pecho, en mi abdomen y en mi hombría. Esto último fue realmente interesante ya que nunca he tenido pensamientos apasionados con alguien más.

No reparé en ello. Las cosas en mi pecho eran bombas de tiempo que debía descubrir como detener.

Quise gritar, quise correr, quise saltar. Estaba feliz y lo hubiera hecho si eso no hubiera detenido la canción de Rivaille.

"Es obsesivo con casi todo en su vida. Le gusta limpiar con esmero. Pero, ¿Sabes, Eren? Rivaille es una persona amable en el fondo… ¡No te rías! Muy en el fondo Levi se preocupa por todos los músicos. Últimamente, creo que está obsesionado contigo. El otro día lo encontré tomando manzanilla por los nervios que le diste."

La risa de Hanji resonó en mi mente. ¿Estaba realmente Rivaille preocupado por mi bienestar?

¿Qué es esto?

Y llegó el aroma a manzanilla. Según investigué, la escuela mantenía cerca un lugar donde crecía libremente. Pero para mí, la manzanilla significaba ese día. Cuando sentí los labios de Rivaille.

Ese momento fue desesperante, no lograba entender ese impulso ni la respuesta ante aquella situación.

Ahora lo entendía.

Luego de irme por un fin de semana y que otro chico me haya besado lo entendí. Comprendí que la vida no es lo que uno espera y te fijas en aquel quien está cerca y lejos de ti a su vez.

El chelo de Levi poco a poco se detenía. Mi corazón se oprimía con mayor pena. Se lamentaba que el sonido se calmase cuando yo aún pensaba fuertemente en el peli negro.

Volteé hacia la ventana y observe el sol por un par de minutos. ¿Desde cuándo me fijaba yo en esa clase de detalles?

¿Desde cuándo la vida era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento?

Escuché el suspiro de Levi. A lo mejor descansaría un par de minutos antes de seguir con su ruda faena. Me levanté del suelo con calma y lo observé a través de la ventana del salón de ensayo.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, acariciando sus muñecas con un pequeño gesto de dolor. Su cara era seria e impenetrable, pero en el fondo de sus ojos, brillaba una pequeña luz que antes hubiera pasado por inadvertida.

Y de un momento a otro, el profesor volteó para encontrar mis esmeraldas ojos observándolo.

Con paso firme y sin miedo caminó hacia la puerta. Desee correr mas enfrenté su cara.

"Pasa" Me dijo con calma.

Yo caminé detrás de él observando su espalda. Él era más bajito que yo y aun así era superior.

Me quedé estupefacto. Él lo noto y se detuvo frente a mí

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó algo preocupado.

-Estoy enamorado de usted. Y quiero que este conmigo.

**Rivaille:**

Ese mocoso estaba demente. Seguro después del duro castigo que le coloque a él y a los suyos andaba delirando.

Pero aun así, el mocoso tenía agallas

Siempre he admirado a las personas con agallas. Me agradan porque no dejan que la vida aplaste sus sueños, sino que luchan contra el destino mismo para logran lo que desean.

El chico, indudablemente me recordaba a mí hace ya unos cuantos años, cuando Irvin me retó a tocar algún instrumento.

Maldito Irvin, siempre hace lo que le da la gana.

El punto es que observé a Eren y a sus maravilloso ojos esmeraldas brillantes. El chico estaba determinado a obtenerme como presa. Pero, ¿Qué puedo decir de un muchacho como él?

Eren era determinado, activo y joven. Era talentoso y terco a la hora de aprender alguna cosa nueva.

Eso me gustaba y en el fondo, le admiraba.

Cuando los chicos nuevos llegan, tiendo a investigar un poco su historial para ver en que hayan participado o quiénes son.

Eren Jaeger: Fue el segundo retador de mi case detrás del señor Braun. El primero cayó bajo mi humillación, pero el segundo no retrocedió ante mi imponente figura.

Figura que he trabajado a lo largo de los años para evitar chicos débiles contra la vida. Yo trabajaría con gente valiente y talentosa.

Por eso, trabajo para Irvin en el instituto de música superior como el mejor maestro pulidor de solos.

Lo aprendí desde joven, los solos dan vida a la orquesta en general. Puede que suene bien todos los componentes juntos, pero los solos son admirados, son aplaudidos, son amados por darle sentimiento a la obras musicales.

Los solos son mis músicos favoritos.

Fui solo desde que toque instrumento. Desde que las ofertas de música comenzaron a llover y desde que descubrí que tocaba bien tanto el violín, como el piano, como chelo, como la flauta dulce.

Fue entonces que me dieron el título de "Músico del aire", pues, y al parecer, mis canciones creaban sentimientos confusos en la gente.

Todos me buscaban.

Pero nadie entendía que mi personalidad no es atarme a las cosas. Mi personalidad es ser libre de hacer lo que me plazca.

Solo una persona pudo detenerme. Una rubia y americana persona.

"Siempre que quieras, puedes dar clase de solos en el instituto" me había dicho, y yo simplemente no podía dejar un reto al aire.

Igual que Eren.

Suspiré hondo. Y recargué el peso de mi cuerpo en una pierna. Mi cuerpo había sido trabajado igual que mi alma. Con prácticas diarias nocturnas en un gimnasio, así que estaba en óptimas condiciones. Fruncí el ceño ante el chico y lo miré sin piedad.

Esos ojitos verdes, casi de cachorro, se asustaron entonces.

"Si hoy en la noche voy a tu casa, saldremos. Si no, solo ríndete en silencio y déjame en paz"

Era lo mínimo que podía decir, el chico se había atrevido a decirme sus sentimientos y nunca he menospreciado un sentimiento.

¿O sí?

Petra Raal me conoció hace seis años, o cinco. No logro recordar exactamente cuando la conocí. Pero la chica me agradó desde que la vi por lo maternal que podía llegar a ser.

Es que, a un hombre le gustan las mujeres maternales.

Una noche, ebrio, recuerdo caricias y sensaciones con la chica. Pudo haber sido un error o hambre de una noche de aventuras.

Mi grave falta fue haberlo hecho con Petra.

Desde entonces, la chica ha estado enamorada de mí. Y yo, sin poder darle esperanzas de algún futuro.

No solo Petra. Me divertí mucho a los veinticinco años.

Las caderas me volvían loco, los senos de las mujeres, sus suaves manos y sus caricias que siempre atinaban a los mágicos lugares que solo ellas saben llegar.

Pero era imposible para mí querer alguna de ella para tenerla de compañera.

Mi departamento era mío. Mi vida era mía. Nadie debía dominarla más que esa herramienta mortal de la humanidad que era conocida como "música"

No pude hacer feliz a ninguna mujer debido a mi frio carácter.

No pude hacer feliz a Petra debido a mi imposibilidad de amar.

Entonces ¿Por qué era tan considerado con ese chico?

Guardé el celo en silencio esperando que Eren se fuera. El maldito mocoso era terco.

Terco como yo en mi juventud.

Me colgué el celo en la espalda y lo miré una vez más. El cabello castaño del chico era cuidado y bonito. Un poco más alto que yo, con un cuerpo delgado que la sagrada juventud cuidaba con celo.

Y unas manos magnificas de violinista excepcional.

Seguí mi camino ignorando a Eren. No sé qué fue de él una vez salí del salón. Pudo haber llorado, aunque lo dudo.

Repito, el chico tiene agallas.

Dejé mi celo en la parte de atrás de la cajuela de mi Nissan y me monté en el carro.

Emprendí mi viaje a casa. Maneje por cuanto sabe pensando en Eren.

Cuando llegué, dejé el instrumento en el cuarto de música. Me preparé una taza de vino y vi la hora.

"10:00 pm"

Tomé una copa de vino, el tinto que me gusta bastante y me senté frente al ventanal.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento que no me dejaba en paz. El querer vigilar a Eren de cerca. De admirar sus ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa animada ante los retos de la vida.

El chico era desbordante. Era sublime y talentoso.

Maldito mocoso.

Le noche pasó. ¿Qué haría yo con aquella confesión tan loca?

El chico me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. Y yo…

Yo lo admiraba, lo extrañaba, cuando no estaba a mi alrededor molestándome con sus ojos curiosos o irritándome con su presencia.

¿Por qué me irritaba?

Salí a caminar, desesperado por hacer algo más que beber encerrado en cuatro paredes.

Caminé sin sentido. Caminé y caminé hasta que mis pies me llevaron a su casa.

Había un árbol en la esquina que daba a su departamento, en ese momento observé sus hojas. El viento las meció y algunas cayeron a mí alrededor.

Nunca vi nada igual ni sentí nada similar.

Sentía que estaba enamorado de aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Mi corazón latió con violencia y caminé con angustia hacia la casa del mocoso.

Ese maldito mocoso.

Con el corazón a millón toqué el timbre. El chico abrió la puerta y me miró asombrado. Sonrió con auténtica emoción

Rivaille quedó perplejo en la puerta. Sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante el chico.

Fue instintivo. Volteó la mirada a su muñeca izquierda.

Faltaban cinco para las doce.

-Aún es hoy- dijo Eren sonriendo.

-No seas tan engreído, mocoso- dije avergonzado.

La vida me había traído a los pies de Eren Jaeger.

"¿Desea decirme algo, señor?" preguntó el idiota con su sonrisa victoriosa. Yo pensaba en decirle que lo odiaba, que lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Pero era mentira.

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Eren Jaeger".


	10. Chapter 10

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Hoy es Martes. No domingo. Me atrasé dos días con la historia de estos dos por dos razones

1\. La Universidad no me deja hacer nada

2\. Escribo otra y última historia sobre Eren y Rivaille

Esta vez si, Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Diez:

Inicio

-Vete a dormir, Eren- dijo Rivaille sentado en el suelo del departamento del chico. El espacio era cálido, tal como lo recordaba.

Ah claro, claro que el chico podía dormir con el músico delante de él apoyando la frente de sus manos luego de haberle confesado que lo amaba.

-Eso va con usted, señor. Mañana tiene una reunión importante con la profesora Hanji- dijo Eren retirando el café de la mesa.

-Me tomaré el día libre, son las tres de la mañana. – dijo Rivaille estirándose y se giró a observar a Eren.

El chico se cohibió de opiniones y fregó los vasos. Sentía como los rígidos ojos del mayor le seguían a todos lados.

-Gracias por compartir un café conmigo. – comentó Eren. –Le buscaré un pijama.

Cuando ya estaba por irse, algo lo detuvo con firmeza. Cuando los ojos esmeraldas buscaron aquello que lo detenía, era la firme mano de Rivaille quien había agarrado su muñeca.

El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Aún falta algo, chico-dijo Rivaille, agudizando la vista para el chico.

El director tomó al menor sin mucha delicadeza y lo besó. Eren era un poco más alto que el peli negro, pero eso no evitó que la fuerza del hombre lo atrajese. El beso era dulce al principio y luego se volvió fogoso. Las lenguas empezaron a jugar y los labios a sentir.

Como si fuera un dulce juego, ambos se acariciaron. Rivaille sintió calidez y necesidad mientras que Eren una llama interna que le hacía delirar.

Un par de músicos que se te tanteaban con cuidado.

Levi se separó un poco de Eren para apagar la luz del recibo, volvió a su lado para seguir besando al menor. Los suaves gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Minutos más tarde, Rivaille y Eren habían llegado a la habitación del menor.

Levi estaba firme ante su posición y Eren se dejaba llevar. El mayor dejó que Eren se acostara en la cama primero antes de subirse sobre él mientras lo besaba por todos lados. El pelinegro levantó la camisa de Eren para mirar el bonito cuerpo del chico.

Lamia con suavidad el centro de su pecho haciendo gemir al menor. Riaville quiso ver los ojos de Eren y los consiguió acuosos, sonrojado y sin saber a dónde mirar. Estaba extremadamente apenado. Rivaille besó todo su abdomen y buscó sus labios una vez más. Eren acarició el cabello del mayor, pero este arrebató su mano y la tomó con rudeza. Se incorporó sobre Eren para quitarse su camisa. Se descalzó los zapatos y desabotonó su vestimenta azul oscuro dejando ver al menor sus perfectos abdominales.

Eren no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Rivaille se quitaba la camisa sobre él y besaba su cuerpo con ansias. El chico estaba confundido, pero le gustaba. Claro que le gustaba que Levi lo tocase. La erección de su entrepierna lo delataba. Quiso tomar al pelinegro, acariciarlo. Pero por alguna razón, el mayor respondía con violencia. Rivaille era muy ágil en cuanto a caricias. Tocaba y besaba todo el cuerpo de Eren conociendo su olor y sus sensaciones. El menor empezó a gemir con suavidad.

Rivaille afiló sus ojos y se dirigió a su pantalón sin rodeos.

-Se..Señor- Trató de decir Eren. Rivaille lo miraba con atención mientras seguía besándolo con pasión.

Mordió un costado de su pecho con suavidad haciendo gemir de nuevo a Eren. El menor soltó pequeñas lágrimas y comenzó a temblar. Entonces Rivaille lo

entendió. El menor era virgen.

Besando con menos rudeza y con más suavidad. Era algo tarde para lo que quería hacer, pero estaba asustando a Eren en su primera vez. Besándolo en la boca, buscó a tientas la sabana

\- Lamento decepcionarte, Mocoso. Pero tengo sueño, estoy cansado para esto hoy.- susurró la voz de Levi mientras lo besaba con menos fuerza y más calma. Permitió que el menor acariciase su cabello y dejó de besarle para acostarse cerca de él. Eren agradeció el comportamiento del mayor aunque en el fondo deseara más. No estaba listo.

Además de tener sentimientos confusos luego no sabría qué hacer.

-Muévete- ordenó Rivaille para poder acostarse en la cama de Eren. Era honesto consigo mismo. Deseaba mantener relaciones con el chico, se sentía atraído por el menor. Pero estaba confundido, ¿qué sentía por Eren?

Sentía que no debía arruinar nada de aquello.

Pero, honestamente, moría por estar con el menor. Sentía una atracción mordaz por Eren.

El mal humor volvió antes de quedarse dormido. La erección gratuita no es agradable para ningún hombre. Con mucha más determinación y fuerza mental de la que Levi hubiera imaginado, logro evitar saltar sobre el chico para devorarlo.

Es que era un deseo que ardía en su pecho, uno misterioso y adictivo. Sin embargo, Rivaille consiguió una paz que antes no conocía.

-No me des la espalda.- ordenó Levi. Necesitaba mirarlo y pensar. Eren por su lado se alegró de la petición y observaba los filosos ojos del mayor con calidez y amabilidad. Siempre sonrojado. Los ojos esmeraldas de Eren se cruzaban con su cabello

marrón. Los de Rivaille con su cabello negro.

-Tus ojos verdes son molestos-dijo Rivaille mirando seriamente a Eren

-¿Por qué?

-Son muy curiosos y animados.- dijo la penetrante voz de Rivaille mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de Eren.

A su respuesta, el chico sonrió. Esa descripción de sus ojos era extraña, pero podía entender que le perturbaba su mirada al maestro.

Por su parte, el mayor siguió incomodo por aquella situación y porque estaba su hombría deseando al portador de aquellos ojos verdes. Respiró lo más profundo que pudo e ignoró todas las molestias que podría causarles.

-Muchas veces te observaba con odio. Me molestaba esa determinación tuya, esa molestas ganas de aprender y ese tono de voz. Pero sobre todo, odiaba esos ojos verdes tuyos.- dijo Rivaille suspirando mientras detallaba el rostro de Eren.

Gracias a la hora, fue fácil dormirse para ambos.

Al amanecer, Eren despertó sólo en su cama. Puede que todo lo que haya pasado fuera un sueño, pero era un sueño que no lo dejaría respirar por el resto de su vida. Amo tanto a Rivaille que deseo morir feliz justo en ese instante. Al volver a cerrar los ojos, escuchó con estrépito sus ollas en la cocina.

-Maldición...- escuchó suavemente mientras al persona empezaba a recoger un pequeño desastre del suelo de Eren. El ojos verdes se asomó y detalló que la mano izquierda del otro músico se había quemado Levemente.

-¡Señor! ¿Está bien?- dijo Eren corriendo a la cocina a tomarle la mano al profesor. Al ver que era una herida leve, relajó sus hombros.

Rivaille por su lado se sonrojó con violencia

-No soy bueno en la cocina- comentó finalmente, apartando la mano del chico. Al incorporarse del suelo, acarició el cabello que Eren con la mano no afectada -Iré a bañarme, si me disculpas.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al baño fue meterse en la tina. Palmó un poco la superficie del agua al principio con timidez, luego vio como las burbujas divertidas se asomaban. Rivaille percibió que a su alrededor todo era muy armonioso. Sonrió un poco y vio la ventana

Algo había cambiado a su alrededor. La presencia de colores se hacía inminente.

"¿Sabes lo que es el amor, Levi? Es ver colores a tu alrededor donde antes prácticamente no existían" Decía una voz en su interior. Recordaba esa voz como la primera chica que le había roto el corazón.

Rivaille bufó y se hundió un poco en la Tina. Podría acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

Sintió como Eren se levantaba del sofá. El pelinegro escuchó como colocaba una las piezas más bonitas de Basch "Aire".

Rivaille se relajó mientras tocaba el agua dirigiendo a una ficticia orquesta. Cuando Levi dirigía se sentía increíblemente poderoso y aunque la estrella sin duda era la orquesta, el director podía coordinar y ayudar a que esas pequeñas estrellas brillaran.

Levi enseñaba a cada orquesta de músicos que pasaban por su dirección a escuchar más que a tocar. A escuchar la voz de los instrumentos y la voz de sus corazones

Las estrellas que él miraba cuando era niño, cuando caminaba solo por las calles que eran las mismas brillantes que lo acompañaban a dormir. Esas estrellas que un día vio y que quería alcanzar. Estrellas que vio cuando Erwin le enseñó a tocar el celo.

Lo demás, Rivaille había trabajado arduamente para lograrlo. Tocaba cuatro instrumentos diferentes y componía música hermosa desde hacía 15 años.

La suave música poco a poco fue entristeciendo el corazón de Rivaille. Aunque el maestro admitiese que disfrutaba el poder y las sensaciones de las piezas fuertes, las suaves domaban su coraje y recordaban momentos duros y solitarios por donde había pasado.

Él amaba a la música con todas sus fuerzas pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba con todo su ser.

Rivaille suspiró y miró la ventana. La música continuaba con ritmo sutil y sencillo. El ritmo de la respiración de Eren la noche anterior, o el ritmo de sus irrespetuosas actitudes ante Rivaille.

La música poco a poco fue bajando y se colocó una de Vivaldi.

"Las cuatro estaciones"

El pelo negro con una velocidad increíble del baño. Las preguntas en el rostro de Eren se hicieron visibles mientras el profesor caminaba hacia el cuarto del menor.

-¿No se había tomado el día libre?- preguntó el chico preparando lo que sería un dulce desayuno

-La verdad no, solo la pospuse un poco. -respondía Levi colocándose la ropa de forma abusiva. Salió del cuarto buscando su cartera y demás elementos privados– Debo irme, no puedo desayunar contigo. Y ¿Qué tanto ves?

El joven no podía quitarle la vista al profesor.

-Nada señor- dijo Eren extremadamente sonrojado. Rivaille le quitó importancia y terminó de arreglarse para salir.

Eren no dijo nada, pero pensaba seriamente en que Rivaille era increíblemente hermoso cuando salía del baño. Su cuerpo era perfecto y bien formado. Aunque de baja estatura, la presencia del director era algo increíble. Sumado a su cabello que era perfectamente negro.

Rivaille ejercía sobre Eren una fuerte atracción

-Nos vemos Mocoso, quería tomarme el día libre. Pero es inevitable que vaya a esa reunión.-Dijo Rivaille caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida.

Eren asintió sonrojándose un poco. El pelinegro lo miró inexpresivo y suspiró un poco. Cerró la puerta tras de él.

Rivaille dejó el apartamento de soltero, Bajó las escaleras y se subió a su Nissan última generación. Así que Levi debía llegar lo antes posible a la reunión. Se colocó los lentes de sol y notó el cansancio repentino.

Recordó los ojos de Eren acuosos ante su peligrosa insinuación la noche anterior. Era una visión agradable, ya que el chico sufría por alguna razón.

El dolor era el delirio de Rivaille

"Vamos, vamos. No puedes hacer eso aún, Levi" se decía a sí mismo con ímpetu mientras conducía al instituto. La reunión sería dentro de una hora, así que debía escribir su idea antes que nada.

Pero, en contra de sus pensamientos, bajó nuevamente de su carro.

Por su parte, Eren se había quedado mirando la puerta por donde hacía quince minutos había salido Rivaille. Estaba perplejo por todo lo acontecido y sobre todas las cosas, estaba ruborizado.

El pelinegro parecía decir la verdad sobre su cuerpo ya que tenía piernas firmes, abdomen definido y espalda ejercitada.

El ojiverde recuperó su aliento poco a poco. Cuando estaba cerca de Rivaille, era como si el mayor absorbiera el aire a su alrededor. El chico se despeinó un poco y preparó el ensayo. Ese día ensayaría el violín del Adagio de Bach. Para entrar un poco en ambiente, decidió ponerlo en su reproductor y con 12 o 13 segundos de espera, comenzó un solitario violín.

Las lecciones con Rivaille habían sido bastante duras para Eren, y ahora que tenían un peso curricular y de defensa de legado, sería la muerte para el joven músico.

El mayor tenía un carácter temible y fuerte a la hora de ensayar.

El mayor…

Las solitarias notas del violín del Adagio trajo a Eren recuerdos de la noche anterior; las fogosas caricias del pelinegro, la sensaciones de su piel mientras que él recorría su cuerpo. Había perdido el sentido y le había costado negarse. Tropezó con el sofá. Los afilados ojos de Rivaille le miraban con deseo, le detallaban el rostro, le observaban el alma.

Suspiró. Debía calmarse y concentrarse en tocar su propia música.

"El solo del mes entrante es importante. El título que ha pertenecido al mejor instituto de música superior de Berlín debe continuar en nuestra escuela"

Por más que tocara, le costaba concentrarse. Desafinaba en las notas básicas, o caía por postura. Se cansaba con rapidez o simplemente interrumpía el sonido del violín. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría en aquel estado de estupor por las caricias de un hombre cuyo encuentro era una amenazante figura sobre él?

Alguien tocó la puerta. Al abrirla, el chico consiguió a Rivaille observándolo con curiosidad. El instructor tomó al chico del cuello y lo besó suavemente.

-Novios- dijo el mayor antes de darse la vuelta sin esperar respuesta del chico.

El agua tibia calmaba esas sensaciones, o para ser precisos, las callaba. El líquido corría por su espalda y lo relajaba con violencia. El chico abrió los ojos. eren Habia entrado a la tina luego que Rivaille se fuera por segunda vez.

Imaginó que las gotas de la regadera eran las manos de Levi que acariciaban su cuerpo, y de la nada, se vio rodeado de los delicados y suaves dedos.

El chico se recostó en su bañera e imagino el delineado cuerpo de Rivaille frente a él. El mayor acariciaba sus manos.

Sus ganas se elevaron desde el fondo de la tina, y Eren acarició con deseo los lugares por donde la noche anterior Rivaille había pasado. El chico se estremeció recordando el abdomen del mayor.

¿Cómo había besado a Rivaille? ¿Cómo lo acarició?

Eren gimió de placer, acariciaba bajo el agua el deseo, tratando de sofocarlo. En sus visiones era observado por los gatunos ojos de Rivaille.

"Mocoso"

Los ojos verdes del chico se nublaron con la cúspide de su deseo, para más tarde dejarlo salir con fuerza. El chico se recostó al borde de la bañera y miró el techo. Debía descansar por completo. O no podría tocar absolutamente nada bien para el interescolar.

Olvidó el ensayo y caminó con ritmo pausado a su cama, sintió como el olor de Rivaille se conservaba en las almohadas del chico. Eren sonrió hasta que cayó dormido sin saber cuándo.

Por su parte, Rivaille anotaba aquellas ideas que le dieron en la tina. Sus muchachos representarían la orquesta de cámara y el evento de los solos.

Eren sería su mayor dedicación.

-¿Otra vez obsesionado, Enanin?- preguntó Hanji, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Rivaille por detrás.

La chica se percató que el profesor hacía una especie de croqui mental en la hoja

-Suéltame, cuatro ojos. Y no soy un obsesionado-respondió Rivaille de una forma casual.

-Oh, es para el interescolar- dijo Hanji sentándose frente al profesor. – Ya tengo algunas piezas en mente con la orquesta.

-Cuatro ojos, tráeme las reglas.- dijo Levi escribiendo sin césar.

-Aún no están- dijo Irvin entrando. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron un momento en el rostro de Rivaille. Las ojeras pronunciadas del mayor eran irregulares a las nueve de la mañana.

"Alguien no durmió bien"

-El evento será en Hanover. Debemos partir pasado mañana, aproximadamente. Rivaille, tu y yo seremos los encargados de apartar las suites para los estudiantes, su comida y su duración.

-¿Cuánto durará ese evento?- preguntó Levi.

-Fin de semana.- dijo Irvin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Menudo fastidio"

-No pongas esa cara, Levi- comentó sonriente Hanji.

-Supongo que es Orquesta, Cámara y Solos- dijo Rivaille frotando su mente.

-Así es. Mañana debemos traer las propuestas de las canciones, tenemos dos interpretaciones por día, de cuatro minutos cada una.

-¿Debo arreglar piezas para cuatro minutos?- preguntó Levi, mostrando su enojo en el papel donde habría escrito con tanto esfuerzo.

-Así parece.- dijo Irvin sin inmutarse ante Rivaille

Siempre lo pensaba, y puede que todos los días, pero ¿Siempre Irvin hacía lo que le daba la gana?

El silencio de Rivaille comenzó la reunión de profesores. Las canciones de miles de autores, las partituras que tocar y los instrumentos que probar. Honestamente, Levi no estaba con ellos. Quería dormir y descansar pero esa reunión amarraba a la vida real.

El profesor entonces pensó en Eren y estuvo muy tentado a sonreír. Sin embargo y como siempre, no le fue posible.

-Irvin. Mañana traigo mi propuesta para revisarla. Hoy en verdad necesito descansar.

El rubio director asintió; normalmente no hubiera dejado ir al profesor pero en verdad se veía agotado. El pelinegro tomó sus papeles, caminó hacia su auto, anduvo hasta su casa, abrió, saludó a su gata y caminó a la habitación.

Al igual que Eren, pero unas horas más tarde. El profesor cayó en un profundo sueño.

En aquel papel que enfáticamente había escrito

"Eren para el Solo. Arreglo de Do menor. Puede tener acompañante"

Más abajo citaba:

"Eren lo hará bien. Confío en él"


	11. Chapter 11

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Pronto les rogaré algo. Pero que si lo combinan con la historia, podrán escuchar el corazón de Eren y el alma de Rivaille.

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Once

La música de Levi

Para el enfrentamiento musical, Rivaille debía cumplir varios objetivos:

1\. Una pieza para la orquesta.

2\. Dos piezas para cámara

3\. Elegir 3 solistas para cada una de las clasificaciones.

4\. La canción de los solos.

5\. Las cinco canciones arregladas para 4 minutos cada una.

-Me diste todo el trabajo, cuatro ojos- dijo Rivaille bastante amargado observando el papel. Ese día, el sol se colaba, tranquilo y sereno en la sala de conferencias acaobada que pertenecía al cuerpo de los profesores.

-Nadie puede confiar más que en ti para estos trabajos, amargadín. Además, a mi me tocaron labores administrativas mientras que Irvin le tocó todo lo que tú no tienes.

Eso era selección de músicos, audiciones particulares, elección de piezas y nivelación de ensayos. Rivaille guardó silencio. El trabajo de Smith era el más pesado y el más espeluznante de todo lo que conllevaba la participación en el interescolar.

-Menudo fastidio- dijo finalmente el pelinegro resignándose al trabajo que le había asignado. Se levantó para estirar sus piernas un poco y saborear el café que la cuatro ojos había hecho para todos. Estaba bueno, como para comer junto a un dulce.

Un dulce.

Era el día siguiente de la increíble y asumida característica de "Novio" por parte de Rivaille y lo principal para el profesor era cumplir los objetivos como estaban escritos en la pequeña lista. El pelinegro dio por sentado que Eren había entendido lo que le quiso decir.

Claro. El joven Jaeger no dio por entendido nada.

Pesadamente, volvió con su taza blanca de café a la hoja de requisitos para el participante. Revisó una vez más lo que estaba escrito para ya terminar con aquel trabajo pesado.

En resumidas cuentas y sin mucha información técnica, el pelinegro copió lo siguiente:

Clasificación-Orquesta:

Levi había decidido presentar para Orquesta General dos solistas: Armin e Historia; que presentarían en la primera canción una versión para Viola y Flauta de Pachebel.

Clasificación- Cámara:

Por su parte, la primera pieza de Cámara se la dejaría al mando de Mikasa, cuya presentación se había combinado con una pequeña participación del oboe de Ymir. Era una adaptación interesante de Giorgo Vasari.

Mientras que la segunda pieza para Cámara era Divertimento para piano, violín y violonchelo en Si Menor. Lo tocaría Kirschtein, Annie y…

"Nadie toca piano"

El profesor se detuvo respirando hondo. Alguno de esos inútiles debía tocar el piano. Si no… ¿Él tenía que hacerlo? Levi buscó las reglas. Un profesor podía dirigir la orquesta y podía participar en una canción de todo el recital de la escuela.

Pero sólo un profesor podía participar

"Igual no es la idea que yo toque. Creo que Reiss tocaba el piano…" pensó el instructor revisando los perfiles individuales de los músicos y efectivamente, la rubia chica tocaba el instrumento.

De todos modos, Rivaille se anotó como suplente utilizando así un permiso para instructores.

Los Solistas:

Ya estaba claro por donde iba el asunto. Rivaille anotó a su clase entera de solos y a algunos que se fueron cuyo talento desperdiciaron. Admitía que Leonhartd tocaba bien el Celo.

Clasificación- Solos:

Jaeger tocaría un dueto de Kirschtein. La canción era una adaptación de Claro de Luna, Debussy.

El segundo arreglo era una Sonata para piano y violín de Bethoveen, la quinta. Historia acompañaría a Eren desde el piano.

La decisión de presentar dos solos en vez de uno fue arduamente discutida en las reuniones profesorales. No quisieron arriesgarse demasiado, así que quitaron a Jean para dejar solo a Eren en la primera canción.

-¡Dejar a Jaeger de dos solos!- exclamó Hanji, claramente emocionada ante la alocada decisión del músico

-Eso no tiene nada- dijo Rivaille

-Es una competencia, Levi. Si el chico se cae por agotamiento, perdimos.

-No perderemos. Yo fui el mentor de ese chico por un tiempo- aseguró el peli negro, clavando su mirada en la hoja.

-Y también Irvin- dijo Hanji, sonriendo. Todos sabían que Irvin disfrutaba más que el ritmo o la estructura de la canción.

-No perderá.- sentenció finalmente el profesor.

Aunque no era obvio, el profesor tomaba en cuenta las opiniones para sus decisiones. Pero en ese caso fue imposible de argumentar. Ya que si quitaban a Eren de algún solo, Rivaille dejaría de trabajar para el concurso.

Las piezas:

Orquesta:

1\. Viola y Flauta de Pachebel. Solistas: Armin Arlet e Historia Reiss

2\. Lo que tenía encargado Irvin Smith.

Cámara:

1\. Bajo y Oboe de Giorgo Vasari. Mikasa Ackerman e Ymir.

2\. Divertimento para piano, violín y violonchelo. Jean Kirschtein, Annie Leonhart, Historia Reiss

Solos:

1\. Claro de Luna, Debussy. Adapatción. Eren Jaeger.

2\. Sonata para piano y violin número 5 de Bethoveen "Sonata de Primavera". Eren Jaeger, Historia Reiss.

Levi observó su elección y comenzó la búsqueda de piezas para hacerle los arreglos.

Aquel mes sería muy duro.

El mejor talento del apasionado profesor luciría de ahora en adelante. Ser arreglista es innovar piezas, agregarle elementos, ajustarla a un tiempo o cambiarla de nota musical. Rivaille era el mejor en ese aspecto por su carácter terco, metódico y obsesivo. Aun así, el trabajo se volvió pesado.

Y es que desde el cumpleaños de Eren, Rivaille no conversó con los alumnos hasta que tuviera las piezas listas. Trabajó todo ese día arduamente pues el siguiente se iría con Smith al apartado de habitaciones.

El día del viaje para apartar las habitaciones era un precioso 4 de abril.

Con respecto a la música, no habia mucho que decir: los ensayos serían brutales, diarios y sin mucho descanso. Sus jóvenes solos serían vigilados por todos los profesores en general para su mayor provecho. Los chicos estaban en la obligación de tocar fuera de clases.

Todo eso llevó a que Levi no pudiera escuchar de la boca de Eren su respuesta ante su "No pregunta de novios"

-Irvin es un fastidioso que no me deja descansar...

-Vamos. Tú puedes- dijo Eren con ánimo. Esa noche que sería la última que se verían por un fin de semana.

Rivaille lo observaba en silencio y se calmaba. El chico era un amuleto de buena suerte andante, al parecer.

-No me dejes de decir señor, no me gusta que me tutees- decía mientras volvía a la hoja para arreglar las seis piezas.

Al final, cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi era la otra canción elegida para orquesta.

A pesar de estar juntos, era casi imposible estar con todo lo que debía hacer. Rivaille se fue al día siguiente y comenzaron las dos terribles semanas de ensayo para Eren.

Era muy mal y atropellado comienzo de alguna relación.

Lo positivo del asunto es que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para deprimirse. Eren debía ensayar Claro de Luna y a Beethoven en ese periodo para la competencia.

Y así estaban todos. Ensayando duro, durmiendo poco, comiendo con violencia y evitando descansos.

Levi decidió entonces cancelar las clases. El mensaje lo dejó con Hanji ese primer día que se había ido al hotel de la competencia mientras el músico repartía las partituras a los chicos al día siguiente.

-"No les quiero ver la cara por aquí hasta después del concurso. Tengo demasiado trabajo para venir a ver sus caras" dijo Rivaille- mofó la profesora cabello castaño mientras repartía las nuevas canciones.

Por mucho, eran mucho más sencillas que las de los autores normales.

-Deben ensayar con todas sus fuerzas. La semana que viene iremos al viaje de alojamiento, pero como hoy les traje las partituras, deben empezar desde ahora- comentó la profesora.

Faltaban dos semanas para el día del concurso.

Por lo general, los concursos de demostración escolar constaban de una deslumbrante presentación de los distintos músicos que asistían a pulir sus conocimientos artísticos a las instituciones.

Era un trabajo enorme por parte de la organización, enorme para los directivos, y un esfuerzo gigantesco para los participantes. Y es que la presión no sólo venía por parte de su escuela, sino que productoras, directores de orquesta profesionales y críticos de arte de Alemania se fijaban en las posibles estrellas.

Eventualmente, los ojos del mundo se fijarían en ellos.

Doce de las mejores a nivel educativo harían aparición. Cuarenta seis canciones en dos días ara ser juzgados de forma estricta y rigurosa.

Eren planeaba, ya concienzudamente, en adoptar las partituras de Rivaille. El chico acarició el violín una vez más para dedicarse a la canción. La mano extendida de Rivaille le nubló los sentidos por un segundo, ¿El amor podía transmitirse por medio de la música?

El ojos verdes deseaba que Rivaille lo sintiera, pero no de la forma tradicional. Quería que escuchara sus sentimientos.

-¡Helado a Casa!- escuchó en la puerta, sacándolo así de las profundidades de su mente.

¿Quién podría vendría a visitarlo a dos semanas del concurso?

Jean Kirschtein sonrió en la puerta.

-Supuse que ensayabas igual que yo, pero fui a la tienda por helado y se me ocurrió hacerte una pequeña visita.

-Adelante- dijo Eren dejándole pasar.

La gabardina beige de Jean fue colgada cerca de la puerta

-Escuché que hay bastante movimiento en el colegio con nuestros papeles. Ya los instructores deben estar de viaje.- sonrió Jean abriendo el helado con bastante confianza.

"Posiblemente, Rivaille habla poco normalmente. Debo ser un adivino para leerle los ojos…"

-Avellanas- dijo Jean, sacando el helado de la bolsa de compras color blanco. Eren lo tomó y sintió el dulce en su boca, maravillado. Aunque la época de ensayos se había vuelto absorbente, disfrutar de un helado con un amigo siempre era agradable.

-Siento lo del otro día- comenzó Jean despeinando su cabello castaño.

-Igual no hubiera funcionado.- dijo Eren suavemente

-Nunca podremos saberlo. Idiota- sonrió Jean comiendo una gran bola de helado.

El silencio inundó el apartamento. No por la tensión, sino por acordes y posturas que los jóvenes debían ensayar al separarse

-El profesor Rivaille me dijo que te diera esto. Es un solo de Violín. Ya lo escuché, pero como era dirigido a ti.

Una vez entregado el tema, Jean se despidió de Eren.

La música era propia de Rivaille, una música sombría y carente de vida. Pero, entre toda la oscuridad que podía notar en el desbordante y perfecto sólo, había una luz que resaltaba con las notas seleccionadas.

"¡Qué sonido tan desgarrador y triste!" La curiosidad de Eren lo llevó a seguir las melodías…

El sonido era un poderoso Imán, perfecto y único con una firme de determinación a exasperar a quien la escuchase.

"Solo pensar en el joven rostro de Levi, observar cada uno de sus gestos, transmite ira. El corazón de la música hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza, que odies la música, que detestes existir para tocar.

Eren se asfixiaba de terror

El chico se recostó un poco del sofá de su casa para evitar caerse, aquel sonido tenía el poder de llegar a a la joven alma del músico sin lograra escapar

"La música de odio"

Rivaille tocaba con firmeza el sólo de violín. Eren lograba imaginar sus dedos ágiles que daban gala a su poder como utilizar la música como le daba la gana. La imagen de la cabeza del mayor inclinada hacia el instrumento torturó al chico.

"Esta era la verdadera música de Rivaille"

Podía decirse que era lo opuesto, en casi todo sentido a la alegría que lograba transmitir Eren con el violín.

Los ojos verdes de Eren brillaron ante la sublime escena. El maestro era sencillamente maravilloso, pero a la vez terroríficamente acertado en el uso de las notas en el violín. Sin verlo, siquiera, el miedo se transmitía a cada uno de los músculos de Eren.

"Pero era un lamento. Un lamento desesperado que no gritaba ni lloraba. El lamento se presentaba como un horrible pero maravillosa sonta de violín"

Desesperados acordes salían en un armonioso sonido. La verdadera forma de tocar de Rivaille no podía ser nada conocido ni debería hacerse conocer.

Levi estaba retirado de tocar música profesional por una razón.

"-¡Eren!- le había gritado Rivaille, dejando a un lado su cello un día de lecciones particulares.

El joven músico había caído en cuenta de lo torpe que había sido

-No voy a gritarte. Solo quiero que me digas, ¿Pretendes tocar así?- preguntó Levi más tratando de convencerse a él de algo que a Eren.

-Buscaba alguna forma más sencilla de tocar las partituras…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Levi, rompiendo su promesa de gritarle al chico.

Rivaille tacleó con violencia a Eren quien se quejó del dolor. El chico quiso llorar, pero el terror y el dolor no lo dejaban

-Lo siento…- decía Rivaille, nuevamente tratando de convencerse. –Mocoso idiota. No hay formas más simples de las que yo enseño.

-¿Por qué no toca nada, señor? Un personaje como usted con ese talento…

La respuesta fue una mirada severa de Levi. Una mirada que ocultaba sentimientos.

Es que Rivaille era una persona con aura asesina, fácilmente irritable y de un humor pésimo. Pero por lo que conocía de él, se preocupaba por todos y también lograba quebrarse. Era un persona que se esforzaba por proteger los que estaban a su alrededor y a todos los tenía bajo su cuidado.

"Era una persona amable"

La música terrorífica se detuvo. No sin antes haber creado un juicio en los ojos verdes. Si con esa música, el director orquestal quería intimidarlo, pues no lo había logrado. El chico estaba determinado a sacar lo mejor de él y aquel que le gustaba.

Jaeger sonrió un poco mientras su corazón se aceleraba, en ese momento lo sintió feliz.

Hará brillar aquel opaco corazón con el poder de la música, donde los sentimientos atraviesan el trazado para lograr irrumpir en un mundo nuevo al otro lado del papel.

Lentamente como si fuera una instrucción de su subconsciente tomó el violín. Volvió al ensayo lentamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Es curioso que, como escritora de esta historia, ame hacia donde va todo esto.

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Doce

-¡Levi, Levi!- exclamó Irvin en el tren que se dirigía velozmente al hotel del interescolar orquestal. El rubio director encontró los perdidos ojos grises de su compañero observando hacia el infinito de una forma absurda y adormilada.

El paisaje era fresco esa mañana: tibia en temperatura, cálida en colores y alegre a los sentidos auditivos; pero todo aquello pasaba por fríos ojos de Rivaille sin levantar un ápice de sentimientos.

-¿Hm..?- susurró el mayor, sin notar que su acompañante lo había estado llamando desde hacía diez minutos, aproximadamente.

\- ¿Sus piernas o sus ojos?- preguntó Smith observando como el pelinegro colocaba su fuerza de voluntad en volver a la realidad.

-Sus ojos son muy molestos- contestó Rivaille sin pensar. Luego cayó en cuenta de su error. Nuevamente y con la astucia de una gacela, Irvin había descubierto el interior de la mente del músico.

-Una chica. ¿Es bonita?- preguntó Irvin

-Estas demente. No hay tal chica- respondió Levi preparándose un café.

Smith sabía que Rivaille lo negaría todo. Y aunque así fuese, el pelinegro llevaba todo el viaje distraído, no criticaba nada que en otro momento hubiera destruido y andaba absorto entre el cielo y el teléfono.

-Claro. El demente soy yo y no quien le echa azúcar a una taza con agua.- dijo Irvin sonriendo cuando el pelo negro despabiló por primera vez en el viaje.

La sonrisa triunfal de director provocó una reacción defensiva en Levi, quién detuvo aquel accidente maldiciendo de buena gana.

-Está bien. Es alguien. ¿Contento?- dijo Levi suspirando. Odiaba cuando los ojos zafiros de Smith descubrían todo a su alrededor.

-Ciertamente. Estoy feliz por eso y por ti. Cuando llegues al hotel, podrás llamarlo. - dijo el rubio buscando el maletín con datos importantes.

Tenían medio día viajando hacia el hotel. Y no sólo ellos, sino la mayoría de los representantes con la documentación de los estudiantes que participarían en el evento.

De la escuela de música superior irían cincuenta personas entra músicos de orquesta y producción general. Faltaría poco más de tres horas para llegar al alojamiento.

Un quejido en medio del aire irrumpió en el apartamento caoba del que sería solista en el evento.

-Maldición- dijo Eren en su departamento. Debussy no le salía tan bien como él quería y con esa clase de movimientos, no podría captar verdaderamente la esencia que tanto quería transmitir.

El chico había dividido su ensayo en una semana para cada pieza. Historia debía tocar otras cosas y Eren simplemente entendió todo el proceso de estrés por el que pasaba la joven. El ojos verdes detuvo su práctica y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja para continuar.

Como siempre, y cada vez que no ocupada su mente en algo, la voz de Levi inundó sus pensamientos

"Novios"

Era cierto, Levi le había dicho para ser novios, o al menos algo parecido. La verdad sólo dijo esa palabra y ya. Acaso ¿Debía responder algo que no se le había preguntado?

Eren sonrió mientras le daba vueltas al vaso. El maravilloso sentimiento de estar enamorado y ser correspondido podía vibrar por su cuerpo, producía todo eso en el ojos verdes aquellas ganas de reír para siempre y sin detenerse.

Y le habría encantado seguir pensando todas aquellas cosas bonitas si tan solo no hubiera visto su teléfono celular.

Oh si, el celular.

"Mocoso, me iré el fin de semana con Smith para apartar las habitaciones de la orquesta. Cuídate"

Ese mensaje lo recibió ayer en la noche. Y aún el director no llegaba a ningún lado con el rubio de su amigo. ¿Desde cuándo Eren trataba de esa forma al director de la escuela de música?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo mordiéndose los labios de preocupación.

Oh, aquello que se asomaba en el corazón del músico era una amenaza que nunca antes se había aproximado a su corazón.

"Celos"

-No le daré el gusto- dijo Eren, dejando el vaso de jugo de naranja a un lado. Tomó nuevamente su violín y se dedicó a practicar.

El día adquirió un brillo adorable cuando Levi e Irvin bajaron de la estación. Sin muchos ánimos de hablar, se dirigieron en taxi hacia el hotel de la competencia.

-Escríbele- insinuaba Irvin a Levi en el vehículo. La respuesta del pelinegro fue colocarse sus anteojos de sol Dior que eran nuevos y elegantes. Volteó hacia la ventana con la determinación de no complacer a Irvin.

El alojamiento era un lugar enorme y blanco, con pequeñas terrazas en las habitaciones que hacían resaltar las palmeras pequeñas que contenían cada uno de los cuartos. Sobre las habitaciones, parecía estar un oasis pequeño con piscina y una barra para beber.

Sobre el oasis estaban más habitaciones, pero estas mostraban mayor lujo por su espacio. Ellas no tenían palmeras afuera, sino lo que parecía un pequeño jardín individual.

El espontáneo silbido de Smith ante tal lujo hizo que Rivaille lo observaba de reojo. EL director era un hombre sencillo, aún con el sueldo que ganaba. Podía haber comprado un apartamento más o menos lujoso, pero la incomodidad de no ser él lo habría dañado de por vida.

-Vamos Smith, hay una lista de reservación que llenar- dijo Levi comenzando a caminar. Su blazer color azul nítido surgió como una capa para el conjunto beige que utilizaba ese día.

Poco después llegaron a la recepción del lugar. Irvin insistía en que los estudiantes deberían estar abajo, mientras que Levi insistía en la parte superior, cerca de la piscina.

-Los mocosos deben estar alejados de la piscina y entre ellos. Arriba es más fácil para mi vigilarlos

-Los chicos no son mocosos, Rivaille. Ellos podrán cuidarse solos abajo.

Al final, se decidió que sólo el salón de Rivaille estaría con él e Irvin inscribió a todos los demás en la parte baja.

La cuenta infartaría a los promotores del concurso.

-Y esa es la razón por la que todos debían estar abajo- dijo Irvin suspirando, al menos solo 7 y el pelo negro estarían en la parte superior del hotel.

-Si no hubieras accedido, no vendría la semana próxima.

-Eres quisquilloso, ¿Sabías?

-Algo. Quiero mi habitación. -respondía Rivaille caminando hacia el mostrador. Habló con la señorita quien le dio la llave de la habitación con un papel pequeño.

Irvin observó cómo Rivaille recibía el papel pequeño, caminaba un poco y lo arrugaba para botarlo en la papelera. Luego espero que el pelo negro subiera al ascensor.

"El número de teléfono de otra chica es rechazado… Vaya que va en serio". EL rubio sonrió y pidió él también su llave de alojamiento. El día de mañana, antes de irse, tenía la reunión con el comité organizador sobre los músicos y las piezas en competencia.

El timbre del teléfono hacia impacientar al hombre. ¿Dónde se había metido el mocoso?

"Debería estar ensayando justo ahora… Imbécil…"

-Ho.. Rayos… ¿Hola?- escuchó Levi la estrepitosa forma de contestar del chico

-Mocoso- saludó. Su corazón sea alegró nuevamente de escuchar los nervios del chico

-¡Señor!- exclamó Eren, claramente feliz

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué suenas tan agitado?

\- Me estaba dando una ducha, señor. Terminaba de ensayar y justo ahora iba a dormir un poco

-¿Dormir?-preguntó Rivaille viendo su reloj. Eran las ocho de la noche

-Sí señor. Duermo tres horas, ensayo nueve de forma intercalada.

Rivaille se enorgulleció. Caminó un poco por la habitación para distraerse de la delicada pared blanca que acompañaba su vista en ese instante

-¿Cómo estas, Eren?

Más que la pregunta, el tono con el que la hizo edulcoró el corazón de Eren. Sonrió y se sonrojó

-Estoy bien…

-Me alegro. Aquí todo es muy molesto. Smith insiste en tener a los músicos al mismo nivel de la piscina. Yo sinceramente, no confió en ellos.

Rivaille hablaba más de lo necesario y era por aquella razón. Eren detalló cómo mencionaba al director de la escuela con especial atención.

-¿Eren?

-Ah ¡sí! Me alegra que haya llegado bien…

-¿Seguro estas bien?

-Eh... ¡Si señor!

-Dudaste.

-¡Que estoy bien!- exclamó Eren.

El silencio entre ambos marcó el fin de la conversación. Rivaille se despidió de Eren con calma y salió de habitación mientras el chico, al otro lado del teléfono, temblaba.

"¿Lo arruiné tan pronto?"

-... Y entonces a los organizadores les dio algo cuando comenté que reservarías habitaciones superiores para los solos de nuestra escuela. ¿Rivaille? ¿Me escuchas?

El hielo en el trago de Levi no paraba de dar vueltas, y no habría escuchado los últimos 15 minutos de monólogo de su rubio amigo.

-¿Es ella?

-No

-Es ella, ¿verdad?

-No sé qué le pasa- comentó Levi tomando el ultimo trago de su cóctel.

-Solo déjala.

Levi se estiró un poco en la barra. Su mano acarició su entrecejo con suavidad. Irvin sonrió.

-Quiero volver- dijo Rivaille.

-¿Oh, enserio?

-Dime. ¿Qué más hay sobre el concurso?- retomó el instructor para centrarse un poco más en su trabajo.

-Sólo un profesor puede tocar, pero eso es en algún caso especial. No puede interferir el cuerpo docente sin una razón de peso.

-Eso lo decía en las reglas, ¿no?

-Decía que un profesor podía intervenir. Esto le suma muchos contra tiempos a otras escuelas

-En nuestro caso, yo medí las consecuencias de esa medida.

-Siempre tan confiable, Rivaille.

Levi observó entonces a Irvin. Ya no sabía cuántos años había pasado desde que se hicieron amigos, pero esa amistad era muy respetuosa.

-No te preocupes. Vamos a descansar hoy. Pasado mañana podrás arreglar tus problemas con la chica.

Y ahí estaba. La principal razón de confianza: Smith siempre encontraba la forma de reconfortar a Rivaille aun cuando su pesado temperamento y su molesta cara alejaban más a la gente que acercarla.

Irvin sonrió. Sonrió como 20 años de amistad le enseñaron.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Rivaille levantándose del bar. El lugar a esa hora ya se había convertido en un espacio oscuro, con tenues luces naranjas y bebidas de cualquier tipo y color. Varios directivos musicales mantenían charlas animadas, entre tragos y bebidas interesantes.

Por su parte, Eren ensayaba con el violín, pero aquello que era nuevo para él no lo dejaba avanzar.

Desde que "algo" empezó con Rivaille, no podía pensar

El chico se sentó seriamente a pensar. ¿Aquello era bueno? Enamorarse de esa forma debería ser inverso a lo que sucedía… Debería tocar más y obstruirse menos.

¿Es que esa relación era tan problemática que no podían estar juntos?

Amaneció entonces para Levi sin haber cerrado los ojos alguna vez.

Rivaille pidió el segundo día de estadio ir al escenario donde tocarían los músicos. El espacio emanaba imponente presencia abstracta incomparable. Pero para el peli negro, aquello era una sala de estar común. No se sentía incómodo ni nada similar.

-No puede estar aquí mucho tiempo, señor Rivaille- mencionó el empleado, que bajo algo de chantaje e imponencia de figura por parte del músico, le había dejado pasar.

-No será mucho tiempo.- dijo Rivaille observando todo el lugar. Cuando caminó podía sentir como sus pasos eran escuchados en la última fila. La acústica era genial.

El instructor se sentó entonces en el medio del escenario. Más que a sentir o invocar algún espíritu musical, a pensar.

"¿Qué coño le había pasado a Eren?"

Lo que más conocía Levi de sí mismo era aquellos momentos de análisis duro que podía permitirse sobre él mismo. Gracias a ello, había descubierto su poca o nula capacidad de hacer comprender a los demás sus sentimientos, que su carácter frio podía ser aprovechado y que, la que puede ser la mejor de todas sus cualidades descubiertas, aterrorizar a los estudiantes se convirtió en un pasatiempo principal.

Los ojos grises de Levi se pasaron por las filas, preguntándoles de laguna forma ¿Qué carajo con el mocoso?

Llegaron dos mensajes al celular de Rivaille. Los leyó con detenimiento y decidió hacer una pequeña jugada mortal.

El primer texto fue de Irvin Smith preguntándole dónde se había metido, ya que la reunión estaba a nada de empezar. El profesor le respondió que llegaría en unos diez minutos aproximadamente, que estaba detallando el auditorio donde participarían

El segundo mensaje parecía ser una disculpa de Eren. El mayo lo llamó observando el techo iluminado del escenario.

-¡Señor… Yo no quise molestarlo!- Escuchó la voz de Eren

-Irvin me invitó unos tragos anoche- dijo con algo de sadismo Rivaille, recordándose a sí mismo nunca dejar de torturas a sus alumnos.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente en el teléfono. Si hay alguna forma de describir los rostros de los dos sujetos sería unos ojos lleno de emoción y maldad por parte de Rivaille y el rostro inexpresivo y angustiado de Eren.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Eren, con una clara incomodidad al hablar

-Me abrazó con fuerza- respondió Levi.

El silencio de Eren en aquel momento fue sinónimo de inspiración para Rivaille.

-Señor. Siento algo que no me gusta. Es..

-Celos, mocoso- dijo divertido Rivaille.

-No estoy celoso

-Si lo estas

-No estoy celoso

-Te dije que te amo de mala gana, ¿no?

-Eso fue bajo- comentó Eren bajando su tono de voz, bastante avergonzado de la inesperada declaración.

Escuchó lo que podría ser la risa de Levi Rivaille al otro lado del teléfono. No duró mucho y parecía más una imaginación alocada suya que una realidad palpable.

-El día del concierto podrás vengarte de todo lo que he hecho- comentó Rivaille levantándose e iniciando su camino a la reunión

-Antes le haré pagar- siguió el juego Eren

-Volveré contigo a Berlín. No iré antes- comentó Rivaille pensando sus palabras

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que toques la mejor canción del mundo. Y esa, es mía.

Eren sintió una nueva flama en su corazón. Pero esta no se iba con facilidad. Observó la ventana un poco antes de colgar la llamada de Rivaille determinado a dos cosas: Decir lo que siente por el maestro en su canción y darle una "respuesta" a su "pregunta".


	13. Chapter 13

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Curioso momento antes de todo.

P.D Mi gato no me deja de lamer porque fui a la playa y estoy salada.

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 13:

Música

Definitivamente, el mejor momento de la relación entre Eren y Rivaille sería el Concurso Interescolar de escuelas superiores de música clásica. Los directivos que quisieron volver pudieron por uno o dos días, pero debía estar todo ordenado para lo que sería el ingreso de las instituciones participantes.

Levi hablaba poco con el joven Jaeger, tanto por el trabajo excesivo que ambos cargaban a cuestas para la presentación, como por el estrés acumulado en varias reuniones y sesiones entre directivo. Hay que destacar que no hubo más escenas de celos, porque el ojos negro no quiso torturar más al joven músico.

El día antes del recital, los participantes esperaban el tren con maletas e instrumentos (los que podían llevarlos) a cuestas.

-Nos vamos juntos, entonces- dijo Mikasa dejando su maleta y sentándose pesadamente cerca de la ventana. Ignoró al queja de Armin con respecto al sitio

-¿Ensayaron?- preguntó Historia, sentándose en el lado opuesto de los chicos.

-Hasta el cansancio- dijo Armin sonriendo.

La chica asintió y llamó a Ymir, que al parecer se había mudado de asiento en la confusión.

El viaje fue lento pero seguro, había mucha actividad al principio, ya que los jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, músicos se maravillaban con la idea de competir ante personas importantes durante un fin de semana.

Eren sonreía y hablaba con los demás, pero mientras fue avanzando la noche, su mente giró en torno a quien lo esperaba en el recital.

"Le daré la mejor de las canciones."

-Rivaille. Los chicos llegaron.- tocó Irvin en la habitación de Levi con calma. Luego, el pelinegro escuchó como los fuertes pasos de los chicos resonaban en el pasillo.

Los pasos de Eren resonaban en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo debía sentirse?"

El profesor se vistió con un cómodo jean, una camisa blanca y dudó por un segundo entre unos tenis que usaba para correr, o algo formar. Descartó la idea de los tenis por lo mismo, eran para correr.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, aquello era parecido a un mercado. Irvin, Hanji y Petra deban indicaciones sin mirar rostros. Rivaille suspiró y envió un texto a sus solos.

"Al lado del florero. Vengan"

En menos de 15 minutos, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir, Historia, Jean y Annie se presentaron con él.

-Aunque la señorita Leonhardt no está en mi clase, es un solo vital para la escuela. Me he tomado la molestia de apartarle un lugar para estar entre mi clase.

La chica ni se dio por enterada que era por ella, solo estaba ahí, inerte ante los demás compañeros. Acarició su rubio cabello y suspiró sin ánimo.

A partir de ahí, Rivaille y su clase de solos se apartaron de aquel mercado y los llevó a los que serían sus habitaciones. Por supuesto y con calma, el instructor los fue dejando en las distintas habitaciones por dos razones: Para saber quién estaba y dónde; y para vigilarlos en caso de una eventualidad.

-Sus habitaciones están apartadas del resto. Quise que tuvieran paz y descanso antes del evento. Así que no me molesten demasiado con sus cosas juveniles. -dijo el profesor con suavidad señalando algo imperiosamente el inquilino de tal o cual habitación.

El pequeño grupo, como es de esperar, se fue disolviendo paulatinamente mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Para el mal humor de Eren, Historia quedó al lado de la habitación de Levi por la inicial de su apellido.

La habitación de Eren era de gustos particulares de Rivaille, quiere decir esto, tremendamente lujosa para unos muchachos que recorrían la segunda década de su vida. Las cortinas Vino tintas con detalles en el bordado, la espléndida vista de la ciudad, la enorme cama matrimonial para él sólo y en general, una espaciosa habitación.

Abismado, como estaba, contestó de forma automática su teléfono celular.

-Esto es demasiado lujo- escuchó a Armin del otro lado de la línea.

-También creo, de haber sido así, pudo pedir tres solamente para todos.

La risa de Armin trajo a la realidad al joven Jaeger.

-Es cierto. Pero, ¿Ya entraste al baño? ¡Es enorme!

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo, el ojos verdes caminó hacia el lugar indicado. Un Jacuzzi, una regadera lujosa y una tina.

Todo, repito, todo muy de Rivaille

-Esto podría explicar las miradas feas de los organizadores contra el señor Rivaille-comentó Armin claramente impresionado por el espacio.

-¿También lo notaste?- dijo Eren quitándose los zapatos para poder dormir. Buscó en su bolso una bermuda cómoda

-Si. Puede que el profesor sea reconocido, pero no de la forma que conocemos- susurró Armin, con claro sueño en la voz.

-Ve a dormir. - dijo Eren, terminando la llamada. Y justo cuando se lanzó en la cama, la puerta de la habitación sonó.

Rivaille estaba afuera con su cara apática delante de él. Ni un saludo del chico había recibido, y aunque él lo negara, quería que Jaeger le dirigiese al menos una mirada.

-Antes de dormir, debo darte unas indicaciones para mañana- fue la manera "educada" que tuvo el profesor para ingresar a la habitación del menor. El chico cerró la puerta y sintió como el cuerpo reaccionaba por mero impulso.

Con lentitud, Eren acarició el rostro del instructor y se acercó para besarlo. Parecía que un milenio de vida humana se sintetizó en el espacio-tiempo para lograr que ambos músicos pudieran sentirse. El cabello de Levi resbalaba por sus dedos y transmitían aquella sensación de suavidad y limpieza. Eren sonrió antes de sentir el cálido abrazo del instructor.

-Esto es vergonzoso- susurró Rivaille, apoyando su frente del hombro del chico para que no lo viera.

Eren quiso levantar la mirada de Levi sujetando la barbilla, pero el mayor tomó su muñeca con fuerza

-Ni te atrevas-oyó amenazarlo.

El ojos verdes suspiró y sonrió con generosidad. A veces olvidaba que el orgullo de Rivaille hacía del director orquestal un gran titan, realmente inaccesible para cualquiera. Sin embargo, Eren había desarrollado un inmune camino hacia el corazón del músico.

Con cariño, siguió abrazándolo, esta vez por los hombros e inclinó su rostro en la mejilla de Levi. Fue un gesto tierno y arrebatador en muchos sentidos.

-¿Viene a darme las buenas noches, señor?- susurró Eren, sintiendo el cálido roce de mejillas.

-No. Vine a darte información del evento- comentó Rivaille, logrando controlar a duras penas el latido de su corazón.

Eren soltó entonces al profesor y con una sonrisa amigable, lo invitó a darle la información. Mientras, el chico se sentaba en la cama en postura del indio. Observó con sus ojos escarlatas los ojos grises de Levi.

-Mañana iremos temprano a comprarte un traje, Eren.- dijo el profesor observando al chico

-Es el primer día de competencia. No deberíamos irnos así…

-¿Crees que es una cita?- preguntó Levi cruzando los brazos

El ojos verdes pensó, si afirmaba lo golpearía, si negaba, también. Antes de aceptar que el profesor le invitaba o no a una cita, el chico esperó en silencio la decisión de Rivaille.

-Bien. Como no oigo ninguna queja, a las nueve en la entrada del hotel. No traje mi carro, pero ya resolveré algo.

Levi caminó entonces hacia la puerta y rodó la manilla.

-Buenas noches, mocoso- Y salió sin esperar respuesta.

"Rayos. No pude besarlo" sonrió Eren antes de dormirse definitivamente.

A las nueve y diez de la mañana, Eren estaba de pie en la entrada del hotel. El sol era cálido y le daba un poco al rostro, resaltando esa cara con descendencia de alemana que poseía; varias chicas lo miraron desde lejos.

El jean negro casual con una camisa juvenil azul, una correa color negro y sus tenis casuales hacen de Eren un chico guapo ante la féminas. Pero más que las chicas, al joven le preocupaba los diez minutos de retraso que tenía el director.

Un mustang deportivo de dos puertas color azul marino se detuvo delante del chico. Levi bajó el vidrio con claro enojo en su rostro. Ciertamente, el director de la orquesta era el único molesto con la aparición del lujoso vehículo, ya que todos de repente, se detuvieron a admirar la brutal maquinaria.

-Buenos días, mocoso. Sube- dijo Levi colocando antes sus ojos las características gafas de sol.

Eren, intimidado por supuesto con el terriblemente nuevo vehículo, se subió con lentitud. Con velocidad, Rivaille avanzó con los vidrios abajo.

-Es una mierda. No había nada más que esto deportivo - comentó Levi acariciando su frente.

"Esto es un mustang azul marino, último modelo deportivo" pensó Eren.

¿Cuánto ganaba el profesor para poder alquilar un carro así?

-¿El alquiler le costó caro?- preguntó el chico, observando con detenimiento el reproductor del Mustang. Una pequeña pantalla de DVD sobresalía.

-Lo compré- se quejó Rivaille.

Eren trató de pensar un poco antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta sin sonar deslumbrado por la nueva verdad. Fue duro y tardó unos minutos para continuar la conversación

-¿No iba a alquilar un auto?- preguntó Eren.

-Si, pero esos carros estaban sucios y me molestaban lo pequeños que eran. Entonces fui al concesionario a pedir un Nissan como el mio y el tipo me dio esto, "porque es lo único que nadie compraba"- explicó Levi

"Compró un carro porque los de alquiler no le gustaban. Y seguramente, el más caro"

-Como sea, ya se lo vendí a alguien al mismo precio que lo compré. Lo daré cuando termine el evento.

El poder y el dinero de Rivaille, más que una atrayente para Eren, era una muralla nueva que el chico observaba.

"¿Podía salir con alguien con tan extravagantes gustos?"

Luego de otro breve silencio, el instructor observó a a través de sus lentes oscuros a bonitos ojos de Eren. Su corazón latió nuevamente.

-Lo siento- dijo Levi tomando la mano del chico y acariciandola con dulzura.

Esos eran los momentos eran preciosos y únicos. Rivaille, tan frío, elegante, extravagante y lujoso, podía permitirse escapar de su mundo de luces con Eren de la mano. Vivir en dos mundos ha desarrollado en el instructor musical una adaptación increíble a muchas y variadas situaciones. El ojos verdes correspondió el gesto, entrelazando los dedos.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban en la tienda de trajes para caballeros. Rivaille sabia lo que iba a su gusto, pero a Eren y su gota juvenil, todo lo que elegante le quedaba mal.

-Señor, un cola de pato no es lo indicado para el señorito- dijo el vendedor, sonriendo. Se acercó con un conjunto azul militar muy opaco en sus manos. Ese le quedó tan perfecto a Eren, que Levi no dudo más y lo compró.

-Yo quiero uno negro completo. Incluyendo la corbata- dijo Levi para poder medirlo. Para el toque final, un pañuelo rojo que lo hacía ver elegante.

Otra vez, el precio escandaloso. Eren salió de la tienda con el terror de los gritos de la tarjeta de Rivaille.

-¿Pretendes que te lleve el traje?- preguntó Levi dándole su bolsa a Eren. Juntos y conversando cualquier tema que no tuviera que ver con dinero, volvieron al evento.

-Oh, ese traje te lo pondrás con un pañuelo blanco. Los zapatos, esos que no quisiste ver, también van en el conjunto. Te veo luego.- dijo Rivaille cuando Eren bajó del automóvil y giró para escuchar.

El mustang aceleró, atrayendo nuevamente las miradas, y se fue en dirección al estacionamiento del hotel.

"Tal vez nunca me acostumbre a esto"

Con las bolsas aún en sus manos, Eren corrió hacia el auditorio de competencias. Esperó que que una pieza de Mozart terminara y se le dio ingreso a la sala. El olor fuerte a caoba mezclado con el olor a clase y confort que presentaba el espacio era el espacio para el joven músico ,quien al facilitarle un programa sobre el evento, observó que llevaban poco más de una hora de comenzar.

Ese día estuvo lleno de música, de instrumentos y sobre todo de magia. La Escuela Superior Felix Mendelssohnh utilizó piezas oscuras como Danse Macabre de Camille Saint Saes, aparte otras del mismo autor que hicieron que el auditorio se encerrara en un ambiente espeluznante y funesto. El conservatorio de Nuremberg detalló las obras de Mozart con adaptaciones libres. Detmold utilizaba música celta en varios sentidos.

El instituto de Eren, Franz Liszt, era tema de popularidad entre los músicos, y en general, por las selecciones variadas que ofrecieron. Además de los sorprendentes arreglos musicales que eran sencillos pero con partes tan emotivas o aceleradas que sorprendían a los asistentes.

-Escuché que el arreglista da clases en su escuela- susurró alguien conversando sobre las piezas.

-Aunque pasaron hace horas, aún siguen hablando de ello. Ha de ser verdaderamente talentoso aquel arreglista- observó otro asistente, un poco mayor.

-Según el programa de mano, una persona llamada Levi- susurró otra voz cuando las luces se atenuaron

Eren sonrió entonces lleno de orgullo.

El sol afuera del auditorio se comenzaba a ocultar dándole paso a las pequeñas estrellas que hoy nacían en el cielo, así como los jóvenes músicos que esperaban los resultados de las interpretaciones. Los chicos junto a Eren, esperaban nerviosos la publicación de las posiciones ganadoras.

Orquesta:

Escuela de Música Weimar "Franz Liszt" Escuela de Música y Teatro Hannover Escuela de Música y Teatro de Hamburgo

Cámara:

Escuela de Música Weimar "Franz Liszt" Escuela de Realización Musical Kunst Mannheim Escuela de Música y Teatro de Hamburgo

Aplastante. Los dos primeros puestos.

Rivaille observó la lista con calma. Sus ojos grises leyeron el nombre de la escuela sin emoción aparente, estaba acostumbrado a leer su nombre o los de su escuela en cualquier lista de ganadores. Sin decir nada y sin esperar a nadie, se retiró con lo que sería un suspiro.

En definitiva, ganar lo atraería a él.

Esa noche ni Levi ni Eren se hablaron. El profesor estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, pensando si huir o quedarse en el concurso mientras que el chico ojos verdes festejaba con Hanji (que se unió a la fiesta de forma autoritaria) y todos los miembros de orquesta-cámara el primer lugar del concurso.

Inicialmente, la zona de festejos del hotel sería indicado para el brindis honor a los ganadores. Pero Franz List decidió mudarse a otro lugar para celebrar. Un lugar joven y animado, como una discoteca.

-Eren. Debemos irnos.- susurró Historia suavemente al odio. El chico sintió el tirón de la manga que la rubia le dio para evitar que se fuera con los demás miembros de la escuela.

-Pero si todos están aquí…- se quejó el chico

-Los solos de mañana deben descansar.- sonrió la chica

Eren aceptó y de muy mala manera. Se acostó nervioso y emocionado por el día siguiente.

Su momento había llegado.


	14. Chapter 14

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

La canción que toca Eren en su participación con acompañante se llama "Spring Sonata" o Sonata 5 de Beethoven.

Beethoven es mi compositor favorito de música clásica y, por tanto, es el más escuchado.

Paren. Busquen o descarguen la canción y cuando Eren haga su segunda interpretación, escúchenla.

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 14:

Hambre

**18 de abril, 4 horas antes del concierto: **

El despertar del domingo 18 de abril fue fresco, igual que el día anterior, pero por alguna variante en el tiempo el cual negaba a ser un día soleado. Eren despertó suavemente ante la llamada de desayuno por parte del staff del hotel sintiendo nauseas y mareos.

La presión por el concierto era leve pero presente.

El ojos verdes caminó de forma automática al realizar sus actividades matutinas, como baño, cepillado o vestimenta. Volvió a la realidad un poco después cuando una firme voz le daba indicaciones por teléfono.

-Eren- dijo la seria voz de Irvin. El chico espabiló entonces que tomaba café como si fuera agua.

-Señor- dijo el chico dejando a un lado la bebida, para poder prestar atención.

-No hay tiempo para ensayos, así que deberás traer toda la vestimenta, instrumento y algo de comer antes del concierto. Hanji estará detrás apoyándolos y se encontrarán con ella en dos horas.

"Si señor" se oyó decir el chico, obligando a su mente a quedarse en tierra.

-Eren- El instructor dudó un poco antes de continuar- Rivaille está orgulloso de todos, pero por alguna razón él nunca está en los conciertos. Tal vez no lo esté hoy tampoco. Él es un músico que huye.

-Entendido señor. - respondió Eren con una nueva pregunta en la mente.

-Te digo esto para que no te sientas mal, ni nada por el estilo. Además, Levi te enseñó en persona muchas cosas y siempre busca que seas el mejor.

"¿Por qué su mentor era un músico que huía?"

-Gracias señor, daré lo mejor hoy- comentó el chico antes de terminar la conversación.

Al colgar la llamada, darse un baño y sacudir su cabello, el joven Jaeger había ya construido su característica determinación para tocar.

**18 de abril, 2 horas antes del concierto: **

-Señor Jaeger, por aquí.- le indicó el organizador el camerino de los solos de Franz Lizst. El espacio era blanco con dos espejos en el interior. Bastante sencillo y con una cómoda sala de estar. De esas que no son tan agradables para quedarse, pero agradables para resistirlo.

En el espacio estaba Hanji, con su feliz pero forzada sonrisa.

-Profesora Zoe, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Eren, dejando en el camerino el atuendo que Rivaille le regaló más los zapatos que a juro le compró. Hanji observó al chico con un brillo especial en sus ojos. El vestido de gala verde aguamarina hacia un contraste estupendo con su cabello castaño oscuro.

-Oh nada, querido. Los nervios previos, puede ser…- dijo la instructora levantándose con rapidez abrazando al músico con firmeza. -Levi me dijo que te cuidara antes de que "llores" en el escenario

-No lo haré…

Aunque Hanji mostraba su característico ánimo. Sin embargo, sus ojos castaños ocultaban algún secreto inquietante que no le permitía estar del todo bien ante el músico.

**18 de abril, 30 minutos antes del concierto: **

Para resumirlo de una forma interesante, al camerino llegaron las indicaciones técnicas del concurso. Duraría cinco horas en total la participación de los solos, Igual que el día anterior.

Para esta oportunidad, los ganadores de la primera ronda quedarían de últimos para efectos de evaluación y equilibrio.

Los concursantes tenían una sala común donde podrán observar la participación de los sus compañeros. Por tanto, Eren comenzaba a sentir una importante presión, aunque sabía que estaba lejos de la hora de salir. El ojos verdes esperaba la aparición de Historia en cualquier momento.

**18 de abril, 1 hora después del inicio del concierto: **

La sala común de músicos participantes era un lugar lleno de gente muy bien arreglada, que aparecían y no volvían una vez participaban. Era una sala animada, pero al momento de un participante el silencio era generalizado. El terror, la angustia y la inseguridad se hizo presente en muchos de esos rostros.

Eren también era presa cada cierto tiempo de algún sentimiento fugaz.

Aunque la inauguración estuvo bastante movida, las escuelas Aachen, Ausgburg, Bremen, y otras ya habían participado. Eren se sorprendía con lo talentosos que eran y curiosamente, los demás observaban al músico con recelo y esperando algún milagro de la escuela Franz List.

**18 de abril, 30 minutos para la participación de Eren:**

Prácticamente quedaban los mejores músicos del concurso en la sala. Había un rubio bastante característico de la zona de Alemania, un canadiense llamado John, una joven Austriaca y dos o tres que salieron a esperar su turno. Eren decidió, ante la importante presión que comenzaba a sentir, volver al camerino para relajarse e ir cambiando su atuendo para su presentación. En el camino observaba a los que ya participaron sentados en el suelo, comiendo, algunos llorando y otros riendo.

La otra cara de la música que se presenta suave y delicada pero a su vez atropellante e hiriente. Los concursos de esa índole pueden comprar aquellos sueños de talentos esmerados, pero a su vez, pueden aniquilar deseos de acariciar alguna vez la luz.

El camerino estaba solo, olía a dulce y especies diferentes. Eren se percató de una cesta de frutas que estaba sobre la mesa y una chaqueta de Jean de alta costura en una de las sillas. Del baño salió Levi secándose las manos y tomando directamente una manzana.

-Señor- dijo Eren observando a Levi. El mayor volvió y sonrió para sus adentros cuando se topó con el rostro de perro emocionado que hacía el menor al verlo, siempre.

Por supuesto, en el exterior solo encontrarás unos filosos ojos grises sin emoción alguna.

El mayor se sentó al lado de su chaqueta y mordió la fruta. Con una inusual calma, observó a Eren con una intensidad que le destrozaba el alma

-Oh claro..- dijo el chico acercándose a Rivaille. Sonrió con un pensamiento situacional que se atravesó por su mente.

Antes de besarse, Levi lo detuvo.

-¿Y esa cara de idiota?.

-Es que cada vez que te beso o quieres que te bese pides a suplicas con tus ojos y tus silencios aterradores.

-No te he pedido nada, mocoso creído- respondió Rivaille, algo sorprendido con la astucia del chico. Era curioso, pero el músico de veinte años es quien más lo comprendía sin necesidad de decirle nada. Con una firmeza ahorrada en las palabras, Levi reafirmó: No te suplico

-Me iré a cambiar- dijo Eren un poco más relajado y sonriente, sin olvidar el concurso donde estaba. De nuevo sintió la mirada penetrante de su instructor en la nuca, pero no volteó para correr a besarlo.

Minutos después, el smoking azul opaco apareció puesto en el dulce cuerpo de Eren. La elegancia se palpó en el chico con un atuendo perfecto y zapatos extremadamente pulcros. El chico se admiró en el espejo, estaba… guapo.

-Señor, qué tal mi atuend…

Rivaille lo besó sin esperar a que terminara de preguntar algo. Había halado un poco el cuello del costoso traje para hacer que Eren bajara un poco. La suavidad se hizo presente cuando el chico acarició el rostro del mayor con sus manos de músico y sintió los suspiros de amor que arrojaba Levi al aire.

Al separarse, Eren estaba más que listo para competir.

-Sabes que me suplicas- dijo el chico guiñéndole un ojo a Levi de forma pícara. Ante la explosión de reproches del cual sería víctima si no se apresuraba a salir, cerró la puerta del camerino dejando a su molesto y avergonzado profesor encerrado en el camerino.

Hanji se mordía los labios afuera. Cuando vio al chico silbó ante su nueva imagen.

-Eso es obra de Levi- dijo sonriente Hanji.

-Algo. ¿Dónde está Historia?

-En camino. Saldrá cuando le toque participar. Sabes como esto, los nervios…

Eren asintió. Entendía perfectamente la situación de la rubia. Si Rivaille no le hubiera dado tanta confianza con su beso de buena suerte, pudo desmayarse en plena presentación.

**18 de abril, participación de Eren:**

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes para darle la bienvenida al ojos verdes al escenario. Eren caminó firme ante las luces con su violín en mano. Sus zapatos negros resonaban y se acompasaban con los susurros de la sala.

"¿Un nuevo ingreso es el solo?" "¿Este chico sabe que es esto?" "¿La escuela Franz Liszt?"

El chico aplacó sus oídos para concentrarse en el violín. Eren hizo lo que siempre pasa cuando toca: Visualizar, transmitir, sentir.

Vivir.

El allegro vivo de la sonata para piano comenzó a resonar en el espacio. En esta ocasión los pájaros cantaban en torno al chico bajo un soleado sol. Ese "vivir" que antes se había mentalizado se hacia presente bajo una suave brisa de verano.

Eren cerró los ojos y comenzó su interpretación como las partituras de Rivaille le indicaban en su mente, imaginó entonces el sudor del arreglista, esmerándose en cada uno de sus trabajos con igual empeño y actitud con la que llevaba la vida. El violín se estremeció ante una nota rítmica dentro del allegro, provocando que el ojos verdes quisiera bailar al ritmo. No, no podía mostrar su felicidad en en el escenario, debía mostrarles a todos lo espléndido y maravilloso que podía ser la vida.

Mientras Eren tocaba aquella hermosa melodía, Levi seguía comiendo su manzana en el camerino, Hanji corría por alguna razón hacia él y le hablaba con todo desespero. Rivaille entonces agudizó su mirada y se cambió con la ropa que había comprado.

Por suerte la había traído consigo para "festejar" lo que sería su premiación.

Los colores se confundieron de pronto. Eren pintaba un ambiente amarillo que se tornaba naranja. Magnifico. Ahora Magenta y luego rosa. Los colores podían ser vistos si cerrabas los ojos para escuchar.

Muchas veces, cuando cierras los ojos, puedes ver los deseos de tu alma.

El allegretto de Eren resonó por sus cuatro minutos de competencia. Para agradecer la atención del público se fijó en un punto central de los asiento para inclinarse un poco. La perplejidad de la gente lo sorprendió cuando cayó en cuenta que le había dado para tocar Rivaillle.

"Toque una sonata para piano en violín"

En el mundo de la música, los sonidos se acompasan entre los diferentes instrumentos sin limitaciones, pero cuando algo es compuesto para piano, es difícil hacer sonar de una forma parecida el sonido si no conoces bien la partitura y si no se memoriza como es debido.

En caso de Eren, su trabajo fue aprenderla, tocarla como dice el papel. El chico incluyó algunos de sus características transmisiones en una que otra nota al aire.

Pero el arreglo era tan especialmente detallado y bueno, que la sonata para piano en el violin de Eren había sonado de una forma magistral y pulcra. Única hasta ese momento de la competencia.

Los aplausos alegraron el corazón del chico. Eran estruendosos y alegres. Les había gustado ese atrevido pero acertado invento por parte del arreglista.

El joven violinista con una seriedad rara en su personalidad, invitó entonces a Historia, quien sería su acompañante. La imaginaba con un hermoso vestido beige suave y alguna flor en el cabello de la rubia chica.

Con esa belleza y con la música, ganarían.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver salir al escenario al Rivaille, serio con sus ojos grises agudos. Como si estuviera en su casa, y con una familiaridad aterradora, se inclinó brevemente ante el público.

La sala se llenó entonces de susurros incontrolables por todos lados: "¿No es la chica?" "Un profesor suplente. Eso será mal visto para el jurado" "¿Espera… Ese no es Levi Rivaille?"

Susurros… Susurros y cuchicheos, incluso entre los jurados.

Eren inclinó él también su rostro para dar comienzo a la pieza. ¿Qué hacía el instructor?

Silencio.

Entre la ausencia de sonido, Levi se dirigió al piano y se sentó dejando estupefactos a todos en el auditorio. Eren siguió el ritmo colocándose en posición una vez más.

Miradas entre los músicos.

Otro segundo de silencio.

Y entonces, la magia comenzó.

La Sonata número 5 de Beethoven es característica por "pintar" la música clásica con notas alegres del piano y la contra puesta del violín. Eren escuchaba con atención las notas de piano, ya que la canción no tenía un acompañamiento común.

El nivel de dificultad era para el pianista en sí, ya que si se equivocaba en la forma de tocar, podía ser tomado en cuenta como un dueto en vez de un solo.

Significaría la descalificación.

Eren debía debía transmitir lo que ambos músicos sintieran, y tocar acompañado del delicado y fino piano.

¿Qué pasaría con el pianista entonces?

Levi Rivaille no había practicado esa canción, Levi tocaba el piano para componer y arreglar por tanto, en sí, no tocaba el piano.

Levi Rivaille era un maestro casi dios en ese instante tocando las notas alegres.

Eren siguió el paso de Levi en las rápidas partituras, era intenso, el ritmo del piano era intenso y absorbente, así como el ojos verdes había escuchado en su casa antes de partir. Y aunque el piano era un acompañante del violín, parecía el violín acompañante del piano. El chico no se amilanó e imprimió intensidad y fuerza a su participación.

Rivaille se sorprendió entonces de haber encontrado un músico que no se dejara absorber por su música, sentía hiriente las delicadas notas del chico, tal como el día que le prohibió tocar para él.

Ambos estilos musicales se asesinaban entre ellos.

Pero, entre toda la confrontación que podría presentarse en ellos, la música era tan equilibrada y perfecta que los espectadores habían olvidado incluso respirar. Ambos músicos eran perfectos, era una lucha armónica llena de paz. Era una utopía materializada en este planeta.

Era un milagro de ambos dioses.

Rivaille desplazaba sus dedos con un cariño gélido. Eren tocaba el violín con un fuego abrasador. Esa canción era un lucha mental entre el caos y el orden. Era la muestra definitiva que sus almas era opuestas en muchos sentidos.

Eran blanco y negro.

Eran dia y noche.

Era amor y odio.

Rivaille tocaba esperando las pinceladas de esperanza que Eren le ofrecía con el violin. Cuando escuchaba la alegra alma del chico tocar, tenía muchas ganas de ser feliz. Esa era la música que deseaba escuchar desde siempre, y el dueño de tal era un niño llorón, necio y alemán que lo había retado desde el primer dia.

Eren esperaba las notas cuidadas del piano de Levi toda su vida. Era un tono absorbente que, por alguna cualidad, el chico conocía que podía salir de ella. El piano de Levi quería relucir de forma sombría, y el color que Eren imprimía lo hacían sonar alegra y descuidado. El chico sonrió ante el publico sin necesidad de ocultar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Los instrumentos le gritaban al mundo que vivir vale cada segundo de respiro. Para ellos, vivir habia sido una mezcla de peleas, lágrimas, sonrisas, gritos, momentos sobrios y solo, y momentos luminosos y alegres.

Pero, el violín de Eren tocaba para el piano de Rivaille. El ojos verdes le decía que lo amaba con locura inusitada, que lo haría para siempre. El ojos grises decía que jamás olvidaría a Eren y que sentía su amor loco crecer dentro de su alma.

Al final, donde ambos unen sus instrumentos, fue adorado para todos. La notas jugaban de un lado a otro. De un momento a otro.

Cuando ambos terminaron, agotados física y psicológicamente, los aplausos, vítores y ánimos no se hicieron esperar ni siquiera que Rivaille se levantara o Eren pudiera bajar su violín.

El ganador de la competencia se había decidido.

Ambos seres habían nacido para la estar juntos.

Eren sonrió una vez más, ya no importaba mucho el concurso. Con mucho atrevimiento vio a Rivaille en vez del publicó. Se inclinó ante él y alzó sus ojos verdes. El músico quedó perplejo con sus ojos grises efusivos y vibrantes.

El mayor derramó un par de lágrimas que hicieron sus ojos un magnífico lienzo. Entonces, Erem también lloró otorgándole la imagen más hermosa a Rivaille. El chico se incorporó entonces y señaló al ojos grises frente al público.

Rivaille se levantó y se inclinó.

Los aplausos no cesaron, los vítores no se callaron, las personas se pusieron de pie.

Pero los músicos se sentían entre ellos.

Eran dos personas diferentes, pero la música había hecho de ellos un solo ser.

Los músicos se fueron aún entre gritos y aplausos del público. Esperaron a que se calmaran, pero los organizadores les indicaron salir del escenario.

Dentro, fueron recibidos por más aplausos de músicos quienes ofrecían su respeto ante el dúo. Luego, el par de músicos se fueron al camerino.

Historia estaba ahí, con un yeso en la mano y acompañada de Ymir.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo la chica, sonriente y feliz. Se frotó el brazo de forma inconsciente provocando la mirada sobreprotectora de su acompañante.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Eren preocupado por la chica. Rivaille aprovechó el momento para retirarse con Hanji, dejando a los jóvenes encerrados.

\- Me lesioné escapando de un baño…- dijo Historia.

-¿Qué?

-Me dejaron encerrada en el baño para que no pudiera tocar contigo. Estaba en ese lugar desde hace tres horas.

-Pero tu mano…

-No es nada. Si lo cuido bien, volveré a tocar pronto.

Eren abrazó a Historia para reconfortarla de alguna manera. Un músico que ha lesionado su mano es un ave que ha interrumpido su vuelo por culpa de su ala.

Eren se quedó con la rubia hasta que se decidieron ir. Buscó inútilmente a Rivaille, pero no consiguió a ningún profesor. Por tanto, solo los estudiantes observaron los resultados que eran como todos habían previsto.

"Solos: Eren Jaeger y Levi Rivaille. Arreglista: Levi Rivaille. Escuela Franz Listz"

El joven violinista no pudo leer el segundo y el tercer lugar. Una nueva emoción había inundado su corazón evitando que su razón funcionara.

Aquel día que ya estaba atardeciendo era magnífico.

La noche no se hizo esperar mucho, la cena oficial en honor a los ganadores, su entrega de reconocimientos. Los jóvenes de Franz Liszt estaban encantados, festivos, todos elegantes. La escuela de Hamburgo también estaba feliz.

En general, los ganadores celebraban la victoria mientras que aquellos que no lo lograron se sumían en una aceptación respetuosa. En los eventos, todos desean ganar, pero nadie perder.

Eren se entrevistó con tres productores musicales, dos directores internacionales y seis de orquesta nacionales. Luego de las once de la noche, no permitió más entrevistas pero facilitó números.

A la media noche estaba agotado, mucha gente se había retirado y solos las escuelas ganadoras se habían concentrado. A pesar de la mucha vida juvenil que se sentía, Eren se fue a su habitación con paso lento.

Había vivido demasiadas cosas ese día y ni siquiera pudo hablar con Rivaille después de todo lo que sintió en el escenario.

Se lanzó a la cama con todo el traje de gala y se quedó dormido. El violinista no tuvo sueños ese día, el negro que lo arropaba se despejó al cabo de una hora aproximadamente cuando sus labios reaccionaron a otros labios.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, fue abriendo los ojos hasta que vio a Levi besándolo con suavidad mientras acariciaba su rostro. El chico disfrutó de los besos del mayor hasta que su hombría lo delató.

Estaba acostado junto a él en la cama matrimonial del hotel.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó en casi un susurro cuando Rivaille se separó de él para observar sus ojos.

-Ocupado. Me molestan las reuniones de celebración- respondió Levi besando a Eren nuevamente.

El joven acarició el hermoso cabello negro del instructor, fue correspondido con una caricia en el abdomen.

-Señor- susurró Eren, cuando otra vez pudo respirar

-Cállate o me voy.- ordenó Levi dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Pero.

-Me voy- dijo Levi tapándole la boca a Eren. Sus ojos grises se hundieron en los verdes del chico.

Eren aguardó en silencio. Cuando Rivaille pudo confiar nuevamente en él, dejó libre su boca.

-Solo quiero que cuando digas algo intercales mi nombre y lo que sientas.- susurró Rivaille recostándose una vez más en la cama, esta vez sobre el chico para besarlo.

La suavidad del rostro de Levi, el dulce olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, lo firme de su abdomen y de su hombría era un majestuoso mosaico que también grabaría Eren en su mente. Ya no quería resistirse, como la vez anterior, estaba agotado de toda la presión de ese día y de la euforia que había sentido.

-Te amo. Eren- dijo firmemente el profesor, observando como el chico bajaba sus defensas.

Rivaille llevaba todo el control de la situación, el traje de gala de Eren fue cayendo mientras el mayor lo despojaba de ella. Primero cayó el saco, luego los zapatos, luego la camisa y tardó mucho para el pantalón.

Ambos se desnudaban con calma, el abdomen suave y virginal de Eren se intimidaba ante las frías caricias de Rivaille, ante sus besos llenos de variadas intenciones, ante sus ojos penetrantes armados de peligroso filo.

En todo momento, el rostro de Levi fue amable, fue único. El mayor guardó para otro momento su rostro serio y mostró el verdadero para el chico.

La ropa interior comenzaba a molestar, Eren acarició la espalda de Levi cuando el mayor se despojó de su bóxer y acto seguido, ayudó al violinista con el suyo. El maravilloso tacto caliente del deseo del músico hizo suspirar al menor.

-Espero que funcione…- susurró Levi acariciando los suaves glúteos de Eren, el chico estaba tan distraído con todas las demás cosas que Rivaille le provocaba que se percató algo tarde de lo que el instructor quería hacer.

-¡Señor!- dijo inquieto Eren, mientras Rivaille separaba sus piernas sin pudor.

-Dije mi nombre o lo que sientes- dijo Levi introduciendo el primer dedo y masajeando el esfínter con calma. Eren se incomodó al principio, pero suavizaba su rostro luego de un tiempo.

El instructor lo distraía con besos, con caricias, con insinuaciones, y poco a poco el chico fue cediendo a dos dedos y a sus movimientos. Adicional, Levi lamía el cuello del chico y suspiraba.

Nada era tenía el sabor perfecto del cuerpo de Eren. Era dulce, como el que Levi detestaba, pero era tan embriagante, tan único.

Eren…

Cuando ya estaba preparado para el plato fuerte, Rivaille besó a Eren profundamente. El delirio del chico se convirtió en dolor al sentir al músico dentro de él. Gimió un poco, incómodo y se aferró con fuerza al peli negro.

-Ya se calmará… Estoy contigo- susurró Levi al odio de Eren mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del chico con su mejilla. Eren asintió y soportó un poco el dolor.

Cuando el instructor se incorporó, acarició las piernas del menor que estaban alrededor de las caderas del mayor. En sí, la posición le era vergonzosa al chico, pero el dolor que poco a poco iba bajando era de mayor prioridad para el joven músico.

Eren sostuvo entonces el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro. Su rostro era magnifico, no dejaba de sonreír y era radiante.

Podía morir de felicidad justo en ese instante.

-Levi Rivaille. Te amo con todo mi ser. Alma, cuerpo, mente. Mi música es obra tuya y es para ti. No te olvidaré- dijo el chico, maravillándose ante la única sonrisa que hasta ahora el profesor mostraba.

La primera vez que Eren hacía sonreír al mayor.

Levi contestó con un beso todo el amor que sentía por el chico. Ya era inútil ocultarlo o pelearlo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese terco violinista.

-Necesito sentirte...- susurró con la voz quebrada de dulzura Rivaille, comenzando él va y viene de estar juntos. Eren gimió suavemente ante del dolor que gradualmente se volvía placer.

La madrugada en el precioso hotel dibujaba una noche estrellada perfecta, aquel día cuando el joven violinista ojos verdes pudo rozar el cielo por primera vez. La espalda de Rivaille era aquel firmamento negro que se expandía hacia el infinito. Los ojos del profesor eran estrellas únicas, apabullantes, sublimes y especialmente hermosas.

Pero el mejor momento era cuando sus manos no podían sostenerse de nada, ya sea porque la sensación de calor en su cuerpo lo evitase o porque el chico era víctima de delirios sujetos a deseos corporales. Cuando sucedía aquello, la mano cálida de Rivaille la apretaba con necesidad, y el chico volvía de aquel cielo maravilloso a una realidad soñada.

Eren seducía con entre el susurro de su voz a Rivaille, quien mostraba de pinceladas de entretiempos a la pantera interior que intentaba retener. El cuerpo del menor era un oasis para su vida, el chico era el lugar donde podía refugiarse del duro desierto de la soledad.

La música perfecta que realizaron ese día para ganar un concurso no fue nada comparada al concierto que su almas escuchaban entre gemidos y suspiros. Nunca las manos de ambos músicos fueron tan ágiles, nunca sus bocas probaron nada igual al dulzor del amor que sus cuerpos emanaban.

Eren cumplió la orden del mayor, cuando decía algo era su nombre o lo bien que sentía aquello. Pero lo hacía tan inconscientemente que Rivaille disfrutaba de sus más sinceros deseos. Con un beso profundo y un gemido grave, Levi descansó en Eren, acabando el concierto con un flujo de emociones que el ojos verdes recibió con agitación.

Juntos y agotados, disfrutaron de la más hermosa melodía que la vida te puede ofrecer.

El amor.


	15. Chapter 15

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

No hay Internet en este pueblo donde estoy desde ayer.

Hoy se activó. Escribí un capitulo, y me lo borró.

Buen intento,Internet

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 15:

Sinfonía

**Allegro**

¿Qué había pasado?

La media tarde hacia una entrada triunfal a través de las ventanas en la casa de Eren. Aunque el calor no era molesto, causaba malestares para quedarse quieto y concentrarse.

Entonces ¿Qué había pasado?

Rivaille se sorprendió pensando en las caricias de Eren, en sus suaves gemidos y en su virginal cuerpo. El suave cabello del menor que había acariciado con mucha pasión no lo dejaba en paz en ningún instante.

Se frustró.

Irvin le había dado claras instrucciones de prepararse para un nuevo año escolar, ya que Franz Liszt fue la gran ganadora del Interescolar, los profesores ansiaban por dar clases en algunas de sus aulas.

Se enfrentaría a casi doscientos aspirantes para un cargo profesoral. Es pan comido.

O sería pan comido si Eren lo dejaba concentrarse

-¿Dónde coloco mi premio, señor?

La suave voz de Eren hizo que alzara la vista del libro sobre "La Teoría del Arreglo Musical del Siglo XV". La sonrisa del ojos verdes hizo fruncir el ceño al mayor.

-No lo sé Eren, ahí en la repisa se ve muy bien.

El trofeo y el certificado estaban en el espacio destinado por el chico para ellos. El trofeo era transparente con un pequeño grabado sutil a la vista que dictaba "Jaeger E. Primer lugar"

El chico entonces sonrió con ánimo. Fue lentamente hasta el sofá donde estaba el instructor y suspiró.

El chico estaba radiante y feliz.

-Mocoso- dijo Levi apartando su atención del libro para cerrarlo finalmente.

Eren tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos se consiguió con la mirada fija y penetrante de las gemas grises de Rivaille.

-Se.. Señor

-¿Quieres ser mío?-preguntó el cabello negro sin previo aviso ni introducción a la petición.

El sobresalto del chico hizo temer al instructor: tal vez, el chico no estaba listo para una relación, o tenía miedo de él.

Lo último era normal.

-Si quiero.

¿Con qué cara respondía el instructor ante aquella respuesta directa y sin titubeo?

No lo pensó demasiado. Besó a Eren con paciencia y suavidad. Con calma inusitada acarició su rostro, con suavidad única rozó el torso del chico. Con amor selló con un beso la profundidad de su promesa.

-Señor.. Señor...- susurraba Eren en cuanto Levi le dejaba respirar. Recibía gruñidos de respuesta por parte del instructor. - ¡Señor!

-¿Ahora qué, Eren?- dijo el instructor alzando su mirada. Siempre le molestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando había empezado algo con mucha pasión y fuerza.

-Quiero una cita- dijo sonrojándose el chico. En lo profundo de la mente del joven músico, tenía meses maquinando una forma de salir con Levi sin que el señor se sintiera afectado de alguna forma.

Si se sintió afectado de alguna forma.

El ojos grises continuó con su faena de besar al chico sin tomar en consideración la petición que el joven realizaba. No escuchó nada más, pero cuando volvió a mirar Eren estaba al punto del llanto.

Ese día, luego de una semana de haber tenido relaciones con Eren, Levi comprendió que el chico era un hueso duro de roer. Si bien el sexo era importante, la edad de Eren era un factor que el mayor debía considerar.

Para Rivaille, divertirse con la persona que amas sería algo genial.

Para Eren, salir con la persona que amas era genial.

El peli negro suspiró para poder controlarse. Acarició su cabello hacia atrás y se enfocó en el chico.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó. Observando como el bello rostro de Eren adquiría un semblante de triunfo y de felicidad.

-¡Quiero ir a un lugar donde te guste ir!- exclamó para luego sonrojarse. Estaba realmente feliz.

-Me gusta tu casa. Y aquí estamos- dijo besando nuevamente al chico. Pero esta vez, no iba a abusar de sus ganas.

-A parte de mi casa, señor. ¿A dónde le gusta ir?

-¿Estás seguro?  
Eren asintió, ansioso.

Levi meditó un poco. La casa del chico era un lugar favorito, podía decirlo así.

-Me gusta tu casa, enserio.

La mirada de Eren fue más que suficiente para levantar a Rivaille del cómodo lugar.

Luego de ponerse su bufanda gris, que contrastaba de forma armónica con la suave camisa negra que usaba, Levi volteó a observar a Eren vestirse apresuradamente para salir. El abdomen blanco del chico se le antojaba en ese instante.

El sobresaltó del tacto frío hizo a Eren apurarse para salir. Los labios de Levi era hojillas mortales que necesitaban afecto constante

Sonrió mientras lo besaba. Eren nunca dejaría solo a alguien con tal necesidad de afecto constante.

-Cita ,cita, cita- repitió escapando del instructor para ponerse los zapatos. Ante un nuevo mal humor por parte del mayor, Eren sonrió.

**Scherzo**

Eren veía a Rivaille como un niño malcriado y solitario.

-¿Puedo cantar algo?

-No

-¿Puedo tararear algo?

-No

-¿Puedo escuchar algo en la radio?

-No

Eren sonreía. Rivaille estaba de un humor pésimo, paro aun así tendrían una cita oficial.

Su primera cita como novios, formalmente.

El chico observó la calle por donde el Nissan negro recorría silente. Las personas en Berlín caminaban de un lugar a otro, de un momento a otro sin notar la felicidad que sentía el chico por su "novio"

Estaba maravillado. Con firmeza tomó la mano de Levi. Tal como esperó, el mayor no retiró al suya.

Lo amaba demasiado para dejar su mano al aire. Se amaban demasiado para un pelea en serio.

-Bien. Es aquí- dijo Rivaille apagando el vehículo. La tienda frente a la que se estacionó era increíblemente lujosa. Era una venta de antigüedades, pero las costosas. Las que nadie compra nunca.

Solo Rivaille.

-Había olvidado por un rato sus gustos particulares, señor.- comentó Eren aterrorizado por la idea de entrar

-¿De qué hablas, mocoso? Es aquella- dijo señalando la tienda contigua que era, por mucho, más sencilla que al venta de antigüedades.

Caminaron un poco y entraron. Una alegre campanita recibió a los visitantes y los ojos rubios de la encargada animaron el lugar.

-Nanaba- dijo Levi inclinándose un poco sin parar mucho en ella.

-Bienvenido a Liebe, señor Rivaille- dijo la chica de forma pícara al músico mientras este se dedicaba a ver cajas. La chica sonrió y reparó que, en esta ocasión, Levi no venía solo. Le dio la misma bienvenida a Eren y sus ojos verdes respondieron animados.

Liebe era una tienda poco convencional. A decir verdad, parecía más un depósito que una tienda. Las enormes cajas guardaban dentro de ellas las historias de varios instrumentos que aguardaban, pacientes, que un alma musical viniera por ellos.

-Te explico, hombre ojos verdes-dijo Nanaba sonriente detrás del mostrador- Liebe es el sitio donde el instrumento y el músico se conocen. No es una tienda común porque, si escuchas con atención, podrás escuchar la música de tu alma a través de tu elección.

Eren comprendió que las cajas eran aquellos a los que Nanaba se refería. Con curiosidad, se dirigió a ellos y comenzó su recorrido.

-Nanaba. No le hagas buscar y ve tu.- Ordenó Levi a la rubia que se divertía observando como el interés de Eren crecía a medida que avanzaba en su recorrido.

-Entendido. Llévelo al espacio de los diez minutos- dijo la chica desapareciendo del mostrador hacia el depósito de la tienda.

Rivaille entonces acarició el cabello de Eren y le indicó dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Lo que el joven observó fue magnífico.

Era un escenario, vacio y solemne. Pero tanto el instructor como él habían salido sobre las tablas. La luz central de todo con cierto esperaba por alguno de los dos.

-Es curioso. Oh, gracias Ojos Verdes. Es curioso que estos instrumentos los hayan llamado.

Eren había ayudado a Nanaba a cargar una gran caja. La chica por su parte, traía uno pequeño con ella.

-¿Podemos hacer los diez minutos juntos?-preguntó Levi a la chica.

-Por lo general, todo esto se hace de forma individual. Pero, si usted desea y el Ojos Verdes también...

-Perfecto. Danos diez minutos. Nanaba.

La chica sonrió y dejó a los caballeros dentro de la sala para volver al mostrador.

-Nanaba tiene una capacidad de observación increíble- comenzó Rivaille antes de que Eren le empezara a preguntar. Mientras le contaba, preparaban los instrumentos. - Ella observa a los clientes, los analiza, y les da aquello que su corazón de necesita. No debes saber tocar para que la mocosa te comprenda.

Eren asintió. Al destapar la caja pequeña, que era la que Nanaba le dio, se maravillo con el instrumento que estaba dentro.

Un precioso violín negro- vino tinto hizo iluminar el rostro del joven músico. Aquel magnifico instrumento representaba, de alguna forma, la más deseado para Eren.

-Bonito- escuchó en un susurró la penetrante voz de Levi. Su piel se erizó ante la presencia del mayor quien lo miraba inexpresivo todo el tiempo. El instrumento que le habían asignado al pelo negro era un contra-bajo, marrón rojizo.

-Por lo general, los diez minutos Liebe los hago solo. Pero como estas empeñado en que hagamos todo juntos hoy. Deberás demostrarme porque eres tan bueno siguiendo mis compases.

"Un reto"

Nada emocionaba más a Eren que un reto. Más si era de Rivaille.

Eren acarició primero el violín. Era arisco y fuerte, no se dejaba engañar por las súplicas del menor.

Tal cual el primer violín que su madre le obsequió.

El bajo suave de Levi comenzó a tocar. Eren vio como la luz magnifica de aquel escenario vacío se llenaba de vida con las hermosas caricias de Rivaille. Su cabello negro se mecía con cierto ritmo, y esperaba poco a poco a que el violín de Eren se uniera.

Una especie de Jazz fue completado cuando la suavidad del arisco violín de Eren se agregó al sonido del ambiente. Era un género diferente, una magia distinta, un ritmo cambiante.

Sonrió. Eren jamás pensó que Rivaille lo llevara a crear música sin partituras, solo con ritmo e inspiración.

Mas que inspiración o ritmo. Era aquello que tocaras con el corazón.

El momento fue precioso. Eren cerraba los ojos ante el apabullante sonido en su corazón. Nunca se dio cuenta que Levi lo observaba con detalle en cada nota grave que producía.

El bajo lo excitaba. Lo incitaba. Hacia desear a Eren.

"Nanaba siempre tiene razón en lo que elige"

Rivaille se sentía mal. Deseaba estar mucho con Eren, pero tenía miedo de arruinar todo aquello que estaba surgiendo por su reciente deseo.

Apartó aquello de su mente y continuó con el ritmo del bajo, acompañando a Eren con calma.

Aunque Levi creyese que era nada más el deseo de poseer a Eren, en realidad el mayor quería estar de todas las formas posibles con el chico.

Aquel amor incomprensible se hacía comprensible solo a los oídos de quienes les escuchaban tocar. Prácticamente, los músicos se acariciaban entre ellos a través de las notas que compartían.

Los diez minutos Liebe pasaron. La magia se acaba finalmente con el último sonido. Ambos músicos son libres en aquellos momentos donde su imaginación vuela más allá de su cuerpo terrenal.

-Se escuchaba interesante, señor- dijo Nanaba cuando volvieron del salón Liebe.

-Yo no llevaré el bajo. Pero Eren si se llevará el violín. - dijo Rivaille haciendo señas para que la chica empaquetara el instrumento.

Cuando desapareció detrás del mostrador, el chico se enfrentó al mayor.

-El violín con el que toco está en perfecto estado

-El violín con el que tocas me da alergia

-Pero es suficiente para tocar.

-Pero a mí me da alergia de lo genérico que es, Eren. Te quiero regalar un violín. ¿No puedo?

Eren iba a reprochar, pero Nanaba llegó con la caja y tres juegos de cuerdas para el instrumento que el instructor compraría.

-Un placer haberte conocido, Ojos verdes. Te espero en Liebe en alguna otra ocasión.- dijo Nanaba en la puerta sonriente. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, aproximadamente y pronto el día se volvería noche.

**Rondo**

Eren sonrió y se montó de nuevo en el Nissan de su novio. El segundo lugar sería, un sitio tranquilo para comer.

-Se me antoja una de esas barquillas...

La duda de Eren se vería aclarada luego de una hora cuando esperaba sentado en un parque frente a un lago que Rivaille llegara con esas barquillas.

-Chocolate para el mocoso, Vainilla para mí- dijo al volver entregándole el helado al chico.

Era increíblemente raro que Rivaille prefiriera un lugar como aquel para una cita.

-Cuando era chico. Venía a este lugar a dormir antes de conocer a Mary.

Aquello congeló a Eren. Rivaille pequeño dormía en un parque, a la intemperie y con hambre.

Aterrador.

-Las barquillas que hoy puedo comprar con tanta ligereza eran muy codiciadas en ese entonces- dijo Levi mirando el lago- robé muchas veces para poder comerlas.

-Señor...

-Solo creí conveniente que supieras eso de mi. En verdad ahora es más deliciosa la barquilla.

La cálida mano de Eren acarició la de Levi. El sentimiento de amor era inmenso, pero el ojos verdes ahora sentía compasión por el mayor y por lo dura que había sido su vida.

-Estaba solo. Y era difícil.- concluyó Levi, dándole una probada a su barquilla.

-Ya no estará solo, señor- dijo sonriente Eren mirando profundamente a Rivaille.

Aquel helado de chocolate fue el más delicioso que Eren había probado en su vida. El porqué, no lo sabría hasta después de un tiempo.

La noche en Alemania los consiguió en ese mismo parque, cuando súbitamente, el frio los despertó del ensueño donde estaba encerrados de la mano con el otro.

-Vayámonos Eren. Debo leer para poder participar el año que viene en el profesorado.

-¿Hay clase mañana?

-No. El colegio les otorgó una semana libre para su disfrute por la victoria del Interescolar. Eso sirve, además, para realizar todo el papeleo administrativo de la institución.

La mano de Eren se entrelazó con la de Levi y juntos se levantaron y caminaron por el friop parque.

La compañía de Rivaille era el tesoro precioso que Eren jamás quería abandonar. El parque mecía con una suave brisa los árboles que se despedían de forma melancólica y sombría de sus adoradas hojas que adornaban el pasaje por donde ambos músicos caminaban.

Un pequeño remolino de emociones acarició el pecho del ojos verdes cuando, en un único segundo, observó como la hoja ascendía a través de la corriente de viento hacia la luna infinita y brillante.

Eren se comparó con la hoja y a Rivaille con la Luna. Aquella estrella incansable, única y resplandeciente que estaba extremadamente lejos.

Pero aun así, la hoja siempre se esforzaría por alcanzar a la luna.

Mientras el amor de Eren crecía observando el vuelo de las hojas, Rivaille observaba a Eren con atención.

El mocoso era la luna para él. Una luna joven y llena de vida.

-Te amo Eren- dijo Levi de repente mientras observaba al hermoso astro resplandeciente.

-Y yo a ti, Levi.

La música que Eren conoció ese día era mágica. No estaba relacionada al concierto, a instrumentos o a deseos.

Era una sinfonía suave que cortaba la noche. Era aquel ritmo que daba vida a la vida.

La melodía de un corazón enamorado.

El joven ojos verdes y el mayor peli negro fueron a dormir en el apartamento del mayor ese día. Pero, contra todo pronóstico. Rivaille no intentó algo seductor.

-Quiero enseñarte algo. Eren.

Los ojos curiosos del chico se fijaron en el rostro sin expresión del mayor.

-Hay dos formas de dormir. Con pijama y sin pijama.

El chico asintió mientras se colocaba la pijama. Su delgado cuerpo intervino la lección que el mayor le otorgaba, pero pronto se recuperó.

-Y como dormiremos hoy.

-Me provoca dormir con pijama. Pero puede que, cuando amanezcas, no tengas nada puesto.

El chico se sonrojó. Levi se levantó un poco y acarició su suave cabello.

Ambos, ya bañados y con pijamas se acostaron en la cama.

Eren abrazó por la cintura al mayor, tratándolo un poco más que como almohada. El peli negro, refutó un poco al principio, pero se rindió bajo la personalidad infantil del menor.

La luna se coló por la ventana del cuarto del mayor, parecía feliz que ellos dos se amaran. Esto provocó que Levi abrazara con firmeza al mocoso junto a él.

Tara.. Tara... Tara...

El sonido de la garganta de Rivaille hizo que Eren abriera sus ojos. El mayor intentaba cantarle algo, pero con mucha firmeza evitaba que el menor lo viera.

Eren sonrió. Sonrió porque estaba enamorado, porque de quien estaba enamorado lo amaba y juntos tenían una relación increíble.

Sonrió porque no estaba solo.

Sonrió cuando Levi dejó de presionarlo para que no lo viese, y Eren besó atrevidamente sus labios.

Eren sonrió en todo momento.

Esa noche fue el primer intento de ambos por dormir en pijamas, y se puede decir que lo lograron; hasta cierto punto.

En esta ocasión, la pijamas fueron las impostoras entre la piel de ambos. Fueron testigos y víctimas de las caricias de ambos dentro y fuera de ellas.

Incluso cuando en sus sueños, Rivaille se apartaba de su lado dejando en su mano un vacio misterioso que nunca podría volver a llenar.

Eren no olvidó ese día. Jamás.

Eren jamás lo olvidaría.

Eren nunca olvidó el amor que nació de un encuentro detestable entre profesor y alumno.

Ellos jamás lo olvidarían.


	16. Chapter 16

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Ultimo domingo que me atraso. En verdad las provincias son una cosa sería.

Nos leemos los domingos.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 16:

Cuando ya no hay nada.

El clima estaba algo regio ese día, caluroso y estresante para todos los presentes en la reunión profesoral de nuevo año. Los nuevos instructores estaban a punto de ser llamados a la segunda audición para dar clases.

En conclusión. Era Franz Liszt

Rivaille decidió, por alguna razón, no dar clases ese año. Pero como mano derecha de Irvin que era, estaba ahí clasificando músicos y nuevos prospectos.

En la sala, el ardiente color caoba contrastaba con el frio y tenso ambiente que reinaba en el lugar.

-Sí que estas cambiado, Levi- sonrió Irvin, con sus centelleantes ojos zafiro.

-Cállate. Estoy igual.

\- Es cierto. Sigue igual de bajito- dijo Hanji comiendo con voracidad y esquivando de forma ágil un lapicero que Rivaille le lanzaba.

-¿Ya han pasado cuantos desde que salen?- pregunto Irvin suspicaz.

-Medio año. Las clases comienzan pasado mañana para todos.

-Si.. Un nuevo año. - suspiró Hanji dulcemente recostándose de la pared. - ¿Eren ira nuevamente como solo al intercolegial?

-Es posible. Si ganara tres concursos seguidos, se hará un nombre en el mundo de la música

-Solo tú has ganado en tres ocasiones.

-Por eso lo digo- sentenció Levi

-No me cambies el tema y dime como es ella. ¿Por qué no la has presentado?-preguntó Irvin, girando nuevamente.

-Quiero que Historia haga un solo espectacular este año. Me enfocare en un solo de piano para ella. - comentó el pelinegro, ignorando el comentario.

-¡Rivaille!- exclamó Hanji, la cual mordía en curiosidad de saber más sobre la novia fantasma de Levi.

Era un hecho. El profesor ya les había admitido que tenia a alguien. Pero era extremadamente difícil saber quién.

¿Quién era la persona que le robaba el sueño a alguien tan déspota como Rivaille?

¿Sería rubia, morena, o pelirroja? ¿Alta, delgada? ¿Animada o gruñona?

-Me voy- dijo el instructor observando su beeper. Un beeper que había comprado hace dos meses.

Medio año había pasado desde que Eren y Rivaille eran novios. El instructor no encontraba la forma de ser más feliz, pero curiosamente, el chico lograba darle más de lo esperado.

Era un romance inocente y adorable en el día y fogoso e intrépido en las noches.

En la mayoría de las noches.

Había desarrollado una forma eficaz de las noches con pijama o sin pijama.

Las noches con pijama eran dulces, juguetonas y medio infantiles. Rivaille descubrió entonces que Eren era un chico inteligente, que decía cosas desde su impulsividad bastante sabias. Era adorable y único.

Pero las noche sin pijama. Eren era un hombre creativo, arriesgado y sobre todo, sexy. Era aquello que lo hacía suspirar, que rozaba su imaginación y lo hacía respirar un segundo más con extrema dificultad.

Eren era un novio completo en muchos sentidos.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó el instructor por su teléfono celular. Caminaba ondeando con elegancia por los pasillos de la escuela.

Las reuniones eran increíblemente pesadas en esa época del año. El concurso entre profesores se acercaba y lo mismo con la evaluación de perfiles para nuevos ingresos.

-"Amor. Ya salí del conservatorio. Vamos a descansar un poco. ¡Es viernes!"

El "Yeey" del chico irritó a Levi. Alzó la ceja con paciencia y respiró hondo. Acarició su suave cabello y continuó la conversación.

-No me digas amor, Eren. No me tutees.

-Lo siento. Señor. ¿Pero puedo tutearlo solo por hoy?

Rivaille exhaló el aire bajo la presión del ojos verdes. Después de todo, cumplían otro mes ese día, ¿no?

-Solo dime Levi por hoy. Nada de tú, ¿ok?

Un nuevo "Yeeey" hizo fruncir el seño a Levi.

-Voy a buscarte al conservatorio. No te muevas.

Rivaille encendió el carro, encendió el radio y bajó los vidrios, pues se le antojaba sentir el viento en su rostro ese día en específico.

El conservatorio mantenía en forma a Eren antes de su nuevo año escolar. Rivaille había insistido en lecciones particulares de vacaciones para que el chico soportara nuevamente la presión de ser solo.

Eren ya era solo sin haber comenzado a estudiar, otra vez.

El chico cargaba con cuidado el instrumento que Levi le había regalado. Sonrió cuando vio aparecer el lujoso carro de su amado profesor.

De verdad los resultados con el violín eran abrumadores. La gente conocía el nombre de Eren luego de llevarse el título y podía decirse que era un violinista casi perfecto.

Casi, para Levi.

El chico aun se negaba a seguir al pie las notas de los compositores y, seguramente, ese punto era objeto de peleas para ambos músicos.

-Y bien. A donde quieres….

Un beso ansioso y feliz lo saludó antes de que terminara la pregunta.

Era muy común que el chico lo saludara de esa forma. Al principio le molestaba un poco, pero ya la costumbre lo había obligado a serenarse y hasta disfrutar que Eren lo callara.

-Hola Levi- susurró con amor el ojos verdes entrecerrando sus ojos para detallar con mucho cuidado los de Rivaille

-Hola Eren- respondió de la misma forma Levi acariciando su rostro.

Oh maravilloso momento que pasaban juntos. Donde el tiempo pasa silente y paciente sin hacerse notar y dos personas maravillosas unen su alma con un beso furtivo.

-¿Qué quiere hacer el amor de mi vida?- preguntó Eren sacando un poco de lugar a Levi, que se estremecía cuando el chico realizaba comentarios de esa índole.

Rivaille volvió a besar a Eren, pero esta vez profundamente. Mordió un poco su labio y sintió el suspiro del menor ante la fogosidad del beso.

-Quiero hacer lo que tú quieras- comentó suavemente Levi sintiendo el rostro de Eren que se le antojo suave y delicado..

-¿Cine, comida?

-Cine comida.- reafirmó Levi acelerando su carro. Era de noche, y Alemania estaba preciosa con su vida nocturna y luminosa. Además de gozar de una noche estrellada, la suave brisa provocó que Levi condujera con los vidrios abajo.

Rivaille sonrió ante su nuevo pensamiento materialista.  
"Amaba su Nissan, amaba su vida."

Pero en verdad, asomó su felicidad en un sonrisa con el siguiente pensamiento

"Amaba amar las cosas amando a Eren."

-Pero Eren. Las películas de Magia no me interesan.

-Oh vamos, Levi. Esta es la tercera entrega de la saga..

-Vamos a cenar mejor… Que se hace tarde- comentaba Rivaille ajustándose la chaqueta caqui que eligió ponerse esa noche

Y ahí estaba, el puchero de Eren.

Rivaille se rindió nuevamente ante al chico, compró entradas y palomitas, y se sentó pesadamente en el mullido sofá del cine.

Y detalló más a Eren que a la película.

La verdadera magia la hacia el joven a su lado sin pensarlo, sin esperarlo o sin planearlo.

Simplemente que existiera un ser así era mágico.

El ojos verdes se emocionaba, tomaba la mano de Levi. A veces lo besaba entre película, otras veces comía interesado en el argumento. Se enojaba, lloraba, reía.

Rivaille sonrió sin que nadie lo viera. Amaba al mocoso que tenía al lado, con cada una de sus facetas. Era hermoso como sus ojos vivían con cada nueva emoción, desbordando vida.

Él, en cambio. Era tan sobrio y serio que podía llegar a aburrir.

Levi entonces admiró la personalidad de Eren y la efusividad con la que resolvía su vida. Ni a sus veinte años pudo ser tan genuinamente feliz como lo era el chico que sostenía su mano en ese instante.

No era entonces solo una cosa de sentimientos. Quería aprender de Eren y seguir amándolo con todo lo que podía darle.

-¡Y cuando salió el dragón! Vale... ¡Estoy ansioso porque salga la siguiente película!

-¿Hay más?-preguntó Levi.

-¡Claro! ¡La historia debe continuar!

Rivaille despeinó a Eren con ternura y se encaminó al carro. El chico sonrojado lo siguió y se sentó de copiloto.

-¿Quieres comer sushi?-preguntó Levi sacando el carro del estacionamiento. EL chico dudo un poco y negó

-Quiero carne. O algo así.

-Hay un lugar particular que quiero llevarte.

Eren acarició la mano del profesor peli negro y la encontró fría. Envolvió con sus manos alrededor de las de Levi y sonrió.

El carro anduvo, con su característico rugir al momento de acelerar.

Ese hombre derrochaba estilo, sensualidad y madurez. Era tranquilo, siempre le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera y era un hombre aparentemente apacible.

El mal humor como estilo de vida.

Lo apacible se quitaba, a su vez, en la cama. Donde Levi suavizaba su rostro en pro de descansar su personalidad en Eren.

Lo amaba. Quería ser un poco como su profesor, fuerte y seguro ante la vida.

-Señorita. Yo aparté una mesa para hoy...- dijo Levi, bastante molesto con la recepcionista.

-Lo siento señor. Tuvimos que ocupar su mesa.

El mirador Frankfurt era un lugar espléndido para comer. La vista era maravillosa, haciendo ver a la ciudad como un pequeño nacimiento debajo de ellos.

Parecía un hermoso y calmado lugar, digno de una cena romántica para cualquier pareja que cumpliera seis meses

Pero ni Eren ni Levi eran esa pareja. Al parecer.

-Señorita. ¿No sabe con quién habla?

-Si señor Levi. Pero ocupamos su mesa, si son tan amables de esperar…

-No esperaré nada. Quiero mi mesa- amenazó Levi. La chica se asustó un poco y se retiró, en busca de apoyo.

-Levi. Vámonos. No quiero comer aquí.

-He apartado esta plaza por dos semanas, Eren- comento frustrado Rivaille acariciándose el ceño, ya profundamente fruncido.

-Ya no tengo hambre. Quiero irme a mi casa…- dijo casi en un susurro Eren.

Cuando el jefe del restaurante llegó para tratar de conversar con Levi, ninguno de los dos músicos estaba presente para discutir.

-No me parece que debamos dejar mi plaza en el restaurante.

-Ya dije que no tengo hambre, Levi.

-¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo que yo quiero alguna vez? - Preguntó Rivaille tomando la mano de Eren

-Porque siempre peleas con la gente.

EL pelinegro sonrió un poco con la suave excusa del menor. Fueron a la casa del chico y Rivaille comió unos Canales muy dulces que Eren había preparado

Rivaille odiaba el dulce, pero Eren aprendió a manejar el azúcar de una forma que no empalagara al mayor. Así que había encontrado un equilibrio perfecto entre lo dulce y lo natural.

\- Siempre son tan buenos tus dulces, Eren- dijo Rivaille haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Es porque son para ti.- dijo el chico levantándose para fregar los platos.

Las suaves caricias en el abdomen por parte de Rivaille alteraron por poco a poco la labor del chico en pos de la limpieza. Las manos del ojos verdes comenzaron a temblar con nerviosismo.

-Tenemos tres días sin dormir juntos. Y antes de eso, dormimos con pijamas, Eren- dijo pícaramente al oído del menor.

Eren terminó de fregar los platos antes de darse la vuelta. Abrazó con cariño al mayor y lo besó.

Hace varias semanas, el chico intentó cargar al menor de forma romántica al instructor de música.

Ni se imaginan el montón de gritos y golpes que Eren recibió ese día.

-Señor. Vamos- dijo Eren tomando su mano con suavidad. Rivaille se sonrojó y siguió al chico en el camino.

Luego de llegar a la habitación, Eren tomó por la cintura a Levi y besó con paciencia sus labios. Los labios que eran suyos únicamente y que brindaban el sabor de la vida en entrecortados sin sabores.

La piel de Eren se erizó ante tanto deseo. El gatuno instructor que arropaba con sus brazos era aquella Ambrosia que solos los dioses podían obtener, acariciar y disfrutar.

Eren se consideraba así mismo, como un vil mortal que robaba el dulce sabor de la Ambrosia cuando los dioses dirigían su vista al horizonte, allá donde se oculta el sol.

Las camisas de ambos cayeron, las caricias se hicieron presentes con letargo y las emociones volaron entre ambos ojos. El ojos verdes desabotonó con atrevimiento el deseo del joven profesor quien suspiraba a gritos el delirio que significaba que los dedos de Eren cabalgaran a los largo de tu piel.

Y cuando ambos estuvieron sin ropa, cuando la protección que era impuesta entre los humanos para evitar deseos carnales atrevidos, sus manos se encontraron en un minuto muerto, donde ambos aguantaron el dolor y la desesperación de conocer juntos el nirvana que significaba presentarse juntos ante la vida.

Los gemidos eran el viento en la sábana infinita de pasión que desbordaba Rivaille con locura. El chico hacia florecer desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas presiones involuntarias que envolvían con lujuria los apacibles y animados ojos del chico.

Era un festín delicioso de colores e ilusiones que juntos forjaban con hechos, con caricias y con más que palabras.

-¿Señor?- escuchó en un susurró la voz de Eren. Despertó con pereza y se vio abrazando al chico

-Hoy cumplimos seis meses. Señor.

Rivaille despertó con suavidad pero no se apartó del chico. Quedó con la mirada al frente esperando por los comentarios del chico.

-Quiero obsequiarle esto. Ahorré como por tres meses para este momento. Y aunque fue difícil para mí. He comprado algo a su altura.

En un estuche pequeño, gamuzado y azul marino. Al abrirlos, dos brazaletes de plata relucieron ante la oscuridad. Para que el mayor los detallara mejor, Eren encendió un pequeña lámpara que estaba al lado del su cama.

"Cuando ya no hay nada, estoy yo."

-Eren, ¿qué mensaje es ese?

La explicación de eso lo descifró un beso suave que el chico le dio.

-Piénsalo con calma cuando no esté cerca, Levi.

El profesor asintió, realmente consternado por el gesto. Dejó que Eren colocara el brazalete y lo miró con detalle.

En verdad era muy bonito y reluciente. Y ambos eran iguales.

Eran una pareja. Como ellos.

Levi se incorporó un poco dejando ver su traslucida piel por un segundo ante los hermosos esmeraldas de Eren y observó al chico con paz.

Si. Aquella era la palabra que venía buscando el mayor desde hace tiempo.

Paz

-A veces pienso que soy extremadamente aburrido para ti. A decir verdad, mis relaciones han fallado por esto que te digo.

-Rivaille, cualquier que te hubiera conocido y te ve como yo lo hago aun en su sano juicio se volvería loco por ti.

Ambos músicos se conocieron una vez más esa noche, pero esta vez de una forma insospechada. Sus almas se entrelazaron en una sola luz que iluminaba hasta el firmamento.

Al descansar. Rivaille apretó los puños con fuerza.

La basura lo había puesto en un verdadero apuro.

Antes del amanecer y aun cuando el ojos verdes dormía. Levi se incorporó, se vistió y salió.

Tenía un largo viaje por delante, uno largo.

Un viaje del que nunca volvería.

El resplandor plateado del brazalete de Eren era idéntico al brazalete de Rivaille. El primero acariciaba con suavidad las sabanas de un chico enamorado que no esperaba algún golpe de parte de su enamorado. El otro brazalete escurría taciturnas lagrimas en medio de la madrugada. DOnde Rivaille despues de casi un año sin hacerlo gracias a Eren.

¿Quién lo protegería?

Llevaba la marca de un apellido famoso en la música. Y siempre aquella basura lo perseguía por todos lados, arruinando su vida.

Los Ackerman.


	17. Chapter 17

Sin Notas, Ni Disclaimer ni nada que decir.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 17:

Ackerman

"-Esos ojos verdes son imanes, Irvin."

Aquel día, Irvin dejó su taza de café caliente para observar a Rivaille. Por lo general, el rubio era quien siempre intentaba inmiscuirse en la vida del instructor, y es por esa razón que, cuando el pelinegro dijera esa oración, se sorprendiera con agrado de su iniciativa.

"-¿Estas enamorado, Levi?

-Si. Como tal vez nunca lo estuve.

Un brillo intenso habían alumbrado pero suave deslumbraron en lo ojos grises del instructor

Silencio.

El rubio semblante de Irvin Smith se asomó en el espejo de la dirección de Franz Liszt. Dieciocho años habían pasado desde que conociera al perro rabioso que llevaría el apellido Rivaille. Era un mocoso, malhumorado y hambriento que contrastaba con aquella personalidad juvenil y juguetona que poseía Smith.

Toda la vida de Rivaille había sido así: Un canino lleno de ponzoña odiosa y bajita. Toda su existencia, a excepción del último año, donde el pelinegro había conocido a aquellos "ojos verdes" misteriosos.

En conclusión: Su semblante ruin e indiferente era un poco menos ruin e indiferente.

El aura en general del músico era, por mucho, muy distinta a la que habitualmente tenía.

Así, con una expresión casi taciturna, Smith se sentó en su lugar como director y dirigió la vista hacia el gran ventanal.

El sol canturreaba alegremente a través de las cortinas gris claro que el viento acariciaba en ese instante.

"-Debe ser una buena chica- había intentado el profesor, luego que Rivaille bajase la guardia ante su declaración inicial.

-Es una increíble persona.

Rivaille levantó, una vez más, aquellas defensas intensas que siempre cargaba provocando que su rubio amigo, suspirase con lentitud.

-Debes tener cuidado con quien te aparentas. Sabes como es el renombre y esas cosas.

-Por ahora, seguiré soltero."

Silencio.

Irvin se levantó de repente. Se había dado cuenta de algo: Rivaille, en casi todas las conversaciones referentes a esa persona especial, no había indicado que era una mujer.

En ninguna de sus continuas charlas el pelinegro había nombrado curvas, olores o cosas referentes a una mujer.

El zorro astuto de Levi estaba con un hombre.

En seis meses, nunca se le había ocurrido aquella suposición.

La verdad congeló a Irvin. Al principio fue algo increíble que, gradualmente se volvió palpable. Los ojos zafiros del director se quedaron fijos en algún punto estudiando la posible consecuencia que aquello podría traer.

"Ackerman"

El semblante de Smith cambió de sorpresa a preocupación en menos de dos minutos: "Si los Ackerman se enterasen de eso…"

Con rapidez, llamó a Hanji para contrastar algún plan para ayudar a su viejo amigo. En respuesta, recibió la noticia: Levi se había ido y los Ackerman conocían su secreto.

Irvin quedó inmóvil con el teléfono al odio. Desde que el instructor le habló sobre su familia y pasado, había jurado ayudarlo y protegerlo contra ese destino.

Eran casi hermanos, después de todo.

Maldiciendo por todo lo bajo, tomó su chamarra verde para dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Debía hablar con Hanji sobre el destino de su amigo.

El tiempo es la suma numérica que nosotros, los humanos, poseemos la necesidad de contar con algún propósito común: Llegar a algún sitio, contar nuestra existencia, medir hechos históricos e incluso, dividir la edad de toda la vida como es conocida.

Para Eren, sin embargo, era un cuchillo lento que traspasaba el corazón cada segundo que pasaba.

"Mocoso. Te amo más que a nadie o nada en el mundo. Y aunque no puedo decir la verdad, se que me creerás en el fondo.

Explicar las razones por las que me fui es imposible, pero quiero que vivas una existencia plena y única. Como tú.

Te extraño mientras escribo esto. Te extraño este donde este ahora que lees esta nota. Te extrañare para siempre.

Te amo.

Levi"

Sin comentarios.

¿Que podía decir entonces cuando su corazón se hundía en la duda y el dolor?

Su Levi se había ido..

Ido…

Eren rompió a llorar en la cama donde el día anterior acariciaba con deseo a Rivaille. Y fue entre lágrimas donde la desesperación actuó.

¿Por qué tenia el corazón tan desbocado?

Un presentimiento, aquel que te dice que esperes lo peor.

Se vistió precipitadamente con la esperanza que, tal vez, el sepa a dónde se fue Levi o incluso mejor, lo haya detenido. La suave camisa verde rodó por el cuerpo de Eren, junto a unos jeans azules oscuros y unos tenis casuales negros.

Y al salir a la calle, el chico corrió, deteniéndose sólo para respirar un poco.

Alemania lucia terrible, gris y absorbente. El ojos verdes no prestaba atención a detalles o a situaciones. Por alguna razón, la voz de su amado zumbaba en la cabeza, las imágenes que habían construido juntos se aproximaban como balas hirientes, las caricias más o menos recientes aún le quemaban en la piel.

El llanto de Eren no era normal, era un llanto que surgía desde el alma, que asfixiaba su mente y su cuerpo a su vez que lo hacía pesado.

Ni sabe cuando, ni como, pero llego a Franz Liszt

-Los Ackerman están detrás de todo esto. Hanji- decía Irvin pensativo

-Claro que son ellos. Pero no podemos hacer nada por Levi.- respondía la chica.

-Pero si siempre han estado amenazándolo, y a él no le ha importado, porque ahora se va?

-Puede que sepan de su relación…

Las puertas se abrieron precipitadamente, revelando al joven Eren que llegó al final de su camino.

-¿Dónde está?- logró decir antes de desplomarse inconsciente.

El estrés, las dolencias, la adrenalina, el cansancio por correr, o porque el chico al fin se sentía débil fue la detonante para ausentarse.

Irvin tomó al chico con velocidad y lo cargó para recostarlo en el sofá pues estaba sudado y agotado. La curiosidad y aquel sentido de alarma resolvió sus dudas cuando el brazalete plateado del chico brilló con el sol.

De alguna forma, supo que Levi usaba el mismo brazalete que ese chico que ahora estaba desmayado en el sofá.

Eren era por quien el instructor más fuerte y feroz de Franz Liszt había renunciado a su vida libre.

El viento soplaba mientras los ojos grises de Rivaille se aferraban al cielo. Como queriendo escapar de una fiera desafiante cuyo nombre era "Ackerman"

El poder. Aquello que corrompe a los buenos hombres y destruye fuertes lazos existentes entre ellos. Incluso Dios, en sus momentos de creación, sintió debilidad ante todo lo que él mismo forjó desde la nada; creando así seres angelicales aborrecibles y traicioneros.

Si el mismísimo creador irrumpió su sueño perfecto de criatura sin igual con una figura corrupta llena de poder, imaginen lo que se siente vivir en un familia casi omnisciente.

De un poder parecido a los dioses gozaba la familia Ackerman. Aquella familia era poderosa en casi todos los sentidos sociales presentes en Alemania hasta la época. Y como tal, evitaba que las ramas de su propio árbol crecieran de forma desordenada y liberal.

Todo Ackerman tenía un rango de crecimiento y una limitante para tal.

El verdadero apellido de Levi Rivaille era Levi Ackerman. Y para su desgracia, era una de esa ramas que debía limitar.

Si un Ackerman no crecía, era obligado a ello.

Si un Ackerman crecía demasiado, era obligado a lo contrario.

No había salida de aquella terrorífica familia.

Descubrir tal grado de poder fue la mayor bendición para el chico, pero a su vez la peor maldición obtenida. Levi cambió su apellido, su habitación, su estilo musical e incluso sus contactos más cercanos.

Todo para eludir el inevitable y el severo juzgado de los poderosos pelinegros.

El joven Rivaille tenía quince años cuando Kenny Ackerman se acercó a él; un tipo mal encarado, poco amistoso y excesivamente interesado. Si comparamos, lo mal encarado y poco amistoso fue heredado por Levi. Pero lo interesado, no.

Kenny Ackerman le explicó de la forma menos anestésica posible lo que la familia había decidido para el joven músico. Tenía la libertad de tocar muchas cosas, pero cuando llegase el momento de moverlo por intereses mayores. El pelinegro obedecerá.

Los motivos por el que alguien interesado se mueva son múltiples: puede ser dinero, amor, herencia, unión o retribución material de algún tipo. En el caso del Ackerman: El talento de su joven sobrino.

Siendo el ganador más joven de Franz Liszt, casi instintivamente el joven pelinegro llamaba la atención del mundo musical. Y mientras gozaba de una gloria trabajada y honrada, el tio conspiraba cada vez más en utilizar aquella vocación desbordante que demostraba el quinceañero.

El objetivo de Levi era tocar, disfrutar y arreglar su música.

El objetivo de Kenny era utilizar a su sobrino como quisiera.

Entonces ¿Cómo puedes herir a un hombre tan frío como Rivaille?

Bajo la dura apariencia del mayor se guardan deseos de protección increíblemente fuertes; su ahora único hermano Farlan, su cuidadora Mary, Irvin, Hanji, el resto de sus amigos y su preciada carrera musical.

El chantaje de Kenny que giraba en torno a su sobrino, fue moldeando el carácter del chico los primeros años de su edad adulta. Pero, un día, aprendió cómo ignorar los comentarios, o de obedecer órdenes parciales y moverse a placer.

Era una de las primera ramas que había crecido más de lo que se le era permitido.

Y con el aquel pequeño triunfo que gozaba el pelinegro, se regodeaba de su orgullo mientras hacia lo que más la complacía.

Reírse de la vida sin riesgo.

Así pudo servir para Irvin por muchos años ignorando los contratos arreglados que su tío le ofrecía.

Y con el carácter de Rivaille, hubo dos ocasiones donde no hizo caso y costó bastante caro; La primera, el desamparo económico cuando Farlan casi muere a causa de la peste; La segunda y más reciente, la no protección de Isabella contra su salvaje esposo.

Sin embargo, el último mensaje que recibió cuando aún acariciaba la suave mejilla de Eren lo destruía todo.

Rivaille se calmó un poco en el vehículo donde iba, pronto llegaría al aeropuerto y su nueva vida en otra nación comenzaría.

¿A costa de qué?

Rivaille leyó nuevamente el mensaje nuevamente, pero esta vez con desprecio y odio.

"Sobrino, hoy en el aeropuerto a las 00:00 en punto. Te he dado medio año para pensarlo, así que decidí yo por ti. Te irás a la filarmónica de EEUU. En caso de negarte, te he enviado gentilmente "material de apoyo" para tu persuasión. Piensa en tu carrera y en la de ese mocoso."

P.D: No solo deberías pensar en su carrera artística, sino quiero decir, además, en su bienestar físico o emocional.

La postdata era una amenaza bastante contundente. Si Rivaille no aparecía en el aeropuerto, Kenny destrozaría con ferocidad al chico ojos verdes.

Una vez descubierto el talón de Aquiles, Paris lo atravesó con una flecha envenenada.

Las fotos del "material de apoyo" en sí, eran preciosas para Levi pues constituían momentos grabados en su memoria con el fuego del amor que Eren le otorgaba. Podría conservar los besos que la foto detallada, ya que casi nunca podía ver una expresión tan feliz si, por ejemplo, se miraba en el espejo.

Pero, en el mundo real, aquellas fotos implican la destrucción de dos carreras, de prestigio y de años de esfuerzo.

Era el fin

"Maldita basura" pensó con fuerza Rivaille en ese instante, guardando aquellas fotos para si.

Esos momentos grabados en una cámara y el brazalete sería aquello que podía tocar de Eren de ahora en adelante.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y miles de imágenes inundaron su mente:

Eren sufriendo por su carrera arruinada, Eren sufriendo por sus violines rotos, Eren sufriendo por sus dedos quebrados, Eren sufriendo por no poder trabajar en ningún lado…

Eren sufriendo por su maldita culpa.

Rivaille apretaba con violencia los puños. Por ahora, Kenny había ganado.

Otra ráfaga de viento declaraba con firmeza que pronto llovería en Alemania. El cielo, nublado y oscuro no procuraba despejarse ni permitir que un matiz azulado fuera visto por humanos.

Eren se movió incómodo en el sofá y como si fuera una acción directa, recobró el dolor que la falta de conciencia había abolido.

-Algo tenemos que hacer. Esa gente es la plaga de la vida de Rivaille

-Si te metes demasiado, la academia podría correr riesgos.

-Lo se. Créeme que lo se, pero debo hacer algo.

-Luego podremos llamarlo.

-No. Esa gente dejara que le hablemos. Ya seguramente hasta el número le cambiaron.

Eren despertó y aguardó un momento que su cabeza volviera a la normalidad.

El techo beige estaba pulcro y limpio contrastando con el sócate que sostenía a la lámpara de la habitación

-¿Ya estas mejor, Eren?- pregunto Hanji sonriendole al chico mientras acariciaba su frente.

-Si. Lo siento. -se disculpó el castaño.

-Somos tres personas en esta habitación Eren. Y tal vez tenemos la misma preocupación. Voy a ser honesto contigo si tu eres honesto conmigo.

Hanji guiñó el ojo pícaramente a Eren mientras buscaba algo para tomar. El rubio director se sentó frente al chico y lo observó con seriedad.

-Te diré lo que Levi no se ha atrevido a decirte si me dices lo que quiero.

Empezó una lluvia que Eren vio venir al momento de salir de su casa: Pero aquella lluvia era diferente en varios sentidos pues la tormenta que se librara en su corazón en eses instante sería el detonante para variadas y distintas circunstancias.

Y aunque la lluvia sea densa, espesa y arrastre todo lo que encuentra, siempre hay una luz que calma el terror. Es en ese instante, donde puedes volver a empezar.

"Maldito sea Kenny"

Levi Rivaille había llegado a Estados Unidos.

Durante el viaje pensó en obedecer a su estilo a los Ackerman sin necesidad de que hirieran a Eren.

Pero aquella familia había cambiado el número de Rivaille, había bloqueado sus accesos a sus contactos y por tanto su oportunidad de trabajar en algún otro lugar cerca de Alemania.

Pero las órdenes Ackerman eran irrefutables. Estar en un tierra nueva haciendo todo de nuevo.

Director asistente de la orquesta.

Pensó en Eren cuando subió al taxi hasta su nuevo apartamento, que gentilmente los Ackerman le habían comprado.

Sin carro, Sin cuentas, sin un apartamento como que él mismo había logrado.

Tenía que hacer todo lo que ellos querían.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Rivaille contestando el teléfono

-Vaya. Si que funciono el cambio de número.- respondió burlonamente Kenny del otro lado.

Gruñido

-Tranquilo sobrino. Lo que hoy es nuevo pronto sera común.

-Eres desagradable, Kenny.

-Veo que intentaste conseguir trabajo en otro lado. ¿Escapar, Tal vez?

-No puedo escapar de ustedes aun cuando muera.

-Qué pesado eres, Levi.

-¿Por que no me terminan de dejar en paz? ¡Ustedes me abandonaron cuando estaba pequeño! Y llegan cuando ya medio soy alguien para joderme con esto de la familia. Todo esto es mierda.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras. Pero ahora estamos para limitarte.

-Quisiera saber por que no me puedo quedar en Alemania

-Si brillas mucho, los periodistas investigan. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando ellos entran en acción?

-¿Que tan mierda son los Ackerman para evitar periodistas?

-Tenemos un Ackerman en distintos poderes puntuales del mundo. Si es descubierto nuestro linaje, todos estaremos presos o muertos.

-Lo que me faltaba. Pertenecer a una familia de gansters

-Ya no se como decirte que no les importa en verdad lo que pienses.

-Tch- escuchó Kenny cuando su sobrino le colgó la llamada.

Aunque su sobrino lo odiaba, Kenny estaba feliz de que el pelinegro estuviera en América.

El mayor recordaba cuando su hermana le había dado al chico para que lo salvara ya que los lideres de la familia iban a matarlo por no pertenecer a la rama principal. Logró entonces que el chiquillo siguiera viviendo protegiéndolo con su vida.

Así, mientras Levi creció odiando a su tío, Kenny le seguía cada paso del menor con cariño: permitió su ascenso como violinista, accedió al cambio de apellido y protegió sus intereses cuanto pudo, avaló el uso del dinero familiar para muchos de sus caprichos y abogaba por ello ante los administradores de tal familia.

Kenny era una persona que se movía por interés. Ganaba cuidando a Rivaille: Tanto respeto como beneficios.

Entre ellos, hacer feliz a su hermana fallecida.

Sin embargo, los Ackerman reactivaron la amenaza de muerte se hizo presente cuando Rivaille se metió con el joven Jaeger, quien era protegido de la rama principal Ackerman y era el prometido para la última Ackerman.

Lo terrible de aquel destino es que los dos jóvenes no sabían la decisión de la rama principal.

Pero antes de pensar en ello, para Kenny lo mejor era que mientras Levi viviera, el único objeto de vida también lo hacía.


	18. Chapter 18

Notas, Disclaimer algo que decir:

Frizt Kreisler y su mal de amores es la canción de hoy.

Recuerden, aunque estén en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, en algo de ella hay luz.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 18:

**No puedo olvidarte. No puedo dejarte ir. **

"Ni la feliz navidad de Hanji tengo" pensaba Levi muy malhumorado. Su agradabilísimo tío Kenny le mandó una torta pequeña y un feliz cumpleaños.

¿Cuál era el interés de ello?

Claro. Botó el pastel sin probarlo y se dedicó a tomar vino.

Dos meses desde que llegó a aquel horrendo lugar.

Dos meses sin Eren.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en el nombre del chico y su piel le recriminó la ausencia casi total del joven músico: como extrañaba sus dulces medio simples, sus ojos animados, su sonrisa juguetona y, como no, su cuerpo sexy y atractivo.

Sin Eren, todo aquella era una cárcel donde se planeaba su muerte lenta.

No podía estar ni en la misma ciudad, ni país, ni continente.

Estaba al otro lado del jodido mundo. Muy lejos de su bonito amor.

De su mocoso.

El suave vino corrió a través de la garganta del mayor con animado ritmo. Entonces, Levi tomó con entusiasmo dispuesto a olvidarse de su horrible realidad.

Su realidad.

Kenny le había cambiado el número y no había forma de conocerlo. Le había bloqueado los mensajes emergentes del correo, pero el músico lograba leer lo que le llegaba.

Hubiera sido mejor para la labor del mayor que no acceder definitivamente a ese correo.

Todos los mensajes de cumpleaños dirigido a Rivaille de parte de los Ackerman aparecían, una vez más, en su buzón. En esta ocasión, se le pedía a Rivaille obedecer las órdenes de Kenny y aceptar el trabajo en la orquesta.

Si no lo hacía en tres días, matarían a Eren.

Rivaille observaba tenso las amenazas estéticamente correctas pero psicológicamente graves para el. ¿Debía perder, definitivamente, su felicidad en Alemania?

La incapacidad para escribirles de qué se iban a morir era lo peor que pasaba Levi en verdad. Siendo diestro en la dicción, Rivaille podía destruir aquel orgullo Ackerman en segundos, pero el maldito bloqueo de Kenny era espantoso.

El pelinegro entonces sirvió otro vaso de vino para continuar su labor de olvido. Observó la ventana y frunció el ceño, lleno de amargura.

Era, nuevamente 24 de diciembre. ¿Hanji habría ido por su gata? ¿Mary estaría bien? ¿Irvin sería severo con los solos? ¿Eren practicaría lo suficiente para cumplir el milagro?

Otro vuelco. Su amado Eren…

Hace un año se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba el chico y todo el inmenso reto al que quería someterlo.

Siempre es importante lo mucho que te cambia la vida en cualquier momento.

Oficialmente, Rivaille estaba deprimido. Tanto de su nacimiento, por su vida y su destino.

¿Cuál era su destino?

Servir a los Ackerman como un perro.

Levi dejó de leer los "hermosos" mensajes de su familia y caminó por su apartamento. Washington DC era un lugar ajetreado, nacionalista y nuevamente ajetreado. Su departamento, por mucho, era más pequeño que el que poseía en Alemania.

El lugar de su estadía era color Melocotón cálido y venía "amueblado por defecto" como Levi decía. Todo era práctico, pequeño y nuevo.

No se comparaban a los sofás donde besaba de distintas formas a Eren. Ni la amplia sala donde dormitaba Artemis, ni la espléndida cocina donde Mary se lucía.

Todo aquello era una porquería. Cómoda, pero porquería al fin.

Y para colmo y como último gesto de malcriadez, aun no quería comprar un carro.

Rivaille entonces dejó el vaso de vino y se reclinó de la silla del ordenador, acarició sus párpados y los masajeó pesadamente. Luego, sus ojos grises se clavaron en el techo.

La verdad, no quería ni salir de su casa, ni tocar música, ni conocer nada nuevo de aquel movido país.

Extrañaba su vida bonita en Europa.

Un nuevo mensaje en el correo le hizo volver al ordenador pesadamente. Seguramente sería algún tío lejano o basura lejana con un nuevo comentario sobre él. Pero no fue así.

"El señor Irvin me ha otorgado este correo para comunicarme con usted. ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Aún no sé.

Le pondré al tanto de estos dos meses.

Justo cuando se fue, fui a ver al señor Smith y a la señorita Zoe. El director me pidió que fuera sincero con él y yo le pedí lo mismo para entender el motivo de su ida.

Le confesé que yo era su novio desde que ellos le vieron extraño. No les comenté nada del brazalete, pero el señor Irvin es bastante perspicaz.

No lo juzgaron, ni a mi tampoco. Incluso asomaron que podía ser obvio por nuestras peleas al principio. Me comentaron además que usted era auténticamente feliz y eso logró calmarme.

El señor Irvin entonces me confió sus razones para abandonarme…"

-No Eren. No te abandoné.- comentó Rivaille continuando su lectura

"…. y eran motivos familiares fuertes.

El señor Smith me contó cosas de su vida. Y aunque usted no haya decidido hacerlo, el director se sinceró conmigo…

-¿Qué hiciste, Irvin?

" Su familia es una de las más poderosas de las que alguna vez yo conoceré o perteneceré. Son caprichosos y debe hacerse lo que ellos quieren. Pero cómo comparten su sangre, deben ser buenas personas, al final.

Rivaille sonrió.

"Los Rivaille comprenderán si vamos juntos. Alguna vez. Cuando vuelva…

Levi dejó de leer. Había más. Pero el hecho que Irvin salvara su secreto. Su rubio amigo conocía perfectamente a los Ackerman y había cuidado a Eren por él.

Maldito. Siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana…

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y siguió leyendo.

"... Su familia luego comprenderá lo feliz que es a mi lado. Aparte que sin importar aquellos conflictos que se tiene entre manos.

Pero no le mandé esto para hablarle de los que posiblemente están viviendo con usted ahora. Le hablaré un poco de nosotros. Los que quedamos en Alemania:

Yo estoy cuidando a Artemis por usted. Ella es increíblemente cariñosa, juguetona pero difícil. Poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando a dormir conmigo.

Tomó clases de cocina con Mary, solo para conocer qué le gusta comer a usted y prepararle algo realmente delicioso cuando desee volver.

Hay rumores fuertes que seré de nuevo el solo de Franz List. Pero aún no sé nada.

Señor. En las noches cuando veo el cielo me lo imagino a usted sentado a mi lado, molesto y serio. Pero, de alguna forma, cede a mis caprichos y me toma de la mano.

El cielo estaba negro rojizo hoy, con algunas nubes. Lo sentí tan cerca que mi corazón se aceleró con firmeza y entusiasmo.

Solo sé que, aunque estemos separados, yo siempre voy a estar enamorado de usted.

Te amo mucho como para olvidarte.

Vuelve. Pero sobre todo, Levi, vive.

Vive para ti, por nosotros y para que vuelvas.

Eren.

La nota terminó con un caricia algo vergonzosa de parte de Rivaille al ordenador. El instructor estaba al borde de las lágrimas con la necesidad de besar a su joven novio.

Una vez más, y por segundo año consecutivo, Eren sabía que decir en el momento preciso. El mocoso era aquella luz de esperanza en aquel universo negro y hostil.

Quería, deseaba, era imperante beber del néctar del amor de Eren.

El peor castigo que pudo sentir el instructor es el dolor de perder a aquella persona que ama con toda los sentimientos del mundo.

No pudo más.

Rivaille lloró como un niño. Extrañaba todo lo que el chico construyó en toda su vida. Detestaba su sangre, la Ackerman.

"Vive"

-Bien, mocoso. Lo has logrado bien- dijo Rivaille acariciando su cabello intensamente. Decidió guardar la carta para leerla tantas veces como fuera posible, tanto como para recitarla de memoria como para ayudarle a seguir

Si. Seguiría.

Estaba en un país nuevo, con personas nuevas.

Pero Eren era único en el planeta.

Estadísticamente hablando, y según científicos, hay 6 personas en el mundo que se parecen a ti. Pero, por mucho que se parezcan debes entender que nadie es como tú.

"Nadie como tú, Eren"

Aceptaría el reto. Destrozaría la voluntad de los Ackerman con tal de volver a ver los ojos esmeraldas de Eren una vez más.

Tomó el Mouse con firmeza, listo para cerrar el correo de Eren cuando se percató de que había un archivo adjunto con el mensaje escrito.

¿Qué podría ser?

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Levi! No sé si la estas pasando bien, pero te preparé cáneles de los que te gustan. Esos que son un poco dulces pero no lo suficientes para espantarte.

Apuesta que te haré muchos cuando vuelvas.

Rivaille agudizó la mirada y la fijó en el ordenador; desde él, la voz del joven Eren saludaba alegremente desde muy lejos a su amado novio.

No lo soportó más.

A Levi se le humedecieron los ojos escuchando el bonito mensaje. Tapó su boca mientras se relajaba en el asiento para poder disfrutar con mayor precisión de el dulce susurro de vida que era la voz del chico Jaeger.

Maldijo no poder responder y decirle al menor cuanto lo amaba.

"Hay una lección que usted me dio hace tiempo, cuando, entre tantas lecciones particulares, me preguntó ¿cómo sabía que tocaba lo correcto?

No le pude responder entonces, y tampoco cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de usted. Imagínese ¿Cómo se yo que es el amor? ¿Cómo puedo explicarle a alguien que me gusta que, en efecto, así es?

Todo este tiempo me ha hecho pensar en una respuesta.

No todo lo que sabemos podemos conocerlo.

Sé que siento amor por usted, por esto que me hace sentir vivo. Pero no hay forma en el planeta de explicar cómo es eso, cómo lo sé o cómo llegué a eso.

Simplemente lo amo.

Quisiera decir algo genial en este momento, pero el señor Smith no permite mucho más de dos minutos. Como no puedo tocar tampoco para usted debido a su prohibición tonta, solo me queda tararear…"

Verán, mis amigos lectores. Cuando cierran los ojos por la noche y pueden ver esas estrellitas en el techo brillando, en caso que las tengan. O cuando despiertan con la amable caricia del Sol, o cuando su mascota los despierta con su alegre honestidad.

Ese tipo de cosas, rutinarias y tediosas. Esas clases de cosas son las que más se aprecian cuando no estas cerca.

Y ¿Qué tiene que ver esta pequeña intromisión en la historia con Eren o Rivaille?

Eso

Rivaille escuchaba los suaves tarareas de Eren sin poder responder, sin poder devolverle el hermoso gesto que estaba haciendo por él.

Levi extrañaba despertar y observar los esmeraldas ojos del castaño, que, rítmicamente, hacen del dia del gruñón profesor maravilloso, espléndido y único.

Eren le estaba devolviendo la vida con un tarareo.

Mi intromisión en este momento es para que sepas, que cada vez que despiertas la vida te sigue a todos lados, no importa cómo sea tu despertar, la vida llena de aventuras sencillas o atrevidas está fuera esperando.

En cuanto a Levi, sus pensamientos se mezclaron con fiereza, con confusión y con rapidez. Pero, entre tanto,sólo sabía que viviría para volver con Eren.

Algún día volvería junto a Eren.

Luego de unos segundos el mensaje cambió drásticamente

"Feliz cumpleaños Señor. Lo amo hoy hasta que me canse de vivir..."

-No- aseguró Levi con fuerza. Ya eran incontables las veces en las que el chico hacía levantar a Rivaille. No se rendiría bajo nada. Sólo sería un pequeño tiempo para estar cerca del ojos verdes nuevamente- No nos cansaremos de vivir. Estoy contigo Eren.

Levi tomó el teléfono, decidido.

-Kenny, sé que dejaste colar ese mensaje.

-Siempre tan perspicaz tú y tu amiguito rubio.

-Tus felicidades fueron a parar en la basura, por cierto.

-No esperaba menos de ti. Dime, ¿qué quieres, Levi?

-Lo que tu me dijiste. Voy a formar parte de la dichosa orqueta.

El silbido de Kenny puso de mal humor a Levi.

-Comienzas mañana entonces. En tu closet hay ropa suficiente, pero si quieres puedes comprarte ropa mañana…

-Quiero un nissan azul marino.

-Podemos traer tu carro, si quieres.

-No. Aceptaré mientras todas mis cosas en Alemania pasen a ser de Eren.

"Ahí va la idea para proteger al Jaeger" pensó Kenny con fastidio.

-Sabes que no…

-Hazlo o voy a ver a tus amiguitos los periodistas. Solo dale todo lo mío a Eren. Igual, no pretendo volver a Alemania, por tanto, que el chico conserve todo.

Kenny lo meditó un momento. Era un interesante propuesta después de todo.

-Igual sabes que no colocarías ni un pie en el periódico. Habrías muerto antes de salir del carro señorito Ackerman. Pero haré lo que pides.

Rivaille sonrió victorioso. Empezaría su nueva vida protegiendo al ojos verdes desde el principio.

Estar lejos no es rendirse ni dejarse de amar.

La silente navidad de Rivaille no se comparaba con la animada fiesta donde estaba el joven Jaeger ese día y, aunque cabizbajo, el chico simulaba de una forma interesante que le hacía falta Levi.

-Eren deja de comer cáneles- decía Armin preocupado por el chico.

-Los he hecho hoy para esa persona, pero ella no puede comérselos. Déjame.

-Ya, por suerte son cinco nada más.- dijo Mikasa acercándose. - ¿Podrías tocar algo para que dejes de comer?

-¿Y qué quieres que toque?

-Lo que tu alma quiera.

Eren asintió dejando a un lado del cánele. El violín de Rivaille lo acompañaba casi a cualquier sitio desde que se lo había regalado. Con una profunda respiración se ubicó en el centro de la sala.

Las suaves y tristes notas comenzaron a sonar.

"La familia de Levi se lo ha llevado porque piensa que en Alemania no crece lo suficiente, Eren. - decía la voz firme de Irvin el día en que confesó todo.- Es curioso que no me haya dado cuenta que era contigo….

-Levi te debe querer mucho, Eren- dijo Hanji aquella vez.

El silencio de Eren en aquel entonces fue decisivo para que la chica sonriera con pesar.

-Puedes elegir si olvidarlo o luchar por eso que sienten, Eren- insistió la castaña

-No. Eren debe dejar quieto a Levi- intervino Irvin mirando fijamente al chico.

-¿Por qué?

-Se lo han llevado contra su voluntad. Pero si se fue es porque te quiere proteger. Su sacrificio es inútil si lo sigues de una forma precipitada. "

Aún, después de los meses, Eren no podía dejar de pensar en lo que decía el señor Smith. Abandonar a Levi por el bien de ambos.

¿Qué había en su joven alma para tocar?

Mal de amores, de Fritz Kreisler.


	19. Chapter 19

Notas, Disclaimer algo que decir:

Daniel Jang es un violinista asiático muy bueno. Como en el capitulo de hoy pasa algo interesante, les diré que canción se toca:

Es un cover de Fix You de Coldplay.

Como digo. Acompañen la la lectura con música y así entenderán.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 19:

**"Arreglarte"**

-Para este año, nos gustaría utilizar al ganador del pasado interescolar para el enfrentamiento de solos- comentó Irvin a Mike, instructor agregado y suplente de Rivaille. El rubio asintió con una fidelidad perruna impropia de un músico de su altura.

-El joven Jaeger es talentoso, pero no ha querido imprimir fuerza a sus ensayos- enfatizó el callado instructor.

Con esa conclusión en plena sala de profesores, Irvin y Hanji se miraron algo ansiosos.

Estaban en la reunión anual sobre el intercolegial de música. Los instructores trataban de cubrir el inmenso vacío que Rivaille había dejado al momento de su partida, el cual parecía un negro evento en contraste con el brillante día que, tras la ventana, se asomaba alegre y campante.

Petra, Auruo, Mike (quien había tomado el puesto de Levi tanto enseñando como a nivel administrativo), Irvin, Hanji, entre otros decidían con cautela el proceso de escoger a sus nuevos estudiantes.

-Vamos a un descanso de media hora.

Ese día, pudo haber sido un día feliz. Pero no. A Eren le faltaría un mes para sus 22 años, era joven con un atractivo físico y un talento increíble para acariciar las notas con su violín.

Flor de la juventud, fuerza etérea para moverse, habilidad, destrezas físicas, comer mucho sin engordar…

Toda esa clase de cosas que hace feliz a los jóvenes cuando están abriendo los ojos ante el reto de la vida a plenitud.

Pero ese pudo haber sido el caso del ojos verdes si no fuera humano. Eren estaba sentado en una mesa mirando el profundo cielo protegido bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Si que es infinito" pensaba el chico, totalmente ausente de la realidad.

Y es que era mejor así. El dolor de haber perdido a quien más se ama vuelve al alma tensa y dolorida. Sin noticias sobre el paradero del profesor, ni su estado de ánimo, ni sus ocupaciones, ni el desenvolvimiento de su vida.

Levi era para él aquel sueño precioso que se había esfumado sin razones ni explicaciones. En secreto, el ojos verdes había llegado a pensar que solo había sido un juguete para los felinos gustos del director y que lo de la familia era un simple mentira que Irvin y Hanji mantenían para no terminar de destrozar los sueños del chico.

Con tal, Levi era como 14 años mayor que Eren.

Ausente como estaba, se fastidió nuevamente de la vida misma. Ir a clases ya no tenía importancia, sin contar que nadie podía exigir el nivel que Levi lo hacía; su violín se había vuelto común y corriente, sin emociones ni sobresaltos.

-Jaeger- dijo una voz.

Y entonces, ¿había sido un juguete para Levi? Desde el principio creyó que sólo él se enamoraba de aquel romance demente que sostuvieron por medio año.

-Eren- insistía la voz.

"Levi.. Esas caricias tuyas y todo lo que me dabas ¿Eran mentiras?"

Eren salió de su ensimismamiento por el calor que le provocaba algo a su alrededor. Cuando bajó la mirada, Jean lo aferraba con un abrazo.

-¿Qué..?

-No lo hagas- dijo Jean

-¿No hago qué?-preguntó Eren poco interesando en la respuesta

-Esto. Te estas dañando a ti mismo. - dijo Jean separándose de él.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No vengo a clases y toco lo que me ordenan?

-Eso no es tocar. Ese no eres tú.

-No sé dónde estoy yo. Pero si hago lo que me dicen, podré seguir estudiando en Franz Listz

El ojos verdes dio por terminada la plática y volvió su vista al cielo. Era molesto que Mikasa o Armin, o quien sea lo interrumpiera de sus pensamientos de Rivaille.

Pero Jean tenía razón, no era sano lo que el chico hacía: No comía casi, solo asistía a clase a sentarse y calentar el asiento, tocaba de forma neutra y sin vida.

Eren se destruía poco a poco por la falta de sueños en su vida.

Jean observó la mirada sin brillo del violinista y, cuando este había decidido finalmente dirigir todo su rostro fuera, el rebelde castaño atrajo su rostro hacia él.

Ese sería un beso doloroso. Jean sintió la agonía que poco a poco sufría el alma de Eren. Era desgarrador.

Eren por su parte, sentía como aquellos bonitos recuerdos se quebraban poco a poco. Sus labios tocaban otros que no eran de Levi, su rostro, sus suaves manos acababan de perderse en un mar de pensamientos.

Fue como escuchar quebrar un envase de vidrio.

Pero aquel envase, repentinamente, volvió a forjarse desde cero.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- preguntó con violencia Eren, empujando abruptamente a Jean para limpiar sus labios como último reflejo.

-¡Necesitas volver!- exclamó el Jean, preocupado y algo angustiado por la reacción del chico.

-¿Y Marco? ¡¿Qué pasa con Marco!?- gritó Eren alterado, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Marco se fue al terminar el año pasado para Holanda. Su padre consiguió una academia de música más cercana a su nuevo trabajo.

-Ah, y por eso me besas. ¡Qué bien!- reclamó Eren sin detenerse a pensar. Jean agarró al ojos verdes con firmeza y volvió a besarlo.

Fueron besos abusivos, besos irrespetuosos, besos de firmes, suaves y finalmente tiernos. Eren lloraba a cantaros y Jean lo dejaba sin detenerlo.

El ojos café sabía que el alma de Eren estaba rota y que no podía hacer más para ayudar a construirla.

Pero si a terminar de quebrarla para poder forjar una nueva.

-Perdón.- dijo al final Jean soltando a Eren definitivamente. Por las mejillas del chico corrían gruesas lágrimas llenas de amargura y tristeza.

-¿Qué..?

-Es hora de que despiertes, estúpido.

Y, por primera vez en varios meses. Eren se sintió de esa forma, despierto nuevamente con el dolor de la partida de Levi más palpable que nunca.

El chico frotó su frente y el gesto fue un recordatorio fiel de la actitud estresada de Levi.

Cuánto podría amar a ese instructor.

-Yo solo quiero estar solo.- dijo Eren mirando con pesar a Jean. Sentía agradecimiento y algo más.

-Yo no quiero que estes solo. Yo quiero estar contigo y lo sabes.

-Pero Jean, te lo dije ese día….

Jean se sentó sobre la mesa frente a Eren y fijó su mirada en las esmeraldas verdes del chico.

-Eren. No hay nada que me duele más que ver a la persona de la que estoy enamorado sufriendo. ¿No crees que es egoista de tu parte pensar que tu dolor es solamente tuyo?

Aquello fue como terminar de traer a la realidad a Eren de su mundo anestésico que había creado.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

Jean extendió su mano hacia Eren quien dudoso la tomó. Cuando observó el cruce entre ambas manos, vio el tenue resplandor del brazalete que tenía con Rivaille.

Uno de los principales aliados en el momento de enamorarse es el tiempo: lo necesitas para conocer, para descubrir y para desarrollar lazos afectivos con esa persona en especial. Pero, a su vez y como hojilla doble filo, el tiempo sirve para enterrar sentimientos y pensamientos. Hay unos, tercos e insolubles en el mar de los recuerdos que continúan contigo hasta el fin de tus días, sin embargo y por lo general, olvidas muchas de las cosas que han transcurrido en en la vida.

No se dirá que Eren olvidó a Levi. O viceversa, pero ambos encontraron formas de poder seguir viviendo, respirando y andando por ellos y por el otro.

El día del cumpleaños de Eren, el número 22, aceptó salir con Jean de forma oficial frente a sus amigos en una fiesta.

Con este segundo intento de compañia, y sin intención, los dos jóvenes volvían a mover los engranajes de la vida en su eterno camino de existencia.

-Hoy si lo haces perfecto, Eren. - comentó Hanji entusiasmada con el avance del chico. Desde algún tiempo para acá, el joven ganaba estabilidad en su forma de tocar música, madurando un estilo propio.

Fielmente, un fragmento de la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven acariciaba con timidez el aire del escenario. En vista que Eren se había negado a participar, no había mejor incentiva para un músico que un concurso para las plazas el interescolar.

Aquello formó un revuelo en Franz Liszt puesto que, normalmente, Rivaille elegía los talentos a oído.

Pero como nadie tenía aquella increíble capacidad de odio…

-Bien Jaeger, los resultados de los solos estarán publicados la semana próxima. -dijo Auruo, chequeando la participación del chico. Observa entre descansos a Petra, quien trabaja incesante por el bien del interescolar.

Era trabajar en aquello o recordar lo que nunca pudo ser.

-Gracias señor- dijo Eren sin entusiasmarse demasiado y retirándose del escenario. Abajo, Jean lo observaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien hecho-comentó acariciando el cabello del chico, que se sonrojó un poco con el gesto del castaño.

-Gracias Jean, aunque siento que puedo dar más- comentaba Eren guardando el violín negro.

Quedó en silencio al terminar de cerrarlo. Todo era un recuerdo que siempre intentaba absorberlo.

Un recuerdo de Levi

El chico sintió las gentiles manos de Jean acariciando su cabello. Al alzar la vista, se topó con los ojos cafes de su novio violinista. Con una familiar forma, Kirschstein se acercó tanto para observar dentro de los ojos de Eren.

-Esperame en la noche al terminar toda esta locura. Tengo algo para ti.

Jean guiñó un ojo y se levantó, ya que sin que Eren se diera cuenta el joven apasionado se había colocado de cuclillas.

En ese instante, Eren observó el aura fuerte y madura que emanaba Jean. El otro chico tomó su violín de los instrumentos de los participantes, volteó a mirarlo y sonrió antes de continuar su camino.

Con una pieza que Jaeger nunca había escuchado, Jean tocaba con interés el violín. El ojos verdes caminó hacia el telón y observó aquella aura rítmica de Jean.

Era caliente, apasionada y de un naranja muy vivo.

Era agresiva, viva y firme.

Era un aura viva.

El corazón de Eren se estremeció ante algunas notas que lograban emanar el joven violinista. Y comprendió que, más allá de los gustos, las personas o las situaciones, la música se transmite por el alma de las personas saltando alegremente en sus corazones. ¿Y los músicos? Aquellos intérpretes de una hermosa sinfonía en papel que se hace real a través los sentidos.

Algo vibró en la esencia de Eren.

"Aunque Rivaille fue un gran maestro para el chico, e indudablemente lo amaría para siempre… ¿Podría continuar una vida sin su presencia?"

Eren salió del backstage con aquella incógnita. Nunca se lo había plateado.

Es que ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué día!- dijo Armin, estirándose con felicidad.

-Que raro.- dijo Mikasa observando el teléfono

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Armin observando a su amiga.

-La familia hará una reunión en Verano. Es indispensable que vaya. - dijo Mikasa cerrando el celular.

-Es normal. Las familias se ven después de mucho tiempo y es hasta divertido.

\- En mi familia, cuando se reúnen o es boda, o es algún evento de ese tipo.

-¿Esperamos a Eren?- preguntó armin observando el reloj.

-No será necesario. El me dijo que nos adelantamos que haría algo con Jean.

\- Ah…

Armin había guardado la promesa de no decirle a Mikasa lo de Levi. Para ella, fue un notición que Eren saliera con Jean.

Realmente fue un notición, debido a que ella recordaba claramente que el chico en su afán de enamorarse le había dicho que se casaría con ella al momento de madurar.

-Jean, estoy aquí- dijo Eren saludando con la mano. Jean sonrió con ánimo y corrió hacia su encuentro.

-Eren. Siento la demora.

-No te preocupes… ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?- inquirió el ojos verdes mirando a Jean.

-Hay una canción que quiero tocar. Pero para ello necesito estar armónico con mis sentidos.

-Ah..

-Pareces decepcionado- comentó Jean poniéndose en marcha.

-No es eso. La música es todo el tema de hoy en el concurso de Franz Listz

-Pero mi música hoy, será interesante.

Eren miró a Jean con curiosidad y le siguió el paso.

"Montate de una vez, mocoso"

Oh, la voz de Levi en aquel estacionamiento. Eren observó a su alrededor recordando como la agridulce voz del instructor embriagaba sus recuerdos con paciencia y poco a poco.

Eren cerró los ojos y continuó caminando junto al otro violinista.

Cerca del instituto, ambos chicos tomaron un bus en dirección a un mirador. Jean observaba a Eren, algo tenso mientras que Eren veía las luces de los carros pasar a su lado.

Antes, aquellas luces habían sido tenues por los vidrios del Nissan de Levi. Antes el calor de la mano del mayor estaría con él.

Pero eso era antes.

Ya el crepúsculo se hacía presente en el firmamento Europeo, y poco a poco las estrellas titilaban con esperanza de ser vistas por algún humano efímero.

Las estrellas, las personas, el sol, todos. Todos somos seres finitos y efímeros.

Eren se había sentado en el suelo. Sin ninguna molestia porque podría ensuciarse o algo parecido.

-A ver Jean.

-Espera….

El violín caoba vinotinto de Jean salía tímido del protector. Su color aun podía verse por lo más oscuro que estaba Alemania.

"-Rivaille. ¿Qué piensas de las ciudades?

-Pienso que son molestas- había respondido el instructor de mala gana

-Algo menos obvio- decía Eren, acostándose sobre el regazo del mayor

-Honestamente, me gusta mi versión infantil de ciudad.

-Oh.. ¿Cuál?

-Me gustaba creer, cuando era pequeño, que las ciudades son estrellas que nacen de la tierra."

Así lo empezó a creer Eren, observando ese día como las estrellas de los edificios se combinaban con las verdaderas estrellas en el cielo.

Rivaille. ¿Acaso te has vuelto una estrella en la tierra?

-Eren. Aunque te tengo a mi lado, no lo estas. No te culparé. Pero si quiero decirte algo.

-Jean…

Eren estaba a punto de decirle que si estaba con él era porque quería cuando el violín del chico comenzó una canción bastante conocida.

El corazón de Eren se intimidó ante la letra. Aquel grupo británico…

No sabía porqué, pero Levi se ocultó un tiempo de la mente del chico cuando el violín de Jean comenzó a tocar.

-¿La conoces?- dijo sonriendo Jean.

-Si…

-Oh, pues entonces cantaré un poco. Fijate en las estrellas que alumbran para nosotros, en la ciudad que nos apoya y en mi, que te canto con el corazón.

El silencio previo a la canción se hizo presente, luego continuó:

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

**(Cuando lo intentas todo pero no tienes éxito)**

When you get what you want, but not what you need

**(Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas)**

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

**(Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir,)**

Stuck in reverse

**(Atascado en marcha atrás.)**

When the tears come streaming down your face

**(Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,)**

When you lose something you can't replace

**(Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,)**

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

**(Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,)**

Could it be worse?

**(Podría ser peor?)**

Lights will guide you home

**(Las luces te guiarán a casa)**

And ignite your bones

**(Y encenderán tus huesos.)**

And I will try to fix you

**(Y yo intentaré arreglarte.)**

La bella canción que el joven interpretaba era de Coldplay. Era un cover en violín bastante dulce y suave que, a su vez, era acompañada por el dulce sonido de la voz de Jean.

Y al ritmo de sensaciones invisibles,el alma de Eren estaba ahí, saltando y descendiendo delicadamente, en cuanto Jean daba pequeños pasos por un largo sendero misterioso que era conocido como el corazón. Era tan o más confuso como un bosque de árboles y espectros, quedando un poco de duda, escondida en una pequeña sonrisa, alegre de un futuro, alegre de alguien, alguien que seguía el mismo destino.

Esa noche, tal vez, y solo tal vez los ojos fugaces de Eren encontraron los de Jean, en donde los recuerdos llegarán nuevamente de una compleja historia.

Jean terminó de cantar, solo su voz había roto el silencio de la presencia del universo. Eren estaba auténticamente cautivado. Jean suspiró con pesar y se acercó.

Besó apasionadamente a Eren y pidió que se fueran tomados de la mano. Sin importar lo lejos que estaban, que sean dos chicos, que estaban en Europa, o en el planeta.

Jean nunca soltó la mano del ojos verdes.

Eren pensaba con aquel corazón intimidado.

"Dime Rivaille. ¿Tú harías esto sin avergonzarte?¿Me tomarías de la mano sin importar tu carrera o tu status?"

"Dime Levi Rivaille. Me llevarías a un mirador a tocarme una canción de amor?"

"Dime Levi. ¿Eres una estrella en la tierra?"

Una noche, sumida de oscuridad, sumida en la luna que se acoplaban por todas partes, hasta en sus ojos verdes, que atentos, esperaban cualquier movimiento, atentos al viento, y espectadores de estrellas. Eren avanzaba tomando de la mano de Jean; y avanzaban entre las hojas, jugando con a los pasos lentos e inquietos, en un poco de luz, y un poco de sombra.

Entonces Eren se preguntaba

"¿Levi. Eres una estrella en la tierra?"


	20. Chapter 20

Notas, Disclaimer algo que decir:

Amor, aquello que nos revive y asesina al mismo tiempo.

Amor, viejos o nuevos, son para dejar una huella en tu vida.

Inténtalo, ama a esa persona, a ustedes, a ti.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura 20

**Cruces y Momentos**

-¿No estas en el Intercolegial este año?- preguntó Armin con mucha sorpresa en su rostro.

-Al parecer no- dijo Eren tomando una bebida gaseosa.

El día estaba caluroso y la bebida gaseosa le caía como anillo al dedo. El ojos verdes sintió por la garganta el sabor dulce del limón carbonatado.

-¿... Cómo te has sentido?- interrogó de nuevo su amigo con interés.

-No estoy enfermo Armin.

-Tu me entiendes.

Eren acarició su cabello con la mano derecha. El rebelde castaño había crecido un poco más desde su cumpleaños sin que el chico tuviera intención de cortarlo.

-Supongo que estoy bien. A veces recuerdo cosas de Levi….

¿Y qué? Su vida se había vuelto una línea recta sin altos ni bajos. Sentía que, tal vez y de repente, había crecido demasiado pronto en lo que es la vida.

Ya no se sentía el "mocoso" en Jaeger.

-Jean te anda buscando, Eren- se acercó Mikasa al dúo.- ¿Qué hacen sentados en las escaleras?

-Eren quería una gaseosa, pero no quería entrar.- contestó Armin, viendo como su amiga tomaba lugar al lado de Jaeger.

La bonita asiática se ruborizó con suavidad al notar los ojos esmeraldas del chico. Aún no comprendía muy bien el desarrollo de Eren, pero lo que sí entendía es que su corazón se acelera cuando el chico estaba cerca. No había duda que desde que lo conocía el chico jamás habría un tiempo tan maduro como actualmente lo poseía.

-No quiero ver a Jean hoy-suspiró Eren con pesar tomando el violín.

-Él también se quedó para no participar en el Intercolegial-dijo Armin, observando a Jaeger.

-Él siempre esta a mi alrededor, Armin- dijo Eren levantándose, tomando el violín y sacando su teléfono celular para escribir : "Voy a mi casa, te espero en la entrada"

Eren despidió con total falta de entusiasmo a sus amigos y se reclinó de la pared de la entrada del instituto.

Había cambiado demasiado, Jaeger ahora se había fastidiado de estar siempre con Jean quien parecía no tener un sueño aparte de estar con Eren. Era absorberte e intenso.

Eran cansón.

Pero para Eren, Jean era atento. Estaba realmente agradecido por traerlo a la vida de nuevo y por hacerle tocar su violín un momento más. Por desgracia o benevolencia, no fueron escogidos para intercolegial que se estaba llevando a cabo ese día preciso en Teublitz.

Y aún más curiosos, recientemente se le había hecho agradable la idea de comenzar a fumar. Pero cada vez que sacaba dinero o pedía la caja, el brazalete blanco evocaba en su mente la voz de Levi.

"No hagas estupideces, Mocoso"

Era aquel místico lazo que evitaba caer a Eren en su depresión máxima. Sus bonitos e ingenuos días amando a Rivaille. Hace ya un año, estaría conociendo las suaves caricias que el instructor le regalaba luego de ganar el concurso.

Eren cerró sus ojos una vez más para lograr recordar el rostro de Levi y aún lo hacía con una nitidez propia de aquel que entrena su mente a diario para tal fin.

-Eren- llamó Jean cuando lo encontró trayendo al ojos verdes a la realidad. Kirschtein lo abrazó como siempre lo hacía, siendo levemente correspondido por Eren.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Eren incorporándose de la pared para iniciar al paso.

-Te estuve buscando un rato. Te perdí en el almuerzo.

-Si bueno, quería hablar unos detalles con Armin sobre un asunto pendiente. Pero esta mañana me fuiste a buscar a mi casa, así que fue poco el tiempo.

-Si. Y ya nos vamos juntos otra vez- comentó Jean animado.

"No tenemos ni cuatro meses y ya parece una esposa intensa"

Eren apartó sus pensamientos para tratar de concentrarse en lo que quería Jean.

Dios sabía que siempre ponía de su parte para ello.

-¿Quieres que te cocine hoy?-preguntó el ojos verdes.

-¡Sería increíble! Aunque no quiero comer dulce…

-Cocinaré almuerzo.

"Claro que no quieres comer dulce. Mis dulces solos los disfruta Levi."

Juntos y algo distanciados caminaron en silencio hacia el departamento de Eren. El chico evitaba el contacto con Jean solo con un poco más de trato básico. Ponía su mayor esfuerzo para no dejarlo en el camino y se sentía muy mal con aquella situación.

-Eren. Hay un carro en la entrada de tu departamento- comentó Jean atrayendo la atención del otro músico.

"Un Nissan Negro"

El corazón del ojos verdes comenzó a latir con una velocidad que posiblemente lo mataría si continuaba de esa forma. No era cualquier Nissan, era el Nissan de Levi.

¿Y si había vuelto? ¿Qué haría con Jean?

El usuario del carro esperaba dentro del mismo, ya que el vehículo estaba encendido. Levi lo vería si llegaba con Jean.

-Toma la llave. Creo que me esperan.- dijo Eren caminando apresuradamente hacia el carro.

Lo golpearía. Golpearía con violencia a ese instructor que lo abandonó de una forma tan abrupta e injustificada.

Lo mataría.

Y luego, lo besaría. Tanto para decirle que lo amaba sin decírselo.

Tocó el vidrio con los nudillos y espero ver a Rivaille.

-Señor Jaeger. Buenas Tardes- respondió una voz áspera dentro del vehículo. Era un hombre mayor, con el cabello negro hacia atrás y una actitud fría y "rebeldona" al estilo Rivaille.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Eren bastante desubicado con el nuevo personaje.

-Mi nombre es Kenny Ackerman. Se puede decir que soy el representante de Levi.

-Ackerman, ¿familia Ackerman?

Kenny reaccionó de una forma curiosa ante la pregunta. A su conocimiento, el señor Jaeger no conocía sobre la familia más que su contacto con la señorita. Debía pegarse a tal protocolo y seguir con lo que su sobrino quería. Asintió finalmente.

-¿Y qué quiere?

-Darte este carro y las llaves del departamento.

-¿Qué?

Una suave brisa meció un poco el cabello de Eren, mientras sus ojos, mostrándose como perlas iluminadas absorbían toda aquella información.

-¿Quieres venir a ver el departamento de Levi?- preguntó el mayor abriendo el seguro del carro, más como una invitación que como una orden.

El chico se vio tentado a negarse, pero algo le indujo a creer que aquel encuentro era organizado por los hilos de Rivaille.

"¿Quién si no Rivaille haría aquello?"

Eren escribió en su celular algo para tranquilizar a Jean. Daría una vuelta con el señor Ackerman quien era un representante musical. Un "No te tardes" del joven Kirschstein fue la respuesta.

El Nissan de Levi era tan cómodo como el chico lo recordaba, el olor aún latente de soberbia, estilo y clase se hacían presentes.

-Un poco después de irse, Rivaille Levi me asignó la tarea de darte estos efectos personales. Aunque a mi parecer, lo mejor sería que él lo conservara.

-No quiero tomar nada de Levi.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo. Debo hacerte firmar un vale para que él mismo lo vea.

Con cuánta normalidad podía hablar Kenny de Rivaille, una normalidad que hería a Eren profundamente pues hace siete meses más o menos que no sabía nada del pelinegro. Poco después, la vieja ruta hacia la casa del instructor fue un recordatorio vivido de Eren y lo insignificante que había sido su cura en ese periodo

Amaba a Levi tanto o más que el primer día.

Con un nudo brutal en la garganta, se bajó del bello Nissan; con el nudo en la garganta esperó y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba limpio. Artemis seguía allí.

-La señora ha sido despedida. Pero igual viene a limpiar una vez al día y a alimentar a la gata.-dijo Kenny con una expresión similar al asco. Dio el paso a Jaeger para que pudiera ingresar al departamento.

Eren fue recibido con un acercamiento tímido por parte de la gata negra, quien extrañada por las visitas, miraba de reojo a los intrusos de su guarida. Sin embargo, el ojos verdes aguardó con calma a que la gata lo reconociera y la cargó. Era cálida y bonita, como el chico la recordaba.

-¿Vas a tomar todo esto?- preguntó Kenny ansioso. Sacó el vale que Levi le había hecho con una amenaza de "Conozco la letra del chico, más vale que firme"

-Déjeme dar una vuelta a ver como esta todo.

Bajo la mirada inquisidora de Kenny, Eren caminó alrededor del apartamento viendo como florecían entre los distintos rincones recuerdos bastantes vividos de sus momentos más felices en ese entorno. La cocina, el baño, el cuarto principal, la hermosa vista del ventanal.

Todo era limpio y ordenado. Como Levi siempre quiso.

La biblioteca musical del instructor continuaba siendo basta, y fue en este el lugar donde todo giró.

¿Por qué Levi no se había llevado alguno de sus mejores libros para ese nuevo sitio?

Esto prendió la curiosidad del muchacho. Hay muchas cosas de la vida de Levi que Smith no supo responderle. ¿Si siempre estaba solo, de donde salió aquella familia? ¿Cómo era tan poderosa y nunca se supo nada de ella?

Aquella brillantez que relucía en Eren había mordido el anzuelo que le colocó el pelinegro.

La biblioteca tenía algunos libros interesantes, pero había algo nominado "C.E" y eran algo de escritura personal de Rivaille.

Allí Eren encontró una carta curiosa en un libro sobre violines.

"Para ti. Mocoso"

-Me llevaré este libro. Era mio desde un principio y es necesario para los ensayos. - dijo Eren mostrando el libro al señor Ackerman. Como el mayor no observó nada raro, lo concedió.

-¿Firmarás?

-Así es.

Cuando salió de todo el recorrido con Kenny, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Podía jurar que tenía algo pendiente, pero la carta en el libro que sostenía en su mano quemaba en la curiosidad por su contenido.

Kenny tomó un taxi, dejando las llaves de todo a Eren. El chico, por su lado, decidió dejar el Nissan en el estacionamiento de Rivaille esperando el momento en el que el amargado músico regresará.Allí en ese carro, leyó:

"_Para ti, Mocoso"_

_"Eren:_

_Nunca he dudado un poco de tu inteligencia y si lees esto, es porque ya has aceptado los términos de Kenny en tener mis cosas. Puedo decir, sin dudar, que eso se me acaba de ocurrir antes de irme de Alemania._

_Mocoso, siempre te estoy amando y lo haré por un periodo extremadamente largo. Y aunque ya no esté contigo, siempre te acompañaré. Pero ese no es el punto:_

_Si confío que Irvin y Hanji te contaran una historia algo arreglada de este asunto. A continuación en mi versión te he de contar las razones (verdaderas) del por qué me voy._

_Kenny Ackerman es mi tio. Estas en lo correcto, soy un Ackerman._

_Esa familia es poderosísima, pero yo no he sido criado entre ellos. Aún así, ellos me han atormentado toda la vida con esa voluntad suya de manejar a los miembros como objetos. Si me conoces bien, sabes que casi nunca tiendo a hacer las cosas cuando ellos quieren._

_Pero en esta ocasión es diferente._

_Tuve que irme por ti._

_No te estoy culpando ni tampoco es porque mi vida esté en riesgo. Nunca me ha importado mi vida con esa basura._

_Pero tú, tú eres diferente._

_Estás relacionado de alguna forma que desconozco con la élite de esta familia. Pero cuando me negué a irme, me amenazaron contigo._

_Tu vida como músico, y tu vida como existencia acabarían si seguía contigo._

_Preferiría que me matarán antes de que te toquen, es por eso que dejé mi carrera en Alemania y mi reconocimiento. Porque esa es la otra, no puedo ser una persona reconocida por el maldito bienestar de esa familia._

_Debo irme, Kenny vendrá por mi dentro de poco._

_Quisiera verte ahora, quisiera verte siempre._

_Te amo._

_Levi Rivaille."_

Hubo un momento en la vida de Eren dónde el chico pensó que jamás se enamoraría de alguien, podría casarse con Mikasa cuando ya se hubiera cansado y tener una familia normal.

Pero no.

Amaba profundamente a Levi Rivaille.

Al volver a su departamento, lo último que pensaba el joven Jaeger era en aquel que lo esperaba ansioso desde su partida.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Jean intrigado por el impacto del rostro de Levi.

-Oh, un viejo amigo me dejó algo. Yo.. Lo siento, me tocaba cocinar hoy. -dijo Eren dejando las pertenencias y el libro a un lado junto con el chaleco.

-He pedido algo de comer. No te preocupes, más bien cuéntame.

"¿Contarte? ¡Estoy emocionado por la carta!"

-No es nada realmente importan…

Un beso interrumpió el inicio del relato que Eren le narraría a Jean. Fue ahí cuando entendió cuán desesperado estaba el joven violinista, y fue ahí también donde las cosas se pusieron peligrosas por primera vez.

Las caricias se desataron entre la ropa y la piel de Jaeger, quien respondía con marcada lentitud a la desesperación del otro músico. Esas caricias no eran suaves y diestras, como a las que le tenía acostumbrado Levi, si no desesperadas y torpes como las marcaba el joven Jean.

Los deseos se hicieron presentes. Pero no era lo que normalmente sentía el ojos verdes, era algo poco más que satisfactorio. Eran deseos sin fin, lujuria sin razón, instintos animales. Era sexo.

-Detente- dijo Eren cuando se pudo observar solamente en boxers.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó Jean besándolo con ansias por el cuello.

-Espera… No…

A Eren le gustaba, y no le era indiferente las caricias de Kirschstein en su cuerpo. Siete meses que Levi se fue, siete meses sin ser tocado por nadie.

"Para ti. Mocoso"

Eren se separó con brusquedad de Jean. Lo observó seriamente con una mirada feroz.

-Jean. No puedo.- dijo Eren entrecerrando los ojos con temor a lo que pasaría. Respiraba muy agitadamente y entrecortado, al igual que su novio.

¿Era la primera vez que lo consideraba su novio?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jean

-No lo sé. Pero siento que no hago lo correcto.

-¿Prefieres esperar?

-Dime algo. ¿Cuánto te he querido?-preguntó Eren.

El silencio sepulcral del violinista no pudo más que sorprender al ojos verdes. El silencio de "nada" se hizo presente.

-Jean… Yo...- Eren se incorporó en la cama con torpeza, observando con cuidado las reacciones del otro músico.

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tanto… Y ahora que estas cerca…- dijo el ojos café dándole la espalda a Eren. Decidió entonces comenzar a vestirse

-...Terminemos- soltó Eren algo precipitado.

Es que, desde un principio, Eren debió considerar por un segundo el mal que hacía estando con Jean. Ya que, cuando un persona decide estar con otra aún cuando no sienta los mismos sentimientos, el daño que se hace puede ser irreparable por mucho.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- logró decir Jean

-No sé lo que quiero.

Eren quedó y sintió por primera vez como el villano de una historia de amor frustrada.

Jean se fue del departamento del violinista en silencio, tenia su rostro inexpresivo y oculto bajo una sombra.

El sol caía taciturno, como a diario, falto de necesidad de despedirse pues "mañana" sería otro día para otorgarle calor y vida a los habitantes de un mundo.

Pero en contraste con aquellos ases de luz que se opacan al subir la noche, dos luces blancas de automóvil fue lo último que Jean vio antes de caer en una precipitada oscuridad.


	21. Chapter 21

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Veamos como resolvemos esto.

( No es buena pero, yo iré a ver a los Avengers, específicamente a mi amado Thor)

Nos leemos el otro domingo :3

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Veintiuno

**El trato**

-Pero estaba en su casa, joven Jaeger. ¡No puede negar que sabe que pasó!

-¡Le digo que no sé!

La policía observaba al chico con certeza de que aquel joven no pudo, bajo ningún concepto, cometer algún crimen . El ojos verdes parecía honesto en su confesión y, según acontecieron los hechos, su coartada tenía sentido.

-Lo estaremos llamando, señor Jaeger. El señor Kirschstein despertó hace poco y ha dicho lo mismo.

Esos tres días habían pasado con martirios y pesar. La madre de Jean cuidaba con esmero y preocupación a su hijo y Eren procuraba no despegarse del hospital. Por tanto, una vez al día, el ojos verdes volvía a su apartamento para poder cambiarse de ropa.

No está demás decir, y aunque es obvio, que el músico se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Seguramente en su desesperación, Jean había dado un mal paso o una esquivada. Lloraría, así que no vio la cera.

Incluso, Eren llegó a dudar sobre algún intento demente de de Jean por quitarse la vida.

Las ideas crean hipótesis, a su vez, destruyen esas ideas primeras que llegan a la mente.

-Gracias por estar con Jean, Eren- decía la madre del accidentado.

-No me lo agradezca- respondía, y lo decía enserio. En verdad quería gritar que era su culpa.

-Entra. Pregunta por ti. Yo iré por un café- comentó la madre guiñandole un ojo al chico.

Cuando la amable mujer se retiró, y con un nudo en la garganta, Jaeger caminó hacia la habitación de Jean. El chico ojos castaño tenía la pierna derecha y el brazo derecho enyesado y una gasa en la frente.

Los médicos aseguraron que, al caer, el joven se golpeó la cabeza con el asfalto. Justamente las lesiones disminuyeron el impacto craneal por la aquel impacto de caer.

Todos concordaron que pudo ser peor.

-Eren. Gracias por cuidarme. Mi madre me ha contado que tienes aquí tres días.-dijo Kirschstein, sonriendo al ver el semblante fresco de ojos verde.

-Si.. Lo siento.. No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

-¿Dé que hablas?

-No salgas corriendo así de mi casa sin ver a los lados, idiota- dijo Eren sentándose en la silla de visitas

-No lo hice, estaba caminando y no había ningún carro a mi alrededor.

Fue un silencio curioso, porque era más como una afirmación de "cuidate Eren" a un accidente de un rompimiento.

Y basándose en esa teoría, Eren pidió a Jean que le contara todo acerca del choque. Resultó que no era mucho en realidad: Solo salió, iba a cruzar la calle y dos luces lo dejaron sin sentido. Sin embargo, aquella poquita información terminó por hacer pensar a Eren que le querían apartar de Jean, como había pasado con Levi.

No importaba con quien estuviera, Eren debía permanecer solo.

¿Por qué? o mejor dicho ¿Quién?

"Ackerman es una familia muy poderosa"

-¿Pasa algo, Eren?- preguntó Jean víctima del sepulcral silencio.

-No. Cuidate que no vuelva a pasar.- dijo el chico observando el reloj. Pronto volvería la madre del convaleciente y no deseaba explicar cosas. Se puso de pie para darle una palmada a quien fuera su novio.

-Lo haré- sonrió Jean.

Eren se alejó, ya para salir de la habitación. Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta dijo: Eres grandioso, lo sé porque estuviste conmigo.

Al cerrar la puerta, el ojos verdes descubrió que se había encariñado con Jean, fueron amigos antes de novios. Y aunque el ojos verdes sabía lo patético novio que fuere, cuidaría de Jean.

-Yo cuidaré de ese tonto, Eren- dijo una voz amable. El ojos verdes, quien veía al suelo pensativo, detalló la maleta negra con un par de botas diseñadas para escalar.

Marco observaba con atención todo lo sucedido para poder entrar a escena

-¿Cuando has vuelto?

-Hoy. Cuando llamé a la madre de Jean y me dijo que tuvo un accidente.

-Entiendo eso, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine por él. Disculpa si me entrome..

-No. Cuida de él- dijo Eren, serio. Por su mente y por primera vez, pensó que Jean se había decepcionado bastante y que ya era hora que alguien lo quisiera.

A diez minutos para finalizar la hora de visita, el alto pelo negro ingresó a la sala de recuperación con la firme convicción de no salir de ella triunfante.

Esa noche, Jaeger durmió en el departamento de Levi o, para ser exactos, se sentó a leer concienzudamente aquella carta que su amado le había dejado. Aunque sus sueños eran aparentemente tranquilos, la noche tenía un movimiento interesante en los árboles debido por el viento.

Los Ackerman lo querían solo y además, atacarían a todo aquel que le rondase. ¿Qué quería ellos de él? No era parte de la familia, como lo era Levi, entonces ¿Qué?

Mejor que un Ackerman le explicase aquello.

Aunque la noticia del podio de ganadores afectó levemente la enorme reputación que se había ganado Franz Liszt con la participación de Eren en el Interescolar pasado, la academia encajaba en los tres primeros puestos.

Así, que cuando volvieron a clase, los rumores que acompañaban al estilo jovial de caminata de Eren era "El milagro de Franz Liszt debió ir este año"; el cabello castaño solo se sacudía un el cabello con la impresión de que ello le dispersaría el ego.

El solfeo musical era la última materia que vería ese día, pero lo que más le importaba al joven músico es hablar con la chica que era su amiga desde hace tanto.

-Mikasa. ¿Puedo hablarte luego de la clase?

-Nunca haces esa pregunta. Cuando hablas, lo haces y ya.

-Entonces te espero al salir para irnos juntos.

Aunque Eren no lo supiera, ese gesto tomado por él hacia Mikasa la ruborizó bastante, ya que toda la clase hasta que terminó no dejó de observar con atención al chico.

-¿Y bien?- dijo al salir. Eren cerraba el cuaderno de apuntes y lo guardaba en el estuche del violín.

-Si, vamos.

Al iniciar el camino, comenzó al mismo tiempo la mente de Eren a andar.

-¿Cómo están tus padres?

-De viaje. Últimamente hay movimiento en la familia.

"Si que lo ha habido"

-Sabes.. Hay un señor Ackerman que vino antes del accidente de Jean,parecía un representante musical. ¿Le conoces?- preguntó Eren sin ver a la asiática.

-Hay muchos, no sabría decirte cual de todos es el representante.

-Tu familia… ¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Mi familia es empresaria, están en muchos lugares del mundo.

-Conoces a Kenny Ackerman

-Sé que es parte de la familia, pero nunca le he visto

-¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Vino de viaje a reunirse con mis papás.

-Y de qué hablaron?

-Eren- dijo la chica, seriamente-¿Hay algo que quieres contarme?

El silencio del chico le causó gran curiosidad a al asiática. En efecto, todo el comportamiento de Eren era raro y exasperante para la joven.

-¿Qué son estas preguntas? ¿Desconfias de mi familia?- preguntó Mikasa con aquel comportamiento estoico característico.

-Lo siento… Solo que Jean y este señor Kenny…

La curiosa mirada de Mikasa detuvo la disculpa de Eren.

-Kenny se fue de viaje hace una semana, aproximadamente.

-¿A dónde?

-Estados Unidos. Según lo que dijo papá antes de irse.

Una vez, mientras Eren estudiaba frenéticamente para una prueba sobre ritmos y silencios, fue interceptado por Levi en la mesa. Rivaille se sentó en silencio y observó con atención lo encerrado que estaban los ojos verdes de su novio en las estructuras de la música. Levi sonrió un poco ya que lo que estudiaba Eren se lo sabía de memoria.

Los silencios en la música, prácticamente, le otorgan el ritmo a las sinfonías. Rivaille observó entonces el precioso vitral que estaba en la pared del área de estudio.

El vitral era azul, rojo, blanco, verde, amarillo y verde oscuro. Era la representación de un magnifico bosque.

Para entonces, una suave brisa era poco delante de la sutil caricia que el instructor pelinegro le ofreció a Eren en su mejilla.

-No te presiones demasiado, Eren- dijo finalmente Levi.

El chico se sorprendió que el instructor estuviera ahí, sonrió amistosamente antes de cerrar el libro. El sonrojo por la caricia salió a relucir haciendo brillar más sus bonitos ojos.

-Un descanso me caerá bien. ¿Qué ves?

-Ese verde, que le da armonía a ese vitral, se parece al verde de tus ojos.

Eren recordaría la lección de ritmo y silencio. El ritmo que imprimía Rivaille a su vida y el silencio que causaba la ausencia de oxígeno cuando el chico le amaba.

Ese fue el ritmo y el silencio que Eren sintió al escuchar a dónde se había ido Kenny la semana pasada.

-¿Eren?- preguntó Mikasa, sujetando al chico por la manga

-Me iré de viaje.

-¿Qué?

-Ya dije que me ire de viaje.- dijo Eren deteniéndose. Es que sólo pensarlo no le llegaba mejor idea que aquella.

\- No hasta que le autoricemos, señor Jaeger.

Los chicos voltearon ante la nueva voz, la cual pertenecía a uno de dos sobrios personajes que los habían estado siguiendo desde que salieron del instituto. Aquellos seres utilizaban trajes de vestir negro con gafas de sol oscuras.

-Señorita Ackerman. Señor Jaeger. Deben acompañarnos.

Sin necesidad de negarse, tanto Eren como Mikasa abordaron el lujoso vehículo gris plomo cuando le abrieron la puerta trasera. Era un espacio cómodo y con aquel distintivo Ackerman sello "Ackerman" por todos lados.

Las calles entonces se antojaron largas y escabrosas. Aquel trayecto entre donde estaban los chicos y el punto de encuentro fue torturante.

Podría decirse que la confiable familia de Mikasa era de fiar.

¿Realmente eran de fiar?

-Los hemos traído aquí porque desde hace un año para acá hay mucho movimiento alrededor del joven Jaeger. -Dijo un joven cabello largo con una coleta. En total eran cinco, sumando al de la coleta ,eran una mujer morena bastante bonita, un anciano con anteojos, un hombre de sin cabello con una tez severa y una mujer con una cebollita en el cabello. - Sólo queremos acabar con este asunto que se ha vuelto un menudo fastidio.

Eran las cinco representaciones de los Ackerman.

-No hay nadie de la familia, ¿por qué razón?-preguntó Mikasa detallando los rostros de cada uno de los presentes.

-Ocupaciones, señorita Ackerman. Pero si es necesaria la confirmación de su parte, tengo un escrito de sus padres. -respondió el representante, tendiéndole la carta de sus padres.

Una vez leída, la chica asintió mirando a Eren.

-Ya que ha leído la carta, es hora de una respuesta para sus padres.

-Pero es una locura- dijo Mikasa

-¿Qué?-preguntó Eren de una forma indiscreta

-El joven Jaeger no sabe nada- comentó el anciano ajustándose los lentes.-Mindy.

La morena se ajustó en el asiento y comenzó:

-Es un cuento algo largo, así que lo resumiré bastante. Debido a que el señor Jaeger es protegido de la familia Ackerman desde que sus padres fallecieron y estos han declarado tu persona como grata para la familia. Se decidió que será el próximo esposo de la señorita Ackerman. Como han crecido juntos, tampoco hay un problema afectivo emocional puesto que la señorita ha demostrado interés romántico en usted.

-Volveremos a usted en un segundo. Hablaremos con la señorita Ackerman. -dijo el anciano hablando sobre algún prometido nuevo a Mikasa mientras Eren procesaba aquella información.

Era un rayo que caía en plena llanura.

El ojos verdes observó a Mikasa como si nunca la hubiera visto. ¿Era por ella que dos personas fueron arrebatadas de su lado? No.

-Un momento- interrumpió Eren- ¿Y a mi nadie me pregunta que me parece?

Mindy se exasperó un poco mientras observaba el reloj, al parecer los representantes tenían el tiempo contado.

-Señor Jaeger. Es voluntad de los Ackerman que así sea.-comentó Mindy con naturalidad, viendo como era una falta de respeto que interrumpiera así a los demás representantes

-Pero yo no soy una mercancía que compran y se lo regalan a Mikasa- dijo Eren, interrumpiendo otra vez.

Mikasa observaba esto con más atención de la que aparentaba. En verdad, observaba que el chico la pasaba mal.

-Oigan. Yo quiero mucho a Mikasa y a su familia. Siempre agradezco mucho que me hayan apoyado cuando lo necesité. Pero simplemente no puedo casarme con ella porque ustedes dicen.

-¿Por qué nosotros lo decimos o por su relación con Levi Ackerman lo dice?- inquirió la mujer de la cebolleta en el cabello.

Fue un golpe algo bajo, reconocía Eren, ya que no esperaba que sacaran a Levi en esa reunión, si así se le llamaba al compra-venta del que estaba siendo testigo.

-Quitaron a Levi de mi camino solo porque ustedes quisieron.¿Y a Jean? ¡¿Había necesidad de atropellarlo?!- exclamó Eren a punto de colocarse de pie por la rabia que poco a poco nacía de él.

-Ese joven solo estorbaba en nuestro camino. Entienda Jaeger, Levi es una de nuestras ramas y Jean, ni siquiera es algo que valga la pena mencionar - dijo Mandy con aún más naturalidad.

Aquello era el colmo. Personas como objetos alrededor de Eren, quien también poseía características de otro objeto adicional.

-¡No me casaré con Mikasa porque a ustedes les da la gana!- gritó finalmente poniéndose de pie- ¡Ustedes que saben de mi! ¡O de Mikasa! ¡Ella también debe obedecerlos ciegamente! ¡No lo permitiré!

Eren comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando el representante de la coleta lo interceptó con violencia, dándole un golpe en las costillas

-Los Ackerman deben entrenar artes marciales, como representantes debemos hacer lo mismo. Le sugiero que cuide esa expresión suya arrogante, señor Jaeger.

Eren, desde suelo, sentía el dolor en el costado derecho del cuerpo. ¿Tenía que matarse para no hacer lo que ellos querían?

¿Qué destino era ese?

-Basta- dijo Mikasa desde su posición inicial. La chica había visto y conocía bien a la familia de sus padres. - Aceptaré la propuesta de los Ackerman con tal que dejen en paz a Eren.

El anciano sonrió. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras que el representante de la coleta arreglaba un mechón de su lacio cabello, que se había rodado de lugar.

Aquellas máscaras de los Ackerman dieron por terminada la reunión. Dentro de su alma, Mikasa sentía que hacía lo correcto por el bien de quien quería.

Ya era hora también para ella, de enmendar el daño que le hacía al chico.

-Mikasa. No quiero que te cases porque ellos te lo dicen- dijo Eren al salir de la vista de los representantes. Aunque estaba preocupado por ella, podía sentir como una carga sobre su espalda se aligeraba.

-No vayas a buscar a Levi, Eren- dijo la chica, quitándole importancia a su decisión.

-Sabes que iré

-Si. Así eres tú, solo ten presente que Levi aún está bajo vigilancia. No será sencillo para ti.

-Lo lograré. Mikasa, dime que no lo haces por mi culpa

-No tienes culpa de nada, Eren. Mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto para que cojas un vuelo.

Eren tomó la mano de su amiga. Claramente en sus ojos se observaba el odio que tenía.

Otra vez, ellos habían ganado.


	22. Chapter 22

Notas,Disclaimer y algo que decir.

Irvin siempre será respetado en mi concepto de historia. Siempre.

Empezaré a escribir una historia sobre la edad media de Levi y Eren. Esé será un segundo y último fic.

Seguimos el otro domingo.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Veintidós

**América**

-Cuídate Eren. Escríbenos al llegar- dijo Mikasa, abrazando al ojos verdes en el aeropuerto. Alrededor de ellos la gente caminaba con paso apresurado, con lágrimas de despedida y sonrisas de bienvenida. Un rayo de Sol iluminó tenuemente el vestíbulo haciendo más cálida la movida estancia.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Eso de casarte con otro por mi...-preguntó Eren cerca de los oídos de la asiática en un susurro bajo y grave. El chico la abrazaba con firmeza percibiendo el suave aroma a jazmín del cabello negro y liso

-Es un buen hombre. Luego de esa reunión descubrí que era alguien que había visitado muchas veces a mi familia, además que las decisiones de mis padres, por lo general, son bastante buenas... Tu no tienes la culpa, al fin y a cabo, de las locuras Ackerman. Y tampoco eres el centro del universo- dijo esto último la chica, intentando realizar un sarcasmo. .

El ojos verdes dibujó una tímida sonrisa cuando su amiga intentó animarlo. Ella siempre callada pero honesta. Y al parecer, ahora un poco juguetona.

-Si que has crecido, Mikasa… Cuídate por favor y escríbeme si ese idiota te hace algo.

La leve sonrisa de Mikasa alegró la suave despedida. Aunque el ojos verdes consideraba injusta la elección de la pelinegra ella se negaba a reconsiderarla. Insistía con terca terquedad, valga la redundancia, que aquello que llamaba "familia" buscaba el bien para ella. Ante esto, el chico sospechaba cada segundo de la última elección tomada por los Ackerman.

-Ya, Eren.- dijo Armin sonriendo, interrumpiendo el último abrazo que violinista daba en Alemania. Hacía parecer que sólo Mikasa lo extrañaría y no era así. Los amigos, a excepción de aquellos que no podían moverse como Jean, despedían al ojos verdes con mucho entusiasmo.

-Tampoco es que me iré para siempre. Espero volver.

-No sabemos si volverás- dijo Christa algo triste.

-Vale, todo esto es culpa de Armin, así que él se haga responsable .- Dijo Eren tomando su maleta.

El "Qué" de Armin hizo reír a todos, mientras el chico reía también. Todos gritaban animados deseándole suerte a Eren.

"Gracias a todos. Volveré"

Entregar el boleto, esperar la revisión, que le indicaran su asiento y demás protocolos antes del despegue no preparó jamás a un chico que nunca había volado en un avión. Por tanto, es interesante lo que pasó a continuación.

Fue terrorífico lo que sintió a continuación.

Luego de ser avisado sobre el despegue del avión, la aeromoza indicó los posibles malestares que los usuarios podrían sentir.

No quiero mencionar el mareo, las náuseas, el malestar general y el vértigo desarrollado por Eren, quien se mentalizó a dos cosas; la primera, ocultar cueste lo que cueste su temor y la segunda, volver a Europa en algún crucero.

A pesar de aquel terror inicial, durante el viaje se relajó bastante, tanto que el chico pudo disfrutar de distintas cosas durante 11 horas 30 minutos. Comió un poco, vio películas, escuchó música y leyó un libro.

Pero la parte magnifica de todo vuelo, siempre es el cielo debajo del avión. Eren observaba con el alma intranquila la suavidad con al que se movía el avión a través del mar de nubes que dividía al cielo. Pero por la noche, con una luna prácticamente al frente, aquello era algo tan especial y sublime que el cabello castaño agradeció haber sido valiente a la hora de comprar el boleto.

Un cielo tan magníficamente dibujado dónde los colores son la armonía del universo.

Decidió entonces dormir, observando por al ventanilla el espléndido lugar. El chico pensó que no podría llegar a Hipnos pero con toda la emoción de la reunión, la despedida, los malestares al iniciar el vuelo y finalmente aquello le abrieron paso al fondo de su inconsciente.

-Hanji, ¿Eren no va a venir hoy?- preguntó Irvin a la hora del almuerzo.

-A decir verdad, no lo he visto- dijo Hanji asombrada por la interesante pregunta.

-Vaya…

Los profesores tomaban su almuerzo de medio tiempo. Era raro que el aprendiz violinista faltara sin un permiso como lo solicitó cuando Jean fracturó su pierna

-Levi no te ha escrito- preguntó Hanji, interesada

-Negativo. Aunque le escribo, en ocasiones, para contarle los avances de los alumnos. Lo hago para cuando pueda volver, esté al día con ellos y sus avances.

-¿Aún con eso, Irvin? No parecen cosas tuyas- dijo Hanji sonriendo tomando un chocolate caliente.

-Espero que esos mensajes puedan llegar. Eso le gustaría mucho. Además, no gano ni pierdo nada, Zoe.

En silencio, ambos instructores terminaron de comer pues pronto sonaría el timbre que los llevaría de vuelta a las aulas donde la música volvería a ser el centro de todo una vez más.

El día pasó taciturno, y ya bien entrada la noche, Eren llegó a suelo Americano, agotado y sin ánimos de continuar sentado. La emoción de estar en un país nuevo duró aproximadamente quince segundos por todos los pensamientos que corrieron a su mente a continuación.

-Debería llamarlo…

Eren sabía que era inútil. Su teléfono estaba autorizado para señales en el extranjero y aún así, el mensaje del celular bloqueado de Rivaille lo recibió. Colgó con bastante efusividad y guardó su teléfono en la gabardina.

Con suavidad suspiró, tomó su maleta e inició un recorrido largo. Llegó a Washington, utilizándolo de punto de partida para todo el país.

Si había que encontrar a Levi, debía hacerlo por él mismo.

Por ahora, necesitaba un lugar donde descansar y hacer un "pequeño" plan de acción. Y mientras se ponía en ello, pensaba en su poco Inglés y el lugar que lo rodeaba.

Así comenzó la curiosa búsqueda de Eren por el instructor de música Levi Rivaille-Ackerman.

Hay algo que debemos entender:

Los humanos somos un suspiro en la creación del espacio. Somos un flama joven y azulada que, gradualmente, se vuelve roja naranja hasta extinguirse cuando se agota el oxígeno. Así somos. Es por ello que siempre debemos aprovechar cada segundo de existencia que tenemos, amando, riendo, deseando ser queridos y protegiendo lo que queremos.

Todos necesitamos proteger algo a su vez que eso nos proteja.

Todos necesitamos amar y ser amados.

Como Eren decía: Hay que vivir la vida arriesgando todo o no obtener nada...

Y esa llama efímera que antes vivía en Alemania y se fue a Estados Unidos se esforzaba en encontrar a su otra mitad en un país nuevo, con un idioma nuevo y con muchas personas nuevas.

Eso es lo que habría que saber. Ahora.

-¿Cómo está todo?-preguntaba el ojos verdes al teléfono.

-Me casaré en vacaciones, el mes que viene- respondió Mikasa desde el otro lado de la línea.

Eren se mordió los labios con ansias. Tenía tres meses en América y aún no había rastro del músico francés.

"¿Dónde está?"

-Deberías volver…- susurró por debajo la asiática.

Eren pensaba en ello casi cuatro veces al día. Pero no podía simplemente rendirse ante el país nuevo.

Consiguió un trabajo, consiguió un departamento de soltero, aprendió inglés por cuenta propia y tocaba música todos los días.

Pero vivir sólo en un lugar nuevo jamás es sencillo: Te hace falta tu gente, tus amigos y familia. Tu entorno y tu estabilidad.

-Hoy seguiré buscando. Tal vez pronto vuelva...

"Ingrese treinta y cinco centavos para continuar con la llamada." Indicó la voz operadora.

Ya ésta era la segunda vez.

-Joder- se alteró Eren buscando, en los bolsillos de su gabardina, las monedas.

Con rabia lanzó el teléfono y salió de la cabina. No quería decirle a Mikasa, pero ese día había acabado las reservas y no podía pagar más el alquiler del apartamento.

Sólo tenía lo que Levi le dejó…

Y Ni pensar en vender ese tesoro.

Caminó lentamente a través de las calles de Seattle, que era casi uno de los últimos lugares que visitaba en su "tour" en búsqueda de Levi. Se sentó en un café, se dedicó a mirar el exterior por la ventana.

Era realmente duro sobrevivir en América. Todo tenía un alquiler y un derecho, era complicado mantenerse viajando sin un carro y con solo ahorros. Además de trabajar con itinerancia de aquí para allá.

Era jodidamente jodido seguirle el paso a Rivaille, y tanto que pareciera que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Los árboles envolvían con su misteriosa y eterna aura al joven músico que, siempre con mucho respeto, observaba la vida pasar ante sus ojos sin poder detenerla. La noche acogió, como a diario, aquellos pensamientos mortificantes que eren tendía a ejercer. Ya el chico había confiado en que él mismo se auto flagelaba emocionalmente para poder seguir caminando.

¿Por qué enamorarse dolía, desesperanzaba, desesperaba y hasta aniquilaba tu vida poco a poco?

Eren cerró los ojos con suavidad y dejó que los susurros de la agonía acompañaran su soledad. ¿Hasta cuando buscaría? ¿Hasta cuándo viajaría?

Nunca pensó que fuera así…

El ritmo de la vida lo encerraba de nuevo en un torbellino de ilusiones que, giraban sin sentido alguno en su pecho y alma. Podría vivir una vida normal de ahora en adelante. Podría volver con Jean solo por egoísmo. O detener la boda de Mikasa y ser lo que siempre había dicho que fuera. Pero, ¿podría pintar nuevamente un milagro parecido al concurso de Franz Listz?

Pero ¿y Levi?

Sin él, ¿podría hacer cual pintor, una selección de colores infinitos mostrados de una forma tal que su música cobre vida propia?

Volver a sentir el placer de amarlo era algo que necesitaba con desesperación. Y si no podía, quería verlo una vez más

Verlo una vez más. ¿Por qué?

Lo amaba. Aún lo amaba.

Para siempre...

-Yo te amo... Levi.. - dijo suavemente Eren rompiendo aquel silencio enternecedor. Ya con el alma gastada y extenuada, era la última oportunidad que el joven diera a la desesperanza y el desamor.

Eren lloró, entonces, con lástima, agonía y convalecencia.

No podía superar aquello que sentía, no podía continuar con su vida.

No podía hacer nada.

-¡¿Qué quiere?!-preguntó con brusquedad cuando atendió el teléfono celular con fastidio y rabia. El Vibracall no dejaba ni siquiera expresar su rabia contra todo

-Eren. Contrólate- dijo la seria voz de Irvin del otro lado de la línea.

Aquello provocó más el llanto de joven con el altavoz.

-Señor...

-¿Cómo te va en la madre América? Creo que no muy bien por lo que escucho…. - le preguntó en inglés el rubio profesor.

-Me va bien. Es costoso moverse tanto y no establecerse...-respondió Eren en casi perfecto inglés.

-Vaya... Ya casi dominas el idioma como es - comentó el director tratando de animar al chico, esta vez hablaba en el Alemán de Eren.

Aquello hizo sonreír al ojos verdes y sentir próxima su casa.

\- La necesidad, señor- dijo Eren secándose los ojos con la manga de su suéter.

-He congelado tu cupo en Franz Liszt, por si quieres volver algún día. La señora Ackerman se ha robado el protagonismo en los solos.

\- ¿Ella está bien?

-Nos comentó que tiene un viaje pensado. Al graduarse atraerá nupcias con un joven empresario.

El silencio de Eren fue interpretado de forma correcta por el inglés:

-¿Aún te siguen?

-No. Y aunque lo hicieran no sé de qué forma, tampoco logró encontrar al señor Levi.

-¿Desde que te fuiste, dónde has estado?

\- 24 condados y ahora en Seattle.

\- Has viajado sin parar por tres meses, chico.

Eren asintió como si el rubio estuviera presente frente a él. Suavemente, comenzó a hipar para llorar nuevamente.

-Si me preguntas, él no quiere ser encontrado, Eren. Déjalo…

-Me niego, con todo respeto, señor- dijo firme el chico ante la petición de Irvin

No sólo Irvin. Todos en Alemania pensaban lo mismo.

-Chico…. Tengo mi casa principal en Seattle. Quédate ahí un par de días mientras decides si volver o no. Hay una llave en la parte de abajo de la reja y otra en el árbol en el patio.

-¿Señor?

-Vamos. Ya debes estar cansado...

De buena y mala gana, Eren aceptó el ofrecimiento del americano. Así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa mientras Irvin seguía conversando por su línea celular.

-Eres un necio, Eren. Viajando de esa forma tan irresponsable por ese país.

-Aún no sé nada de él, señor...

-Él siempre fue vigilado con mucha severidad. Me imagino que eso mismo mantiene su distancia.

\- No puedo abandonarlo. No puedo si quiera pensarlo...

Irvin sonrió desde Alemania ante las bonitas intenciones del chico. Se nota que enserio amaba a Levi.

-La llave en la reja, perfecto... ahora, árbol... ¿Ya tienes la llave?

-Espere... Ya. La tengo.

\- Mi casa es tu casa. Descansa por favor.

Al entrar, Eren se quedó boquiabierto ante la decoración patriótica que adornaba la casa de dos plantas de Irvin. Era cálida y tradicional. Con mucha madera y águilas.

\- En el segundo piso hay un mirador interesante. Te dejaré para que averigües que te digo...

Cuando el ojos verdes colgó, subió con su bolso las escaleras blancas que, comúnmente, estaban frente a la puerta de entrada.

Al llegar a la mencionada habitación superior, el chico obtuvo una grata sorpresa: era una estancia color pastel avellana y poseía un balcón que tenía un jacuzzi personal con vista a la silbido de Eren se completó con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cuando volvió su mirada al fondo, la ciudad se dibujaba animada.

El recuerdo del apartamento de Rivaille se hizo presente...

No.

Ya debía ser hora de renunciar y encerrarse en su recuerdo.

No sería tan malo, después de todo ¿No?

Lo que el instructor le había dejado es la prueba física de un amor dispuesto a madurar. ¿Podía pedirle más a la vida de haber sido feliz?

¿Acaso haber amado y perdido no es mejor que nunca haber amado?

La respuesta… ¿Cuál era?

Mientras que, al colgar la llamada, Irvin Smith se estiró en su cama. Era de casi de día en Alemania.

Ese chico, Jaeger, había pasado tantas penurias y cometido tantas locuras que pocos se atreverían por amor. Debía hacer algo por él; sea ayudarlo a encontrar u obligarlo a volver.

Sin esperanza y tal vez por aquella presión creciente que sentía en el corazón, Irvin llamó al bloqueado teléfono de Rivaille.

Irvin a los trece años conoció a un enano malhumorado que lo observaba con asco. Aquel enano lo ayudó cuando enfermó y desde entonces son tan amigos que juntos habían superado cualquier obstáculo que presentaron.

Smith escuchó la voz del chico hacerse hombre. Y fue esa voz que contestó la llamada con claro tono sorpresivo

\- ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Eso dices después de casi un año sin hablarme?

Levi Rivaille escupía maldiciones por teléfono. Sin pudor ni reservas. Aquella voz que lo había apoyado o regañado tantas veces ahora estaba al otro lado de la línea cayendo en cuenta de una protección innecesaria de señal.

-¿Esta jodida mierda no tenía un bloqueo?

Ambos músicos estaban asombrados porque la llamada cayera. Un breve silencio fue el preámbulo a la conversación de viejos amigos.

-Cuánto tiempo…- comenzó Irvin

-Smith. ¿Por qué no me habías llamado antes?

-Ese teléfono estaba bloqueado.

-¿Y entonces? Cómo es que ahora escucho tu fastidiosa tu voz

Irvin rió sonoramente ante la maldición del instructor.

-No lo sé Levi, pero me alegra muchísimo escucharte.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Levi muy interesado.

-Bien. ¿Tú cómo la has pasado?

-El silencio a mi alrededor es mortal, Irvin. Pero de alguna forma he logrado sobrevivir.

Otro silencio hizo reflexionar a Levi sobre su último periodo en América

-Decidí mudarme a otro país cuando pueda salir debajo de Kenny

-¿Para eso cuánto falta?

-No lo sé - dijo con firmeza Rivaille. El rubio instructor se animó entonces a continuar la conversación.

-Franz Listz no ganó, Artemis sigue bien con Mary, Hanji sigue loca, Petra sale con un tipo músico. Todos bien.

\- Vaya... - dijo algo decepcionado Levi.- ¿y Eren?

-Eren está en mi casa, allá en Seattle.

-¿Qué?

"El amor es una capacidad humana que sirve para crecer, querer al otro y así mismo.

Se siente, se ve, nos cambia la actitud, el ánimo. El amor es un oficio hermoso y complejo.

Está lleno de admiración, confianza y respeto.

¿Eso es?

El amor es respetar la libertad, forma de ser, naturaleza.

Y respetar el tiempo, la dedicación, el cariño y el entendimiento.

¿Eso es?

El amor es que esa persona esté en un encarcelamiento libre dentro de tu corazón."

-¿Levi? El chico te esta buscando desde hace tres meses en América.

El instructor acarició su negro cabello, corto nuevamente al estilo militar. El mocoso lo buscaba desde hace tres meses.

Los ojos grises de Levi se llenaron de lágrimas felices...

-Te llamaré luego. Hoy tendrás una noche interesante - dijo Irvin, dejando a Levi con sus emociones.

Ninguna otra llamada cayó desde entonces al teléfono del joven músico.

¿Qué pasó con ello?

Por su parte, Rivaille sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, una vez más desde que dejó al chico en Alemania. El pelinegro acarició inconscientemente sus labios recordando el ligero encanto de Eren a la hora de besarlo.

Su consciente estalló en un volcán de pensamientos.

"Maldito Irvin, siempre sabe lo que hay en mi mente. Y jodido mocoso, por no rendirse conmigo.."


	23. Chapter 23

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

De ahora en adelante, hay mucha música.

La canción que toca Eren: Valse Sentimentale de Tchaikovsky.

Escúchenla. Es bella.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

Partitura Veintitrés

El vals de Eren

**Momento 1:**

Rivaille Levi despertó.

Con un bostezo matutino, observó por un rato y con detenimiento como la luz de la ventana hacía formas en el techo blanco, se descubrió a él mismo contando ranuras, irregularidades y todo aquello.

Suspiró. No había dormido bien luego de la noticia de Smith. Lo admitía.

América lo esperaba una vez más para su extenuante e intensa vida. Podía ser ese día uno común como todos, pero no.

Los ojos grises de Levi se perdían en el techo del lugar que habitaba desde hace meses. ¿Cómo la llamada del día anterior había entrado? Si tan sólo llamara ahora a Eren podría verlo una vez más…

"La vida de Eren corría peligro"

Rivaille frunció el ceño. Se sentía cobarde y arrinconado con los malditos chantajes de Kenny y de toda la jodida familia Ackerman.

El antebrazo del instructor cubrió sus ojos grises, opacos por tantos pensamientos depresivos que surgían por su mente. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable como en todo ese proceso de "vivir en América".

Quería estar con el jodido de Eren sin que nadie lo amenazare de matarlo.

Acarició nuevamente su celular. Nuevamente la tentación de llamar apareció en su mente.

-¡Qué no!- dijo lanzando el teléfono con rabia hacia la pared. El resultado: más rabia y palabrotas ya que se quedó sin celular.

Ahora si, verdaderamente de mala gana, tomó una ducha. Luego se vistió con un conjunto negro que proyectaba una sobriedad elegante y salió a la calle. Había una cabina telefónica afuera. Suavemente marcó el número y esperó.

-Le recordamos, señor Levi que usted posee un bloqueo para llamadas nacionales e internacionales.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero jodida mierda! Quiero hablar con el director de Franz Listz en Alemania.

-Sólo cumplimos órdenes, señor.

Levi trancó y experimentó un nivel curioso de rabieta. Nada podía enfurecerlo más que de lo que estaba.

Pero si todos los días intentaba comunicarse con alguien y no podía, ¿Cómo carajo cayó la llamada de Irvin?

Su carro esperaba aparcado al frente. Y al entrar, el molesto olor a cigarro invadió sus pulmones.

-¡Joder Kenny!

-Buenos días, Levi.

-Sal del carro, ¿Qué quieres?

Aquí estaba, algo para enfurecer a Levi a nivel insospechados. El ojos grises aguantó su mal humor lo más que pudo, que no era mucho.

-Veo que has intentado llamar nuevamente. Ese humor tuyo varía bastante cuando lo intentas- dijo Kenny saliendo del carro para apoyarse del capó.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-¿Has intentado llamar a emergencias? Cuando lo haces es cómico, ya que recibes un mensaje pre grabado de los Ackerman.

-Que ¿Qué coño quieres?

-Bueno al punto. En siete días dirigirás un concierto principal de la filarmónica de Estados Unidos- dijo el tío, apagando el cigarrillo.

-¿Eso no lo dirige otro?- preguntó Rivaille alzando la ceja izquierda.

-Parece que ha pasado lo mismo que en Alemania. Te has vuelto famoso aquí también.

-¿Y por qué no me quitan de aquí?

-Porque aquí no jodes a ningún Ackerman ni reputación de la familia.

"Genial"

-Bien. Me iré entonces al trabajo.

-¿Estas bien, mocoso?

Levi observó con detenimiento a los ojos de Kenny, que hacía lo mismo con los grises del instructor

-No es nada.

-Oh.. No es nada…

-Lárgate Kenny, quiero manejar.

-¿Seattle es un ciudad más o menos pequeña, cierto?

-No lo sé. Me haces vivir aquí desde hace una semana, más o menos.

Kenny no dijo nada más, se ajustó la chaqueta y caminó hasta la vuelta de la esquina, donde un carro negro lo pasó recogiendo.

Rivaille restregó sus manos en la cara cuando subió al vehículo. Estaba totalmente desconcertado y paranoico pensando que Eren podía salir de cualquier lugar.

Ambos estaban en Seattle.

**Momento 2**

Eren despertó con la firme determinación de irse de Estados Unidos.

El techo de madera lo dio la bienvenida a la realidad atenuando sus colores dependiendo por la cortina blanca que Smith tenía en la ventana.

La noche anterior, había decidido dejar todo aquello y retomar su viaje a Alemania. Y por tanto, con aquella definición nueva del rumbo de su vida, el chico tomó todo el dinero sobrante de su viaje y conocería la ciudad entera.

Simplemente, llevaría regalos para todos, al volver.

Mientras comía cereal, observó las noticias de una presentación de la sinfónica la semana siguiente. La filarmónica de Estados Unidos estaba al medio de su gira musical por territorio nacional.

Una lástima pues se lo perdería, pero aquella publicación recordó lo mucho que el chico le gustaría tocar para los aplausos de alguien.

"Esta bien, tocaré algo en alguna plaza hoy"

La nueva idea se plantó en la mente del joven ojos verdes tan firmemente que tarareaba las posibles canciones que tocaría mientras se vestía con un jean cómodo color beige y una camisa de rayas azules.

Tomó su violín y su cartera salió a la calle.

La brisa, adorada por todas las composiciones del joven ojo verdes, recorrió levemente las mejillas del chico haciendo que sonriera una vez más ante la oportunidad de lo que significaba vivir. Eren cerró los ojos en señal de gratitud y comenzó su andar por la ciudad de los hombres.

Las calles estaban algo despejadas, relajadas y con poco paso peatonal, sin embargo, las colas comenzaron a formarse poco a poco siguiendo un carril de dirección determinada.

Destino, es aquello que guía el paso de los hombres a lo largo de la vida. Los egipcios decían que uno nacía con un pergamino escrito atado al cuello, que sería el futuro de la persona el resto de su vida. También mencionaban que el destino es absoluto, poco burlado y raramente cambia de parecer.

Si fuera una persona, Destino sería terca, obstinada y poco receptiva a los cambios. Esa persona sería bastante sucia en muchas ocasiones.

Es que tuvo que ser cosa del destino cuando Levi, al tomar el carro y luchar consigo mismo por media hora, condujo de forma automática en dirección a la casa de Irvin.

Si Eren hubiera tardado más de 15 segundos bañándose, se hubiera topado con Rivaille al salir.

Pero no.

**Momento 3**

-No sé para qué vine…- dijo Levi subiendo al auto cuando desistió de llamar a la puerta. Estaba claro que no podía verse con Eren y aquello era una locura.

¿Pero cuánto podrías controlarte si la persona que amas y te ama está cerca de ti?

Al menos para verlo, de lejos. Poder admirar sus progresos y sus avances. Es eso, ser feliz viendo como esa persona es feliz.

Con pesar, molestia, ira e incomodidad, el instructor pelinegro frotó su cuello con estrés y giró sobre sus pasos para volver a su vehículo.

¿Qué habría pasado si ambos se hubieran visto?

Sólo imaginar lo que los Ackerman le hubieran dicho. Jodida mierda.

Rivaille se colocó sus lentes de sol nuevamente y se dispuso a conducir por la ciudad. El sol brillaba con suavidad alertando que la llegada del medio día.

Pasaría por unos libros en la librería, antes de ir a su molesto trabajo. Hoy arreglaría pieza de Schubert.

Mientras Levi estaba en una cola, dos cuadras adelante Eren esperaba el semáforo para cruzar.

El ojos verdes descubrió, creo que por primera vez, que Seattle era una ciudad muy animada a cualquier hora. Había comprado un forro de violín nuevo, una chaqueta para Mikasa, un libro sobre flauta para Armin y un bonito regalo para Historia. Un serio broche para Ymir, un arco de violín para Jean y un recuerdo pequeño para Marco.

En conclusión, solo tenía para su pasaje de vuelta.

Aún así, Seattle era grandísima. Tenían 155 millones de habitantes que daban vida a la famosa ciudad.

Con un pequeño gesto de entrecejo, pero con ánimo de seguir, el chico cruzó una calle para entrar en un tienda de ropa.

Algo de estilo americano le sentaría al volver con sus amigos.

Justo cuando Eren pasó y entró a la tienda, el carro de Rivaille avanzó por esa esquina.

Eran las dos de la tarde, luego de una intensa cola cuando el instructor pelinegro se decidió a llevar algo.

-¿Por qué ésta edición es mejor que ésta?- discutía Levi, mirando a un intrépido muchacho del otro lado del mostrador.

-Esta edición incluye breviarios y epílogos de músicos reconocidos.

-Pero la edición original contiene glosarios y terminologías semánticas.- discutía el instructor.

-Está de su parte elegir cual de los dos lleva, señor.

"Ah, debo elegir"

-Mis elecciones casi siempre son malas - se sinceró Levi, analizando lo que había sido su vida.

-Entonces tome ambos. Si con la vida no puede hacerlo, con los libros si.

Más que una estrategia de Marketing que el chico parecía haber planeado contra el pelinegro profesor, fue una dicha comprar ambos ejemplares del mismo libro. Rivaille salió de la tienda airoso y con un triunfo ficticio en su corazón.

Si la vida evitaba que lo tomara todo, podía elegir una. Si puedes llevar ambos, llévalos. El instructor entonces subió a su automóvil, una vez más.

¿Podía Levi tomarlo todo?

**Momento 4**

Eren suspiró. Ya daba por perdido aquella idea con la que salió de Alemania.

Si, mientras el chico intentaba perder su tiempo y conciencia en este dichoso suelo, su cerebro continuaba analizando y canalizando la frustración y rabia que sentía.

Caminó hacia Centro plaza del cuadro rojo, en Seattle.

El atardecer comenzó a seguir los pasos del chico quien se colocó en zona sur de la plaza. Bajo un frondoso árbol que matizaba en amarillo.

Los edificios estilo barroco rodeaban la plaza como si abrazasen aquel lugar con sentimientos dulces y eternos. Ambos-plaza y edificios- habían sido soldados en unión especial, duradera y para siempre.

Eren observó aquel momento, sublime, cómo el día y la noche entrelazan sus cándidos dedos en una sola unión de arte, otorgado a los mortales por parte de los dioses aquel momento cuando no existen los enemigos y los antónimos.

Solos todos en un solo y rojizo atardecer.

Eren miró la pintura que ahora adopta el nombre de firmamento, que gradualmente era pincelado por las suaves nubes que se esparcen tan bajo como para acariciar a la imponente montaña del oeste.

El ojos verdes cayó entonces en la cruda verdad. Podría ser ya hora de tocar por última vez en suelo Americano.

Con lentitud, subió a uno de los bancos y sacó su adorado violín negro.

Eran las seis de la tarde.

Fue cosa del destino cuando Levi, al tomar el carro por segunda vez y salir del trabajo condujera de forma automática en dirección a su casa. Pero provocó un desvío en su recorrido hacia la plaza del cuadro rojo.

¿Por qué?

Porque la cola estaba infernal.

Porque la librería quedaba cerca y Levi quería un tercer ejemplar.

Porque quería caminar.

Porque quería tener esperanza.

Y, como un juego de memoria, todo comenzó a encajar en la vida.

Rivaille caminando desde el lado este hacia el oeste.

Eren, sacaba su violín en el lado sur, mirando al oeste.

Oeste.

En el planeta, y casi como una ley universal, existe algo que se llama "teoría de la causalidad" que dice toda acción conlleva una reacción, dos acciones iguales tendrán la misma reacción.

Nada existe por azar al igual que nada se crea de la nada.

El destino no es libre, pero en ocasiones aquello que está determinado por tu nacimiento te lleva a lugares donde te sientes verdaderamente libre.

**Momento**

Eren cerró sus ojos en espera de una brisa suave que acariciara su cabello y cuando, él consideró, llegó el soplo de la musa acompañada con ágiles movimientos de las manos.

El sonido, al alcanzar a Levi lo petrificó.

La plaza estaba ocupada con personas, parejas ocasionales, niños jugueteando y vendedores. Pero para Eren y Rivaille estaba completamente vacía entrando en lo que sería la noche. Han escondido para ellos la intensidad de la luz de las farolas y esa romántica melodía que se asoma a través del aire.

El violín hizo una pausa para esperar que la inquietud del ojos grises lo llevara al borde de las partituras, en una cita a la cual era inevitable faltar. Como una de tantas veces en Alemania cuando, bajo los bellos y frondosos habitantes del bosque, compartían uno de los miles de besos.

Eren entró en sinfonía con aquellos recuerdos, mientras acariciaba las cuerdas con firmeza, su pasión comenzaba a atraer personas a su alrededor. Por su parte, Rivaille buscaba el origen del conocido sonido.

Las mil promesas, después un caprichoso rayo de agosto, que convirtieron el estéril corazón del instructor en una arboleda de esperanza.

La primera vez que besó a Eren, la primera segunda vez que besó a Eren, la primera tercera vez que besó a Eren.

Así, había perdido la cuenta de las primeras veces que amaba el joven ojos verdes.

Pero cuando lo amó por primera vez algún número, en el Intercolegial, Rivaille sintió un beso tímido, frágil pero profundo.

Ese beso que convierte a los labios en traductores del alma, y al alma en viajera que ya no comprenderá dar el siguiente paso en soledad.

Eren hacía lo que mejor sabía, cual pintor utilizaba los tonos bajos y altos del maravilloso acorde de Tchaikovsky para pintar de rosa pálido, naranja y vino tinto los corazones de las personas. Pero para él, todos los espectadores no eran más que sus propios fantasmas de ese pasado que lleva compartido consigo mismo.

Rivaille entonces captó su atención en un joven, alemán, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y delgado. Parecía un ángel que violentamente, irrumpía en la realidad de los humanos. Era como un sueño ver al animado chico ya con 22 años. El deleite visual del los ojos grises de Levi fue comparable con aquella noche desde que ambos decidieron que la mirada de su alma era del otro.

El chico, a su vez, no se había percatado de la presencia del instructor francés, que fascinado le observaba. Esto porque dibujaba con el arco de su violín las grandes y suaves caricias de la canción; recordando a su vez, porque todavía no podía olvidar recordar, la forma de la espalda y la deliciosa porcelana que envolvía los rasgos en torno a esa negra cabellera que mostraba una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué tiemblas, Eren? ¿No te acaricio lo suficiente?"

Eren sonrió ante la proximidad de sus recuerdos. Desde entonces el instructor, cuando se amaban, había aprendido cada vez a no dejar de hacerlo y susurraba con aquella voz el nombre del chico y cuánto lo amaba.

No olvidaron, aun cuando aquella noche les correspondía. Levi, estupefacto entre la multitud admirando a un músico adorado. Eren, ensimismado, bailando al son de la vida y de la muerte.

No importa si conocen a alguien nuevo, si se olvidan, si sufren o se aman.

Lo que importa es que, al ser pareja, sólo vale saber contar hasta dos y con ese número es suficiente para comprometerse para toda la vida que está más lejos que toda una vida.

Eren bailaba con aquel viejo vals hecho para amar, aquel que entona el violín cuando todos saben que las notas comenzarían a faltar. La canción, cuando llega a su final, es el reflejo de los paseos por los parques, por las librerías, por las ilusiones y esperanzas que han cedido paso a los recuerdos.

Pero no más.

Con cada giro que marca el violín, ya como aquel último suspiro, da vida a aquel tronco seco que definía como vida, provocando que Eren abriera sus ojos para percatarse que unos grises, penetrantes, familiares y fríos le estaban observando.

¿Por qué mirar más allá? ¿Para qué evocar más atrás?

En la vida sólo cuenta el momento, cuando se ha sido capaz de vivir cada momento durante toda una vida.

Levi Rivaille fijó su mirada en las perlas esmeraldas de Eren Jaeger. El camino los había traído de vuelta junto a su corazón.

¿Que el camino no fue como lo soñaron?

Pero para eso están los sueños, que suelen llevarse mal con los caminos.

Al final, todas las rutas se cruzan cuando es destino lo desea.


	24. Chapter 24

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Este es el penúltimo Domingo que leen Sonata. La semana que viene, publicaré el sábado y el domingo.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

**Partitura Veinticuatro**

**¿Podrías dejarme una vez más?**

Los aplausos fueron recibidos cuando el chico detuvo su interpretación. Eren bajó su violín y simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando que algo finalmente pasara. Por su parte, Rivaille apretaba los impulsos de correr hacía el chico y abrazarlo, como si estuvieran solos.

Eventualmente, las personas se fueron, pero ni Eren o Levi pudieron bajar o desviar la mirada del otro. Aquello era como la verdad, un precipicio de vidrio blindado donde crees que te caerás pero no será así. Y mientras se iban quedando solos, más hondo parecía el precipicio.

-Levi…- susurró Eren, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. Cuándo había abandonado toda esperanza en encontrarlo, finalmente lo había hecho. Es de héroes haber pasado toda la travesía sin aquellos ojos soñados.

Rivaille apretó los puños. Mordió con ansias su labio inferior y desvió su mirada. Tenía ganas comprimidas de gritar y atropellar al mundo con la fiereza de calor que podían contener mil soles.

Pero entonces hizo lo que nadie esperaba.

Levi Rivaille dió la vuelta para ponerse en camino, alejándose de Eren.

Miles de cosas pasaron en ese instante por la mente del ojos verdes; el año entero de soledad, las noches oscuras, los Ackerman, Jean, Mikasa, el concurso, el mismo instructor ojos grises de antes, entrelazando sus dedos.

No más.

Sin pensarlo, Eren tomó sus cosas y corrió detrás del Levi hasta alcanzarlo. Pero con el temor a ser mirado de una forma fría nuevamente solo lo siguió. Un pequeño palpito en su corazón alentó al decisión que había tomado. Estaba con Rivaille, al menos un poco.

-Señor. Lo he buscado por todos lados.- dijo bajo la nerviosa mirada Eren a Levi.

-Eren- dijo el instructor haciendo familiar su voz, una vez más, para el chico. Continuó su camino tratando de escapar del chico.

-¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué se fue sin decirme nada? -seguía el ojos verdes tratando de encontrar la mirada efusiva de Levi.

-Eren- volvió a repetir.

-¡No sabe lo duro que fue!- exclamó el chico a punto de llorar nuevamente.

Entonces Rivaille se detuvo en seco. En medio del recorrido de vuelta a su automóvil.

-Cállate y súbete a ese auto. -dijo fríamente el instructor colocándose los lentes oscuros para continuar el camino hacia el vehículo.

-¿Es de noche, por qué se pone lentes de sol?

-Qué te calles.

Es que, luego de aquel reencuentro, Eren había olvidado el factor Ackerman que mantenía vigilado a Rivaille. Así que, en silencio y como un buen niño, Eren caminó rápidamente hacia el vehículo.

El Nissan negro era muy idéntico al de Alemania, sólo con algunos detalles de diferencia. pero para efectos, era idéntico.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Rivaille, cerrando la puerta al subir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eren.

-No puedo creer que estás aquí. - dijo quitándose los lentes negros.

Y sin mediar palabras, tomó agresivamente a Eren por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él con violencia. Pero, antes de llegar, se suavizó tanto para poder sentir los labios del ojos verdes de forma pausada y tranquila que acarició su boca con los dedos.

Al principio, Ere sintió miedo por ser golpeado o maltratado por el instructor. Pero, cayó en cuenta de las intenciones y no reaccionó de mala forma ante el carácter del pelo negro.

Levi era una persona que le costaba mostrar de buena forma sus sentimientos.

Ese beso fue tímido, certero, encantador y dulce. La Ambrosía prohibida de la que mencionan en las distintas historias de dioses caídos ante los deseos elevados de la inmortalidad.

Sin embargo, el momento que fuera encantador en un principio se volvió caliente con caricias basadas en pecho, muslos, cuellos, mejillas y manos.

-Me cuesta respirar…-susurró Eren pidiendo un poco de aire entre esos besos. Pero aquella razón fue suficiente para separar a Levi completamente.

El chico ojos verdes, admitió entonces, la decepción que crecía en su pecho.

-Lo siento…-susurró Eren, viendo como el instructor alzaba su mano mientras empujaba su cabello hacia atrás. Aquel gesto arrebatador que hacía cuando tenía ideas opuestas en su mente. El ojos verdes se quedó quieto en su asiento de copiloto para permitir pensar a Levi con claridad.

-Haremos lo siguiente- dijo Rivaille mirando fijamente a Eren. -Prepárame un canelé de esos que me gustan mientras pienso qué haremos.

Eren sonrió ante la nueva esperanza, manteniendo una alegría poco convencional que había desarrollado en menos de media hora.

Con el nuevo plan, Rivaille encendió el vehículo para dirigirse a su casa. Sonó el teléfono entonces

-¿Kenny? Voy a mi casa.

Silencio, respuesta del interlocutor.

-No me jodas. No quiero ir hoy.

Respuesta del Interlocutor.

Levi cortó la llamada.

-Quiero aquel canelé bastante bueno, mocoso.

El mal humor del instructor no cesó hasta que entraron a su casa. Casa por supuesto, al estilo Rivaille.

Eren observó como las paredes blancas estaban adornadas con finos cuadros de colores, jarrones antiguos y mesas de vanguardia. Si algo no había dejado Levi en Alemania era el buen gusto por lo costoso.

-Mi cocina está conectada con la sala. Hay todo lo que necesites.

-¿Pero no quieres hablar?

-Prepara la masa suave y dulce.

-¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

-Ah, en este momento extraño a Artemis. Por favor, que quedé sabroso- dijo el instructor dirigiéndose al bar que tenía, mirando a Eren.

-¿Levi?

-Eren- pidió el mayor suplicante, mirando al ojos verdes con apremio.

El chico cedió por un rato. Si había esperado todo ese tiempo por ver a Levi, ahora podría guardar un poco más. Podía complacer un pequeño capricho para poder organizar lo que pensaría.

Analizando esto, buscó todos los ingredientes para preparar el canelé y se lavó las manos para iniciar la preparación; mientras que Levi, suspirante, tomó una botella de vino de su bar para sentarse a observar a Eren en el espacio entre la sala y la cocina.

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Levi se volvieron penetrantes, mientras indagaba dentro de su ser qué podría hacer con el mocoso y cómo respondería a Kenny cuando descubriera aquello.

Porque de eso si estaba seguro.

Eren, por su lado, olvidó por un segundo que Levi estaba observando para poder preparar de la mejor forma el canelé.

"Huevos, azúcar, leche, mantequilla y harina. Ron, Vainilla" Eren recitaba mentalmente la preparación y comenzó la cocción. Con cuidado utilizó los moldes de aluminio, recordando la preparación "El horneado se efectúa a veces en dos etapas, con dos temperaturas distintas, para facilitar que el caramelo que lo cubre forme una fina costra crujiente y oscura, y que el interior permanezca blando."

El chico consiguió los mejores canelés que alguna vez habría hecho.

-Pruebalos- le dijo Eren a Levi, sonriendo ampliamente con un poco de vainilla en la mejilla.

-Mocoso. Mi cocina no quedó limpia, ¿cierto? - dijo el instructor alzando la mirada con un gesto de reproche.

-Eh.. Sólo pruebalos- insistió Eren lavando sus manos para luego sentarse en el sofá junto al profesor.

Partiendo de ese momento, unos veinte años al pasado, en Francia una mujer cabello negro, paciente y con una mirada suave que no combinaban mucho las facciones serias que había heredado de su padre, preparaba el platillo favorito del "hombre de la casa. Bajo los cuidados de Mary, Levi, Isabela y Farlán se endulzaban la infancia comiendo Canelés

Rivaille sonreía mucho en aquel entonces. Ese recuerdo de su hermana viva, una infancia sin Ackerman y un hogar, finalmente. Trajo a Rivaille lo que su alma verdaderamente deseaba.

-¿Levi?

El silencio de Levi era tan mortal que penetraba el corazón de Eren. Había dado un sólo bocado y se había hundido en sí mismo.

-¿Levi?- Insistió Eren, ya asustado de la actitud del mayor.

Rivaille depositó el canelé junto a los demás, dejó la botella de vino y suspiró.

-Mocoso. Ven acá. - dijo caminando hacia su habitación.

El chico caminó siguiendo las directrices del instructor para sorprenderse de una habitación aún más lujosa que el recibo. El espacio se bañaba en tonos vino tintos y caobas, pareciéndose a la sala de los reyes en la época victoriana.

Lo que más brillaba era el brazalete que Eren le había dado ya hace tiempo colocado como un tesoro en una caja de vidrio.

-¿Ya podemos hablar?

-No- respondió Levi parado, esperando que Eren entrase para cerrar.

-¿Estas planeando…?

Los besos no lo dejaron terminar, porque Levi se había vuelto su dueño otra vez. Las ágiles manos del músico acariciaron la espalda del chico, produciendo gemidos suaves en el menor.

¡Cuánta soledad habían experimentado sin tocar al otro! ¿Cuándo los brazos de Levi abrazaron con tal fuerza al chico, lamieron sus deseos o conocieron sus entrañas?

Esta ocasión Rivaille fue déspota, salvaje y expresivo. Con el sudor de su pecho traspasaba sus emociones de piel a piel con Eren, quien ya no deseaba hablar de sus pesares sino sentir aquello que lo mantenía atado al pelinegro

El ojos verdes había desnudado su alma para dar paso a lo más profundo de su ser. Que aferraba con brazos invisibles al cuello de su amado que, sin nada que guardar dentro de si, otorgaba pasión desenfrenada a sus codiciosos anhelos.

Con una apretada de manos del instructor hacia el chico, firme, fiel y bastante agotada el va y viene se detuvo con una sonrisa de premio por parte del menor.

El mayor, enternecido ante tantos sentimientos, volvió sus ojos amables nuevamente, mostró un leve sonrisa y acarició con su mejilla el rostro de Eren.

-Te amo. Eren- finalmente dijo antes de caer a su lado rendido, por cansancio o por felicidad.

Aquella noche, luego de muchas llorando o en soledad, el ojos verdes alemán durmió plácidamente entre las sabanas de su amante francés.

El día siguiente se asomó gris y nublado. Pero para Eren era un magnífico día cuando despertó. Al principio, el joven tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos; todo lo que había pasado parecía irreal.

Pero cuando finalmente se atrevió a observar la realidad, Levi estaba acostado a su lado, con su cabello ocultando su rostro.

Ahí estaban los dos, sin ropa ni nada que ofrecer más que a ellos mismos.

Con miedo al espejismo, Eren rodó con cautela el cabello de la cara del mayor y ese gesto fue premiado con los ojos grises de Levi mirándolo fijamente.

El Ackerman tenía rato despierto, solo que tampoco quería afrontar la realidad.

-Buenos días, Eren- dijo Levi acariciando el cabello del chico.

-Buenos días, Levi- contestó el menor sonriendo animadamente. Los ojos brillaron con mucha intensidad, haciendo sonrojar a Rivaille.

-¿Qué hacías ayer en ese parque tocando como demente?-preguntó Levi, curioso.

-Me despedía de América. Tenía planeado irme a Alemania

Rivaille guardó silencio, tanto que el aire se volvió tenso de repente.

-Debes volver y olvidarte de mí- dijo el mayor acariciando su cabello hacia atrás, sentándose en la cama.

Ese gesto fue tomado como el rechazo más horrible que alguien en la vida podía sentir. Pero en verdad, el instructor no quería que Eren viera el gesto de dolor en su rostro.

"¿Enserio me rechaza?"

Eren estaba perplejo, sabía que no debía obligar a Levi a voltear su cara y, sin embargo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mayor lo hiciera con tal de poder creer tal proposición.

-No. No me iré ni me olvidaré de ti- dijo Eren finalmente, atrayendo la atención de Rivaille

-Mocoso. No entiendes…

-Ya tuve el placer de conocer a tu familia, Levi.

Y, aunque el mayor no lo solicitó verbalmente, con los ojos llamó al relato de que Eren contó y lo sucedido en Alemania antes de que el chico se aventurase a suelo Americano.

Le contó entonces de su encuentro con los representantes de la familia y con sus agentes, el sacrificio de Mikasa y su paso para poder encontrarlo.

Aprovechó de relatar sus aventuras por América y los lugares que había conocido

-Lo siento, me desvié un poco del tema. Pero a fin de cuentas estoy libre de los Ackerman- dijo Eren, ya sentado en la cama igual que Levi.

Rivaille no había querido decirle nada a Eren. Pero lo amaba en lo más profundo de su alma por el tremendo sacrificio que había hecho por él.

Tal vez nunca nadie haría eso por un monstruo como él.

-Entiendo… Tu eras lo que me hacía "joder" a la rama principal. - finalmente dijo, analizando la situación en general. Ese comentario fue algo brusco pero Eren lo ignoró. -Solo quiero decir, Eren, que yo no estoy libre de la vigilancia de los Ackerman. Aquí en América tengo un poco de más libertad.

-¿En verdad esa familia es tan terrible?

-Crees que es una excusa para no estar contigo

El silencio de Eren fue un curioso si en la mente de Levi.

-Mocoso idiota, yo no soy de los que juegan con los sentimientos de otros. Mucho menos se lanza a la guillotina por evitar perder a alguien.

-Eso lo entiendo, señor, pero yo lo amo.

Ese argumento era capaz de tumbar cualquier razonamiento lógico que Levi hubiera pensado. Con una sonrisa en los labios volvió a recostarse de las almohadas.

-En verdad quiero que estes bien. Sin presión ni nada que evite tu crecimiento como músico.

"Y salvar tu vida", que era la idea que no podía decir.

-Levi…

-Hay cosas dentro de mi que no he resuelto. Siento que soy una bestia incapaz de tomar responsablemente los sentimientos de otro. Yo te amo, pero no sé qué hacer con todo. Mi situación como músico, la jodida familia que me persigue y los sentimientos por ti.

-Son excusas para ti mismo. Yo no dudo de lo que siento y, ciegamente, voy detrás de ti sin esperar siquiera que te voltees a verme.

Rivaille mantuvo su silencio mientras observaba al techo.

-No dudo de tu amor, pero las excusas son para amarrarte a ti mismo cada vez más…

-Me dijeron que te asesinarán si estas conmigo.- soltó Levi sin esperar respuesta.

Los Ackerman era una familia muy capaz de ello con tal de proteger sus intereses como familia. El instructor era un interés particular porque era talentoso. Ellos explotarían lo mejor de él.

-Me tienen amarrado con aquel chantaje. Y no puedo soportarlo. Si tu mueres, ¿Qué sentido tiene la jodida vida?

Eren entonces, y finalmente, entendió lo que debía hacer.

-Decirte que prefiero morir a volver a dejarte no servirá de nada, ¿cierto?

-No. Huiré nuevamente o en su defecto, me moverán otra vez.

Eren se acostó al lado de Levi y tomó su mano.

-Creo entender tu miedo y tu situación Levi.

Es que si alguien le dijera a Eren que matarían al instructor por acciones que él hiciera, y no sólo amenazar si no contar con el poder para ello, sin duda obedecería a los chantajistas.

Y cuando reflexionaba sobre ello, de nuevo el rostro desesperado de Levi se hizo presente

-En verdad, no quiero que te alejes de mí otra vez.- Dijo abrazando al chico por el cuello.

-Yo tampoco…

Permanecieron abrazados un poco más para poder calmar su dolor mutuo. ¿Debían separarse entonces, esta vez para siempre?

-Rivaille.- dijo seriamente Eren, mirando fijamente los ojos de su amado.- ¿Me amas?

-Te amo y más de lo que creía. -reafirmó sin pensar el tutor.

-Entonces me iré. Por tu estabilidad me iré.

Levi apretó fuertemente su puño. Su cara mostró toda la tristeza de la afirmación

\- Pero me iré si quieres que eso pase. Con la única condición que toques conmigo una vez más un dueto.

-¿En dónde?

-La filarmónica toca la semana que viene. Esa vez y me voy.

-Eso lo dirijo yo.

-Pues perfecto. Será un concierto de despedida.

Eren sonrió entonces apretando firmemente la mano de Levi. El instructor, respondió a aquel gesto confiando en que algo bueno sacaría de aquel encuentro.

Siempre ocurren cosas buenas cuando ambos tocan música juntos.


	25. Chapter 25

Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:

Este es el penúltimo Domingo que leen Sonata. La semana que viene, publicaré el sábado y el domingo.

Juntos leeremos partituras que crearán hermosas y melódicas emociones

* * *

**Partitura Veinticuatro**

Kenny captó a mitad de la semana que Rivaille no tenía su mal humor característico. Aquellos mensajes que sin duda su sobrino habría respondido con acidez eran ignorados con gracia.

-No Kenny. No pasa nada.

-¡Pero hasta me tratas con respeto! ¡Qué osadía!

Rivaille alzó la mirada de su borrador de arreglos, tomó la taza de café y agudizó su fijación contra su tío.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Realmente nada, mi trabajo es observarte.

Retomando la vista hacia el papel, Levi evitó molestarse con su tío imaginando como sería arrojarle cosas. Sin embargo, no lo hacia porque a Rivaille le gustaba su oficina.

Aquel lugar era un oasis limpio para el instructor, apaciguando su alma todo el tiempo en el que había estado solo. Era imperturbable y calmado.

Pero cada vez que Kenny entraba, el aire se volvía molesto.

Como ahora.

-En verdad tengo mucho en la cabeza a tres días de la presentación. Sabes que me diste la dirección a última hora y aparte el Arreglista es pésimo.

-¿Los músicos podrán con los cambios?

-Son músicos de la orquesta más importante de éste país, en verdad ¿dudas de ellos?

Ante aquel argumento el tio se calló. Simplemente Levi estaba gruñendo como un animal dolido, pero ahora sereno y serio afrontaba su destino como director.

Al fin el chico se le desarrollaba la vena Ackerman.

Esa mitad de la semana fue extenuante, así lo notó Rivaille cuando dejó su oficina del arreglista de la orquesta nacional. La tarde-noche refrescaba con una brisa suave que se deslizaba por su cabello negro.

Seattle se preparaba para un cambio de horario agitado en una ciudad donde la vida nocturna era igual de agotadora que al del día. Muchas personas salían de sus distintos empleos, mientras que otros; ingresaban en ellos con rapidez.

Levi compró chocolates en una tienda cerca de su trabajo y luego, se montó en su Nissan.

Ya se había vuelto una pequeña costumbre

Luego de volver al trabajo, terminarlo y llevarse lo que faltara para su casa, Rivaille se dirigía dónde vivía junto a quien lo esperaba ansioso.

Donde su adorado Eren lo esperaba ansioso.

-¡Hola señor!- sonreía Eren, que casi siempre era sorprendido abandonando su violín negro. El mayor se moría por conocer los cambios del chico, pero se resistía a preguntarle.

-Traje chocolates- respondía Levi dejando su abrigo en el perchero y su bolso en un asiento. Eren, como todos los días, tomaba el paquete y se sentaba en el sofá.

Y es donde esperaba al instructor para comenzar un juego caliente, amable o picante.

Todo depende de los estados de ánimo.

Tenían un romance intenso, fuerte y breve como ambos habían acordado hasta que tocaran por última vez en en concierto de la sinfónica.

Rivaille daba todo el amor que podía mientras veía a Eren, quien experimentaba aquella felicidad efímera que esa relación le otorgaba. Cuando iba al trabajo el instructor, el ojos verdes practicaba la canción que tocaría como despedida.

Los arreglos a los que Levi le había mejorado detalles era una pieza de los cuatro primeros minutos de la sonata para violín No 4 de Schubert . Era una canción simpática y seductora. También era la única que Rivaille tocaría con Eren porque así lo había decidido el instructor.

Por tanto, cuando estaban juntos se amaban intensamente. Cuando estaban separados, trabajaban arduamente para que una cosa no comiera tiempo con la otra.

-¿Cómo estás hoy con la canción?

-Me ha costado un par de notas. Pero nada que no pueda manejar.

Levi sonreía mientras mordía uno de lo bombones relleno de fresa que compró. Despeinando el cabello castaño de Eren, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que últimamente, el instructor había desarrollado un gusto por el dulce gracias al chico.

-Ven acá. Dame un beso- dijo Levi acercando al chico por una manga de su sudadera.

Ambos sonrieron antes de besarse.

Al fin ambos eran felices.

Pero de la misma forma en al que todo aquello había llegado, al parecer acabaría. Porque siete días se fueron de forma fugaz.

¿Seguiría Levi empeñado en que Eren lo dejara?

Por lo general, los conciertos son ambientes especiales que mezclan emociones junto con canciones. El día cuando ambos artistas mostrarían su temple con un instrumento. Todo el mundo, tanto los organizadores como la producción murmuraban sobre una petición especial por parte del director, quien tocaría la pieza de cierre con un violín.

Algo rarísimo.

Un rubio personaje con la camisa de "staff" abrió al puerta con violencia.

-Señor- dijo el miembro de la organización a Rivaille. -Ya estamos listos.

Cuando se fue, Eren se estiró en el sofá. Aparentemente estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Mocoso. ¿Me queda bien así?-preguntó Levi arreglando su cabello con un flequillo, que lo hacía ver aún mas sexy.

-Se le ve increíble, señor- dijo honestamente el chico, abrazando por la espalda al instructor. Buscó los labios de Rivaille y lo besó suavemente.

-Ya después de hoy…

-Si…

Eren lo besó nuevamente, más profundo y con la ayuda de sus manos, que acariciaron el fino rostro del profesor.

-Te amo Levi

-Yo también te amo, Eren.

Cuando Rivaille salió del camerino dejando solo a Eren, llevaba puesto un elegante conjunto satinado. Se veía magnífico, como siempre. El olor a un perfume dulce pero firme fue lo último que el ojos verdes sintió.

A su mente acudieron imágenes de las distintos aspectos de Rivaille, y de su felicidad misma amando.

Eren volvió al sofá, esta vez para llorar ante la inminente despedida.

Las luces del salón musical estaban encendidas y la gente, gradualmente, invadía el espacio mientras se le daba acceso a la sala. Rivaille preparaba a sus músicos para el evento detrás de bastidores sin inmutarse siquiera por el comienzo del evento.

El verdadero momento sería su acompañamiento con Eren. El instructor se hacía a la idea que ese sería el momento que había estado esperando. Con sus ojos grises poco expresivos encerraban el deseo de que empezara de una vez a la vez que no llegara nunca.

Los preliminares musicales amenizaron de una forma encantadora el advenimiento de la gran noche. Con una voz tan prominente como su pelo, una jovencita dio la bienvenida al evento.

Una vez se dijo "el popurri de autores", los músicos fueron a sus lugares. La respiración de Levi era pausada y segura cuando el reflector lo siguió por pro el escenario.

Tras la breve inclinación, algo que no cambia en ningún evento, la música comenzó Strauss comenzó el evento.

Una vez calmado, Eren respiró con profundidad. Poco a poco fue cambiando su ropa por la también elegante muda de traje negro, que poco diferenciaba su color de la camisa verde oliva oscuro que utilizaba como base.

Ya era hora.

El evento no era tan largo como la competencia intercolegial, por ejemplo. Así que dos horas fueron rápidas. Más para el chico, que se despedía del amor de su vida.

-Ahora- Escuchó Eren a la jovencita- el director pidió ser acompañante de un violinista extranjero.

El chico ajustó su chaleco y esperó la señal. Sus ojos verdes observaron el perfil frío de los ojos de Levi viéndolo desde su posición del piano.

Eren caminó con su violín negro al compás de la luz. Se inclinó cerca de Levi y posicionó su violín.

Pocas veces las canciones provocan los cuerpos movimientos involuntarios como el erizar de los pelos o vuelcos al corazón. Sin embargo, a tres o cuatro segundos de Eren haber comenzado a tocar, podría decirse que los presentes sintieron sus sentidos sacados de otro planeta.

El chico conocía todo aquello bien, era una sensación de explosión interna que jamás se aparta de los recuerdos, no por su sutileza sino por el impacto que produce.

Eren observaba las partituras mientras se concentraba en las notas, enviaba mensajes de calidez, amor y eternidad para Rivaille que seguía las notas con timidez.

No quería que la canción avanzara.

Pero aquella timidez no duró lo suficiente, el instructor hizo gala nuevamente por Solo querer alcanzar la cúspide de su felicidad, y la forma de conseguirla era desatando las riendas de sus sentimientos para dejar paso a un auténtico volcán oculto, a sus ganas de disfrutar de la vida a través de la música.

Eren sonreía ante la música, su dueña y señora. Había amado a Rivaille por ella y despedirse con eso era la mejor prueba de amor que alguna vez daría. Aquella despedida era honorable y especial.

El chico se negó a perder ese momento cuando del instante presente era cada segundo en la canción. Se negó a no tener un recuerdo para el futuro.

La música sonaba, el violín de Eren atrevido; el piano de Levi, conservador. Era el momento de sentir de verdad, de gozar sin desparpajo ni timidez, de expresar con el cuerpo lo que era incapaz de mostrar con palabras.

En la mente de ambos solo estaba un pensamiento: "el mejor regalo que me puede ofrecer es compartir su don conmigo"

La canción se acabó con un violín solo. El piano había dejado de tocar mientras que su músico estaba de pie mirando a Eren.

El silencio fue sepulcral, para luego dar paso a los aplausos, las miradas, las sonrisas, los diálogos incomprensibles por ser susurros.

Los dioses fueron capaces de crear un paraíso terrenal, con el sonido del mar incluido, del que ninguno de los asistentes quería salir nunca.

-Gracias a todos por venir- dijo Rivaille cuando la jovencita le dio la palabra. -Quiero compartir con ustedes algo valioso.

"Hace un año, apróximadamente, conocí a un persona que cambiaría mi vida. Era la terquedad reencarnada, la impertinencia en todo su esplendor, la necesidad misma, en fin. Era tan molesta que me daban de correr siempre.

Pero sin ella, yo no hubiera conocido lo maravillosa que es la vida ni lo hermosa que es adornarla con nuestra musa artística.

Estoy enamorado de alguien increíble.

Si hay algo que no se me da bien, es el agradecer de corazón los regalos que me puede brindar la vida. Pero, cuando llegan, los protejo. Uno de esos regalos tiene nombre y apellidos, tiene talento y buen corazón, tiene un cuerpo que me ama y un alma que se une con la mía.

Creo que somos uno.

Y es por eso es que oficialmente, me retiro de mi condición de director. En general, dejaré mi carrera artística para solo tocar para esa persona."

Aquel fue el mensaje final de Rivaille en ese concierto, que sería el último.

-¿Qué hiciste, Levi?-preguntó Eren cuando el director volvió al camerino. Algunos periodistas estaban detrás de la noticia. El pelinegro tuvo que rodear varias veces su camerino hasta que seguridad los corriera.

-¿Por qué me tuteas?- preguntó Rivaille restandole importancia a todo aquello.

-¡Pero has destruido toda tu carrera!

-¡Y eso no te importa, Eren!

-¡Como que no!

-Joder. ¡Eren!

-¡Levi!

-El misterio detrás del buen humor de Levi se ha aclarado.-interrumpió una voz silbante y aguda.

El Ackerman estaba sentado en lo oscuro, donde habría sido fácil verlo si la situación no estuviera así.

-Kenny- susurró Levi colocándose delante de Eren. -El chico no tuvo que ver con mi decisión.

-Pero si que la influyó- comentó el tío con severidad.

-Ya yo estaba harto. Siempre ustedes me tienen harto.

-¿Sabes lo que te harán por jugar con el joven Jaeger?

-Kenny- lo miró severamente el músico- yo no estoy jugando a nada.

El celular de Kenny sonó. Con muy mala cara atendió.

-Si. Estoy con él. No. Aun no. Esperen, yo llegaré a algo con él. Si si. Los llamó en dos horas.

Con suspiro, volvió a Levi.

-Están furiosos. Mocos infeliz. Ellos están furiosos.

-Pero yo decidí, por cuenta propia, dejar mi carrera musical.

-Recuerda que esa carrera fue pagada por mucho de los bienes Ackerman.

-Maldición.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, Eren nervioso con todo aquello; Rivaille, mostrando signos de presión creciente y Kenny, tallando su brazo izquierdo.

-Kenny. ¿Por qué siempre has estado tan pendiente de mi vida?

¿Era ese el momento para preguntar aquello? Estaban rodeados incógnitas, ya algunos periodistas comenzaron a redactar su dimisión como director y los Ackerman encima, pensando que ellos eran los principales afectados.

-Tu madre murió cuando eras pequeño. Los Ackerman sabían de tu nacimiento, pero me negaron hacerme cargo de ti directamente. Te busqué por varios años y cuando te encontré, tenías esa cara amargada que tienes ahorita.

-¿Propósito?- preguntó Levi, cruzando los brazos

-Mantenerte con vida. Fue una promesa a mi hermana mucho antes que nacieras.

-Kenny. Renuncié a todos mis derechos a las posesiones Ackerman ayer.

-¡Qué!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Eren y Kenny

\- Aqui esta el papel. Renuncié a todo lo que tenga que ver con la Familia esa y su jodida sangre. Soy Levi Rivaille oficialmente desde ayer.

Kenny miró perplejo a su sobrino, que sostenía en lo alto el documento oficial.

-¿Cómo has aguantado todos estos años? ¿Por qué no hacer eso antes?

-Es cierto, los Ackerman tienen un poder increíble para que puedas hacer lo que quieras. Utilicé sus contactos toda mi vida para hacerme poderoso y proteger a mis hermanos. Soporté estoicamente su trato esclavista. No hice eso antes porque no servía para nada. Eren aún estaba en el ojo de la rama principal y mi sacrificio habría sido en vano.

Eren observó sin mucho que decir a Levi. Estaba totalmente seguro de arriesgar su carrera por muchos años por alguien como él.

"Nunca nadie haría eso por mi"

Indescriptiblemente, se enamoró más de lo que ya estaba del pelinegro

-¿Y bien? ¿Llamarás a la sangre maldita esa para que nos deje en paz? Ya no habrá relación en lo que yo haga y en sus poderes asquerosos.

El tio obedeció lo que su sobrino ofertaba y llamó a la rama, leyendo las cláusulas del documento. Todo lo que era de Rivaille era cedido a los Ackerman como parte de compensación. Su apellido era removido así como acceso a cuentas bancarias y todo contrato bajo ese sello.

Eren tomó la mano de Levi suavemente. Sólo tenían un lugar a donde ir. A lo que el músico había otorgado al ojos verdes en Alemania.

-Los Ackerman están de acuerdo con la propuesta. Levi Rivaille debe olvidarse de su apellido y que sean movidos todos los bienes a su nombre. Al parecer, debes olvidarte de vivir en América con los lujos que tenías antes.

-¿Qué haremos con la prensa?

-Habla de tu retiro oficial de director de orquestas profesional. Los Ackerman no desean volver a verte ni que puedas verte relacionado con ellos. Bien hecho, chico.

Kenny sonrió al ponerse la chaqueta, luego se fue del camerino.

Levi y Eren quedaron tensos hasta que se fue. Luego pudieron relajarse.

-Somos libres, Eren.- dijo Rivaille, apretando la mano del chico. El ojos verdes no supo qué responder, correspondió el apretón y miró la puerta. Ahora nuevas oportunidades se dibujaban en el futuro.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas, Disclaimer y algo que decir:**

**Este es el capitulo Final de Sonata.**

**Dedico a este episodio a ustedes, quienes acompañaron a Eren y a Levi hasta el final.**

**Te lo dedico a ti, amante de las historias de amor complejas y prohibidas**

**Y a ti, querido lector, quien lloraste, reíste, sufriste y adoraste.**

**Recuerden que el amor duele, pero el dolor nos hace vivos.**

**La canción que inspiró a realizar este fic se llama Kreutzer, de Bethoveen. Llegué a ella de la misma forma que Eren lo hace. **

**Por favor, escúchenla. **

**Ha sido para mi un placer y espero compartir con ustedes una próxima historia. **

**Inwe.**

**Juntos leimos partituras que crearon hermosas y melódicas emociones**

* * *

**Final**

** Kreutzer.**

El tiempo es un factor que permite ordenar los sucesos en secuencias, estableciendo un pasado,un presente y un futuro. Es un elemento que sucede pausado y siempre continuo. El tiempo es aquel que decidió pasar luego de que Levi y Rivaille tocaran música juntos.

El tiempo es lo único que tenemos.

Tiempo. En verdad es ese momento ahora. Cuando dices ahora, ya es pasado al instante de haberlo dicho. El tiempo es complejo, sin destino, y sin limites.

Y ese tiempo fue el mejor que pudieron haber sentido.

-¿Crees que a Levi le guste?-preguntó Hanji, entusiasmada.

-Es un vino francés que compré para él. Le llegará mañana, en navidad. Y Es obvio que le gustará.- dijo la voz sería de Irvin, entregando el paquete en la postal.

-Hablas como si lo conocieras todo, Irvin- dijo Hanji.

Juntos habían ido con un paquete enorme de regalos por el cumpleaños de Levi a la agencia de envios internacional.

-Sabes que no lo sé todo de la gente, Hanji. Sino, habría descubierto que fue la señorita Ackerman quien desbloqueó el teléfono de Levi.

Hanji abrazó animadamente a Irvin, el director se dejó después de todo.

Tanto él, ella como Levi estaban juntos desde siempre.

-¿Los podremos visitar el año entrante?

\- Levi dijo que si no ganábamos el Intercolegial, nos fuéramos olvidando de él.

-Eso supone un si.- dijo Hanji iniciando la marcha para dejar la tienda de envíos.

Irvin miró al cielo cuando salió de la tienda. En la noche se reuniría con sus amigos y juntos llamarían a Rivaille. Aquel que se fue dos veces de su lado. La primera huyendo de su amor y la segunda llevándose a ese amor consigo.

"Feliz Navidad, Levi. Y aparte, Feliz Cumpleaños"

Diciembre, es una estación especial para el mundo. Y de ahora en adelante para siempre en Eren. Ese en particular, era frío y estaba nevando.

Para los amigos del chico, aquella sería una navidad aburrida y fastidiosa sin el animado personaje. La reunión anual de este año consistía en ir a visitar a Mikasa, la nueva señora Ackerman.

Matt era el nombre del esposo de la asiática, era amable, entretenido y bastante comprensivo con los amigos de su esposa.

-Vamos Jean- decía Marco, persuadiendo al chico de dejar de ver la ventana.

"Eren amaba ver por la ventana"

-Voy voy.

Jean y Marco salían. Armin estaba de organizador en toda aquella casa y, en general, todos estaban animados.

Solo hacía falta Eren en la reunión.

-¿Y si llamamos?- preguntaba Mikasa a Armin, ansiosa.

\- Él llamó temprano en la mañana. Justo para evitar que Levi se molestara con su interrupción.- contestaba el rubio, ordenando las charadas para jugar.

-Pero si ese enano no tiene voz ni voto en al vida de Eren.

-Ese enano te ganó varios contratos a ti y a nosotros, Mikasa.

Era cierto, la chica tocaba en buenos eventos luego de graduarse de la academia. Igual que todos los presentes.

-Primero, Eren no se gradúa por mudarse de esa forma con el enano. Segundo, esa cosa no lo deja en paz ni procura que Eren nos llame.

-Mikasa… Sabes que no es eso..

La asiática mostró signos de fastidio en el rostro y arregló su cola larga de caballo. Aquel negro brillante y satinado atrajo la atención del esposo, quien se hacerlo a besarle la frente.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- dijo sonrojada- Ven. Vamos a esperar la navidad para el cambio de regalos.

El rubio dejó las charadas para navidad y comenzó el juego del "Regalo Secreto".

El doceavo mes del año despedía un periodo en al vida de los músicos que hubieran preferido olvidar. Todo, menos la última parte del año, la cual había sido genial.

Eren había despertado unos segundos antes de las doce. Al ver el teléfono agradeció haberse despertado de aquella forma y bostezó.

En verdad estaba cansado, Levi no había dejado tregua unas horas anteriores con su cuerpo.

El chico sonrió. Aquella felicidad de las pijamas y las no pijamas había vuelto.

-¿Señor?... Feliz cumpleaños…- susurró Eren aun en la cama. Besó a Rivaille para despertarlo en medio de la noche.

Poco a poco, el pelinegro iba cambiando su expresión de somnolienta a sonrojada. Así, cuando Eren sintió los brazos del mayo rodeando su cuello supo que estaba totalmente despierto.

-Odio que me despierte mientras duermo, idiota- dijo Levi mirando los ojos verdes de Eren. Estaban como el primer día, animados, determinados y llenos de esperanza.

Había pasado medio año desde que los Ackerman los dejaran en paz. Eso equivaldría a medio año siendo feliz con Eren.

-Lo siento… Es Navidad…

El silencio del rostro impasible de Levi hizo insistir a Eren en su oración.

-Dije que es Navidad.

-Ah, mi cumpleaños.- dijo Levi, girando un poco sus ojos con el esfuerzo de recordar el porqué de aquella despertada tan especial.

-¿Cómo es posible que olvide su cumpleaños?

-Nunca le di mucha importancia en mi vida.

-De ahora en adelante, será diferente.

-Claro. Te pondrás disfraces sexys todas las navidades-preguntó Rivaille observando como Eren se sonrojaba

-Eh.. ¿Eh..? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

Rivaille rió de muy buena gana y a carcajadas con al expresión alterada de Eren. Cuando pasaba esto, el ojos verdes sentía suavemente el abdomen de Levi cerca del suyo en medio del abrazo.

-Esta bien, Eren- dijo Levi retomando el aliento. Sus ojos se volvieron suaves y acercó su frente a la del chico.

Compartieron un par de besos más antes que el instructor cayera en cuenta que pronto "abusaría" de la buena voluntad chico, otra vez, si continuaban de esa forma.

-¿Y bien? Estoy despierto a media noche con mi novio besándome sin ningún motivo más que por mi cumpleaños y navidad. ¿Algo más?

-¿Qué quieres de regalo?- interrumpió Eren, a la expectativa.

-Ya lo tengo todo. Y nos acabamos de mudar a este lugar, así que no tengo dinero para algo que normalmente me compraría hasta año nuevo.

-Normalmente, son cosas muy caras…

-Si… Por ahora no me importa. Este apartamento en Francia me costó más de lo que pensé.

Y así era, el lugar era espacioso, extremadamente grande para los tres (Artemis se había ido con ellos). Los elegantes acabados eran contrastados con cortinas champagne que otorgaban estilo y derroche. Aquel lugar parecía un museo que nada tenía que envidiar al Louvre de París.

-Sigo pensando que es exagerado…-

El castaño analizó como Levi había vendido absolutamente todo en Alemania. Además de que el chico se había ido con él porque lo acosaba de una forma incesante e intensa.

Claro esta, ceder fue una decisión feliz y acertada.

-Eren. Quiero vivir bien a tu lado... Además, para algo gano dinero, ¡joder!- dijo Rivaille acariciando el cabello del joven.

El ojos verdes cerró los ojos en modo de queja. Frunció un poco el ceño y luego sonrió.

-Debe haber algo que quieras.

-Toca conmigo una vez más. Ahora.- dijo Levi señalando el piano del recibo.

Eren no esperaba esa propuesta de cumpleaños. Era media noche y hacía frío.

-Vamos mocoso, me despertaste por mi regalo- insistió Levi soltando a Eren para levantarse de la cama. En cuanto lo hizo, su cuerpo marfilado resaltaba en la oscuridad.

Era atractivo y sexy.

Con paso seguro, el mayor caminó hacia la sala observando por última vez a su amado con gesto amenazador. El ojos verdes siguió ciegamente al mayor, también sin ropa.

El piano era blanco, porque Rivaille peleó para que así fuera.

En verdad se había gastado mucho dinero en ese apartamento, pero desde que Rivaille dejó oficialmente las filarmónicas, los contratos para particulares abundaron.

Cada mes tomaba dos o tres trabajos de arreglista y tres o cuatro lecciones de música. Era extremadamente agotador, pero el pelinegro sabía cómo repartirse entre su trabajo y el amor por Eren.

Aunque crean o no, el amo es tiempo dedicado también.

Cada fin de semana Levi entrenaba a Eren sólo para no perder la maña de hacerlo. Pero como no había competencia ni limite de tiempo, el pelinegro amaba escuchar la música de su novio con uno que otra perfección.

-Brillarás en el mundo de la música.- decía cuando aquel "entrenamiento" terminaba.

Esos momentos hacían extremadamente feliz a Eren. Su corazón bailaba bajo la mirada severa de Levi que durante su interpretación se volvía compasiva.

En la realidad, que parecía más un sueño, Eren observaba como el perfil de dios de Rivaille ocupaba su lugar al lado del piano. Notó como las finas manos del músico acariciaban de forma peligrosa las hermosas teclas.

El chico volvió de sus pensamientos a la realidad cuando un sonido comenzó a llegarle.

La Sonata del Tiempo de Levi comenzó a sonar y sucedió lo mismo que la primera vez que Eren la escuchó en el salón de clases. Ese día se había quedado dormido en medio del castigo del menor y había descubierto que sentía cosas por el mayor.

De la academia no supo más, no se graduó ni volvió a estudiar en ella. Eren pisó Alemania nuevamente por dos razones: la primera, ir al matrimonio de Mikasa con un tipo amable y la segunda, vender el departamento que antes había sido de Levi y luego pasó a ser de Eren.

Curioso, fue lo único que se salvó del despojo Ackerman.

El chico, una vez mudado, no dejó que Levi lo mantuviera. Tocaba en conciertos privados y participaba con pequeñas orquestas y eventos.

Sin competencias ni nada estricto, era un vida que valía la pena vivir.

-En verdad hace frío- susurró Eren tapando su cuerpo un poco.

-No. Muéstrate- ordenó Levi mirando con sus ojos grises penetrantes al dulce cuerpo de Eren. Cuando el chico obedeció, la Sonata seguía sonando.

Rivaille no dijo nada con su voz pero si con sus manos, se mostró como era y sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo; tal cual era aquella alma que fuera atormentada desde siempre por una familia cansona, unos hermanos menores sin comer, unos amigos que se volvieron fieles y un amor totalmente correspondido por un un mocoso llorón.

-Estoy enamorado hasta perder la cordura. Creo que me volveré loco de felicidad- dijo Rivaille mientras seguía observando las reacciones de Eren ante su canción.

La Sonata era especial, como bien el ojos verdes la recordaba. Pintaba el aire con luz, un color sin descripción exacta. Era dulce y asfixiante, era lenta pero agitada, era maravillosa y profunda.

Ahí, de pie ante tal espectáculo, Eren sintió la inconmensurable belleza de existir al lado de aquel hombre, malhumorado, frío y amargado a la vez que dulce, amable y protector.

Rivaille era agridulce. El sabor perfecto.

Y aunque la canción era increíble, el violinista sintió una nostalgia que era combinada con su propia felicidad. Las noches de angustia, de sufrimiento o de amor se dibujaban en su mente ante la potente sonata.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus esmeraldas ojos, debido a la auténtica felicidad que el chico desbordaba desde su corazón. No sabría decirse si ambos sufrieron por igual o sólo uno más que otro. Pero el punto era que ambos estaban juntos ahora.

-Oye, Eren. - interrumpió Rivaille sus pensamientos.

El chico se secó las lágrimas para poder acercarse a Levi.

-Dime.

-Me molesta que me tutees. Pero en el fondo, me alegra que lo hagas.

Eren sonrió ante la nueva confesión. Aquella sonrisa brillante que había cautivado, molestado e internalizado en Levi desde el primer momento. Rivaille sonrió un poco, no para el chico, sino para sí mismo.

-Lo siento, señor.

-Antes que vuelva a la cama por el frío y por el sueño. ¿Quieres tocar una canción dónde pueda acompañarte?

Había una. La favorita de Eren desde que leyó, por obra de Levi, un libro de Tolstoi referente a la pieza. Cuando la escuchó su mente se nubló y sin mediar, sintió que la relación de ellos era igual.

Las cuatro piezas eran magníficas, desde furiosas notas hasta delicados acordes.

-El primer movimiento de la Sonata nueve de Beethoven. Kreutzer.

El silbido de Levi fue algo auténtico. Esa composición es reconocida en el mundo musical por el violín. Es totalmente exigente para ese instrumento de cuerdas, con una duración extremadamente larga.

Kreutzer es una pieza maravillosa, pero el movimiento que quería tocar Eren era el más violento de todos.

-Toma el violín. Veamos como sale esto. - dijo Levi estirando sus manos.

Eren estaba consciente que aquella canción era difícil. Respiró hondo y ajustó la postura de su instrumento.

La Sonata comenzó con una introducción lenta, ejecutada por el violín negro y magnífico de Eren. Luego fue seguido por las notas del piano que comenzaban a imprimir firmeza a la interpretación.

El primer movimiento tiene fuertes contrastes. Levi observaba como con empeño, Eren trataba de seguir el paso al violento acompañamiento del violín. Sonrió. El pelinegro sabía que el chico lo haría dentro de un par de segundos.

Eso, darle vida a las canciones y materializarlas.

La interpretación, en general, dura doce minutos aproximados. Eren comenzó bien los primeros cuatro ya medida se acercaba a las notas altas comenzaba el ambiente a adquirir color.

Ahí estaba, esa aura negra que el piano proyectaba y la luz brillante que el violín irradiaba.

Rivaille detalló en la calma con al que el chico retomaba los movimientos fuertes. Eso era.. Eso era..

¡Eso era!

El milagro de los dioses sucedía nuevamente, ambos en una unión de acordes, bailando entre melodías y armonías. El piano delicado y fuerte de Levi junto al violín intrépido y determinado de Eren.

¿Cómo iban a vivir separados luego de eso?

La noche, señora de las sombras y de los amores. Digna de proyectar la soberanía del universo sobre los mortales, quienes se creen inmortales a la hora de transmitir sus sentimientos.

La canción terminó como empezó. Violenta y amorosa.

Eren sudaba por el agotamiento, lo mismo que Levi. Ambos se veían sin pudor. No el cuerpo, sino el alma.

Esa esencia pura que todos los sujetos llevamos dentro.

Esa noche se acoplaba por todas partes, hasta en sus ojos, que atentos esperaban cualquier movimiento. Atentos al viento y espectadores de estrellas, atentos a el amor entre las hojas, entre sus pasos, entre la inquietud y la calma. Entre la luz y las sombras.

Rivaille se levantó y caminó hacia Eren. Lo besó con mucho deseo y con ganas de obtenerlo para sí. Cayeron en la alfombra del recibidor y se amaron, nuevamente. Sin importar el sitio o la incomodidad.

Las manos se forjaban entre caricias, con los ojos cerrados que veían los colores del reflejo de sus almas, no había tiempo para pensar, no porque el pasado había acabado. Ni porque habría un mañana lejano y ellos lo tenían todo para continuar.

Eren y Levi dejaron caer sus emociones por un sendero de deseos, un sendero de amor, una selva a la luz de una única luna. No teniendo certeza de donde se encontraban, tan lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca del alma.

Entre una noche de estrellas y el suelo de madera, al medio de cada caricia, acortaron su encuentro en el tiempo, ilusionados de un momento perfecto.

Y al ritmo de sensaciones invisibles, las telas blancas de una cama a la que llegarían eventualmente, los dos músicos experimentaron en un concierto tan confuso de emociones la vida. Se sorprendieron en una sonrisa, alegre de un futuro, alegre de alguien, alguien que seguía el mismo destino.

Y la sonata del tiempo vuelve a empezar para ellos, esperando en un amanecer en donde, tal vez, los ojos grises fugaces de algún músico se encuentren con los joviales esmeraldas de otro.

Una sonata en el tiempo donde los recuerdos llegaran nuevamente de una compleja historia.


End file.
